The Shade of WoodClan
by Featheredwing
Summary: It was a cold night when 2 kits were brought to WoodClan. 7 moons on and the kits, now apprentices, are oblivious to their dark past. Now they must fight fierce warriors, face their innermost fears and discover a secret that could rip them apart. COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

**Okay so here's my story!**

It was night in the forest. There was not a sound except for the quiet rustling of prey in the undergrowth. A small pink nose emerged from underneath a leaf and sniffed around in the midnight air. Sensing all was clear; it rose to its small paws and scurried away. That was the life of a mouse, always quiet, always alert, to stay safe from the creatures that prowled the forest at night.

This particular mouse had watched as the creatures had devoured all of her family, her mother, her father, her aunt and uncle and all of her six brothers. She was the only survivor. She was the quietest and the most alert. And that was a good thing.

She was being watched.

The mouse was a clever mouse and she knew that she had the gleaming yellow eyes of a creature upon her. Sensing it, she raised her nose to the air. This must be a very stupid creature, she thought, it was standing upwind from her so she could smell it as it made its approach. The mouse tensed up and a moment after the creature sprang.

The mouse was agile as well as quick minded, so she easily dodged the clumsy paws of the creature. She had no time to gloat her victory and she started to scurry west as fast as her little legs would take her. She could hear the rasping breath of the creature on her shoulder. The creature may be clumsy but it did not give up easily.

The creature sprang again, landing on the mouse's tail. The mouse squealed in pain and terror and wrenched her bleeding tail away. The creature hissed in frustration as the mouse started to run again, heading for a hollowed out trunk that lay across a deep gorge. The mouse scampered inside and carried on running, her light pawsteps making no sound on the wood. She gasped as she heard the creature pounding after her and glanced around to see it squeezing through the entrance and gliding along, its belly fur swishing the floor of the trunk. She squeaked as she heard the pawsteps getting closer and closer, louder and louder...

... and then the pawsteps stopped.

The mouse spun around and saw the creature scrabbling on the wood, its wide shoulders stuck in the small space of the tunnel. Still rigid with terror, the mouse crept away until she was out in the night air again. There she collapsed on the spot, fighting for breath, her tiny heart beating two times faster than it should. She lay there for a long time until she heard the yowl. It was the yowl of a creature and the mouse sprang to her paws. She was not safe here; not while there were creatures around.

The yowl was high pitched and despaired. If the mouse's strong hearing had followed the sound it would have lead her to the CaveClan nursery. A young she-cat was wailing in anguish and softly licking the side of her newborn kit. Crouching beside her was the leader of the clan, Polarstar. He rasped his tongue over the ear of his despairing deputy, mewing softly, "Scorchstorm, we cannot keep your kits. There are no ginger cats in CaveClan, and there never will be."

"But it is only this one that is ginger Polarstar," Scorchstorm mewed desperately, prodding one of her three kits with her nose. "Could we not give him away and keep the others."

Polarstar looked at her, sadness lingering in his eyes. "Do you think that your son would ever be happy separated from his siblings? No, Scorchstorm, ginger kits belong in WoodClan and his siblings should go with him. You and I both know that their father comes from WoodClan anyway. I'm sure that they would be happy with him."

The she-cat looked thoughtfully at her kits. Then she bent down and tenderly licked the head of each one, before nudging them towards Polarstar. "Take them; wash all the scent from them so that the WoodClan cats will not know that they come from CaveClan."

Polarstar nodded and lifted a black and white she-kit in his mouth and nudged the other two, one a ginger tom and the other a silver and black tabby she-kit, out of the nursery. They stumbled blindly into the dark, mewling pitifully. The noise attracted three CaveClan cats. One rushed up to Polarstar mewing, "Polarstar, where are you taking those kits? They should not be outside the nursery this early."

Polarstar laid his tail on her head and meowed, "Do not worry Talonclaw. I want you to get two other cats and take these kits to WoodClan. They belong there, one of them is ginger."

The she-cat's eyes lit up with understanding and she summoned the two nearest cats to her. She took the she-kit from Polarstar and gave the tom to the warrior Talltail. Then she handed the second she-kit to the third cat, her apprentice, Creekpaw. The kit was a large burden for the flecked grey tom but he was strong and lifted the kit far off the ground. Then they raced out of the camp.

The three cats ran through the night, staying side by side jumping over fallen logs and puddles as one. They sprinted for a few miles across their territory, stopping abruptly before the log bridge, leading across the gorge. If they had arrived a few minutes earlier they would have stopped to help Blackpaw out of the log, but now the tom had gone, escaping from the log with ripped fur and scratches.

Talonclaw's fur bristled as she looked across the bridge. CaveClan cats feared the bridge and only crossed it when they desperately needed to visit WoodClan. Talonclaw knew that now was one of those times.

She stepped cautiously onto the bridge, placing each paw in front of the other, not daring to look down at the river that ran in the score in the earth. The actual crossing took less than ten seconds but to Talonclaw it seemed like many moons. She leaped down from the bridge and turned to see Talltail do the same. She buried her nose in his fur, relieved that her mate was safe. A high-pitched yowl sounded and Talonclaw leaped back from Talltail and stared across the bridge.

She gasped in horror, dropping the kit.

Creekpaw was dangling from the log, his claws scrabbling for a hold in the slippery wood, his teeth still firmly clenched around the kit's scruff.

"Creekpaw," she yowled and was about to jump back onto the log but Talltail thrust his way in front of her, his eyes terrified. For a few dreadful seconds she gazed at her apprentice and then he and the kit fell and disappeared under the icy waves.

Talonclaw was rigid in shock, vaguely aware of Talltail pressing himself to her, trying vainly to comfort her. She sank to the ground and curled her body around the she-kit. Talltail lied down next to her and put the other kit next to his sister, and pressed his muzzle to his mate's.

They lay there for a long time, her grief softened by his closeness. Then she dug her teeth into the she-kit's scruff and turned to Talltail, murmuring coldly through the fur, "Come on we've got a job to do."

* * *

Icepaw stalked through the tall grass in the moor, her brother Sootpaw pacing beside her. Today was their last day as apprentices and she was determined to catch as much prey as possible. Plus there was always the added pleasure of showing off to the new apprentices, Ratpaw and Fempaw.

Sootpaw's black fur was puffed up as it usually was. Icepaw suppressed a sigh of exasperation. Whatever she told her brother she could never get him to relax, he was so tensed up. She had given up trying to calm him a long time ago; it was all she could do to be there for him. But Sootpaw was a swift and agile cat and Icepaw knew that he would make a great warrior.

A mouse scent flooded to her nose and Icepaw swivelled her ears to locate it. Then she slid into a hunters crouch and crept along her paws making no sound on the ground. She spotted the mouse scrabbling around on wheat stems, nibbling at the grains. Icepaw measured her jump and sprang, cursing as she landed a claw-length away from the mouse. She instantly gave chase following the wild thumps of the mouse's heart. She was two tail-lengths away and she leaped again, landing not on the mouse, but on something else.

The thing, whatever it was, squeaked loudly, and Icepaw leapt away, her long white fur bristling. The noise brought Sootpaw to her side and the two cats pushed close together, their pelts touching. Then they moved forward as one, and gasped at what they saw.

In the nest were two kits, one black and white and the other ginger. They gazed up at the two apprentices with wide scared eyes.

"It's kits," whispered Sootpaw, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I have noticed, Sootpaw," snapped Icepaw.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"I don't know, do I? Go back to the camp and get a warrior or something," Icepaw commanded Sootpaw. Her brother gave her a long fearful glace before whipping around and racing in the direction of the camp.

With her brother gone, Icepaw studied the kits more closely. They were shivering from the cold and Icepaw knew that when kits caught cold, it could be the death of them. Losing all tepidness, she lay down next to them and wound her tail around the ginger one while pulling the other close to her body. They pressed themselves to her fur, as if trying to emerge themselves in it. Icepaw bent down and licked the head of the ginger one, and caught a faint whiff of a scent. She gasped in surprise.

It was CaveClan scent.

Icepaw stared at the kits. She should kill them now; they were kits from another clan. She felt something wet touch her pelt and looked down to see the she-kit licking her fur, staring up at her with adoring eyes. She could not see them killed. Even if the kits were from CaveClan, it did not make them bad cats. Hastily, she bent down and licked the last of the CaveClan scent from the kits.

The grass rustled and Icepaw looked up to see Sootpaw stepping through the stalks, followed by the pretty warrior Lilyface and the leader of her clan, Fallenstar. She dipped her head to him and scrambled to her paws, the kits sheltered under her body.

"What have we here?" Fallenstar asked. "It seems that you have found some stray kits Icepaw. Let's put your scenting to the test; can you tell where these kits came from?"

Icepaw smelt the kits quivering bodies, relief rushing through her when she found no trace of the CaveClan scent. "No, Fallenstar," she mewed. "They must be rouges."

Icepaw tensed as her leader sniffed the kits for himself. He straightened up and mewed, "Well scented Icepaw. These cats do not carry the scent of any of the clans. What shall we do with them?"

Lilyface responded immediately. "We must keep them, of course. No kit deserves to starve or freeze to death."

Icepaw waited as tensely as Lilyface for Fallenstar's answer. It seemed like an eternity before he mewed, "Yes, we shall keep them. I am sure that Daisypelt can suckle these kits alongside young Silkkit."

Icepaw wanted to yowl in triumph but kept quiet and instead picked up the ginger tom, nudging the black and white kit toward Lilyface. As she followed the other three cats out of the grass, she felt guilt rising in her chest as she thought of the secret she would have to keep from her clan. A secret she could not even share with her own brother or with the kits themselves.


	2. Alligances

**WoodClan**

**Leader** **Fallenstar – **Majestic grey tom with flecks of black.

**Deputy**** Whitepelt **– Pure white tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Fempaw.**

**Medicine Cat**** Swallowfeather** – Blue black tabby she-cat. 

**Apprentice, Silkpaw.**

**Warriors**(toms, she-cats without kits)

**Rootheart** – Large brown tom.

**Apprentice, Foxpaw.**

**Flamefur** – Handsome ginger tom.

**Apprentice, Rustpaw.**

**Swiftclaw** – Black tom with white paws.

**Breezewing** – Beautiful pale grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Ratpaw.**

**Shrewfur **– Sleek tom with glossy brown coat.

**Apprentice, Shadepaw.**

**Daisypelt** – Pretty white she-cat with lilac eyes.

**Apprentice, Shadowpaw.**

**Sootwhisker** – Nervous black tom.

**Icestorm** – Pale grey and white tabby she-cat.

**Apprentices** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Fempaw** – Pretty silver she-cat with green eyes.

**Ratpaw** – Dark grey tabby tom.

**Foxpaw** – Light ginger tom with light blue eyes.

**Silkpaw** – White she-cat (medicine cat apprentice)

**Shadowpaw** – Black she-cat with one white paw.

**Rustpaw** – Long-haired ginger tabby.

**Shadepaw** – Pretty white and black tortoiseshell she-cat with a red tipped tail.

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) 

**Lilyface** – Golden she-cat (not kitted) (father Whitepelt)

**Minkclaw** – Pretty brown she-cat (kitted, one kit, Lynxkit)

(father Snoweye,dead)

**Hollyfrost** – Long-haired grey tabby with dark green eyes (kitted, three kits,

Lilackit, Jadekit and Venomkit) (father Shrewfur.)

**Elders**** Rosefoot** – Brown she-cat missing a paw.

**Thistlesoul** – Snappy ginger tom with moss woven into his long hair.

**WaterClan**

**Leader** **Ashstar** – Large pale greyshe-cat**.**

**Deputy**** Ripplestream** – Swift blue grey tabby she-cat. She is mute and can't speak.

**Medicine cat**** Lizardtail** – Black tom with no hair on his tail.

**Warriors**** Whiteclaw** – Handsome black tom.

**Apprentice, Snowpaw.**

**Softear** – White tom with a fuzzy pelt.

**Apprentice, Sunpaw. **

**Quietwhisker** – Small, skinny brown she-cat.

**Strawclaw** – Big blonde tom.

**Apprentice, Splashpaw.**

**Blastpelt** – Tall ginger tom

**Apprentice, Poolpaw.**

**Dropfur** – Beautiful grey she-cat.

**Queens**** Cleareye** – Grey tabby she-cat with white eyes (not kitted)

**Greenheart** – Small grey she-cat (kitted two kits, Clawkit and Featherkit)

**Elders**** Cindertail **– Grey tabby tom.

**CaveClan**

**Leader**** Polarstar** – Black tom with a white tipped tail.

**Deputy**** Scorchstorm** – White and black tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Medicine cat**** Nightfur** – Pure black tom.

**Warriors**** Talltail** – Black and grey tortoiseshell tom.

**Talonclaw** – Pale grey she-cat with dark eyes.

**Bigfoot** – Large tabby with huge black paws.

**Apprentice, Bloodpaw.**

**Blackwing** – A white tom with black marks along sides.

**Apprentice, Sparklepaw.**

**Slashclaw** – Black tom with huge claws.

**Queens**** Duskpool** – Small black tabby (kitted, four kits, Weaselkit, Mothkit, Spiderkit

and Smokekit)

**Frostfang** – Pretty white and black she-cat (kitted, one kit, Moonkit)

**Shortstep **– Tiny dark grey she-cat (kitted, two kits, Jagkit and Bonekit)

**Elders**** Torntail** – Dark grey tom with no tail.

**Lichenfur** – Small grey tom with lichen woven into his fur.


	3. Chapter 1

Shadepaw lay outside the apprentices den, sunning her black and white fur in the new-leaf warmth. She recalled the events of last night, when her littermate Silkkit had been made the medicine cat apprentice, Silkpaw. Shadepaw had felt the pride rise up in her chest as if it had been her and Rustpaw's naming ceremony, which had occurred about a moon before. Her brother lay beside her now, taking advantage of the midday sun before afternoon training began.

The bushes rustled behind her and she sprang to her paws to see Fempaw pushing herself through the folds of bracken that enclosed the apprentice's den. She stretched, saw Shadepaw watching her and padded over to the younger apprentice.

"It's my last training session today," she mewed. "Fallenstar is going to make me and Ratpaw warriors at sundown."

"That's great," Shadepaw purred, pressing herself against her friend.

Fempaw flicked her tail onto Shadepaw's shoulder, meowing, "Of course, Ratpaw's all serious about it." She did an impression of her brother, strutting stiffly around. "But I know he's just as excited as I am."

Shadepaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and turned around to see her mentor Shrewfur looking at her quizzically. She said a hasty goodbye to Fempaw and trotted over to the tomcat.

"You should not make impressions of your elders, Shadepaw," he mewed warningly.

"Oh come on Shrewfur, don't be angry with me. Me and Fempaw were just having a bit of fun and it's not as if Ratpaw is an elder. He isn't even a warrior."

"He soon will be," said Shrewfur. "And if you ever want to be in the same position as him, you're going to have to up your game!"

Shadepaw stood up straight, suddenly serious. The thought of being an apprentice forever did not appeal to her. "I'm sorry Shrewfur. What will we be doing in training today?"

Her mentor flicked his tail over her shoulder. "Now that's the attitude we need. We're going to go with Flamefur and Daisypelt to practice your fighting moves against Shadowpaw and Rustpaw. I expect only the best standards from such an agile cat like you."

"You don't have to worry, Shrewfur. I'll make you the proudest mentor in the whole wide world. I promise."

"Good," mewed Shrewfur and he started to pad toward the hollowed out tree trunk that led out of the camp. With an excited jump, Shadepaw followed him.

Shadepaw crouched on the sandy ground of the training hollow, watching her brother's lean shape weave before her eyes. The fighting session had gone well for her, the upmost high being when she had sent Shadowpaw flying into some gorse bushes at the side of the hollow. The black she-cat was standing at the side of the hollow now, watching the action carefully.

As she watched Rustpaw's paws, she felt the heat of Shrewfur's amber gaze bearing down on her back. She knew that he would be so happy with her if she could win this fight. She was distracted from her thoughts by Rustpaw leaping at her. The attack had come out of nowhere but still Shadepaw was ready. She flipped over onto her back and pushed her paws up on her brother's belly, throwing him to the ground. She quickly was on her feet and dashed across to him, pinning him down.

"And so the great warrior has fallen," she whispered in her brother's ear.

"Yeah I suppose I have," mewed Rustpaw. "That was a good move. You so have to teach me it!"

"Well I could, but at what price? A mouse, a sparro..."

She was cut short by a cat crashing into her back. She twisted to see Shadowpaw, clinging to her fur. Letting go of Rustpaw, she rolled onto her back, crushing the black apprentice under her weight. Shadepaw struggled free, only to be barrelled over by Rustpaw. Brother and sister rolled about on the floor, battering each other with sheathed claws. Then Shadowpaw leaped into the fray and all three apprentices collapsed in a panting heap, yowling in laughter.

Shadepaw jumped lightly to her paws and turned around to see Rustpaw and Shadowpaw struggling to untangle themselves.

"Oops sorry." That was Shadowpaw.

"It's ok. If I can just slip out here..."

They wriggled against each other and then, briefly, their noses touched. Shadowpaw gasped in surprise and Rustpaw looked acutely embarrassed. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then shut it again and stared at Shadowpaw, as if in a trance. Shadowpaw blinked back and then stood shakily up, helping Rustpaw to his paws in the process.

Shadepaw stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter and padded over to the mentors, the other two apprentices following behind. As they approached, Daisypelt mewed, "That was great. We'll make warriors out of you yet!"

"Yes, that was really good," meowed Shrewfur, looking especially at Shadepaw. "We ought to go back to camp and get some fresh kill. You three really deserve it. I'll talk about you to Fallenstar."

Shadepaw dipped her head to him, looking excitedly around at her brother and friend. Then Flamefur lead the way out of the hollow and toward the camp, the other five cats trailing behind.

Shadepaw entered the camp alongside Rustpaw. They headed straight over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a rabbit and a sparrow from the prey, pacing across to the fern patch by the apprentices den to eat. As she tucked into her sparrow, Shadepaw was vaguely aware of her brother's amber eyes straying across to Shadowpaw, who was talking to her mentor Daisypelt. She stifled a snigger.

"You shaping up Shadowpaw, then," Shadepaw mewed. "I saw you today; you could hardly keep your eyes off her once you two bumped noses. I can't say I blame you actually, she's a very attractive cat."

Rustpaw gave his sister a friendly shove. "I know," he meowed. "I've tried to ignore my feelings, but it's all happening too fast. I just don't know what to do."

He sighed quietly and Shadepaw gave him a sympathetic glance. "I think you should go and talk to her. Try and find out how she feels about you and take it from there." She gave Rustpaw a nudge in Shadowpaw's direction. "Go on," she mewed encouragingly. Rustpaw blinked his thanks, took a deep breath and padded across to the black she-cat.

Shadepaw heard a growl behind her and turned to see Fallenstar, standing there. "Damn," he said. "I was hoping to catch you and Rustpaw together so that I could congratulate you both on your fighting skills. Shrewfur told me you did a great job."

Shadepaw was quite surprised to get such praise from the leader and dipped her head, "Thank you Fallenstar."

Her leader nodded approvingly and stalked off to sit beside Flamefur at the fallen birch tree were the warriors ate.

Still reeling from the praise, Shadepaw heard a sneer from across the clearing. She saw Swiftclaw crouching beside Rootheart near the camp entrance. "So," the black and white tom snarled. "You and your rouge filth of a brother have finally got some praise from our great leader. But, then again, if the source of the praise was from Shrewfur, well, he gives praise too easily."

Shadepaw bristled. Most of the clan had gotten over the fact that she and Rustpaw were not clan born. She hated the way that a small group, including Swiftclaw, Rootheart and the elder, Thistlesoul, despised their origins. She and Rustpaw had been in the clan since kithood and had done as much as any other apprentice had ever done for their clan.

"You shouldn't have that praise. Only warriors with clan blood should get it," Rootheart spat. "Rouge filth does not deserve it!"

"Leave her alone, Rootheart." A new voice broke into the argument and Shadepaw turned to see Foxpaw, the third oldest apprentice, standing beside her. "She and Rustpaw are good cats."

"Oooh, look Rootheart," Swiftclaw sneered. "Your own son is standing up to you."

"I know Swiftclaw. What happened to respect for your elders? Then again, he is the worst son any cat could wish for and the worst apprentice."

Shadepaw felt a swish of movement beside her and saw Foxpaw stalk past her to face his father, fur bristling.

Rootheart dropped into a crouch mewing, "Want a fight?" and lashing his tail from side to side.

Shadepaw expected Foxpaw to slash his claws across his father's face but instead he straightened up, answering simply, "No, I don't want to fight you."

Then he whipped around, ignoring the sniggers that erupted from Swiftclaw and his father, and ran towards the apprentices den. With a last glance at the two sly warriors, Shadepaw followed him but by the time she stuck her head through the bracken at the entrance of the den, Foxpaw was gone.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I want ppl 2 know dat I do not own warriors but I absoleutley luv it! So um Chapter 2. Hope u enjoy. **

Foxpaw did not return to camp until the light was beginning to fade from the sky. He padded through the hollowed-out tree trunk with prey dangling from his jaws. Shadepaw, sitting next to Icestorm and Sootwhisker, was about to run over to him, but a yowl rang across the clearing, stopping her. For a moment, Shadepaw wondered what the yowl was about, but then she saw Fempaw and Ratpaw standing at the back of the clearing, their fur neatly groomed, with their mentors beside them. The yowl had come from Fallenstar, who was standing on the lower branches of the huge oak tree at the other end of the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the oak tree for a meeting."

Already the clan, knowing that it was a naming ceremony, had gathered in two lines, leaving an isle for the two apprentices and their mentors to walk down.

Sootwhisker joined the right line and Shadepaw and Icestorm followed, Icestorm mewing, "I remember my own warrior ceremony. It was the day after we found you. It was magnificent."

"Yeah, I bet it was," Shadepaw whispered back. "I can't wait for mine."

The two she-cats settled themselves near the front of the line. Shadepaw felt frustrated when she saw that Foxpaw was sitting at the end of the line, too far away to talk to, to say thank you.

Fallenstar waited until all the cats had joined a line and then called to the four cats at the other end of the clearing. "Come forward."

The cats started to pace forward, stopping to receive affectionate licks and purrs from their clanmates. Shadepaw watched, enthralled. She had never seen a warrior ceremony before. She waited patiently beside Icestorm as the white she-cat paid her respect to the four cats. Then Shadepaw moved forward, dipping her head at the deputy, Whitepelt and the warrior, Breezewing. Then she rested her tail on Ratpaw's shoulder and he narrowed his eyes in thanks. Shadepaw felt the warmth creeping inside her. It had taken a long time for the thoughtful tom to trust her and she was glad that he had some respect for her now. She moved away from Ratpaw and pressed her nose to Fempaw's cheek, whispering in her friend's ear, "Congratulations! You're going to be a great warrior." Fempaw purred and gave Shadepaw a lick on the ear. Then she moved away and joined her brother at the base of the oak tree.

Fallenstar's voice rang out clear and measured in the hushed woods. "Whitepelt, Breezewing, you have trained these apprentices into cats worthy of being warriors. Do you agree that they are ready?"

"Certainly," Whitepelt answered, while Breezewing dipped her head.

Fallenstar nodded and fixed his green eyes on Silverpelt's swath of stars. "I, Fallenstar, leader of WoodClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

He leapt down from the oak tree and beckoned Ratpaw and Fempaw to him. "Ratpaw, Fempaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives."

Ratpaw was mature and calm with his bold answer, "I do."

Fempaw, on the other hand, was so excited that her answer burst out in a happy mew, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Ratpaw from this moment you will be known as Ratclaw. StarClan honours you courage and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of WoodClan." Fallenstar rested his tail on Ratclaw's shoulder and he licked her ear respectfully, before backing away to sit next to Breezewing.

Fempaw came forward next and crouched before her leader, her silver fur bristling with excitement. Shadepaw thought that her heart would burst with pride for her friend.

Fallenstar looked at Fempaw for a moment and then yowled, "Fempaw, from this moment you will be known as Fembrook. StarClan honours your agility and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of WoodClan. He touched her shoulder with his tail and Fembrook gave his ear a lick, before stepping back to sit by Ratclaw.

Shadepaw joined the yowls of tribute that came from the clan cats. "Ratclaw! Fembrook! Ratclaw! Fembrook!"

Shadepaw drew her eyes over the two new warriors. They sat tall and proud in the clearing. A shaft of moon light bore down on their backs, turning Ratclaw's dark grey fur to light grey and Fembrook's to shiny silver. Shadepaw stared in awe at her friends. Never had she seen Fembrook so beautiful or Ratclaw so muscular.

Fallenstar's voice broke into the air, "In the tradition of our warrior ancestors, Fembrook and Ratclaw must sit silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp while we sleep."

The two cats nodded their acceptance and padded to sit in the centre of the clearing.

The other clan cats began to disperse to their nests. Shadepaw saw Fallenstar pad into his den inside the trunk of oak tree, his mate Breezewing following. She stayed in the clearing for a while, listening to Icestorm talking about how her ceremony had been in leaf-bare so there was ice resting on her pelt at the end of it and how lucky Ratclaw and Fembrook were to have it in green-leaf. Then Icestorm padded of toward the entrance of the warriors den, brushing her fur against Ratclaw's on the way. Shadepaw purred at their closeness. It was always good when love was creeping around the camp.

A yawn escaped her jaws and Shadepaw realised how tired she was. She got up and padded to the apprentices den. Inside, Foxpaw was sleeping in the eldest apprentice's nest, where Ratclaw had used to sleep. He was twitching and murmuring in his slumber and Shadepaw was sure that it had something to do with the confrontation with his father. A few mouse-lengths away Rustpaw was lying beside Shadowpaw, their pelts touching. Shadepaw guessed that her brother's talk with the she-cat had gone well. Silkpaw was sitting washing her white fur with long strokes of her tongue.

"Hey," Shadepaw mewed at Silkpaw when she walked over.

"Oh, hi Shadepaw." The medicine cat apprentice pressed her nose against her littermate's own. "I had so much fun today. Swallowfeather showed me how to apply cobwebs to cats' wounds and then we went out to collect marigold. Being a medicine cat apprentice is more than I could ever hope for!"

Shadepaw pressed herself against her adoptive sister, purring, glad that she was happy.

"Anyway," Silkpaw continued. "I am really tired but today was much better than being stuck in the nursery with Daisypelt." She yawned loudly.

"You should get some rest," mewed Shadepaw. "I bet you tomorrow will be much more exciting and tiring than today even."

"Yeah," murmured Silkpaw, resting her head on her paws. "Goodnight Shadepaw."

"You too." Shadepaw pushed close to Silkpaw and was quickly asleep, her dreams filled with warrior ceremonies and marigold.


	5. Chapter 3

Shadepaw was woken by a sharp pain in her side. "Get off," she mumbled, only wanting to get back to her dreams. But the prodding persisted and a sharp mew sounded near her ear, "Shadepaw, get up you lazy furball."

A new voice joined the first. "For StarClan's sake, Rustpaw, leave her alone. We all had a late night last night."

"No I will not leave her alone Silkpaw. I've got something to tell her." He jabbed her even harder in the ribs. Seeing that her brother was not going to give up, Shadepaw pushed herself to her paws. The apprentices den was lit up with morning light, which filtered through the bracken.

"Finally, you're awake," mewed Rustpaw. "I wanted to tell you that Lilyface has had her kits!"

"Really," said Shadepaw. "Have you seen them?"

"No but Silkpaw was at their birth. She says they're really cute."

Shadepaw looked at Silkpaw. The medicine cat apprentice looked exhausted, but the excitement of the kits' birth still lingered in her eyes. "Swallowfeather showed me how to deliver the first one," Silkpaw mewed, as if she were savouring the moment. "But then she asked me to do the second kit and it was so amazing to bring something to life like that."

"I bet it was," meowed Shadepaw. She turned to Rustpaw. "Do you want to come and see them with me?"  
"Would I ever," replied Rustpaw, whipping around and padding out of the den.

Shadepaw turned to Silkpaw. "You should get some sleep." She licked her littermate's soft ear before following her brother into the clearing.

Rustpaw was waiting for her and when she joined him, he tenderly licked her in between the ears. "I'm sorry that I woke you up so roughly. I was just so excited, "he mewed.

Shadepaw wound her tail with her brother's, cherishing their closeness. "Don't worry about it."

As they padded across the clearing, Shadepaw heard a familiar growl from across the clearing. "Rouge cats don't deserve to visit pure, clanborn kits." It was Rootheart. From the corner of her eye, Shadepaw saw Foxpaw beginning to bristle, and was reminded that she need to thank the ginger tom for his kindness. Ignoring Rootheart's jaunts, she nudged Rustpaw into the nursery and then followed herself.

Inside it was warm and cosy, Shadepaw saw Hollyfrost, with her kits clambering over her in a mock battle.

"You'll never defeat me Polarstar," Jadekit, the youngest mewed, referring to the CaveClan leader.

"Yes, I will. I'll rip your fur to shreds, Ripplestream." Jadekit's sister, Lilackit, pretending to be the WaterClan deputy, pounced on Jadekit.

"All fear," yowled the third one, Venomkit. "Fallenstar is here." He jumped on his sisters, bowling them over with surprising strength. Shadepaw remembered that it was almost time for these kits to be apprenticed.

A few tail-lengths away, Minkclaw lay with her single kit, Lynxkit. Even though Lynxkit was not much younger than the other three kits, he was much more quiet and sensible than them. He lifted his golden head off his paws and stared at the two apprentices with handsome amber eyes. Shadepaw gave him a small nod and he returned it, before closing his eyes and resting his head against his mother's flank.

Shadepaw greeted the two queens before turning to where Lilyface lay, her kits pawing her belly and sucking her milk. Rustpaw was already beside her, commenting on how cute they were. He moved over to let Shadepaw in.

"They're gorgeous," she mewed, giving Lilyface a lick on the ear. "Have you named them yet?"

"Yes," meowed Lilyface. She pointed at a pale ginger kit with her tail. "I named her Emberkit." She shifted her tail across to the second kit, a white one. "And she is called Sagekit. Whitepelt named her. She was the one Silkpaw delivered. Thank her for me, will you?"

Shadepaw nodded and Rustpaw stooped to give each kit a lick on the head, then they both said goodbye to Lilyface and exited the nursery.

As soon as they were out in the fresh air, Shadepaw sought out the ginger pelt of Foxpaw and was about to run over to him but was stopped by Sootwhisker. "Whitepelt said that I should take you and Rustpaw on a hunting patrol. Are you up for it?"

"Sure," said Shadepaw, beckoning Rustpaw with her tail.

"What?" her brother mewed.

"Hunting patrol."

"Ok."

As Shadepaw followed Sootwhisker and Rustpaw out of camp, she let a growl of frustration escape her clenched jaws. That was the second time she had been stopped just as she was going to talk to the ginger apprentice. Were StarClan trying to keep them apart?


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I haven't updated for a while. Got an exam that determines my future in a few weeks so I won't be updating like _everyday!_ (That was supposed to be sarcasm but I doubt it worked.)**

Shadepaw crouched in the marshy ground beside the over- flown ditch, staring intently into its murky depths. She could hear the roaring of the waterfall that lay a few metres away. The fast flowing water was rushing past just beyond the over-flown ditch and Shadepaw felt a familiar shiver pass through her when she thought of what it would be like to fall off the log bridge that lay at the top of the waterfall, to be swept along in the gorge, that to fall down the waterfall and be drowned by the raging waters at the bottom.

There was a ripple as the water in the ditch trembled with movement. Shadepaw tensed; this was what she was looking for. In the flash of a mouse's heartbeat, her paw shot out and she flung something from the water. The frog, for that was what it was, landed stunned on the floor and Shadepaw darted over and killed it with a bite that crushed its head.

She picked it up in her jaws, thinking of how pleased Shrewfur would be with her. A frog was a rare delicacy for the clan and it would add to her other catches, a thrush, a vole and a pheasant. Shadepaw padded along until she reached the base of the waterfall. A large expanse of rocks, called the Waterstones lead up to the top of the gorge. WoodClan only used them in new-leaf and green-leaf because in leaf-bare they would be too slippery to climb. In those cold months, the cats would have to go around to the far western part of the territory to get to the camp. It was much quicker to traverse the rocks.

Shadepaw bunched her muscles and leapt onto the first stone. She was one of the only cats in the clan who could complete the climb quite easily, because she was so light and agile. Heavier warriors, such as Shrewfur, found it much more difficult. She was at the top in a matter of minutes and Rustpaw and Sootwhisker pulled her up onto even ground.

"Is that a frog?" Rustpaw gasped. "Wow. I've never tasted one before." He blinked at his sister adoringly, pushing his nose into her fur.

Shadepaw looked at Sootwhisker. His fur was fluffed up and his shoulders tensed as always but his eyes sparkled at the young apprentice. "Even I couldn't catch a frog at your age! You are a very skilled hunter Shadepaw."

Shadepaw blinked her thanks at the black tom. He was the best hunter in the clan, always returning to camp with lots of prey. Shadepaw admired him, even though he was so shy and scared and to get praise from such a skilled hunter lifted her spirits.

Sootwhisker lead the way back to camp. All three of the cats in the patrol carried at least three pieces of prey each; it had been a good hunt. Suddenly, Sootwhisker tensed, his ears flicking excitedly. Dropping his prey on the ground, he beckoned Rustpaw and Shadepaw to him. The two apprentices dropped their prey next to the warrior's and crouched beside him.

"Have you ever hunted a squirrel?" Sootwhisker whispered.

"Of course," scoffed Rustpaw, sounding offended.

"No, but have you ever hunted a squirrel properly?" the black cat persisted.

"What do you mean?" questioned Shadepaw.

"Watch."

Shadepaw watched, expecting Sootwhisker to drop into the hunters crouch, like Shrewfur had told her, but the lithe warrior started to run forward. What is he doing?, thought Shadepaw, the squirrel will sense him straight away. Sure enough, the squirrel squeaked in alarm and started to run toward the trees. Sootwhisker let it go, calmly watching as it sprang up a tree. The black tom sat down at the bottom of the trunk and started to wash himself. The squirrel watched, looking as confused as Shadepaw and Rustpaw felt.

Suddenly, Sootwhisker sprang, clawing up the tree trunk. The squirrel squealed and started to run across the branches of the tree and leapt into another one. Sootwhisker followed it. His paws were perfectly balanced on the thin branches and they hardly bent at all under his slight weight. Shadepaw watched in amazement as he sprang after the fleeing squirrel and started gaining on it. With one last leap, the black cat sprang into mid-air and grabbed the squirrel's tail in his jaws, dragging it down with him. He landed lightly on all four paws, the squirrel hanging dead from his narrow muzzle.

Sootwhisker started to pad over to the two apprentices and Rustpaw mewed to Shadepaw, "Wow! That was brilliant. I'd never be able to do that, the branches would snap under my weight. But you could, Shadepaw. I bet you could."

Shadepaw flashed her brother a grateful glance before running over to Sootwhisker yowling, "Oh StarClan, that was amazing Sootwhisker. You are the best hunter ever."

Sootwhisker flicked his tail over her shoulder. "Would you like me to teach you how to hunt a squirrel properly?"

Shadepaw stared at him. "Really? Yes, that would be great."

The warrior smiled at her. "I'll take you on a hunting patrol soon."

When the three hunters returned and added their catch to the fresh kill pile, every cat stared at the bulk they had brought back. Shadepaw decided to take her catch to the elders. She pushed through the protective lining of ferns that enclosed their den and, after taking a deep breath, stepped inside.

"Great StarClan, is that a frog?" That was Rosefoot, a relatively young she-cat, forced into retiring when a twoleg monster cut of her back paw. "That's a good catch Shadepaw."

Shadepaw's appreciative purr was cut off by the other elder, Thistlesoul. "A good catch for a rogue, you mean, Rosefoot?"

Shadepaw's black and white fur started to bristle. She had no idea how StarClan had managed to grant the ginger elder the honour of winding lichen into his fur.

Rosefoot obviously saw her bristle because she mewed, "Be quiet, Thistlesoul. That was very kind of you to bring us the frog, Shadepaw. You can go now and I will deal with this worthless scrap of fur."

"Thank you," Shadepaw murmured, backing out of the elders den and bumping into the legs of another cat. Whipping around, she saw Fallenstar looking at her with amused eyes.

"Oh," she gasped. "I'm so sorry Fallenstar."

"Do not worry, young one," the leader mewed. "Sootwhisker told me you hunted well today. You also had a good fighting session with Shrewfur, so I have decided to take you, Rustpaw and Shadowpaw to the gathering tonight."

Shadepaw felt like she wanted to yowl out loud. "A gathering! Do you really mean it Fallenstar?"

"I certainly do."

Shadepaw pushed her nose into her leader's flecked grey fur. "Thank you so much. I'll tell the others now."

She bounded away from her leader, her heart wanting to burst with excitement. _She_ was going to a gathering!

**I hope u enjoyed. I will probably upload the next chapter tomorrow.** **Blurb:)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages. I had a really important exam but it's done now. So, I'm gonna update loads now to make up for it!**

Shadepaw sat in the middle of the clearing with Rustpaw and Shadowpaw beside her, bristling with excitement. It was almost time to leave for the gathering and Shadepaw could hardly wait. Shadowpaw and Rustpaw were sitting close together with their tails entwined. Shadepaw felt a pang of jealousy that her brother would probably spend their first gathering with the black she-cat, wishing that she, Shadepaw, could spend it with him. But she pushed the thought away; she knew that she should be happy that her brother was falling in love.

A yowl made her jump. It was Fallenstar calling from the entrance of the camp. "As you probably know, tonight is a gathering. I will take Whitepelt, Swallowfeather, Flamefur, Swiftclaw, Sootwhisker, Fembrook, Rustpaw, Shadowpaw and Shadepaw. The rest of you, I will trust you to guard the camp while we are away."

Shadepaw felt a twang of regret that Foxpaw wasn't among the chosen cats; she still hadn't talked to the other apprentice.

"So," said a voice behind her. "Fallenstar must have a soft spot for you and your brother to actually take you to a gathering; rouge filth."

Shadepaw didn't have to turn around to guess who it was; Swiftclaw. There was a flash of ginger fur beside her and Foxpaw leapt at the warrior, landing a mouse-length away from the black and white tom's long claws, snarling viciously in his face. Swiftclaw just smirked and stalked off to join the other cats in the gathering patrol, yowling, "One day, little Foxpaw won't be around to protect you and then I'll get you rouge."

Shadepaw started to shake uncontrollably. What did Swiftclaw mean? She felt something touch her shoulder and turned to see Foxpaw's white tail tip resting there. "Don't worry," he murmured. "I'll always be here to protect you. You and Rustpaw."

Shadepaw looked at him, trying to portray all her gratitude in that one stare.

She heard Rustpaw's yowl from across the clearing. She turned to see him beckoning to her as the cats for the gathering streamed out of camp. She raced after them, looking back at Foxpaw as she went. The ginger tom was watching her with a caring eye until she left camp.

Shadepaw sprinted through the forest, her pelt brushing against a variety of plants. The patrol was heading toward the northern part of WoodClan territory, to the Four Oaks. The Four Oaks were where the clans had met for countless seasons, once a moon, under the peace truce of the full moon. Although the oaks lay in WoodClan territory, the ground inside them remained neutral and WoodClan cats only went there when necessary.

As she ran through the undergrowth, Shadepaw felt a pelt touch her own and saw Flamefur, a red warrior, pacing beside her.

"Hi," he meowed. "Shrewfur told me that you are doing well in your training. That's great!"

He looked at her with undisguised pride and the young apprentice wondered why. Why was he staring at her like she was his kit? "Thanks," she said. "It's all down to Shrewfur. He's a good mentor."

Shadepaw knew that her mentor and Flamefur were good friends, and was not surprised when the red warrior purred. "I remember when we were Shrewpaw and Flamepaw. We were always getting into trouble; unlike you and Rustpaw, I'm sure you are well behaved in your training."

"Well," she mewed. "That can be debated."

Flamefur let out an _mrrow _of laughter and the two cats ran after their clan into the night.


	8. Chapter 6

Shadepaw bunched her hind muscles and sat momentarily on her haunches, trying to get a good view of the clearing in which the gathering would be held, over the log that blocked the way down into the Four Oakes. She glimpsed lots of cats mulling about and sharing tongues. She dropped back down onto four paws. Beside her, Fembrook had thrust her silver muzzle into the air and was sniffing it. "CaveClan and WaterClan are already there," she mewed.

"How do we know when to go down," Shadepaw asked her friend quietly.

"Fallenstar will flick his tail and jump over the log," the silver she-cat whispered. "Then we follow."

Shadepaw nodded and shivered with anticipation. Bored, she decided to seek out her brother's ginger pelt. She saw him beside Sootwhisker and Flamefur. Shadowpaw was shivering and pressing herself into Rustpaw's pelt for warmth. Shadepaw felt the familiar pang of envy. She and her brother had always done new things together. This would be the first time she would have to tackle something new without him.

Shadepaw felt Fembrook tense beside her and turned to see Fallenstar leap over the log and start to race down the hill. Before she knew what was happening, Fembrook had leapt after him. Shadepaw followed the silver warrior, watching as she sprang over the log. Bunching her muscles, Shadepaw scaled the log easily, in one fluid jump and started to sprint down the hill. Feeling proud to be among the pounding footsteps of the cats of WoodClan, Shadepaw entered the clearing and skidded to a halt beside Fembrook.

The clearing was even bigger that she had thought and Shadepaw stood rigid in awe, while her clanmates dispersed to talk to cats from the other clans. The four oaks that gave the place it's name, were so tall that Shadepaw could only just see the top of them and the gnarled blanches were lit up with shimmering moonlight.

"Amazing, isn't it?" A quiet mew made Shadepaw jump. She ripped her eyes away from the trees and saw another cat standing before her. It was a pretty white she-cat with black paws and ears and a grey tail. The faint aroma of CaveClan settled in Shadepaw's nose. "You're from WoodClan aren't you?" the CaveClan cat went on. "I smelt it." She paused and tilted her head to one side, regarding Shadepaw curiously. "I'm Sparklepaw, by the way, of CaveClan."

Shadepaw dipped her head to Sparklepaw. Shrewfur had told her that CaveClanners were vain and rude. It was weird that her first encounter with one would be with such a nice, friendly cat.

The WoodClan apprentice mewed, "I'm Shadepaw and yes, I am from WoodClan."

Sparklepaw jumped with delight, "I was so scared that I wouldn't meet any other cat and that I would be stuck with only stupid, old Bloodpaw to talk to." She stopped to take a deep breath. "Have you met Bloodpaw? He's just over there. I'll take you to see him. Come on, Shadepaw!"

The apprentice started to pad into the clearing and Shadepaw had no choice but to follow. Sparklepaw led her to a tight bunch of cats, including Fembrook, a white and black tom and another tom, who looked almost exactly like Sparklepaw. Bloodpaw. Shadepaw saw immediately what gave him his name.

The tom's eyes were red; blood red.

Sparklepaw greeted Bloodpaw with a tender touch to the nose, yowling to Shadepaw, "This is my brother, Bloodpaw."

Bloodpaw looked straight into Shadepaw's eyes. The black and white she-cat felt a shiver run along her spine. The tom's eyes were unnatural; she felt as if she was drowning in blood. The red-eyed tom dipped his head to Shadepaw, mewing, "I hope that Sparklepaw isn't annoying you. If I know my sister, she'll talk until she can't talk anymore." He gave his sister a small nudge. "If she gets bored, she'll talk to her prey. I swear."

Sparklepaw looked embarrassed and Shadepaw decided to stop Bloodpaw's speech. "No, Sparklepaw wasn't annoying me. It's quite nice to meet new cats. It's nice to meet you too, Bloodpaw."

Bloodpaw nodded his thanks and stalked away to sit beside Swiftclaw. Shadepaw felt her heart sink. Once a cat like Bloodpaw went anyway near the WoodClan tom, Shadepaw knew that Swiftclaw would fill his head with snide thoughts about her and Rustpaw.

Out of the corner of her eye, Shadepaw saw Fembrook and the white and black tom slip away from her and Sparklepaw.

She felt something touch her pelt and turned to see the other apprentice sweep her grey tail across Shadepaw's flank. "Thank you for standing up for me. Bloodpaw is a good friend to me but he can be quite embarrassing at times."

But Shadepaw wasn't listening. She was watching Fembrook and the tom pad across the clearing. She saw with surprise that the tom was walking so close to her friend that their pelts brushed. Fembrook did not pull away, instead leading the tom into some bushes at the far end of the clearing. What was going on?

She turned to Sparklepaw. "Stay quiet and follow me."

"Why?" whispered the CaveClan apprentice.

"Just follow; you'll see."

The two she-cats padded around the edge of the clearing, Shadepaw leading and Sparklepaw watching out for any other cats who may have seen them. Shadepaw's head was buzzing. What was WoodClan's newest warrior doing with the tom? Why did she treat him with such affection? When they neared the bushes, Shadepaw barred Sparklepaw with her tail, mewing, "We'll look through that gap in the bushes. Do not make a sound!"

Sparklepaw nodded, questions appearing in her amber eyes.

Shadepaw crouched quietly at the bottom of the bushes, Sparklepaw beside her. She nodded to the CaveClan apprentice. Then the two she-cats lifted their heads and gazed through the gap in the leaves, gasping at what they saw.

Inside, Fembrook and the warrior were winding around each other, purring. Shadepaw watched, outraged, as the black and white tom lay down on the floor and Fembrook settled herself beside him, resting her head on his muscular shoulder, twining her tail with his. He gave the silver she-cat a tender lick on the head.

Shadepaw's paws felt numb. She sank back into a crouch, Sparklepaw copying her. There was a growl coming the CaveClan cat's throat and she snarled through gritted teeth, "This is bad Shadepaw. What is Blackwing doing with that she-cat? This is against the warrior code, Shadepaw. What are we going to do?"

Shadepaw shook her head helplessly. She felt betrayed. Before the gathering, she would have trusted Fembrook with her life. Now she wasn't so sure.

A growl sounded behind them and both she-cats whipped around, their fur bristling. Shadepaw gasped when she saw Polarstar, leader of CaveClan. He was a large, muscular tom, black with a white tipped tail. "And what do you two think that you are doing?"

Shadepaw's jaw dropped and she gaggled in desperation. But Sparklepaw had already stepped up to confront her leader. "We thought that we saw a mouse in those bushes, but it had gone and we were searching for it."

"You do know, young Sparklepaw that prey at the Four Oaks is sacred and must not be touched by any cat."

"Yes, Polarstar, we're very sorry." She stared at her leader with huge eyes.

"It is okay, Sparklepaw." Polarstar sounded fond of the talkative apprentice. Then he turned to Shadepaw. "And you must be Shadepaw," he mewed. "Whitepelt speaks very highly of you." He gestured with his tail to the WoodClan deputy.

Shadepaw felt her fur getting hot with embarrassment. "Thank you," she mewed, respectfully.

Polarstar looked at her with approval. "I think that some of my clan would like to meet you, young one. Come with me."

As Shadepaw followed Polarstar and Sparklepaw into the centre of the clearing, her thoughts strayed to Fembrook and Blackwing in the bushes. What was she going to do about them?


	9. Chapter 7

Polarstar led Shadepaw to a group of four cats. The apprentice noticed, with surprise, that Rustpaw was one of them and Shadowpaw was nowhere to be seen. She scanned the clearing for the black WoodClan apprentice. She spotted her near some WaterClan cats, talking to the most beautiful white she-cat that Shadepaw had ever seen.

"Wow," she whispered to Rustpaw, settling herself beside him. "Who is Shadowpaw talking to?"

Rustpaw gave his sister a lick on the ear. "Oh, that's Snowpaw, of WaterClan."

"Who's Snowpaw?" Sparklepaw mewed. Shadepaw was surprised that she could still seem so excited despite what they had just seen. "I want to meet her."

She padded over to Shadepaw, whispering, "Try to act normal. Blackwing is my mentor and I don't want him to get into trouble."

Shadepaw nodded. However much she was angered by Fembrook's actions, she did not want her friend to be punished.

Sparklepaw swept her tail along Shadepaw's spine, before pacing eagerly towards Shadowpaw and Snowpaw.

Polarstar purred. "That's Sparklepaw for you, always jumping into new things." He turned to Rustpaw and Shadepaw. "These are the cats I would like you to meet."

He gestured at the three cats in turn. The first was a black and grey tortoiseshell tom. "This is Talltail, a senior warrior of the clan."

Talltail dipped his head to Shadepaw and looked at Rustpaw, muttering something under his breath, and then looking confused as if he had not meant to say it. Shadepaw could not make out what the tom had said, but Rustpaw obviously had, because he stared at Talltail, his eyes wide.

Shadepaw was just about to ask her brother what had shocked him but Polarstar's deep mew broke the silence. "And this is Talonclaw."

The CaveClan leader pointed his white-tipped tail at a pale grey she-cat, sitting close to Talltail, her tail resting on his. Talonclaw got up and padded to the two apprentices, touching noses, first with Rustpaw and then with Shadepaw. Shadepaw was shocked by the tender gesture and as she breathed in the she-cat's scent, she realised that it seemed almost familiar.

"You are very lucky to be in the clan that you are in," Talonclaw mewed, unexpectedly.

"Yes," mewed Rustpaw. "It is a great clan. Me and Shadepaw would give our lives for it."

"Then you'll have to be very careful. Such loyalty is valuable to your clan, but you must think; is it valuable to you?" Shadepaw turned her head to see a black and white she-cat, with dark amber eyes. "I am Scorchstorm, deputy of CaveClan," the she-cat meowed.

Shadepaw felt Rustpaw bristle beside her. "There is nothing more important than loyalty to your clan."

Scorchstorm gave Rustpaw a thoughtful look. "Ah," she mewed. "You are ever so selfless and defiant, Rustpaw. Just like your father."

Shock gripped Shadepaw like a badger's claw. "You knew our father?" she yowled.

"Yes," mewed Scorchstorm. "You could say that I knew him very well."

"Who was he?" Rustpaw growled. But the black and white deputy was already moving away.

Polarstar came over to the apprentices. "The gathering is about to start." Shadepaw watched the CaveClan leader pad toward one of the four oaks and leap onto its lowest branch, letting out a yowl. The clearing fell into silence. Fallenstar and Ashstar, the leader of WaterClan, leaped onto two of the other oaks and the deputies of all three clans went and stood at the foot of the oaks, as if to guard their leaders.

Shadepaw wondered who was going to sit on the other oak and was about to ask Rustpaw, only to see that he had gone to sit beside Shadowpaw, Snowpaw and Sparklepaw at the other side of the clearing. Shadepaw sighed and turned to the cat nearest her, a small white tom carrying the scent of WaterClan. "Excuse me," she whispered to him. "I'm Shadepaw and I was just wondering, who sits on the fourth oak?"

The tom smiled at her, "I'm Softear," he replied. "They say that the leader of StarClan, Shiningstar, sits on the fourth oak, with her deputy Raystripe guarding her."

Shadepaw dipped her head to Softear. "Thank you," she mewed.

"Don't mention it." Softear laid his silky tail on her shoulder, blinking at her kindly.

"Another moon has passed," yowled Ashstar. The pale grey she-cat looked fragile and old in the bright moonlight and Shadepaw felt a prickle of sorrow that the gentle leader would soon pass to StarClan. "WaterClan is doing well and we finally have a new litter of kits. We also have a new apprentice Sunpaw, who is not here at this gathering. I will make sure that my clan will build up their strength this green-leaf so that we do not suffer the tragedies that plagued us last leaf-bare." She stared straight into the eyes of the other leaders as she said this, as if challenging them to attack WaterClan. WaterClan had suffered a great number of deaths in the cold months of leaf-bare and had gone from being the biggest clan to the smallest.

Fallenstar stepped forward and Shadepaw listened patiently as her leader reported Lilyface's kits and the warrior ceremony of Ratclaw and Fembrook. Shadepaw was reminded that she had to talk to the silver she-cat about her forbidden meeting with Blackwing.

When Fallenstar had finished, Polarstar started to yowl about the apprenticeship of Moonpaw, the new medicine cat apprentice and the birth of Jagkit and Bonekit, the latest additions to the clan. Shadepaw thought of Silkpaw and how pleased her littermate would be to hear that she was not the only medicine cat apprentice now that there was Moonpaw as well.

"On the note of kits," Polarstar went on. "Our biggest litter went missing a few sunrises ago. I am asking you that if any cat sees them, they must return them to CaveClan, immediately. It will be a great relief for their mother, Duskpool, to be reunited with them." The powerful black tom leapt down from the oak shouting, "The gathering is over."

Immediately the cats started to divide up into separate clans. Shadepaw said goodbye to Softear and went find Sparklepaw. She spotted the apprentice near the centre of the clearing and bounded over to her. Shadepaw licked Sparklepaw's black ear and mewed, "I think it is best if we just talk to Blackwing and Fembrook for now and discuss it when I see you again."

Sparklepaw nodded. "Goodbye Shadepaw."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon, I promise."

Shadepaw rested her tail on the other apprentice's shoulder, before running over to join her own clan.

WoodClan were just leaving when Shadepaw joined them. Immediately she picked out the silver pelt of Fembrook, padding beside Whitepelt. She picked her way through her clanmates to the silver cat's side, her pelt brushing Fembrook's as they leaped over the log.

"Fembrook," Shadepaw mewed.

But Fembrook wasn't listening. Her eyes were fixed on something that Shadepaw couldn't see but the apprentice guessed that she was dreaming that she was back in the bushes with Blackwing.

"Fembrook," she meowed again, nudging her friend with her shoulder.

Fembrook stopped and looked at Shadepaw hazily, snapping out of the trance. "Oh, hey Shadepaw." The warrior started to run again. "That was a cool gathering, wasn't it? I wonder if CaveClan will ever find their kits."

Shadepaw sprinted to catch up with her friend. The pair had fallen slightly behind the other cats. Now was her chance. "Fembrook, I saw you, at the gathering."

"Yeah, so what? I saw you too." Fembrook slid under some brambles.

Shadepaw followed her, growling in annoyance. She sprang to the silver warrior's side. "Fembrook, me and Sparklepaw; we saw you with that CaveClan warrior."

Fembrook whirled her head around to face Shadepaw. "You did?" She started to look uneasy. Then her eyes sparkled with anger. "Why were you following me? I'm not an apprentice anymore. I can do what I want!"

"Not if it involves breaking the warrior code." The two she-cats whipped around the side of a tree.

"Shadepaw, it's none of your business. Just concentrate on your own life."

"It is my business if you're going to go off with cats from other clans. You're being disloyal," Shadepaw snapped, her anger rising.

"I don't care," Fembrook snarled at the apprentice, her eyes revealing the depth of her annoyance.

"Fembrook, you're my friend. I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt," Shadepaw mewed quietly.

Fembrook sighed, slowing her pace to a walk. "I know," she meowed. "But Shadepaw, I love Blackwing. You won't tell will you? " Her eyes searched the apprentice's pleadingly.

Shadepaw shook her head. "But what if you get caught by some other cat?"

"I won't. I want to be with Blackwing and I will be with him." She rested her tail on Shadepaw's shoulder, then quickening her pace.

Shadepaw watched in dismay as Fembrook raced ahead of her, before running to catch up with the silver warrior. They rejoined the clan and Shadepaw was about to reach Fembrook but was stopped by Rustpaw.

Her brother looked anxious. "Shadepaw, can I speak with you?"

"What is it?" she snapped, taking her anger with Fembrook out on Rustpaw. His eyes stretched wide with hurt. Shadepaw quickly redeemed herself. "Sorry," she mewed. "You can always talk to me. You know that."

Her brother relaxed a bit, but still his shoulders were tense. "You know Talltail?"

"Yes, I have met him," said Shadepaw, sounding sarcastic.

"Well he said something to me; something really weird."

"What?" the black and white she-cat mewed, beginning to feel curious.

"Before today we've never met Talltail at all, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well he said this as if he had known us before," meowed Rustpaw, bristling slightly.

"Rustpaw, just tell me what he said," sighed Shadepaw.

"Well um... he said, you two have grown so big since the last time I saw you."

**I think I'll stop updating now bcos this was a really long chapter. C ya!**


	10. Chapter 8

"And what is the apprentice called again?" Silkpaw asked, excitedly.

"Moonpaw," mewed Shadepaw for the third time.

"Moonpaw," sighed the medicine cat apprentice. "That's such a nice name; it sounds so connected to StarClan."

"Silkpaw, you've said that already." Shadepaw clawed at a piece of moss underneath her paw.

It was the day after the gathering. Shadepaw had spent the majority of the day on patrol with Shrewfur and Ratclaw and had hated it. The first thing was she hated patrol. The second was she had not had a chance to speak with Fembrook, as the silver cat had been avoiding her. Thirdly she had the added worry about Talltail's dark words.

She had stumbled into camp in early afternoon and had been asked by Icestorm to go hunting. So with aching paws, she had set off for the gorge. She had not caught a frog but had chased a rabbit across the log bridge and had brought down a hawk, showing balance, agility and accuracy. She had given the hawk to the queens in the nursery and had taken the rabbit to Silkpaw.

"I'm sure I haven't said that," protested Silkpaw, slicing the ear off her rabbit.

"You have." Shadepaw nudged her littermate gently, before tucking into a mouse.

Silkpaw looked embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've just had a really busy day. I had an assessment on different types of herbs."

Shadepaw blinked in surprise. "How did it go?"

"I think it went ok, but you can never be sure."

Shadepaw licked her adoptive sister's ear. "I'm sure you've done fine."

Silkpaw gave her a grateful glance.

Shadepaw took a large bite out of her mouse, savouring the juicy flavour in her mouth. Chewing contently, she gazed around the medicine cats den. It was a small clearing, sheltered by willow trees and holly bushes. There was a rocky overhang near the back of the clearing where Swallowfeather had her nest and kept her supplies in nooks and crannies on the rock face.

There was a rustle in the holly bushes near to where Silkpaw and Shadepaw were sitting, and Swallowfeather stepped through. Seeing the apprentices, she mewed, "Hello you two. I've just been to see Lilyface in the nursery. She asked me to thank you for the hawk, Shadepaw."

Shadepaw dipped her head in acknowledgment as the medicine cat went on, "You did very well in your assessment Silkpaw. You're shaping up well."

Silkpaw purred in delight and Shadepaw wound her tail with her littermate's.

Swallowfeather settled herself next to the apprentices. Silkpaw pushed the remains of her rabbit toward her mentor. "You must be hungry Swallowfeather."

"Yes, I am. Thank you Silkpaw."

"Don't thank me, thank Shadepaw. She's the one who caught the rabbit. She chased it almost all the way over the log bridge."

Shadepaw shuffled her paws in embarrassment as Swallowfeather meowed, "Did you really? My, my, Shadepaw, you're getting as good as Sootwhisker."

"Sootwhisker taught me well how to hunt well, that's all." Shadepaw flicked the piece of moss from between her claws.

Swallowfeather changed the subject. "Breezewing came and saw me today. She had stomach pains. Silkpaw, what do you think this means?"  
Silkpaw stared at her paws for a moment, deep in thought. Then she looked up, her eyes wide. "Is she expecting kits?"

The medicine cat nodded at her apprentice. "Yes, she is going to have kits. But not just any kits. Fallenstar's kits"

Shadepaw stared at the medicine cat, her eyes wide. Breezewing was a swift and agile cat and Fallenstar was one of the best fighters in the forest. "They're going to be some kits," she mewed. "The children of Fallenstar and Breezewing..."

Swallowfeather nodded enthusiastically. "They should be arriving in about early leaf-bare."

Shadepaw felt the excitement rise in her belly and she finished her mouse in a few quick bites. Then she said goodbye to Swallowfeather and Silkpaw and raced out of the den.

Once in the camp clearing, Shadepaw spotted Breezewing basking in the sun outside the warriors den. She ran over to her. "Breezewing, Swallowfeather told me you were going to have kits," she mewed as she approached. "Aren't you excited?"  
Breezewing lifted her head to look at Shadepaw. "Of course I am mousebrain," she mewed flicking the apprentice over the ear with her paw.

"I bet they're going to be the best kits ever," purred Shadepaw, licking the older cat's ears.

Breezewing blinked at the black and white cat gratefully. "They do make you feel ever so tired though," she mewed, nosing Shadepaw's fur. "I'm going to get some sleep and I will see you in the morning."

With that the pale grey she-cat padded into the warriors den.

Shadepaw felt her spirits soaring until a mew sounded behind her. "Just because most of the cats in this clan have accepted you rouge, doesn't mean that all of them will."

The apprentice turned to see Rootheart sitting behind her. I'm not going to put up with this, she thought, what gives him the right to torment me?

She strode over to the brown warrior, calmly mewing, "At least I can get on with your son, unlike you. I've never met a cat who couldn't get on with kin."

Rootheart leapt to his paws, his fur bristling. "Do you think that I am going to put up with a rouge apprentice teasing me?" He leapt at Shadepaw, claws extended . The attack came so suddenly that Shadepaw couldn't defend herself. Her furious yowl was cut off by Rootheart pressing his paw against her throat. Struggling to breathe, Shadepaw tried vainly to claw at the warrior's face, but her forelegs weren't long enough.

Rootheart looked at her, his eyes full of hatred, as he snarled, "I'm not going to kill you this time, Rougepaw, but if you put one claw out place again I swear; I will!"

The tom slashed her across the shoulder and slid off the apprentice, spitting in her face before heading for the warriors den.

Shadepaw felt blood trickle down her shoulder and lay still on the floor of the clearing, shaking hard. Then she pushed herself to her paws and raced through the hollowed out trunk and into the forest. She needed to get away from Rootheart and Swiftclaw, for now at least.


	11. Chapter 9

**I've been meaning to update for ages but things got in the way. Anyway here's chapter 9.**

Shadepaw slipped under some brambles and out into the clearing that lay just before the gorge. The sun was just setting, turning the sky faint amber. The apprentice pounded across the open space, heading for some rocks. They were known as the Sandstones and were rich in mice and voles. But for once Shadepaw wasn't there to hunt.

Bunching her muscles, she sprang onto the first stone, too upset to relish the warmth on her pads. Her black and white shoulder fur was slowly turning red from the deep gash across it. Tears welled up in her eyes and she misjudged the leap to the next rock. Her paws scrabbled on the crumbly rock face and as she wrenched her body upwards, she felt one of her claws tear. Ignoring the pain she sprang onto the tallest rock and stared around.

The waterfall gushed down several fox-lengths away and far away to the north Shadepaw could see the indistinct shapes of the mountains. There had once been a fourth clan, MountainClan, but they had driven away from their territory when strange wildcats came to the mountains. They had killed off most of the clan, leaving only a few survivors. The lucky ones had travelled away to new lands and the other three clans had never seen them again. Shadepaw ripped her gaze from the tall rocks and let the anger and terror well up inside her. She sunk to her belly and closed her eyes to push it away. Rootheart was a horrid cat and now the apprentice feared him. She knew that he was willing to kill.

"Shadepaw." A quiet mew sounded from behind her. She turned to see Foxpaw picking his way quickly over the rocks towards her. Shadepaw looked away from him. She didn't want any cat's company now. "Shadepaw," Foxpaw meowed again. "Shadepaw, I saw what he did to you."

Shadepaw felt him leap up to sit beside her, his blue eyes staring at her, caring. He was caring, he cared about her. She realised she actually did want him there; there to support her, to be with her. She swivelled her gaze to meet his and saw every little bit of care she had ever received in her life, residing there, waiting to be used.

"Oh Foxpaw," Shadepaw wailed. She suddenly felt very dizzy and her vision hazed over. She stumbled and braced herself to fall, but she didn't. Foxpaw pressed himself into her side, supporting her weak body. "Sssh," he mewed, comfortingly. "You've lost a lot of blood."

He made her lie down on the rock and then leapt away. He was gone for a few moments but then reappeared, his paw swathed in cobwebs. He padded over to Shadepaw and started pressing them onto her wound. As his paws soothed the pain, the black and white she-cat spilt out her fears to Foxpaw.

"I couldn't do anything, he pinned me down by my neck and I couldn't breathe. I was so scared and then he said he was going to kill me if I told anyone what he had done to me."

Foxpaw moved away from her shoulder and stared deep into her eyes. "Shadepaw, I swear that he will not lay a claw on you or Rustpaw. Not while I'm around." The ginger apprentice bent down to lick her pads, which had been grazed when she had slipped on the rock.

A cold breeze ruffled her fur and Shadepaw moved closer to Foxpaw, shivering. Noticing, he came and pressed his warm pelt against hers. As Shadepaw breathed his scent, she felt safe for the first time since Rootheart had clawed her. Foxpaw would look after her; he cared about her, her and Rustpaw.

Shadepaw and Foxpaw lay on the warm stones for a long time. Foxpaw was rhythmically washing Shadepaw's blood-soaked fur and she rested her head on his shoulder. The sun was now a semicircle on the horizon and the whole sky had turned red. Shadepaw relished the moments spent with Foxpaw on such a beautiful sundown.

A yowl split the air and the two apprentices sprung to their paws, fur bristling. The yowl sounded again, high and desperate. Shadepaw glanced at Foxpaw and the ginger tom laid his tail on her shoulder, reassuring her. Then he started to off the rocks and sprint towards the yowl. Shadepaw followed and the two WoodClan cats raced along, near to the edge of the gorge.

Shadepaw spotted the cat before Foxpaw. "There," she yowled taking the lead, her senses, that had before been hazy, now alert. She and Foxpaw raced towards the cat. As she got nearer, she could see that the yowling cat was a grey tom, flecked with black. His paw was hanging over the edge of the gorge, over onto the Waterstones and he yowled again. "Help!"

Foxpaw overtook Shadepaw as they reached the tom and shouted, "What is it?"

The grey cat turned to face them, desperation clear in his amber eyes. "It's Finchkit," he mewled. He led them over to the Waterstones and Shadepaw and Foxpaw stared over the edge. Shadepaw was quite surprised. She had expected to see a kit hanging over the edge, but instead she saw a silver and black tabby she-cat, around her own age. She was dangling from one of the overhanging rocks, her claws scrabbling vainly for a grip.

Foxpaw bunched his muscles, about to spring, but Shadepaw thrust her tail in his way. "Let me go," she cried.

Foxpaw looked as if he was going to argue but she had already jumped. Her shoulder twanged painfully, but she still landed with agility. Then she made her way, perfectly balanced, down to the tabby. The other cat looked at Shadepaw with terrified eyes and the WoodClan cat felt her heart lurch when Finchkit slipped. Yowling, she thrust her head forward, fastening her teeth in the silver and black cat's scruff. For a terrible moment, the two of them dangled over the edge and Shadepaw was afraid that she wasn't strong enough to pull the other cat up. With a massive heave, she lifted the silver tabby onto the ledge and released her. Both cats panted for breath and for a moment their eyes met and Shadepaw saw all Finchkit's gratitude there.

When the two of them pulled themselves on the solid ground, Shadepaw was almost knocked over by Foxpaw. "Oh Shadepaw, I thought you were going to die."

Shadepaw licked him on the ear. "Well I didn't, did I?"  
Foxpaw stared into her eyes. "No," he mewed. "You were very brave."

The two apprentices were interrupted by the grey tom. "How can me and Finchkit ever repay you?" He had his black striped tail across Finchkit's shoulders and was pressing himself close to her, comforting her.

Foxpaw looked directly at the tom. "You could tell us your name for starters."

The tom's amber eyes shone. "Oh," he meowed. "Is that it? Ok then. My name is Creekpaw."

Shadepaw blinked in surprise. Surely the tom should be a warrior by now. He looked a few moons older than Ratclaw and Fembrook.

Foxpaw scented the air, "You don't have any clan scent," he stated. "How come you have clan names?"

Creekpaw's amber eyes darkened. He exchanged a nervous glance with Finchkit. She blinked at him encouragingly. Creekpaw turned to the WoodClan apprentices. "I once belonged to CaveClan," he mewed. "But Finchkit belongs to WoodClan. Her father lives there."

Foxpaw bristled. "What?" he snarled. "You're a CaveClan cat." He looked ready to attack the grey tom but Shadepaw laid her tail on his shoulder. The ginger apprentice relaxed and pressed close to her.

Creekpaw blinked. "I didn't say that I belonged to CaveClan. I said that I _used_ to belong to it."

Foxpaw growled suspiciously. "Why aren't you still with CaveClan?"

Creekpaw's eyes clouded with grief and terror. "I was taking Finchkit to WoodClan to be with her father, Flamefur I think he was called. It was the middle of leaf-bare and the log bridge was slippery. I was crossing it when I stood on a weak bit of bark. It stripped under my paw. Normally I could have regained my balance but there was ice on the wood and both of my hind paws slipped off the bridge. I tried to scrabble back on with my forepaws but I knew I was going to fall. I attempted to throw Finchkit onto the log but the effort made my front paws slip and we both fell down into the river. We were swept down the waterfall and far down the river, way beyond clan territory. We have spent the last eight moons trying to get back and today we entered WoodClan territory. We were climbing up the Waterstones but Finchkit slipped and then I yowled and you came. All I want is to get Finchkit back to her clan, safe." He was shaking violently and Shadepaw understood why. She had often visualized the terror of the fall from the log bridge. Finchkit was pressing herself into Creekpaw's fur and he gave her a tender lick on the head. Then both cats turned and stared at Foxpaw and Shadepaw, their eyes huge and pleading. "Take us to your clan so that we can speak to your leader."

Shadepaw glanced at Foxpaw, mewing, "Should we take them back?"

"How do we know we can trust them?" Foxpaw whispered.

"They're good cats Foxpaw. I know a bad cat when I see one and these aren't bad."

The ginger apprentice stared at her for a few seconds, before licking the black and white cat on the ear. "Ok. If you say they're good cats, then they are good cats. I trust you, Shadepaw."

Shadepaw returned the lick and then turned to the two others. "We'll take you back to camp, but if you put a hair out of line, we will attack you."

Finchkit mewled in delight and touched her nose to Foxpaw's and then Shadepaw's. An unexpected flash of familiarity ran through the WoodClan apprentice when she touched her nose to Finchkit's. She pushed it away. She had never met this cat before in her life.

She turned and led Creekpaw and Finchkit into the undergrowth, toward the WoodClan camp.


	12. Chapter 10

When the four of them neared the camp, Shadepaw noticed that Creekpaw was limping slightly. She turned to face him mewing, "What's wrong with your leg?"

Creekpaw turned his gaze to meet hers and flipped his paw over. Shadepaw gasped. The pad was covered in deep cuts, one stretching across the whole thing.

"What happened?" asked Foxpaw.

"We came through a twoleg place," he explained. "There was some shiny stuff on the floor and I was about to flick it with my paw to see what it did, but a dog bark scared me and I put my pad down hard. The stuff went into the flesh and me and Finchkit couldn't pull it out."

"We'll get Silkpaw to look at it," Shadepaw meowed. "She'd do anything for an injured cat, even if she didn't know who it was."

Creekpaw nodded and started to pad after Foxpaw, grimacing.

Shadepaw followed with Finchkit. The silver and black tabby stared at her with intent eyes. "Will Creekpaw be ok?"

"Oh, he'll be fine once Silkpaw's got her paws on him. She's becoming a great medicine cat," Shadepaw reassured her.

The other cat nodded and sniffed the air. "I can smell your clan," she mewed. She started to look nervous.

"You'll be fine," Shadepaw meowed. "The clan are very accepting." Well most of them anyway, she thought, thinking of Swiftclaw, Rootheart and Thistlesoul.

She led the way through some brambles and the WoodClan camp came into view. "Come on," Shadepaw called. "This is it."

Shrewfur was on night guard. Shadepaw could see his blue eyes through the dark. "Who's there?" he shouted.

"It's me," Shadepaw meowed, padding up to him.

"Shadepaw, you smell of blood." Her mentor sounded concerned. "Your shoulder, you're hurt..." His voice broke off as Creekpaw and Finchkit came into view. Shrewfur snarled menacingly, his claws scratching at the ground. "Back off," he yowled.

Foxpaw came forward. "It's ok Shrewfur," he mewed. "They want to speak with Fallenstar."

Shadepaw felt Shrewfur relax slightly beside her, but his fur was still fluffed up. "How can we trust you?" he yowled to Creekpaw.

Creekpaw looked straight into Shrewfur's eyes, "I swear by StarClan, we mean no harm. I only want to bring Finchkit to her father. She is Flamefur's kit."

Shrewfur's eyes widened. He gazed at Finchkit and said, "Flamefur is my best friend. If she is really his kit then I will protect her to the ends of the earth."

Finchkit looked extremely surprised. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Come on," Shrewfur mewed to the two newcomers. "I'll take you to Fallenstar."

He led the way into the camp. To Shadepaw's relief it was empty. Shrewfur led Creekpaw and Finchkit to the leader's den and Shadepaw was about to follow but Foxpaw thrust his tail in her way. "You need to see Swallowfeather," he mewed, nosing her shoulder. "I'm no medicine cat and you need to get that sorted out properly."

For a moment, Shadepaw felt like arguing with him, but then realized he was right. "Alright," she sighed. She followed the ginger apprentice across to the medicine cats den.


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey. I'm sorry (yet again) that I haven't updated in a while. However I am on Christmas holidays now (thank god) so I have nothing to do and will be updatng a lot more often.**

"This is a nasty cut Shadepaw," mewed Silkpaw, as she peeled the cobwebs off her littermate's wound. "How on earth did you do it?"

Shadepaw shot a sideways glance at Foxpaw, her fear rekindled. He came over and pressed himself to her side. "She just scraped it when we were saving Finchkit," he answered. "I tried to patch it up but I knew I should bring her to you."

Silkpaw nodded at Foxpaw. "You made a good decision," she said approvingly. "You applied the cobwebs pretty well actually; you forgot to clean the wound though."

Shadepaw winced as her adoptive sister swiped her tongue along the cut, removing all the dirt, before pressing some chewed up leaves onto it. They stung unbearably and Shadepaw felt her eyes water.

"Now," meowed Silkpaw. "I just need to put some fresh cobwebs on that." She scraped some out of one of the nooks in the overhang and pressed them to Shadepaw's wound, mewing, "Foxpaw, will you just hold them on the wound for a few minutes."

Foxpaw pressed his paw on the cobwebs, while licking Shadepaw's ear comfortingly.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Creekpaw stepped through. Silkpaw started to bristle and yowled, "Get out of here, intruder."

Foxpaw laid his tail on her shoulder. "Don't worry Silkpaw. It's only Creekpaw."

Silkpaw's white fur lay flat and she mumbled, "Sorry, Creekpaw, I thought that you were an intruder. Swallowfeather's taught me how to treat intruders; with tooth and claw."

"It's ok Silkpaw. Silkpaw, is that your name?" asked Creekpaw, waiting as the medicine cat apprentice nodded. "I am an intruder really."

Silkpaw looked slightly less embarrassed. "What did you want?"

"Me and Finchkit went into your leader's den. Finchkit's still there but Fallenstar saw the blood coming out of my paw, so he told me to see the medicine cat. I believe that you are the medicine cat."

Silkpaw shook her head. "No, Swallowfeather's the medicine cat and I'm her apprentice. What's wrong with your paw?"

Creekpaw lifted his paw up mewing, "Alright, can you make this quick please. I don't like leaving Finchkit on her own for too long." He flipped it over.

Shadepaw felt her stomach lurch again at the sight of the mangled paw and wondered what kind of substance could possibly do that to a cat. Silkpaw gasped. "What in the name of StarClan did you do to it?"

Creekpaw explained about the shiny stuff on the floor. "Be careful," he warned. "There's still some of it left inside."

Silkpaw stared the grey tom in the eye. "Warriors deal with the kind of bravery needed in battles or in chasing prey far up trees. We medicine cats deal with another type of fear. We must put ourselves at risk of disease or wounds for the sake of the clan. That's what being a medicine cat is all about."

Shadepaw stared at her friend in amazement. She had known Silkpaw all of her life but never had the white cat seemed so wise.

Silkpaw nosed at Creekpaw's injured paw. "This is serious, Creekpaw," she meowed. "I've never seen anything like it." The medicine cat apprentice frowned. "No, I don't know how to treat it." Creekpaw looked frightened so she quickly added, "Maybe Swallowfeather knows how."

"Maybe Swallowfeather knows what?" a voice mewed. Shadepaw turned to see the medicine cat stalking out her den and looking at Creekpaw with inquisitive eyes.

Silkpaw bounded over to her mentor. "This is Creekpaw, a rouge that Foxpaw and Shadepaw found. He went through a twoleg place and stepped on some shiny stuff and now it's gone and got stuck in his pad."

Swallowfeather paced over to the grey tom and examined the paw. "I've never seen a wound like this before, in all my seasons as medicine cat." Creekpaw whimpered. Swallowfeather looked him in his amber eyes. "Unless," she breathed. "Are you brave, Creekpaw?"

Creekpaw nodded. "Brave enough."

"Right then," Swallowfeather mewled. "Silkpaw I need some poppy seeds and I want you to watch this carefully. My mentor, Slashclaw, taught me how to do this on my first day as an apprentice."

Silkpaw looked excited. "Yes Swallowfeather," she mewed, padding over to the overhang.

The medicine cat turned to Creekpaw. "I'm not going to lie to you," she mewed. "A medicine cat should never lie to an injured cat. Creekpaw, this will hurt." Creekpaw looked uneasy. "I can give you poppy seeds to sooth the pain a little bit but you will have to be brave."

Creekpaw looked as if he was about to wretch but he stood tall and nodded. "Anything to get this wretched stuff out of my paw."

Silkpaw returned with a bundle of poppy seeds. She laid them in front of Swallowfeather. "Here they are."

"Good. Now I want you to hold Creekpaw down. I don't want him to move. It's a tricky procedure and it takes a while to master." The medicine cat turned to Foxpaw. "There's a sharp stone at the back of the overhang," she mewed. "Get it for me."

As Shadepaw watched Foxpaw bound away she wondered why Swallowfeather needed the stone. Surely she wasn't going to damage the pad further.

The ginger apprentice returned carrying a lethal looking stone in his mouth. Swallowfeather took it from him and turned to Creekpaw ordering him to lie down where he was and for Silkpaw to press down on his body.

"That's spot on Silkpaw," the black she-cat said, nodding. She watched as Creekpaw lapped up the poppy seeds and then padded over to his paw, the stone in her mouth.

Shadepaw watched in horror as she placed the sharp edge at the top of the grey tom's bleeding paw and wrenched downward, ripping all the skin and a considerable amount of flesh off the pad. Creekpaw yowled in agony and tried to kick out with his legs but Silkpaw was there, pressing down on them and whispering comfortingly in the pained tom's ear. Shadepaw pushed her nose into Foxpaw's fur, shaking violently. The ginger apprentice licked the top of her head tenderly and the black and white she-cat peered round his shoulder to watch the scene.

There was a lot of blood on the floor and Swallowfeather had dropped the stone, yowling to her apprentice, "Get some cobwebs, Silkpaw, and chew up some marigold. Quickly!"

The medicine cat turned back to Creekpaw and clenched her teeth around a piece of shiny stuff, before wrenching her head back. The piece came off in her jaws and she spat it out and turned back to the paw. She repeated the process three times. Creekpaw whimpered and gritted his teeth as each piece came out and Shadepaw wondered how he could be so brave. If it had been her, she would have been yowling in agony and clawing at Swallowfeather, begging her to make the pain stop.

The medicine was quickly applying the chewed marigold to the huge wound in Creekpaw's pad. She signalled with her tail to Silkpaw and the apprentice darted forward, her paw invisible through the cobwebs. She untangled herself from them with skill and calmly pressed them to Creekpaw's pad, winding the tendrils thickly around the whole paw and some of the way up his leg; stopping the gruesome flow of blood. Shadepaw saw the bravery that Silkpaw had mentioned, showing in that moment. She could hardly look at the paw but Silkpaw had calmly dressed it, ignoring the way that her white paw fur was now drenched in blood.

Swallowfeather purred and wound around her apprentice. "You did really well, Silkpaw."

Silkpaw's brown eyes shone. "Thank you Swallowfeather," she sighed. "I thought that I wouldn't be able to do it. I was so scared."

Swallowfeather purred. "That is not an operation I'd like to do again. You coped well, better than I did when I first had a go."

Shadepaw bounded up to her adopted sister, her heart wanting to burst with pride. "I thought I was going to be sick," she mewed to her littermate, licking her silky ear. "I don't know how you even touched it Silkpaw."

"Ah you see Shadepaw," the medicine cat apprentice mewed. "That is the type of bravery I was talking about. I could never chase a rabbit across the log bridge like you did, but I can cope with injured cats."

Shadepaw nodded and turned to see Swallowfeather encouraging Creekpaw to his paws. "I'm sorry," she mewed.

Creekpaw looked at the medicine cat. "Sorry for what? You saved my paw."

"No," said Swallowfeather. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that you would be so brave."

The grey tom blinked at her and let the black she-cat lead him to a nest in a sheltered part of the den.

Shadepaw turned to see Foxpaw looking at her with concern in his blue eyes.

He padded up to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Shadepaw wound her tail with his.

He purred. "That was horrid. I thought..."

He was cut off by a yowl from the central clearing. It was Fallenstar's yowl and Shadepaw whipped around and raced out of the medicine cats den, Foxpaw at her heels.


	14. Chapter 12

When Shadepaw and Foxpaw entered the main clearing, she saw Fallenstar sitting at the top of the oak tree. He yowled again, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the oak tree for a clan meeting!"

Slowly but surely the clan cats started to filter out of their dens, stretching and yawning in the moonlight. Shadepaw saw Fembrook push herself out of the warriors den and bound over to her mewling, "Shadepaw, what's going on?"

Shadepaw turned her back on the silver warrior, mumbling, "Fallenstar will tell you." She had not forgotten how Fembrook had not listened to her after the gathering. The apprentice felt Fembrook's amber gaze penetrating her fur and knew that it was full of sorrow and pain.

Icestorm and Ratclaw had slipped from their nests as well and were settled next to Flamefur and Shrewfur. The four cats were huddled together, whispering in hushed tones. Fembrook let out a long sigh that ruffled Shadepaw's neck fur and went to join them.

Rustpaw and Shadowpaw were sitting in the part of the clearing allocated to apprentices at a clan meeting. Shadepaw drew her tail over Foxpaw's shoulder and bounded to greet them with the ginger tom hard on her heels.

"Oh hi Shadepaw," Rustpaw meowed when she and Foxpaw joined him. Shadowpaw, who was pressed into his fur, nodded to the other apprentices.

"Hi," mewed Shadepaw.

"I haven't seen you since mealtime," said her brother. Noticing the cobwebs on her shoulder, he asked, "What did you do to your shoulder?"

There was concern in his amber eyes but Shadepaw didn't elaborate on her tussle with Rootheart. "It doesn't matter," she murmured. "Just wait to hear what Fallenstar's going to say."

Rustpaw and Shadowpaw pricked their ears to where the WoodClan leader had started to mewl again, "A rogue has come to WoodClan. She claims to be Flamefur's daughter. Flamefur do you confirm this?" He looked directly at the red warrior.

Flamefur dipped his head. "I had no idea I had a daughter before this day," he mewed. "But now I smell her and I know that it is true. She is mine."

Fallenstar nodded, as if accepting the red warrior's words. "So, WoodClan, we shall take her in. She is kin."

"What?" A screech came from the back of the clearing. Shadepaw whipped around to see Swiftclaw standing stiff, his black and white fur bristling and his jaws wide in disbelief. "We've already got Shadepaw and Rustpaw. The last thing the clan needs is another rouge."

Shadepaw felt her fur bristle and saw that Rustpaw's was too. On top of the oak tree Fallenstar was a mirror image of the two siblings. "Are you questioning my authority?" he roared at Swiftclaw. "I don't see any other cat who agrees with you, do you?"

Shadepaw had never heard the leader sound so ferocious. She expected Rootheart to back Swiftclaw up but then realized that the brown tom was nowhere to be seen. From the elders side of the clearing, the apprentice saw Thistlesoul open his jaw to support the black and white tom but Rosefoot smacked hr tail over her den mate's mouth, cutting him off.

Swiftclaw eyes searched the clearing. Seeing that he had no support, he meowed, "Sorry Fallenstar." Shadepaw thought that she heard a faint sneer in his voice, but she couldn't be sure.

"That is better Swiftclaw." Fallenstar let his flecked fur lie flat and Shadepaw copied him but Rustpaw's ginger fur was still bristling slightly.

Fallenstar tilted his head to the entrance of his den and yowled, "You can come out know Finchkit."

Shadepaw saw Finchkit pad out of the den and stand tall and proud in the moonlight. She started to pad towards the oak tree. As she passed Thistlesoul the elderly tom spat at her, savagely. But still Finchkit stood high, as if the insult had merely bounced off her. Shadepaw wished that she could just ignore her problems with Rootheart, Swiftclaw and Thistlesoul, like the silver tabby.

Fallenstar looked down on Finchkit. "Finchkit, you will become an apprentice of WoodClan but your friend, Creekpaw, must go home to his own clan."

"Oh no he won't." The whole of the clan turned to stare at the cat who had spoken. It was Swallowfeather. "I have just removed some shiny stuff from Creekpaw's pad in a rather vicious way and I would not risk him walking on it for at least another moon."

Fallenstar dipped his head to the medicine cat. "Of course if that is what you believe, Swallowfeather, then he may stay. We will take him back to his clan at the next gathering."

Swallowfeather blinked at her leader with gratitude. "Thank you, Fallenstar," she mumbled. "Silkpaw and I will take good care of him until then."

Fallenstar turned back to the clan. "As we have agreed, we will make Finchkit an apprentice tonight. But there are also three others that will join her." His gaze was drawn to a place just behind Shadepaw, Foxpaw, Rustpaw and Shadowpaw. Shadepaw turned to see Hollyfrost there with her three kits gathered at her paws, their fur sleek and groomed. "Hollyfrost," the leader mewed. "Bring your kits forward."

Hollyfrost nudged her kits with her nose, murmuring, "It's time."

The kits looked at her with wide eyes and the largest one meowed, "Okay mother."

He led his sisters to the oak tree and settled down next to Finchkit, giving her a friendly nod.

Fallenstar looked down on the four kits. "On this night, I call upon StarClan to look upon these four kits. They are willing to learn and cherish your ways and are ready to become apprentices."

Fallenstar raised his head up to look at three warriors lined up in the centre of the clearing. They were Sootwhisker, Whitepelt and Ratclaw. He beckoned Sootwhisker forward and turned his head to look at the first kit, a light brown tabby. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this kit shall be known as Lilacpaw." The leader looked at Sootwhisker. "Sootwhisker, you are a master hunter and an extremely agile cat. You will train Lilacpaw to be a warrior. Guide her well."

Sootwhisker padded to the new apprentice, his fur fluffed up as usual, and looked deep into her light purple eyes. They touched noses and padded off to sit at the left of the clearing.

Fallenstar gazed upon the smallest of Hollyfrost's kits, a light grey tabby. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this kit shall be known as Jadepaw." Fallenstar beckoned to Whitepelt. "Whitepelt," he meowed. "You are a warrior of much skill and experience. You shall start Jadepaw's training. Guide her well."

The deputy padded up to the grey tabby with practiced ease, before pressing his nose to Jadepaw's.

Fallenstar turned to the last kit. He was a copy of Jadepaw but larger and already well muscled. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this kit shall be known as Venompaw." Ratclaw had already bounded forward, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Fallenstar turned to him. "Ratclaw, you are a young warrior but have courage and loyalty. Use this to train your apprentice in the ways of the warrior code. Guide him well."

Ratclaw touched noses with Venompaw and the two of them headed to sit by Whitepelt and Sootwhisker.

Finally, Fallenstar turned to Finchkit. "Finchkit, you have had an uneasy start in life but have survived. This shows the makings of a strong cat. From this day forward, until she has received her warrior name, this kit shall be known as Finchpaw."

Fallenstar studied Finchpaw. "Finchpaw," he said. "You shall need a strong mentor to lead you in the warrior code. As you are about the same age as Shadepaw, I would ask Shrewfur to train you as well as his own apprentice. Shrewfur, do you agree to this challenge?"

Shadepaw looked over at her mentor. He stood rigid with shock, but nodded firmly. Fallenstar beckoned him over. "Shrewfur, you are a warrior of loyalty and skill. Take this apprentice and train her in the ways of the warrior code and StarClan. Guide her well."

Shrewfur stepped and touched noses with Finchpaw and they retreated to the other mentors and the new apprentices.

"Lilacpaw! Jadepaw! Venompaw! Finchpaw!" the clan yowled. Shadepaw felt her chest swell with pride. She had done it. She had gotten Finchpaw accepted into WoodClan.

Fallenstar leapt down from the oak tree yowling, "It's late. We should all retreat to our dens and get some rest." He padded across the clearing to Breezewing and touched noses with her, before leading her over to his den. Shadepaw felt happiness as she watched the couple together. Her leader was obviously delighted about their upcoming kits.

The apprentice felt a light touch on her shoulder and turned to see Foxpaw looking at her, with gentleness in his eyes. "Are you coming?" her breathed, pointing his tail at their den.

Shadepaw looked around. The clearing was almost empty. "What about Finchpaw?" she asked.

Foxpaw blinked. "Jadepaw's got her well covered."

Shadepaw turned to see Jadepaw leading the silver and black tabby across the clearing. She looked at Foxpaw with warmth in her eyes. "Ok," she replied. "I'm coming."

She followed the ginger apprentice through the den entrance.

Inside, Silkpaw was washing her white fur, rasping her tongue over the bloodstains. Shadepaw made her way over to the medicine cat apprentice. "How's Creekpaw?" she said.

"Oh he's sleeping," her littermate mewed. "Swallowfeather gave him some poppy seeds to send him off."

"That's good," mewed Shadepaw, about to settle down in her usual sleeping place.

Silkpaw slapped her tail over it. "I think you should be sleeping somewhere else tonight." The white she-cat directed her gaze at Foxpaw, who was pawing some moss into a nest. Shadepaw looked at Silkpaw and nodded. She took a deep breath and padded over to the ginger apprentice.

She stepped lightly over Rustpaw and Shadowpaw, who were already asleep their noses touching. As Shadepaw approached Foxpaw, his eyes lit up. The black and white apprentice scuffed her paws in the moss. "May I sleep by you?" she asked.

Foxpaw blinked kindly. "Of course you can mousebrain."

Shadepaw scraped up some moss into a nest and lay down beside him. She felt his tongue rasp across her ear and she purred, closing her eyes contently. She heard him adjust his position and felt his pelt touch hers. The black and white apprentice opened her eyes into a slit and saw Foxpaw's blue ones staring intensely into them. She closed them again, sighing. No moment could be more perfect.


	15. Chapter 13

**So here's chapter 13. I'll put chapter 14 on too.**

Shadepaw pelted through a thicket of brambles, hard on the paws of Sootwhisker. Behind her she felt Lilacpaw's breath ruffling her tail fur. "Sootwhisker," Shadepaw yowled. "Can we slow down a bit? I think Lilacpaw's finding it hard."

The black warrior stopped immediately. "Alright," he meowed. "We can probably catch a squirrel or two around here anyway."

Shadepaw scented the air but was stopped when Lilacpaw thrust her muzzle in the older apprentice's face. "Shadepaw, I was coping perfectly well. I don't need you to embarrass me by telling Sootwhisker I can't keep up."

Shadepaw was quite surprised when she saw the anger in the brown tabby's eyes. "I'm sorry," she muttered and went back to tasting the air.

It was the day after Finchpaw had been accepted into the clan and Shadepaw had been sent on hunting patrol with Sootwhisker and his apprentice, while Shrewfur showed Finchpaw the boundaries. Shadepaw had been quite pleased to be sent hunting and not on patrol. She hated patrol and hunting was one of the best things in her life; apart from Foxpaw. Throughout the hunting patrol her thoughts had strayed to the ginger tom. She just couldn't get him out of her head and longed to get back to camp and see him again.

Sootwhisker looked at Lilacpaw. "Now Lilacpaw, tell me what you can smell," he commanded.

His apprentice raised her head and took a deep sniff. "I can smell a really horrid stench." She looked at her mentor.

Shadepaw meowed, "That's a fox. It's stale so I would say it passed through here about three sunrises ago."

Sootwhisker nodded at the black and white apprentice. "That's right Shadepaw. Well smelt."

Shadepaw felt her fur tingle with pride that was wiped away when she noticed Lilacpaw looking at her, jealousy lingering in her eyes. The older apprentice took an inward sigh. The brown tabby had a sharp tongue but Shadepaw knew that she was not a bad cat.

She diverted her gaze towards a large ash tree and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a squirrel eating an acorn in the roots. She instinctively dropped into a hunters crouch, perfectly balanced, but was stopped by Sootwhisker.

The black warrior looked into her eyes. "Remember the proper way to hunt squirrels. Just walk up to the tree and wait until it drops its guard and then claw up the tree and chase it." Shadepaw nodded and was about to step forward but Sootwhisker stopped her again. "Remember," he mewed. "You are faster than it; never give up." He nudged her forward.

Shadepaw walked into the open, her fur bristling with excitement. Upon seeing her, the squirrel ran for the safety of the ash tree and scrambled up it, staring down at her with wide eyes. She calmly strode up to the tree and, as she had seen Sootwhisker do, began to wash her fur. She waited until the squirrel's fur had stopped bristling and its eyes had narrowed with confusion. Then she sprang.

Shadepaw clawed her way up the trunk with speed that outran almost any cat and reached the branches in a matter of seconds. She saw the squirrel dashing along a higher branch and she leapt after it, her paws perfectly balanced on the thin branches. Higher and higher, Shadepaw chased her quarry. At times she thought that she would never be able to catch it but then Sootwhisker's words echoed in her ears; never give up. The squirrel was only a few mouse-lengths away and Shadepaw bunched her muscles and sprang.

She flung the squirrel off the branch with a swipe of her paw, sending it plummeting to the ground. The fall killed it. But the swing at the squirrel had unbalanced the apprentice. Shadepaw's yowl of triumph was turned into a yowl of terror as her paws slipped from under her and she fell from the branch. She twisted her body as she fell, striking out with her forepaws. To her relief, they connected with branch, leaving her struggling for a grip. Desperately she tried to pull herself upward, but the shock of the fall had weakened her and she could only lift herself a claw-length. I'm going to fall, she thought, I'm going to fall and die beside that squirrel. She closed her eyes and felt her paws slip.

Claws connected with her scruff and somewhere above her a cat yowled, "Weaselkit, Spiderkit help me. She's too heavy."

More claws in her scruff and Shadepaw felt herself being lifted upward. She felt bark beneath her paws and opened her eyes a crack to see three cats, about Lilacpaw's age, staring at her. One was black and the other two were grey. "Are you ok?" asked the black one. "We thought that you were going to fall, like Mothkit. I'm glad we saved you, I couldn't bear to see another cat die like Mothkit."

Shadepaw groaned and open her eyes wider. "Who are you?" she whispered.

One of the grey ones, a tom mewed, "Well, I'm Smokekit and this is my sister Weaselkit..." He waved his tail in the direction of the other grey kit. "...and he is my brother Spiderkit." Smokekit nodded at the black cat before adding, "We're lost."

Shadepaw took a breath and gasped as a familiar scent crashed into her nose. CaveClan scent. Suddenly, she realized who the kits were; they were CaveClan's lost kits.


	16. Chapter 14

Shadepaw stared at the kits, her eyes stretched wide in shock and amazement. "You're from CaveClan," she gasped.

Smokekit tilted his head to one side. "Yes we are," he said. "Can you get us back to our mother?"

"Yes, I can." Shadepaw looked down at the forest floor. She saw Sootwhisker and Lilacpaw gazing up at her. They looked like mice from so high up. She turned to the kits. "Can we get down first?"

Spiderkit nodded. "Of course," he mewed. "Follow me."

He led the way down the tree trunk, his siblings and Shadepaw following close behind. As soon as her paws hit the ground, Sootwhisker ran over to her. "Shadepaw," he mewed, concern in his eyes and his fur fluffed up even more than usual. "Are you ok? That was a good catch but you shouldn't put yourself in danger..." He trailed off as her saw the three CaveClan cats standing behind her. The warrior's eyes narrowed. "Who are they?" he growled. "They smell like CaveClan."

Shadepaw laid her tail on Sootwhisker's shoulder. "It's ok," she told him. "These are CaveClan's missing kits!"

The black cat's eyes widened and he turned to the kits with gentleness in his eyes. "Are you lost?" he asked.

The three of them nodded and Smokekit mewed, "We would like you to show us to the CaveClan camp. Will you?"

Lilacpaw padded over and looked at Sootwhisker. "Can we trust them?"

Sootwhisker stared at his apprentice in astonishment. "They're kits for StarClan's sake."

Shadepaw felt a pang of glee that Lilacpaw was being scolded. That should teach her not to doubt an older cat's word, she thought.

Sootwhisker mewed, "CaveClan territory is west. Let's go!"

Shadepaw walked beside Weaselkit, slowing her pace so the kit could keep up. Behind them she could hear Smokekit and Spiderkit having an argument.

"I told you Smokekit. I told you go west but _no_ you insisted that we were supposed to go south." That was Spiderkit.

"I didn't say go south," Smokekit meowed. "_You_ said go south."

Beside her Shadepaw heard Weaselkit sigh and turn on her brothers. "Actually _I_ said go south."

Smokekit glanced at Spiderkit mischievously. "You were wrong," the two tomcats jeered in unison.

Weaselkit kit hissed and sprang at them and all three siblings disappeared in a heap of black and grey fur. Shadepaw let out a_ mrrow_ of laughter as she watched them play fight.

Sootwhisker was not so amused. He ran over to the kits saying, "We have to be faster than this if we want to reach CaveClan by sundown." Shadepaw watched as the black warrior gently prised the kits apart. It's a pity her doesn't have a mate, she thought, he'd make a great father.

The six cats carried on until the clearing before the gorge came into sight. Lilacpaw rushed ahead yowling, "Where's this?"

Shadepaw watched in horror as she ran straight for the gorge, her head over her shoulder, her eyes not seeing the huge drop down into the water. "Lilacpaw," she yowled at her denmate, pushing her way past Sootwhisker and Weaselkit. Shadepaw was swifter than Lilacpaw and she caught up to the other apprentice, bowling her over and pinning her down, mouse-lengths away from the edge.

Lilacpaw squirmed under Shadepaw's grasp hissing, "Get off me Shadepaw. You're hurting me"

Shadepaw was too angry with the younger cat to listen to her. "You stupid mousebrained furball. Can't you see that I just saved your life?"

The brown tabby looked at her in confusion. "What?" she snarled. "As if pouncing on me is going the save my life."

"As a matter of fact it is." Sootwhisker's voice joined the apprentices. "Get off her Shadepaw."

Shadepaw obeyed but her fur still bristled at Lilacpaw's hostility. "Stupid furball," she muttered under her breath. "She can get killed if she wants."

Sootwhisker was showing his apprentice the drop into the gorge. Shadepaw watched Lilacpaw's eyes widen as she realised the great favour that the black and white apprentice had done for her. But the brown tabby showed no sign of saying thank you. Instead she avoided Shadepaw's eyes and padded over to the log bridge. Sootwhisker and the three CaveClan kits joined her. Shadepaw came slower and sat a little way off, not being able to bear going anywhere near Lilacpaw.

Sootwhisker started to explain his plan to cross the log bridge. "I will go first," he decided. "Then Weaselkit will come after me. Smokekit and Spiderkit will follow and Lilacpaw can come after them. Shadepaw will bring up the rear."

Shadepaw waved her tail to show that she understood and got to her paws. She spotted Spiderkit and Weaselkit staring down at the gorge, terror in their eyes. Shadepaw padded over to them. "You'll be ok," she reassured them. "Just put one paw in front of the other and don't look down."

They blinked at her gratefully and went to join the line by the log bridge.

Sootwhisker was already making his way across when Shadepaw joined the back of the line. The black tom traversed the gap nimbly and jumped down on the other side. He turned to Weaselkit yelling, "Come on, it's easy."

Shadepaw saw the grey she-kit take a deep breath before stepping onto the wood. She balanced well and made it to the middle in no time. Shadepaw thought she was doing well until she saw Weaselkit's eyes flash downwards at the drop. The kit froze in terror, shaking visibly. Sootwhisker yowled, "Weaselkit, you're doing fine. Just keep going." But the kit didn't carry on. She had her paws tucked into her chest and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. She looked as if she could stay there forever. There was a flurry of movement and Shadepaw saw Sootwhisker leap back onto the log and pick his way over to the terrified kit. The black warrior dug his teeth into Weaselkit's grey scruff and lifted her in his jaws. Shadepaw was surprised that Sootwhisker could hold that much strength in his thin body. He turned and carried Weaselkit to the end of the bridge where he placed her gently on the ground before wrapping his tail protectively round her.

Spiderkit went next. The black kit raced over the bridge with Smokekit hard on his paws. They didn't stop running until they reached the other side where they pressed themselves to Weaselkit, comforting her.

Shadepaw noticed that Lilacpaw was trembling with fear at the prospect of crossing the bridge. She went over to the younger apprentice mewling, "It'll be alright."

Lilacpaw rounded on her, anger flaring in her pale purple eyes. "I can look after myself," she spat. "Just because almost fell earlier, doesn't mean I'll do it now."

Shadepaw retreated, stung. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Lilacpaw sighed. "No, _I'm _sorry Shadepaw. It's just, I'm an apprentice now and I want everybody to stop treating me like I'm a kit."

With that the brown tabby whirled around and leapt onto the log. Her pawsteps thudded on the wood until she too had reached the other side.

Shadepaw leapt up and crossed the log bridge with practiced ease. She felt a new respect welling up for Lilacpaw. Now she understood why the apprentice was so prickly. She stepped down from the bridge to hear Sootwhisker say, "Good, we've all made it across. I know that it's scary but you all coped..." He broke off and sniffed the air.

Shadepaw copied him. A well-known smell floated into her nostrils. "A CaveClan patrol," she whispered to Sootwhisker.

The black cat nodded. "Yes, we've got to catch them."

He set out at a fast pace, the other five cats following him. Shadepaw burst into the wall of bracken in front of the warrior. Motioning for him to stay back, she spotted the CaveClan patrol. It consisted of Scorchstorm, Talltail and Sparklepaw. Shadepaw's heart leapt when she saw the other apprentice. "Sparklepaw," she yowled.

The CaveClan cats span around, their fur bristling. Sparklepaw's flattened when she saw her WoodClan friend. "Shadepaw," she mewled. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes," snarled Talltail. "That's what I'd like to know."

Shadepaw's fur prickled when she saw the tom. She remembered his ominous words during the gathering and she forced herself to believe what she had told Rustpaw; Talltail must have visited WoodClan and seen them when they were kits.

Shadepaw's thinking was cut off when Talltail leapt at her. He pinned her down by her neck growling, "I think the question was; what are you doing here?"

Before she could reply, Shadepaw heard Scorchstorm say, "Give her a chance to explain, Talltail."

Shadepaw heard Talltail mew, "Sorry Scorchstorm," and his paws were lifted from her neck.

Sparklepaw helped her up, whispering in her ear, "Sorry about Talltail. He's a bit prickly nowadays. I think he's become over protective now that Talonclaw's in the nursery, expecting his kits." Shadepaw stared at Sparklepaw, happiness flooding over her. She had to feel glad for Talonclaw, after the she-cat had been so nice to her after the last gathering. Sparklepaw blinked at her friend and started to talk again. "Shadepaw, you know Blackwing? You'll never guess what he told me. He said..."

The CaveClan apprentice was cut off by an interrupting cough from Scorchstorm. "After you two have finished gossiping," the deputy mewed, looking sternly at Sparklepaw. "Maybe Shadepaw can tell us why she's here."

Shadepaw dipped her head. "Sorry Scorchstorm," she meowed respectfully. "I was hunting with Sootwhisker and Lilacpaw, when we found some things that belong to your clan. Or should I say some cats."

The black and white cat beckoned with her tail and the three kits emerged followed by Sootwhisker and Lilacpaw.

Scorchstorm's eyes widened and she ran across to the kits, yowling, "Smokekit, Spiderkit, Weaselkit, Duskpool has been so worried about you." She gave them all fierce licks on their heads, stopping half way through rasping her tongue over Weaselkit's ear. The grey she-cat squealed and squirmed away from the deputy. Scorchstorm's green eyes searched the undergrowth for a few seconds and then she whispered, "Where's Mothkit?"

Spiderkit stepped forward, the pain in his eyes clear. "I'm sorry Scorchstorm. We tried so hard to save her but we couldn't."

Shadepaw watched in despair as Scorchstorm's eyes flooded with grief. There was a flash of fur beside her and Sparklepaw made her way over to Spiderkit, who was making soft wailing sounds. The apprentice wrapped her tail around the kit, murmuring to him comfortingly. Spiderkit buried his nose in her fur.

Sootwhisker stepped forward to Scorchstorm, "We're very sorry for your loss but Shadepaw, Lilacpaw and I must go if we are to reach our camp by dark."  
Scorchstorm nodded. "Thank you for bringing these three back. We owe WoodClan a debt."

Sootwhisker beckoned Shadepaw and Lilacpaw with his tail. Shadepaw was about to go but she felt a touch on her shoulder and she saw Sparklepaw looking at her with urgency in her eyes. "Shadepaw, you know what I was going to say about Blackwing?"

Shadepaw blinked. "No you didn't tell me actually."

The CaveClan apprentice lowered her voice so only Shadepaw could hear. "Well I've tried to stop him seeing Fembrook but he won't listen."

Shadepaw nodded. "I've had the same problem."

Sparklepaw's eyes glittered anxiously. "I tried to talk to him last sunrise and he said that he couldn't stop seeing Fembrook because... well because she's expecting his kits."

Shadepaw stood rigid with shock. Fembrook was going to have a CaveClan cat's kits. Her seeing him at all had been bad enough, but this. Shadepaw felt a tremor of anger shoot though her. Fembrook was betraying her clan. The WoodClan apprentice was vaguely aware of Sootwhisker calling her name.

She turned to Sparklepaw. "We've got to stop this now. You've got to talk Blackwing out of it and I'll try my best with Fembrook."

Sparklepaw nodded and Shadepaw whispered a hurried goodbye to her friend.

As she ran to catch up with Sootwhisker, worries about Fembrook raced through her head. She had to talk some sense into her head. She _had_ to!

**Ok I think that's enough updating. That chapter was LONG!**


	17. Chapter 15

As Shadepaw jumped down from the log bridge, her paws itched to race back to camp and confront Fembrook but she forced herself to keep pace with Sootwhisker and Lilacpaw. Thoughts raced through her head. How _could_ Fembrook betray her trust? She was betraying more than her trust, she was betraying the whole clan and the warrior code.

The patrol was nearing the ash tree where Shadepaw had caught the squirrel. It was still there, its eyes glazed sightlessly, dead. Shadepaw thought how easily that could have been her and shuddered. She vowed to thank the CaveClan kits a thousand times the next time she saw them. She picked up the squirrel and dashed through the trees to rejoin the other two cats.

The catch wasn't as good as it had been when Shadepaw had caught the frog. Sootwhisker had two mice and Lilacpaw carried a thrush. They headed towards the camp and Shadepaw felt her tail droop. Everything was going wrong, from the lack of prey to Fembrook's unborn kits.

A yowl sounded nearby and Shadepaw pricked her ears, worrying that she had imagined it. But then it came again louder and higher pitched. This time Sootwhisker heard it. He gasped. "It's coming from the direction of the camp."

Shadepaw felt panic rising in her stomach. There was evidently something wrong at the WoodClan camp. She started to run, Sootwhisker and Lilacpaw hard on her heels. They didn't stop until the camp came into sight. Shadepaw gasped.

Just outside the entrance, Shrewfur was battling with a strange cat that she didn't recognize. She watched as her mentor threw off his attacker and spotted them. "Where have you been?" he gasped, his sides heaving with effort. "There are rouges in the camp and they're attacking..." He was cut off as the rouge leapt on him again, its slashing claws aiming for his throat.

Sootwhisker was racing down the slope to help Shrewfur. Shadepaw knew that she would be no use just standing there and watching. "Come on," she meowed to Lilacpaw.

The two apprentices raced past Shrewfur, Sootwhisker and the rouge and into the camp. Inside was frenzy of activity. A few mouse-lengths from her nose, Shadepaw saw Fallenstar rolling around with a huge white tom. The tom aimed a large blow at the WoodClan leader, but Fallenstar dodged it, raking his claws down the rouge's side.

A yowl sounded from across the clearing and Shadepaw saw Finchpaw being pinned down by a skinny black she-cat, just outside the medicine cats den.

"Finchpaw," Shadepaw yowled and bounded across the clearing to the silver tabby's aid. She leapt at the rouge, aiming to rake her claws down her side; but she overshot the jump and just caught the black cat on the tip of her tail. Cursing, she span around to see the black she-cat hissing right in her face. Startled, Shadepaw could not defend herself as the rouge pinned her down, but not for long. Finchpaw sprang at the she-cat's other side and ripped her off Shadepaw. Then the two apprentices stepped forward side by side, clawing at the rouge's face, until the black cat turned and fled from the camp.

Finchpaw blinked at Shadepaw. "Good move," she mewed.

Shadepaw nodded, feeling affection well up for the silver and black tabby.

She looked around the clearing. WoodClan were winning the fight, with only about five rouges remaining in camp. Shadepaw saw Fembrook and Breezewing driving a cat about Shadepaw's age out of the camp. She felt concern for the two new queens and wondered if they were supposed to be fighting if they were expecting kits. She looked desperately for Foxpaw but couldn't see him. Panic started to rise in her belly; she didn't think that she could bear it if she lost the ginger apprentice.

A yowl came from near to where Shadepaw was standing. It was Jadepaw. "We've won."

Shadepaw saw in horror that the young apprentice obviously hadn't seen the peril that was lingering behind her. It was the big white tom that Fallenstar had been fighting.

Shadepaw watched in horror as he bunched his muscles and prepared to spring. "Jadepaw," she yowled. "Watch out!"

But warning came too late and the tom had already leapt on her, pinning her down. "Sorry, pathetic kit," the tom snarled. "You may have won but you won't escape with your life." He slashed his claws across her throat.

To Shadepaw it seemed to go in slow motion. "Jadepaw," she screamed again and dashed across to the grey tabby.

Jadepaw was shaking violently when Shadepaw reached her. "Shadepaw," she gurgled, her mouth filled with blood. "Make it stop Shadepaw. I'm cold... so cold."

"Jadepaw," Shadepaw wailed. "Jadepaw, stay with me. Don't die."

Jadepaw looked at her fear flashing in her green eyes. "I'm sorr... sorry Shadepaw. I'm slip... slipping. I've... got to let ...let go." The last word faded in her mouth and her eyes glazed over.

Towering above her, the white tom yowled to the three remaining rouges, "Thorn, Dust, Storm retreat!!"

The cats' heads whipped round. "Yes Cloud."

Cloud followed his warriors out of the WoodClan camp, narrowing his eyes at the clan cats, before exiting.

Shadepaw turned back to Jadepaw. She pulled the eyelids over the glazed eyes murmuring, "Go to StarClan fast, my friend." She buried her nose in the grey tabby's fur.

Jadepaw was dead.

Shadepaw felt as if she would die herself. She had just stood there and watched as Cloud had taken Jadepaw's life. She had been brave and it was such a shame to lose her, especially because it had been her first day as an apprentice. Greif flooded over her.

"Jadepaw," a yowl sounded from across the clearing and Shadepaw lifted her head to see Shrewfur, Lilacpaw and Venompaw pounding over to her and the dead apprentice.

Venompaw reached them first and his eyes stretched wide with horror when he saw his sister. "No," he whimpered. "Not her, not Jadepaw."

Shadepaw was about to comfort him but she was bowled over as a cat pounced on her. It was Lilacpaw. Her pale purple eyes burned, grief stained, into Shadepaw's green ones. "Why didn't you save her?" Lilacpaw snarled, pushing her claws into the older apprentice's skin.

Shadepaw goggled at her, to shocked to speak.

Lilacpaw started to rip her claws down Shadepaw's shoulders. "You should have saved her. You could have saved her. You didn't save her. You stinking, mousebrained piece of ..."

Suddenly, Shadepaw felt Lilacpaw lifted off her. She scrambled to her paws to see Shrewfur, with his tail wrapped round the apprentice. The warrior's eyes blazed with grief and for a moment Shadepaw wondered why he was so upset, but then she remembered that Shrewfur was Jadepaw's father.

"I'm sure Shadepaw did her best to save Jadepaw," he mewed to his daughter. "Your sister was brave and kind and we will never forget her."

Lilacpaw looked up at her father. For a few moments anger flared in her eyes but then she let out a whimper, and the anger was replaced by grief. She buried her nose in Shrewfur's pelt. Venompaw joined the two of them and the family cuddled together, as if the three of them together could hold their grief for Jadepaw.

Shadepaw knew that she had to tell Hollyfrost what had happened to her daughter. She scanned the clearing and saw the grey tabby crouching beside the unmoving body of a white cat; Whitepelt. Shadepaw let a yowl of grief escape her jaws. Jadepaw and now the brave and strong deputy; it was too much to handle. She raced over to Hollyfrost and crouched beside her. The warrior's eyes were clouded with pain and Shadepaw didn't have a clue how she was going to tell her that Jadepaw was dead.

Shadepaw moved closer to Hollyfrost, so that her pelt was brushing the grey tabby's fur. "Hollyfrost," the apprentice mewed.

"What is it Shadepaw?" The grief in the warrior's voice was so large that it made Shadepaw want to run away and let her find out that her kit was dead on her own.

"Hollyfrost, it's Jadepaw."

Hollyfrost's head whipped round to stare at the black and white cat. "What about her? Is she okay?"

Shadepaw gulped. "No," she said, her voice hoarse. "She's dead."

The grey tabby's eyes flooded with pain. "No," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Hollyfrost."

"That's ok Shadepaw." Hollyfrost got to her paws and padded over to her daughter's body, leaving Shadepaw alone beside Whitepelt.

She looked at the deputy's white pelt and grief sharp as a thorn flooded over her again. Shadepaw buried her nose in Whitepelt's cooling fur and whispered, "Goodbye Whitepelt. I hope you and Jadepaw rest with StarClan." She breathed in his scent and regret added to her grief. Never again would the clan have Whitepelt's outstanding courage and loyalty to guide them.

"Shadepaw?" A voice sounded behind her but she didn't move, wanting to cling onto every last bit of Whitepelt. A cat crouched beside her but Shadepaw kept her eyes tightly shut and pushed her muzzle deeper into the deputy's fur. She felt a tongue rasp over her ear and forced herself to look at the cat sat beside her. It was Fallenstar. His eyes were filled with grief and misery but he kept it out of his voice as he addressed her again. "Shadepaw, are you okay?"

Shadepaw gave him a long look. "No not really Fallenstar. It's just; well we've lost so much."

Fallenstar gave her a sympathetic glance. "It is always hard when a cat passes to StarClan, but it is much harder when it is a cat like Whitepelt. He was the best deputy that I've ever had. He was strong and noble but we must respect StarClan's choice to take him from us. Remember also, Whitepelt will always live on in Emberkit and Sagekit."

Shadepaw gasped. "Oh no." She looked at Fallenstar. "Does Lilyface know?"

"I do not think so. Will you tell her for me?"

The apprentice was shocked. "Are you sure that you want me to do this?"

The leader nodded. "I have an announcement to make but I will wait for you to return before I make it." He buried his face in Whitepelt's fur.

Shadepaw stood up and turned to walk across to the nursery. Swiftclaw and Rootheart were settled just outside, cleaning each other's wounds. As she went past, they snarled at Shadepaw. "I'm surprised she, Rustpaw and Finchpaw fought on our side," jeered Swiftclaw.

"Yes," spat Rootheart. "They should have been on the rogues' side."

At any other time, Shadepaw would have confronted the toms but now she was so weakened by her journey to CaveClan and her grief for Jadepaw and Whitepelt, that she didn't have the strength to do anything about them. She slipped into the nursery.

The first thing she saw was Lynxkit. He got to his paws when she entered and asked, "I heard lots of noise and smelt strange smells just then. What was it?"

Shadepaw decided to just tell him straight out what had happened. "We were attacked by rogues. I need to see Lilyface, Lynxkit."

"Okay," the kit said, bounding across to his mother. Minkclaw wrapped her tail around him and started to give his ears a wash.

Shadepaw scuttled over to where Lilyface lay, her body curled around her kits. Their eyes were open now and they stared at the apprentice with round curious eyes. Shadepaw felt a pang of grief when she saw how Sagekit's amber eyes sparkled and her white fur shone just like Whitepelt's had done.

"Mother," mewed the pale ginger kit, Emberkit. "Who's that?"

Lilyface purred. "That is Shadepaw. She's an apprentice."

"When do we get to be apprentices?" asked Sagekit.

"Not for a long time yet," Lilyface replied. She turned to Shadepaw. "What did you want Shadepaw?"

Shadepaw looked at the ginger queen, so happy with her kits. How would she react when she got the news about her mate? The apprentice took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Lilyface." Her voice shook.

"Shadepaw," mewed the queen, curiosity and concern springing into her eyes. "Shadepaw, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Lilyface," Shadepaw said again, her voice barely more than a whisper. "He's dead. Whitepelt, he's dead."

Lilyface looked at Shadepaw, her pretty face contorted as grief and pain took her body. "What?" she yowled. "No, no it can't be true." There was horror in her eyes.

Sagekit and Emberkit looked up at their mother. "What's wrong mother?"

Lilyface sprung to her paws. "Take me to him," she commanded Shadepaw. "Take me to Whitepelt." She nudged her kits toward Minkclaw and the other queen wrapped her tail around them.

As Shadepaw lead Lilyface out of the nursery, she heard Emberkit mew, "Who's Whitepelt, Minkclaw?" Shadepaw felt sympathy for the kits who would never know their father.

When Lilyface saw the body of Whitepelt, she let out a horrible grief-stricken wail and ran across the clearing to her fallen mate. She crouched beside Fallenstar and buried her nose in the deputy's white fur. Shadepaw saw Fallenstar move closer to her and whisper comfortingly in her ear.

Shadepaw felt a touch on her shoulder and turned to see Foxpaw standing there. "Foxpaw," she mewed. "I've been so worried about you." Suddenly a terrible weariness took her paws from under her and she sank to the ground.

Foxpaw crouched next to her, concern in his eyes. "Are you oaky?" he asked, pushing himself closer to her.

One look from those blue eyes and Shadepaw knew that she could confide in him. "Not really," she mewed. "I just had to tell Lilyface that Whitepelt is dead and before that I had to tell Hollyfrost that her kit is dead as well."

Foxpaw's eyes widened. "Which one?"

"Jadepaw."

"Jadepaw's dead?" Shadepaw saw grief enter the ginger apprentice's eyes but he pushed it away. "I'll grieve for her later. You need me now."

"Thank you Foxpaw," she purred. It was good to have his strength beside her, helping her with the agony of Whitepelt and Jadepaw's deaths.

"No problem," he whispered, winding his tail with hers.

They stayed like that for a while until Shadepaw saw Fallenstar leap onto the oak tree and they padded side by side to sit nearer. The WoodClan leader yowled out. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather her under the oak tree for a clan meeting."

Shadepaw sighed. The meeting had stated and it brought with it the awful realization that Whitepelt and Jadepaw were really gone.


	18. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated (yet again). Got caught up in xmas.**

After hearing the leader's call, the cats started to filter away from the bundles around Jadepaw and Whitepelt's bodies. Only a few remained with the fallen cats. Lilyface and Daisypelt remained beside Whitepelt, the white she-cat mewing comfortingly in her friend's ear. Lilyface did not respond. Her eyes were blazing with grief and her nose was pushed deep into her mate's white fur. Around Jadepaw, Shrewfur, Hollyfrost, Venompaw and Lilacpaw crouched. They were huddled close together and Lilacpaw was licking her sister's matted fur. Flamefur was there too, his red fur mingled with Shrewfur's brown pelt, helping his best friend with his grief.

"Today," Fallenstar addressed the battered clan. "Today, we lost two very brave cats. Jadepaw, who was always there for her clanmates, caring and..."

He was interrupted by a shriek that rose from the back of the clearing. "Jadepaw's dead?" It was Finchpaw; her eyes were stretched wide with disbelief. Shadepaw watched as she raced across the clearing to Jadepaw.

From behind her, Shadepaw heard Rootheart whisper to Swiftclaw, "I'm surprised that she is so upset. It's not as if she is a loyal cat anyway."

The two warriors yowled in laughter.

Shadepaw was about to turn around to confront them but Foxpaw got there first. "A rouge can be as loyal as a forest cat. Shadepaw and Rustpaw show that," he snarled.

Rootheart looked scathingly at his son. "Rougepaw, here," he mewed, flicking his tail at Shadepaw. "Is about as loyal as a twoleg kit!"

"That's it," spat Foxpaw, unsheathing his claws.

Shadepaw flung her tail in front of the ginger apprentice. "He's not worth it," she mewed. She steered Foxpaw away from his father and Swiftclaw.

"Whitepelt." Fallenstar had started to shout again. "Was also killed. He was my deputy and my friend. He was loved by many, even by those from other clans. He was a great warrior and the clan shall sincerely miss him." Fallenstar bowed his head and the clan copied, united for a few moments in their grief for Whitepelt.

"And so," yowled Fallenstar. "I must appoint another deputy in his place. This was a hard choice as there are so many warriors that are eligible to take his place." The leaders gaze travelled over Shrewfur, Flamefur and then, to Shadepaw's dismay, Rootheart.

Fallenstar raised his head to the stars. "I say these words in front of StarClan and hope that their spirits, and Whitepelt's spirit, approve of my choice." Fallenstar took a deep breath, as if not wanting to let his old deputy go. Then he blinked and yowled, "Hollyfrost will be the new deputy of WoodClan."

"What?" A startled mew came from near Jadepaw's body. It was Hollyfrost. Her limbs were stiff and her eyes were wide with shock. "Fallenstar, are you sure?"

Fallenstar nodded. "Come forward, Hollyfrost."

Shadepaw saw Shrewfur pressing himself against his mate and Lilacpaw and Venompaw were gazing up at her with proud eyes. The black and white apprentice felt a thrill of happiness that the family had something to celebrate. Hollyfrost blinked at them gratefully and started to pad forward towards the oak tree. The clan had formed the two straight lines that were used at warrior ceremonies, and Shadepaw and Foxpaw found themselves at the top of the right one. Hollyfrost walked through the middle, receiving licks and congratulations from her clanmates.

When Hollyfrost reached Shadepaw, she stopped and looked right into the apprentices eyes. "Lilacpaw told me you saw what happened when Jadepaw died."

Shadepaw wrenched her gaze from the new deputy's. "I'm sorry Hollyfrost. I wanted to save her but my paws just froze."

"I do not blame you Shadepaw," mewed the grey tabby. "It takes a lot of courage not to run away from death." She stopped and the grief came back into her eyes. "I'm glad that she had a cat with her when she died."

Shadepaw dipped her head to Hollyfrost, before touching the grey tabby's shoulder with her nose.

When Hollyfrost reached the oak tree, Fallenstar jumped down and gazed at his new deputy. "Hollyfrost, you have come through much grief and unhappiness but have always handled it well. You have been the mother of kits; now I expect you to nurture and care for the clan as if they were all one big kit."

"I will try my best Fallenstar," meowed Hollyfrost.

"Then," yowled the leader. "Hollyfrost, I pronounce you the new deputy of WoodClan." He rested his head on top of Hollyfrost's and the new deputy nosed his chest fur.

"Hollyfrost! Hollyfrost!" the can chanted; Shrewfur's voice was the loudest of all.

Fallenstar jumped back onto the oak tree. "Before you all go and rest, I must perform another ritual."

Excited mews travelled around the clan, still in the two lines and Shadepaw heard Flamefur ask, "What kind of ritual?"

Fallenstar blinked at him and waited for the mews to go down. "I have been informed by Icestorm, that a certain apprentice fought extremely well in the battle. It is time for him to become a warrior. Foxpaw, Rootheart will you please go to the back of the lines?"

Shadepaw felt Foxpaw stiffen beside her, the grief in his eyes replaced with excitement. Rootheart came up and briefly tapped him on the shoulder and Foxpaw followed him to the back of the lines.

Fallenstar gazed at them for a few seconds, before yelling, "Come forward."

Rootheart lead his son through the lines, no pride showing in his eyes, just... nothing. Foxpaw followed with a bounce in his step, stopping to receive a flick on the ear from Rustpaw and a lick from Shadowpaw. As he neared Shadepaw, she thought her heart would burst with happiness for the ginger tom. She waited as Sootwhisker, standing beside her, murmured something to Foxpaw, and then he turned to her.

Foxpaw's eyes lit up when he saw her and Shadepaw rested her muzzle on his cheek, murmuring, "I bet you're going to be the best warrior ever."

The ginger cat's eyes sparkled. "Better that Shiningstar and Raystripe," he joked.

"Yeah," breathed Shadepaw.

Foxpaw looked at her and she thought that he was going to tell her something but then Rootheart came up behind him. "Hurry up," he spat. "Do you want to be a warrior or not?"

Foxpaw shot a regretful glance at Shadepaw and then turned and followed his mentor to the oak tree.

Fallenstar glanced at Rootheart. "Rootheart, you have trained this apprentice into a cat worthy of being a warrior. Do you agree that he is ready?"

"Yeah," mewed Rootheart, glancing at the warriors den as if he would rather be in there asleep, than see his son be made a warrior.

Fallenstar looked at the warrior, as if surprised by his lack of interest in his apprentice but still fixed his green eyes on Silverpelt's swath of stars. "I, Fallenstar, leader of WoodClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

The leader leapt down from the oak tree padded over to Foxpaw. "Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life."

Foxpaw sat up straight and tried to control himself, but the way that his voice shook as he answered, gave away the depth of his excitement. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Foxpaw from this moment you will be known as Foxwhisker. StarClan honours you bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of WoodClan." Fallenstar rested his tail on Foxwhisker's shoulder and the new warrior licked his leader's ear respectfully, before backing away to sit next to Rootheart.

Shadepaw felt affection for Foxwhisker well up inside her. _Foxwhisker._ The name had a certain ring to it, a ring that she liked. She wanted to yowl it out loud so she did. "Foxwhisker!"

The rest of the clan joined in, welcoming the new warrior. "Foxwhisker! Foxwhisker!"

Fallenstar gazed down on Foxwhisker. "In the tradition of our warrior ancestors, Foxwhisker must guard the camp in silent ritual while we sleep."

Foxwhisker bowed his head and Fallenstar leapt down from the oak tree yowling, "The meeting is over. We shall keep ritual for our fallen clanmates until moonhigh." The leader sprang straight up to where Breezewing and Fembrook were standing. "Fembrook," her addressed the silver warrior. "Swallowfeather has told me that you are with kit. I want you and Breezewing to move into the nursery by sunrise." He swiped his tail across Breezewing's face as she tried to protest. "Think of the kits Breezewing." The pale grey queen nodded and padded with Fembrook over to Whitepelt's body.

Shadepaw was reminded that she needed to talk to Fembrook about Blackwing and her kits. But not know, she had to grieve for her dead clanmates.

The cats had started to break up into groups. The majority went to join Lilyface beside Whitepelt but a few padded over to Jadepaw. Ratclaw was leaning heavily on Icestorm's shoulder as she led him over to Swallowfeather's den. Silkpaw met them at the entrance and guided the dark grey warrior into the den. Icestorm followed and after her came Sootwhisker, his ear badly torn and his fur fluffed up even more than usual.

Out of the corner of her eye, Shadepaw saw Rootheart slip into the warriors den. She snarled. Rootheart was out of control if he didn't even want to grieve for his dead clanmates.

Shadepaw felt a touch on her shoulder and turned to see Rustpaw and Shadowpaw. Her brother was covered in scratches and Shadowpaw had ripped a claw but none of their injuries were serious. Shadepaw felt a pang of relief.

"We're going to grieve for Jadepaw," said Shadowpaw. "Do you want to come with us?"

Shadepaw nodded. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Alright," mewed Rustpaw. He and Shadowpaw walked away, their pelts brushing.

Shadepaw raced across the clearing to where Foxwhisker was keeping his silent vigil. His eyes gleamed when he saw her and the apprentice purred. He could make her feel happy, even when she was about to say farewell to Jadepaw for the last time.

"Foxwhisker," she murmured, winding herself around him.

He blinked and licked her ear softly.

Shadepaw felt eyes burning into her back and twisted to see Flamefur staring at her with happiness in his eyes. He's looking at me as if I'm his kit again, she thought, why?

She turned back to Foxwhisker and nosed his ear, whispering, "I'll see you later."

He nodded and watched her go, gentleness and something else blazing in his eyes.

Shadepaw padded over to Jadepaw's body. Her heart twisted with grief when she saw the gash in her throat. I could have saved her, she thought. There were eight cats clustered around the body; Shrewfur, Hollyfrost, Lilacpaw, Venompaw, Rustpaw, Shadowpaw, Flamefur and Finchpaw.

Shadepaw crouched beside Venompaw. The tom turned and looked at her and Shadepaw thought her heart would break. His eyes were lifeless, everything taken away by grief.

"I'm sorry Venompaw," she whispered. "I should have shaved her."

Venompaw winced. "I don't blame you Shadepaw. Neither does Lilacpaw; she was just angry."

"I'll miss her lots."

"Me too."

Shadepaw pushed closer to him and licked his ear. "I can't imagine how you're feeling. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Rustpaw."

Venompaw unsheathed his claws and sank them into the ground. Shadepaw almost gasped at how long they were. "Rustpaw is a good brother. He looks after you," the grey tabby spat. "I'm not half as good. I should have stayed with her. It's my fault."

Shadepaw looked at him in horror. "No," she gasped. "No, Venompaw, you are a good brother. You've got all your strength to put into looking after Lilacpaw." She glanced sideways at the brown tabby. "You'd better be discreet about it though. If Lilacpaw knew that you were treating her like a kit, then she'd have your fur off."

Venompaw blinked at Shadepaw, some humour in his eyes. "You're right Shadepaw," he sighed. "I'll never forget Jadepaw but I have to get over her death so that I can watch over Lilacpaw. But if I ever see that Cloud again in my life, I'll have my revenge on him."

Shadepaw nudged her friend with her shoulder. "You look over Lilacpaw and Jadepaw will watch over both of you, always."

Venompaw nodded and buried his nose in his sister's fur.

Shadepaw copied him, gasping at how cold the pelt was. She closed her eyes and let the good memories of Jadepaw rush through her mind. "Goodbye Jadepaw," she breathed. "I hope you're happy in StarClan. I know I can trust you to look over Lilacpaw and Venompaw, forever."

Shadepaw took a deep breath, trying to get the last fragments of Jadepaw's scent. Then sleep crashed over her.


	19. Chapter 17

Shadepaw squirmed around in her nest. It was the night after the clan had buried Whitepelt and Jadepaw. The elders had taken Whitepelt's body to his final resting place at moonhigh, accompanied by Lilyface. Shrewfur, Hollyfrost, Venompaw and Lilacpaw had buried Jadepaw. Finchpaw had gone too' her tail dragging in the dirt at the thought of her lost friend.

Shadepaw had managed to get a few hours of sleep before she had gone with Shrewfur to hunt for the clan. They had returned and Shadepaw had been set to work, repairing holes in the walls of the camp, covering them over with brambles and holly. Then she had eaten and, after being commanded by Hollyfrost, had gone to catch some sleep. She had been so busy, that she had not had time to speak to Fembrook about Blackwing and their kits.

Shadepaw flipped onto her back and stared at the thick bracken that hung over the apprentices den. A cool breeze drifted in from outside and Shadepaw was reminded that leaf-fall was well on its way. She shivered, longing for the warmth of Foxwhisker's pelt beside her. But the tom was a warrior now and he slept in the warriors den. She knew that she would not be able to sleep beside him until she became a warrior and that would not be for a while yet. Maybe by the end of leaf-fall, she thought, I'll have my warrior name.

For a few moments she thought about what her warrior name would be. Shadepelt, Shadefur, Shadewhisker, Shadeclaw or maybe a different name; no cat knew. But then another cold draft poured in and she scrambled to her paws.

She glanced around the den. Venompaw and Lilacpaw were asleep close together and not far away, in the oldest apprentice's nest, lay Rustpaw and Shadowpaw with their pelts touching as always. It was as if her brother, who was now the oldest apprentice, and the black she-cat were stuck together. Shadepaw was also the oldest apprentice but the title had passed onto Rustpaw because he was male. On the other side of the den, Silkpaw was curled up with her tail over her nose.

Finchpaw was not there. Shadepaw felt a pang of alarm for the silver and black tabby, but then remembered that she was spending the night with Creekpaw. Her companion had got an infection in his paw and Finchpaw had pleaded with Swallowfeather to let her stay with him. They were obviously close, closer than friends.

Feeling reassured, Shadepaw picked her way out of the den and into the clearing. Dawn light was just streaming through the cover of the trees and Shadepaw took a deep breath to wake her up. There was not a cat in the open space but she could see the white tail of Icestorm, who was guarding the entrance. The air was cold and Shadepaw remembered that the gathering was in two weeks time. She desperately wanted to go so that she could speak with Sparklepaw about Fembrook and Blackwing.

There was a touch on her shoulder and she turned to see Silkpaw, looking at her with tired eyes. "Can't sleep?" she asked Shadepaw. When the black and white apprentice nodded, she went on, "Me neither. Anyway, I told Swallowfeather I'd collect some herbs this morning. Want to come with me?"

"Sure," mewed Shadepaw. She would be glad to stretch her muscles on a run through the woods.

"Great," meowed Silkpaw, her eyes sparkling. "I've got to get some catmint, a few poppy plants, some dandelion leaves and a bit of borage for Lilyface."

"How is Lilyface?" asked Shadepaw.

"Not so good," said Silkpaw. "I saw her yesterday. She is very distressed and her milk won't come. That's why we need the borage leaves." She paused, looking at Shadepaw. "I think we should just go and tell Swallowfeather where we're going. She's very nervous about rouges nowadays."

The two apprentices set off across the clearing, to the medicine cats den. As she pushed through the bushes, Shadepaw felt worries about Lilyface rush through her head. What if the queen's milk did not come again? Would she have to give up her kits as well as loosing Whitepelt?

She entered the den behind Silkpaw and watched as her friend ran off toward the overhang, where Swallowfeather was curled up in her nest. Ratclaw occupied one of the two nests, his neck swathed in cobwebs. In the other nest was Creekpaw. Finchpaw was sat beside him, licking his ears. Shadepaw bounded over to her, mewing, "How is he?"

Finchpaw stopped in her licking and whispered, "He still has a fever but it's gone down overnight. Swallowfeather thinks that he's going to be ok." Happiness danced in her eyes, for the first time since Jadepaw's death.

"I can see that you're happy." Shadepaw flicked the other apprentice with her tail.

"Yes, I'll be sad when he has to go back to his own clan." Finchpaw eyed the other she-cat. "Shadepaw," she mumbled. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes, anything."

"Well, I think that... I think that I love Creekpaw." She bowed her head, embarrassed.

Shadepaw blinked fondly at her. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about," she murmured. "How does it feel? Does it feel like you can't sleep but think of him, you spend almost every waking hour thinking of him as well and when you're with him, you're heart starts to pound and all you want if to stay there forever, with Creekpaw?"

"Yes," mewled Finchpaw, excited. "That's exactly how it feels! How did you know all of that?"

For a few seconds, Shadepaw couldn't think how she knew all the feelings; but then she realised. That was how she felt about Foxwhisker. She turned to Finchpaw. "Just guessed, that's all."

Finchpaw didn't look convinced, but to Shadepaw's relief, she did not persist in asking dodgy questions.

Silkpaw was talking to her mentor on the other side of the den. When Shadepaw looked, she gave her mentor a couple of licks around the ears and padded over to the black and white apprentice. "We're all set," the medicine cat apprentice mewed. "Shall we go then?"

"Sure," meowed Shadepaw. "Goodbye Finchpaw."

"Bye." Finchpaw waved her tail in farewell. "Good luck finding those herbs."

As Shadepaw followed Silkpaw out of the den, her head buzzed with thoughts. Her heart beat as if she had just ran across the whole of WoodClan territory. Did she feel the same about Foxwhisker as Finchpaw felt about Creekpaw? Did she love the ginger-coated warrior?


	20. Chapter 18

**I've been doing LOADS of writing today so I have like 4 chapters to upload. Hope you enjoy!**

"Catmint," cried Silkpaw.

"Where?" yowled Shadepaw, her green eyes searching the undergrowth.

"Over there," said the medicine cat apprentice. "By the Thunderpath."

Shadepaw followed her littermate to the edge of the Thunderpath. It was a sticky black path that twolegs drove their monsters about on. The monsters never left the path but they still scared most cats, including Shadepaw and Silkpaw. The good thing about the Thunderpath was that it kept the clan cats cut off from the twoleg territory and from their weird stone nests.

The two apprentices crept forward to the clumps of catmint, which resided on the edge of the path. As they bit off several stalks of the sweet-smelling green plant, Shadepaw felt the sharp tang of the Thunderpath settle in her nose. "I can never get over how horrid the Noiseway smells," she murmured to Silkpaw through the catmint.

Silkpaw nodded, before adding their catmint to the bundle of leaves and berries that they had already collected. "Right," she mewed. "We're almost done. We should get back before the clan wakes up. We just need a couple of poppy plants and that'll take no time at all." She picked the bundle up in her mouth.

As they trekked through the forest to where Silkpaw said there were poppy plants, Shadepaw scented the air, alert for the scent of rouges. If they had killed Whitepelt, they could easily pick off one inexperienced and one medicine cat apprentice. But instead of the foreign scent of rogues, a different scent flowed into her nostrils. It was CaveClan and WoodClan scent mixed together. Shadepaw felt a sickening jolt run through her as she realized that it must be Fembrook and Blackwing, meeting before other cats would wake.

Shadepaw was about to tell Silkpaw to go on without her, but as she turned she saw with horror that the white she-cat was sniffing the air as well. Her neck fur began to bristle and she growled, "That's CaveClan scent Shadepaw. It's coming from over there!" Dropping her bundle of herbs, Silkpaw shot off into the undergrowth, following the scent.

"No," yowled Shadepaw. "Come back!" She raced after her littermate, heart pounding. There was no way that she could keep the truth about the silver warrior from the medicine cat apprentice, but Blackwing might be hostile towards her or even hurt the white cat. The black and white apprentice reached the white one and tackled her to the ground.

Silkpaw looked as if she was going to yowl in protest but Shadepaw slapped her paw over her mouth silencing the white she-cat. "We'll creep up slowly and observe who they are and what they are doing first," Shadepaw hissed. Before removing her paw from her littermate's mouth, she added, "Keep quiet and stay still once we get there." She let the other apprentice go.

Shadepaw crouched down and crept forward as if stalking her prey. Silkpaw copied her and although her crouch wasn't nearly as good as Shadepaw's, it was quiet and effective. The two cats stalked over to some bushes and looked through. Although Shadepaw knew what she was going to see, it still came as a shock when she saw Blackwing with Fembrook. She braced herself, ready for Silkpaw's yowl of horror that would reveal them, but the medicine cat apprentice kept silent and still, her eyes wide with shock.

Fembrook laced herself around Blackwing, while he nosed her belly mewing, "Are you sure you're okay, you expecting kits and all?"

The silver warrior gave her mate a piercing stare. "I'm fine Blackwing, honest. I won't kit for another moon; stop worrying."

Blackwing laid his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry Fembrook. I can't help worrying; I love you."

Fembrook licked Blackwing's chest fur. "I love you too but it's getting harder for me to get out of the nursery because Minkclaw always has her eye on me."

The CaveClan warrior's eyes darkened with concern. "You don't want to stop seeing me do you?"

"Of course not. I couldn't bear not seeing you." Fembrook blinked fondly at him. "Anyway," she went on. "I might not be the only one sneaking out of camp in future."

"Why?" Blackwing's eyes widened. "What's happened?"

"Well there's this cat, Finchpaw, who just joined the clan. She had another cat with her, one from another clan."

"Which clan?" asked Blackwing.

"Sorry Blackwing, I can't tell you." There was regret in Fembrook's eyes. "You'll probably find out sooner or later. Anyway, it's obvious that Finchpaw has feelings for this other cat, so when he goes back to his clan, she'll probably have to keep on seeing him."

A yowl split the air, "How dare you," but it was not Shadepaw who had let it escape her jaws, however much she had wanted it to. It was Silkpaw. The white she-cat strolled out into the clearing, her fur bristling in anger. "How can you accuse Finchpaw of disloyalty," she hissed at Fembrook. "When you're prancing around him? He's a CaveClan cat, Fembrook, or are your ears not screwed on properly. Did your mentor never tell you that forbidden love was not allowed?"

Fembrook's eyes were wide with horror. "S-Silkpaw, why are you here?" she gasped.

Silkpaw snarled at the silver warrior. "How can you be so disloyal?"

Anger flashed through Fembrook's eyes. "I'm a warrior and I can do what I want. I have to see Blackwing!"

The medicine cat apprentice struggled to keep her voice down. "I wondered who your mate was, but I never thought it would be a CaveClan cat. I thought it was Sootwhisker or something."

Shadepaw watched in horror, and then streaked across the clearing to Blackwing, who was looking distraught. She touched the tom on his shoulder and whispered, "I think you should go now."

Blackwing just nodded without really looking at her, and pelted off towards the gorge.

Shadepaw heard a screech and turned to see that Silkpaw had launched herself at Fembrook and they were fighting with tooth and claw.

"Stop it," screamed Shadepaw. She flung herself between the two fighting cats. ""Have you both lost your minds?"

They stared at each other, fiercely and Shadepaw thought she heard Fembrook mumble, "No."

Shadepaw glared at them. "Silkpaw, you will not tell a single soul about this and Fembrook you should stop seeing Blackwing."

"I can't," whispered Fembrook. "I love him."

Shadepaw felt her lip rise in the beginning of a snarl but she pushed it away. "I can't be bothered arguing with you Fembrook. We have to get back to camp before any cat notices that we're gone."  
Immediately, Fembrook whipped around and stalked in the direction of the camp, leaving Shadepaw and Silkpaw in the hollow. Silkpaw looked helplessly at Shadepaw. "I won't tell any cat about them but this has to stop."

Shadepaw sighed. "I've already tried to get through to her but I just can't."

"You already knew and you didn't tell me." Silkpaw looked horrified.

"I'm sorry Silkpaw. I didn't want to risk Fembrook getting exposed. Me and Sparklepaw caught her at it at the last gathering."

"It's okay Shadepaw. I suppose we'd better get back to camp too."

As Shadepaw followed Silkpaw out of the hollow, she felt doubts about Finchpaw unwillingly creep up. Would the silver and black tabby be able to let Creekpaw go?


	21. Chapter 19

A paw poked Shadepaw into wakefulness and she opened her eyes, groggily. It was Hollyfrost. "Get up," the deputy hissed, but not nastily. "I know you were up early collecting herbs yesterday but you're starting training in five minutes." She stalked out of the den.

Beside Shadepaw, Shadowpaw was pushing herself to her paws, yawning. She had slept next to Shadepaw in the last night while Rustpaw was on night patrol. "Come on," the black cat mewed. "We're all training together today, remember."

"Yeah," sighed Shadepaw. "I wonder what we'll be doing." She followed Shadowpaw out of the den.

Once outside, Shadepaw bumped in Silkpaw. The medicine cat apprentice looked tired enough to drop off her paws. "Why are you so tired?" she asked the white cat, flicking her tail over her ear.

"I went to the diamond cave last night."

Shadepaw gasped. The diamond cave was a mystical place where cats went to share tongues with StarClan. The medicine cats went there once every halfmoon to receive dreams that might affect the clan. She looked at Silkpaw. "How was it?"

Silkpaw's eyes lit up. "It was amazing. It was Moonpaw's first time as well and our mentors presented us to StarClan. And then we had dreams; Shadepaw I wish I could tell you what I dreamt."

"Don't worry about it," meowed Shadepaw. She waved her tail at the apprentices den. "Go and get some sleep."

"Okay," said Silkpaw. Her eyes darkened. "While your training I'll talk to Fembrook."

Shadepaw looked at her doubtfully. "Alright," she mumbled. "But no clawing each other to pieces this time."

The medicine cat apprentice padded past Shadepaw and let her pelt rub against her littermates. "I won't," she promised, before walking into the apprentices den.

"Shadepaw!" A yowl from across the clearing sounded and Shadepaw turned her head to see Shadowpaw calling her. She rushed over to where the apprentice was standing beside her mentor, Daisypelt.

"Hello Shadepaw," meowed Daisypelt, nosing the black and white cat's shoulder. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks." Shadepaw returned the nose. Daisypelt had been her surrogate mother and she and Rustpaw loved her dearly.

Daisypelt smiled. "Flamefur, Foxwhisker and I are taking all the apprentices up to the training hollow for the whole day. That rouge attack has shown us that we need to get your fighting skills up to scratch."

"Okay," mewled Shadepaw, suddenly feeling bubbly and bouncy. Was it the excitement of the training session or the fact that Foxwhisker was coming with them that made her get so worked up?

"There are Foxwhisker and Flamefur now," said Shadowpaw. The two ginger warriors padded over to where they were standing.

Flamefur nodded his head to Daisypelt before saying, "Now all we have to do is find the other apprentices."

They spent the next ten minutes searching for Rustpaw, Finchpaw, Lilacpaw and Venompaw. Rustpaw was not hard to find; he was sharing tongues with Shrewfur by the fresh-kill pile. It wasn't long until Foxwhisker rooted out the other three apprentices, having a play-fight just outside the camp entrance.

"Great," mewed Daisypelt. "Let's go!"

Shadepaw followed her out of the camp and felt a flush of heat rush through her when she realized that Foxwhisker was keeping pace with her. "Hi Foxwhisker," she said. "How's warrior life?"

"It's cool," the ginger tom replied. "It is nice to not have Rootheart bossing me around all the time." He looked at his paws.

"It sounds good." Shadepaw wished that she could be a warrior as well and sleep beside his warm body.

Foxwhisker suddenly snapped his gaze on her. "I miss you," he blurted out. "I miss you most of all."

Shadepaw felt warmth start to fill her. He felt the same for her as she did for him. "I miss you too Foxwhisker," she purred. "I..."

She was cut off as Finchpaw came up beside her. "Shadepaw, can I talk to you?"

Shadepaw shot a regretful glance at Foxwhisker. "Sure," she said to Finchpaw. "See you later Foxwhisker."

He waved his tail and as Shadepaw went ahead with Finchpaw, she felt his blue gaze piercing her back.

Finchpaw looked very worried. Shadepaw forgot how irritated she was with the silver tabby for breaking up her conversation with Foxwhisker. "What's wrong Finchpaw?" she mewed.

Finchpaw gave her a long look. "It's just... it's just..." She broke off with a sigh. "I can't..."

"Finchpaw?" Shadepaw was getting worried.

Finchpaw lashed her tail from side to side at let out a snarl. "Why is life so unfair Shadepaw?" she hissed. "When I find love it takes it away from me. I want to be with my father in WoodClan but my heart lies with Creekpaw." She took deep gulping breaths and then let her tail droop. "That's why I have to leave you, Shadepaw." Finchpaw gave the other apprentice a sad look. "I have to go to CaveClan with Creekpaw."

"No!" Shadepaw let her claws sink into the soil. Finchpaw could not go to CaveClan. She wouldn't let her. "No Finchpaw, you can't!"  
"I have to." The silver and black tabby sighed. "I can't be happy without Creekpaw."

"If you can't be happy without him, then I suppose you'll have to go." Each word was like grit in Shadepaw's mouth, forcing her friend away from her.

Finchpaw blinked gratefully at her. "Thank you Shadepaw. I knew you'd understand." She ran to catch up with Venompaw and Lilacpaw.

Shadepaw gazed after her. She couldn't let Finchpaw go to CaveClan; not when she'd tried so hard to get her into WoodClan.


	22. Chapter 20

Claws pierced Shadepaw's fur as Rustpaw pinned her into the dust. "Got ya," he growled his eyes gleaming.

"Alright, alright," Shadepaw mewed. She pawed at her brother's nose. "Get off me, you great lump."

Rustpaw jumped off his sister and sheathed his claws. Wow, thought Shadepaw, he's becoming a great fighter. She pushed herself to her paws.

It was mid afternoon and the apprentices had been fighting all day. Shadepaw had sparred with every cat, winning except for her tussles with Flamefur and Rustpaw, but she had been sure that Foxwhisker had gone easy on her.

There was a triumphant yowl and Shadepaw turned to see Venompaw pinning Shadowpaw down. "I won," he cried.

But Shadowpaw wasn't done yet. Sensing that Venompaw had relaxed, she leapt to her paws. Venompaw, who was totally surprised, didn't resist as the black she-cat pushed his muzzle into the dust.

"Surprise is the warrior's greatest virtue," she whispered in his ear before letting him go.

Venompaw scrambled to his paws and flexed his claws. Shadepaw gasped at how long they were. "Hey," he mewed irritably. "That's not fair. I'd already won!"

Flamefur padded over to the two apprentices. "Venompaw, do you think that an enemy warrior is going to let you chase him off just because it isn't fair?"

Venompaw scratched at some moss with his claws. "No Flamefur."

Shadowpaw shot the grey tabby a smug look.

Shadepaw and Rustpaw joined the other three cats. "Rustpaw won," Shadepaw mewed. "He used the plummet trick on me."

Flamefur looked proudly at his apprentice. "Well done, Rustpaw."

Rustpaw puffed up his chest. "Thank you Flamefur."

Daisypelt padded over with Lilacpaw and Foxwhisker. Finchpaw was trailing just behind, her eyes downcast. Shadepaw guessed that she was thinking about Creekpaw and the decision that she would have to make; him or her clan.

"That was good fighting everyone," meowed Daisypelt. "Well done."

"We'll go back to camp soon," added Flamefur. Excitement sparkled in his eyes. "But first we're going to split into two teams and have a battle. Teamwork is all about communicating with your clanmates and it is good practice for real battles."

This announcement was greeted with happy mews and they split into squads of four and five. Shadepaw was in the five with Foxwhisker, Lilacpaw, Venompaw and Shadowpaw. The other team consisted of Flamefur, Daisypelt, Finchpaw and Rustpaw.

They lined up on opposite ends of the hollow. Shadepaw, flanked by Shadowpaw and Venompaw, lashed her tail from side to side impatiently. The two teams eyed each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly Flamefur sprang, crossing the hollow in two bounds to leap on Lilacpaw. The brown tabby disappeared under the heavy ginger warrior. Her other teammates were already in combat. Shadowpaw was clawing with Finchpaw, Foxwhisker rolled past with Daisypelt and Venompaw and Shadowpaw were tackling Finchpaw and Rustpaw. Shadepaw leapt to help Lilacpaw. She dug her claws into Flamefur's scruff and dragged him off the young apprentice. The red warrior swiped a paw under the black and white apprentice's legs, trying to unbalance her. But Shadepaw jumped over the paw and Flamefur staggered to the side. Seeing her chance, Shadepaw shot in-between the warrior's forelegs and pushed his back ones from under him, speeding out the other end before Flamefur collapsed. The flame-coloured warrior had been forced onto his back, exposing his soft underbelly. Shadepaw was about to leap to pin him down but Lilacpaw pushed past her, anger flaring in her purple eyes. "I don't need you to fight my battles Shadepaw," she snarled, before leaping onto Flamefur.

Shadepaw felt her fur bristle. Didn't Lilacpaw understand what teamwork was about?

Paws crashed into her from behind. It was Finchpaw. The silver and black tabby clung to Shadepaw's back, spitting and hissing. Shadepaw shook from side to side but could not detach the other apprentice. Shadowpaw appeared, having dislodged Rustpaw. "Try this," she whispered to Shadepaw before yowling, "Hey Finchpaw, come and get me!"

Finchpaw's paws left Shadepaw's back and the silver tabby landed on Shadowpaw's. Instead of shaking, the black apprentice bunched her muscles and flipped onto her back, crushing Finchpaw underneath her.

Finchpaw let out a grunt as the air was squeezed from her lungs and she slipped from under Shadowpaw and raced away to help Rustpaw, who was fighting Lilacpaw and Venompaw.

"Wow," gasped Shadepaw. "That was great!"

Shadowpaw blinked at her gratefully. "Daisypelt taught me it. It's her favourite trick."

Shadepaw glanced around the hollow. Her team was winning. Venompaw and Lilacpaw had Rustpaw and Finchpaw in their grasp. Flamefur was at the side, licking a bruise on his shoulder. The only pair that was still fighting was Foxwhisker and Daisypelt. Shadepaw glanced at Shadowpaw, mewing, "Let's get her."

"Yeah." The two of them raced across the hollow. As one they leapt on Daisypelt, pulling her off Foxwhisker and wrestling her to the ground. "You lose," mewed Shadowpaw.

"I suppose we did," replied Daisypelt, scrambling to her paws. "But that was a good fight."

The best ever," said Foxwhisker, standing at Daisypelt's shoulder. "Except for the real thing."

Shadepaw murmured her agreement. Nothing beat the adrenaline that pumped through her veins when she charged into battle alongside her clanmates.

The other cats of the fighting patrol gathered around Daisypelt. "That was the most fun I've had since I became a warrior," the white she-cat mewed, her eyes gleaming. "Let's all go back to camp and get a good bit of fresh-kill."

As the others padded away from the hollow, Shadepaw felt a tail touch her shoulder. It was Foxwhisker. His eyes were alive with excitement and hope. "Come with me," he mewed.


	23. Chapter 21

Shadepaw followed Foxwhisker through the forest. The tom's light pawsteps made no sound on the fallen leaves and she longed to ask him where they were going but it didn't feel right. The silence felt right.

The two of them padded out of the undergrowth and into the clearing by the gorge. Did Foxwhisker want to hunt? Shadepaw was about to ask but the ginger warrior padded further north, toward WaterClan territory. She ran to catch up with him and let her pelt brush his.

The sun was low in the sky, casting an amber glow over the whole clearing and the trees swayed in the wind, just audible over the roaring of the waterfall. A swirl of leaves was detached from a nearby willow tree and they frolicked over the two cats' heads. One landed on Shadepaw's back and she shook it off gently. Leaf-fall had come.

Not for the first time that day, her thoughts strayed to the upcoming gathering in about nine sunrises. She was desperate to go; she needed to go. She hoped that a combined effort from her and Sparklepaw would break Blackwing and Fembrook up, forever.

Foxwhisker led her up a slope and the Stonewall came into view. It was a stretch of uneven rocks, piled on top of each other, that separated WoodClan and CaveClan. It ran through WoodClan territory, stopping at the gorge, before starting up again on the CaveClan side and running the entire length of their land. The stream that led to the waterfall started in the distant mountains and ran through WaterClan territory, only getting wide and deep near the Stonewall. Shadepaw couldn't understand why WaterClan still had the largest territory, even though they were not the biggest clan anymore.

Foxwhisker bounded down the slope and settled himself on the Stonewall. Shadepaw followed, prancing playfully downwards, the soft grass soothing her paws. Something flittered in front of her nose and she drew away, arching her back. She relaxed, though, when she realised that it was only a butterfly. The apprentice leapt into the air, thrashing out at the insect with sheathed claws. She fell downwards and landed lightly on her back, watching as the butterfly flapped away. She slipped onto her side and gasped in surprise when she started to roll down the slope. Picking up momentum, she could not stop herself from crashing into the Stonewall with a large thud. Letting out a _mrrow _of laughter, Foxwhisker leapt down from the wall and helped her to her paws. Then they both jumped onto the stones.

Shadepaw gazed across WaterClan territory. There was a small lake to the north-west. It sparkled with shades of orange and yellow as the fading sun reflected off the surface. Far away the mountains stood, tall and defiant, blocking off the rest of the world from the clan cats. No cat had dared go up there for many seasons, not after MountainClan had been driven off by something that remained elusive to the rest of the clans. Maybe, thought Shadepaw, if a cat knew what was up there, we could expand our territories to accommodate the mountains. Or maybe we could find MountainClan and bring them back.

She let herself lean against Foxwhisker, his strong, lean body giving her comfort. He rested his chin on her head. "I often come up here. It's so beautiful and... And my mother used to take me here when I was a kit. It reminds me of her.

Shadepaw struggled to remember Foxwhisker's mother, Mapleheart. "What was she like?"

Foxwhisker purred. "She was a lot like you. She always had to be out in the action and even if she had worries, she'd not let them affect her commitment to her clan." He sighed. "I don't know why such a kind-hearted cat as her ended up mating with Rootheart."

"I'm glad you turned out like her," Shadepaw whispered to him. "I don't think I could cope with another Rootheart in the clan."

Foxwhisker stiffened. "I wish I could be more like her. She was so brave and caring. That's why I loved her." He turned his blue gaze on Shadepaw. "And that's why I love you."

Shadepaw felt her heart pound with immense happiness. He loved her. Foxwhisker _loved_ her!

"I know you probably think I'm mad," he went on. "But I couldn't keep my feelings hidden forever. My heart pounds whenever I set eyes on you, like my chest can barely contain it. I love you, Shadepaw, with every single fibre in my body. I just wanted you to know how I feel and if..."

Shadepaw swiped her tail across his mouth. "Shut up mousebrain," she breathed. "I love you too."

Foxwhisker's eyes lit up in delight. He wove himself around her, his purrs rumbling in her ears. Shadepaw felt a tingling sensation flowing through her body, one she had never felt before. She pushed her pelt to his, wanting him to experience it too. He sat beside her and drew his tongue over her ear in warm strokes.

Shadepaw sighed and then mewed, "I've felt love before, like the love I have for Rustpaw or Silkpaw but never like this. I didn't know what it was."

"I'm glad to have helped you find out," said Foxwhisker, his eyes gleaming.

"Hey," laughed Shadepaw. "That's not romantic!" She pounced on him and they both fell off the wall and onto the grass in WoodClan territory. They rolled about, batting at each other with soft paws. Then they collapsed side by side, laughing.

"I love you Shadepaw," meowed Foxwhisker. "I want to be with you always."

Shadepaw suddenly couldn't face the thought of being away from him that night. "Let's sleep here. I wouldn't be able to sleep without you."

"Okay." Foxwhisker curled himself around her and Shadepaw snuggled into his chest fur. Laying her head on his muscular shoulder, she let sleep crash over her, in a glorious, engulfing tide.

**Okay that's it but I'm in a writing mood so I might be updating even more tomorrow.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Okay, Chapters 22-25 up!**

Light streamed through the apprentices den, bathing the cats' pelts in warmth. Shadepaw opened her eyes slowly. It was a week after she had fallen asleep next to Foxwhisker and she had not been able to keep her eyes off the ginger tom. She felt happiness rush through her whenever she saw him but it was clouded by worries for Fembrook and Finchpaw. Once the gathering came, Finchpaw would have to make the decision between her clan and Creekpaw. Shadepaw needed to talk to the injured cat and try and figure out a solution to his and Finchpaw's problems.

She rose to her paws sluggishly. She had been up late last night, trying to persuade Fembrook to stop meeting Blackwing. It had ended in the same way as always and Shadepaw had watched in despair as Fembrook had slipped away from her, into the nursery. She had to do something about her friend, for the clan and Fembrook herself.

Shadepaw stepped clumsily over Lilacpaw, brushing her paw over the younger apprentice's pelt. Lilacpaw blinked open her eyes. "Watch out Rougepaw," she hissed. "Some cats are trying to get some sleep after actually doing something for the clan."

Shadepaw bristled. She was sure that Lilacpaw had been talking more and more often to Swiftclaw. The other day she had seen the brown tabby brush herself along the black and white warrior, affection in her eyes. Shadepaw let a snarl escape her jaws. "Are you questioning my loyalty?"

Something brushed along her back and Shadepaw turned to see Rustpaw. "Leave it," he murmured. He got to his paws and led Shadepaw out of the den. Once in the sunlight, Shadepaw turned on her brother. "You should have let me claw her to pieces!"  
Rustpaw laid his tail on her shoulder. "What good would that have done? Swiftclaw and Rootheart are already vicious towards us; we don't want to encourage Lilacpaw to turn hostile."

Shadepaw sighed. "I suppose you're right." She leaned against Rustpaw.

"Hey," he mewed, licking the top of her head affectionately. "Cheer up. What has Shrewfur got you doing today? I'm on patrol with Flamefur."

"I've got to clear out the medicine cat den."

"Oh," Rustpaw meowed. "That's not half as exciting." He blinked at her, sympathetically.

"No. It's okay," said Shadepaw. "I want to speak to Creekpaw anyway."

Suspicion flared in her brother's amber eyes. "Why?"

"Just because he's going in four days." She felt awkward lying to her brother about Finchpaw's secret. "Do you doubt me?"

Rustpaw shook his head. "Don't be silly. You're the last cat I'd doubt." He fixed her with a caring gaze. "I worry about you, that's all."

Shadepaw's tail twitched. "Well you shouldn't," she meowed. "I'm fine, honestly. You should look after Shadowpaw. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." Rustpaw glanced around the clearing. "Flamefur's calling me. I'll see you later."

Shadepaw waved her tail in farewell and watched her brother head out of the hollowed out tree trunk. Then she turned and headed for the medicine cat den on guilt laden paws. As she approached, Silkpaw dashed from the entrance carrying a bundle of leaves. Shadepaw padded up to her. "Slow down Silkpaw," she mewed. "What's the hurry?"

Silkpaw blinked, focusing on the black and white apprentice. "Oh, hi Shadepaw," she gasped. "I'm so busy. Swallowfeather's gone to see Nightfur, you know CaveClan's medicine cat?" She did not wait for Shadepaw to nod before carrying on, "Well I've got to take borage to Lilyface, then clear out Creekpaw's wound, then tend to Thistlesoul because he says he's got cracked pads, then gather some comfrey and _then_ check Fembrook to see how her kits are growing."

As Shadepaw listened to her littermate list her jobs, she felt sympathy well in her chest. She could talk to Creekpaw later. "I'll take the borage to Lilyface," the black and white apprentice mewed.

Silkpaw blinked, her eyes brimming with gratitude. "Would you? That would be great."

Shadepaw took the borage from Silkpaw and padded towards the nursery. She slithered through the protective branches and entered. Inside, Fembrook and Breezewing were grooming each other. Both of the queens were sporting swollen bellies, being almost two thirds of the way through their pregnancies. Nearby, Minkclaw and Lynxkit were sleeping. Lilyface was on her side, some mouse bones beside her. Emberkit was playing with her mother's tail and Sagekit was sleeping, stretched out on her side.

Shadepaw nodded to Breezewing and glowered at Fembrook, before slipping past both of them towards Lilyface. As she approached, the pale ginger queen raised her head and blinked at Shadepaw. "Hello, Shadepaw. Did Silkpaw give you those?" She dipped her head at the borage leaves.

Shadepaw dropped the leaves nodding. "How are you feeling?"

Lilyface sighed. "Better than a week ago. Swallowfeather and Silkpaw are taking good care of me. I'll need all the milk I can get; these two are growing fast." She glanced fondly at Emberkit, who was still playing with her tail. "I've started them on meat. They just had their first piece." She flicked her tail at the bones, making Emberkit squeal and chase after it.

Shadepaw bent to pick them up mewing, "I'll take these out for you." She grasped the bones in her jaws.

_Shadepaw wait! _A voice exploded in her head, making her drop the bones. It was deep, too deep to belong to any of the nursery queens, yet familiar. She shook her head as it started again. _Shadepaw there is a life at stake. I know you're scared but listen. _Shadepaw made herself calm down and listened as the voice boomed in her head. _It may look as if Sagekit is sleeping but there is something more serious going on. Look at her._

Shadepaw dipped her head and looked at the sleeping Sagekit. The kit's mouth was foaming and her chest was hardly moving. There was something terribly wrong. The kit was dying. "I have to get Silkpaw," she gasped. She turned and raced from the nursery, ignoring Lilyface's questioning mew.

Shadepaw raced across the clearing, heading for the medicine cat den. Her heart pounded and alarm prickled in her belly. What if Sagekit died? Would Lilyface survive another loss so soon after losing Whitepelt?

Shadepaw burst through the ferns lining the medicine cat den. Silkpaw was pressing a balm on Creekpaw's pad. The paw was a crusty scab but it was not bleeding. Both cats looked up as Shadepaw shot though the ferns and Silkpaw mewed, "Shadepaw?"  
Shadepaw didn't take any time to catch her breath. "Silkpaw, you've got to come," she gasped. "Sagekit's dying!"

Silkpaw scrambled to her paws. "What?!"

Shadepaw gasped, trying to regain her breath. "I went to the nursery to give Lilyface the borage and Sagekit was on the floor; her mouth was foaming and she was hardly breathing."

Silkpaw trotted to the rocky overhang and started to frantically search for herbs. "How long has she been like this?"

Shadepaw shook her head. "I don't know; I don't think that Lilyface realised that she was so poorly."

Silkpaw rushed out of the den and Shadepaw followed. They sprinted across the clearing and pushed into the nursery. Inside, Lilyface was frantically licking Sagekit's side. The kit was groaning, foam pouring from her mouth. Shadepaw watched, horrified, as Sagekit's small body contorted in a fierce spasm.

Lilyface looked desperately at Silkpaw. "She's not going to die, is she?" The queen's mew was so fearful that Shadepaw felt her heart twist with sorrow.

"Not if I can help it," meowed Silkpaw, setting down the herbs. The medicine cat apprentice glanced around the den. "Right," she yowled, "Out, everyone out!"

The other queens started to file out of the nursery. Fembrook and Breezewing went first, their eyes wide and their bellies swinging. Minkclaw was busy, trying to usher Lynxkit and Emberkit outside. "Come on," she whispered.

Emberkit looked up at her with huge, terrified eyes. "But what about Sagekit?"

"Your sister's going to be just fine," Minkclaw mewed. "She's got Silkpaw to look after her."

Emberkit glanced doubtfully at her sister. Lynxkit came over and pressed himself to her pelt. "Come on Emberkit. Silkpaw will look after Sagekit and _I'll _look after you."

Despite everything, Shadepaw felt her heart warm at Lynxkit's care and devotion. She nodded at him as he passed, following his mother out of the nursery, Emberkit pressed trembling to his side.

Lilyface was hovering over Sagekit and Silkpaw. The white apprentice gave the queen a pleading look. "I'm sorry Lilyface, but you'll have to go too."

Lilyface looked horrified. "But what about Sagekit? If she dies I'll never see her again."

Shadepaw hurried over and pressed herself to the despairing queen. "Come on Lilyface," she murmured. "Emberkit looked shaky on her paws when she went out. She'll need you to comfort her." She looked directly into Lilyface's eyes. "Don't worry, Silkpaw _will_ save Sagekit."

Lilyface let her gaze wonder to her sick kit and then it flickered back to the apprentice. She nodded. Shadepaw draped her tail over Lilyface's shoulders and led her out of the nursery.

In the clearing, the queens and kits were huddled together in a tight group. Fallenstar and Daisypelt were there too, waiting anxiously for news. Lilyface headed straight for Emberkit, who was shivering beside Minkclaw and Lynxkit. The pale ginger queen wrapped her tail around her kit and covered her in licks. Minkclaw leant against Lilyface and murmured comfortingly in her ear, while Lynxkit pressed himself against his mother, not fear but worry in his amber eyes.

Silkpaw's voice sounded from inside the den. "Shadepaw, I need you."

Lilyface stopped her licking and gazed up with half-horrified, half-hopeful eyes. Shadepaw turned to Fembrook. "Fembrook, you won't let Lilyface come back into the den, will you?" Fembrook shook her head. Shadepaw turned and pushed into the nursery, realising with a jolt how absolutely she trusted the silver queen.

Shadepaw scrambled into the nursery and stopped dead when she heard the voice in her head. _Shadepaw, Silkpaw does not know what to do for Sagekit, but she will once she knows what it wrong. Listen. _Shadepaw thought again that the voice sounded familiar, very familiar, a voice she had known since she was a kit. She made herself listen to it. _Shadepaw, Sagekit is having an allergic reaction to something she ate. You must tell Silkpaw this._

Shadepaw nodded and crouched beside Silkpaw.

The medicine cat apprentice looked at her with despair in her eyes. "Shadepaw," she said. "Shadepaw, I don't know what to do for Sagekit. She's slipping to StarClan!"

Terror twisted Shadepaw's belly. "She's having an allergic reaction," she mewed, her voice tight.

Silkpaw looked at her, curious. "How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter," cried Shadepaw. "You know how to make her better, don't you?"

Silkpaw frowned and muttered something under her breath. Then she looked up, determined. "Yes," she mewed. "I need yarrow."She scrabbled through her pile of herbs. "Here it is!" She picked up a small yellow-green leaf. She gave a few of them to Shadepaw. "Chew," she mewed. "I need to make Sagekit conscious enough to swallow."

Shadepaw started to chew the leaves. They tasted bitter and she winced but carried on chewing. This was for Sagekit's life. Silkpaw was massaging Sagekit's belly with her paws. The kit's eyes flickered open and she groaned, her breath coming in short rasps.

The voice entered Shadepaw's head. _That's enough chewing Shadepaw. Spit it out and show Silkpaw. _Shadepaw spat the sickly poultice from her mouth, shouting, "Silkpaw."

The medicine cat apprentice turned from Sagekit and looked the pulp. "That's perfect Shadepaw," she mewed. She scraped up the yarrow with her paw and dripped it in front of Sagekit's foaming mouth. The kit pulled away. "Can't eat," she groaned. "Stomach... hurts too much... everything hurts."

Silkpaw gazed angrily at the kit. "Sagekit, if you don't eat this you'll be in StarClan before you can say foxdung."

Sagekit whimpered as another spasm wracked her body. Silkpaw took the opportunity to shove her paw into the kit's mouth and draw it out again. Then she stroked Sagekit's throat to make her swallow.

Shadepaw marvelled at Silkpaw's courage. There was no way that she would snap at a sick kit like that, even if it was dying. And for the white she-cat to stay calm as she held another cat's life in her paw, well that was something else. The voice sounded in her head again. _Watch out Shadepaw. You're standing right where Sagekit is about to throw up._

Shadepaw jumped back just before Sagekit was sick. The reeking substance was full of meat chunks and a few small bones. Sagekit gasped, taking a deeper breath than she had taken while she was suffering the reaction, and fell back into the moss, exhausted.

Silkpaw bent down and let her face lie in front of Sagekit's. Then she turned to Shadepaw, her eyes shining. "Her breathing's steadied," she meowed. "I think she's going to be ok."

Shadepaw let out a yelp of delight and wound herself around Silkpaw, purring, "I thought she was going to die."

Silkpaw flicked her tail over the black and white apprentice's ear. "Well she didn't, did she?" the medicine cat apprentice mewed. She glanced at Sagekit. "I wonder what triggered the reaction."

Shadepaw thought, frowning. Then she realised. _The mouse! _She turned to her littermate. "It was the fresh-kill. Lilyface said that she had just fed them their first meat."

"Oh," sighed Silkpaw. "We'll have to think of an alternative type of food for her. Maybe juniper berries and other herbs? I'll ask Swallowfeather when she gets back." She glanced around the den. "First we'll have to clear up this mess." She pointed with her tail to the sick. "Why don't you go and grab some moss and then we can make a moss ball? Then no cat has to touch it."

Shadepaw nodded and headed out of the den.

As soon as she stepped outside, Lilyface cannoned into her, her eyes alight with nerves and terror. "She's dead, isn't she?"

Shadepaw flicked her tail over the queen's ear. "No," she mewled. "She's just fine. You can go and see her if you want, but maybe only in small groups." She glanced at Fallenstar and when he nodded she continued, "How about Lilyface and Emberkit first."

Lilyface shot into the nursery but Emberkit stayed behind. "Can Lynxkit come too?"

Fallenstar purred. "Yes, I'm sure he can."

Emberkit looked hugely relieved and Lynxkit padded up to her. He pressed his pelt and against hers and they disappeared into the nursery.

Shadepaw skirted the group of cats waiting to see Sagekit and sat beside Fallenstar. "Sagekit is a bit weak so I expect that Silkpaw will move her to the medicine cat den," she mewed to him. "Silkpaw did really well today."

Fallenstar flicked his tail over her ear. "You did well too, Shadepaw."

Shadepaw dipped her head. "Thank you, Fallenstar." She waved her tail towards the medicine cat den. "I've got to get some moss for Silkpaw. Goodbye."

Fallenstar waved his tail in farewell and Shadepaw headed toward the medicine cat den.

As she crossed the clearing, she heard a scathing mew behind her. "Hey Rougepaw," sneered Swiftclaw. "Do you feel elated after actually doing a little thing for the clan?" He was sitting with Rootheart and Lilacpaw. Lilacpaw had her tail entwined with his. Shadepaw let out a growl, losing all hope that Lilacpaw might actually be friendly with her. The brown tabby had already been snappy toward her and now she was falling under the influence of Swiftclaw. Jadepaw's death hadn't helped, since Lilacpaw was convinced that Shadepaw had just let her sister die.

"Yeah," Lilacpaw spat sarcastically. "Rougepaw has actually done something for the clan."

"She deserves her warrior name already," hissed Rootheart, equally as sarcastic.

"Well Fallenstar _would _give it to her anyway." Swiftclaw scraped the earth beneath his claws, leaving deep marks. "He's gotten so soft these days. WoodClan needs a strong leader who can see that Rougepaw and her brother are breaking the clan apart."

Shadepaw gasped in shock. "How can you insult your leader like that?"

Suddenly the voice erupted in her mind. _Don't let them get to you Shadepaw. I always thought they were weak when I was alive._

Shadepaw shook her head to hear Rootheart snarl. "He just did."

Restraining herself from clawing all three cats' noses, Shadepaw ran across the clearing and into the medicine cat den, trying to ignore the laughs and jeers erupting from Rootheart, Swiftclaw and Lilacpaw.

She circled in the den, searching for the voice. "Who are you?" she whispered.

_Don't you know? _The voice said.

"No!" Shadepaw yowled, leaping in the air. Landing, she realised that she could see the faint outline of a large white tom hovering in front of her. Squinting she recognised him. It was Whitepelt. Excitement surged in her belly. She could talk to Whitepelt!

A faint breeze ruffled her fur and she could smell the old deputy's scent in the wind. _Thank you, Shadepaw._ Then he was gone, to StarClan. Shadepaw took deep breaths, trying to catch the last whiff of Whitepelt and feeling more refreshed than she had felt since when she had fallen asleep next to Foxwhisker.


	25. Chapter 23

Shadepaw had to wait until after sunhigh to speak with Creekpaw. After she had saved Sagekit, with help from Silkpaw and Whitepelt, the black and white apprentice had spent the remainder of the morning cleaning out both the nursery and the medicine cat den, settling down a ruffled Lilyface and helping Silkpaw make a nest for Sagekit.

Shadepaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up two mice, one for Silkpaw and one for Creekpaw. As the juicy flavour seeped into her mouth, she felt a wave of sympathy for Sagekit. The white she-kit would never know the taste of a piece of fresh-kill, flowing into her jaws.

Shadepaw slipped through the ferns guarding the entrance to the medicine cat den, and straightened up inside. Silkpaw was sorting out berries on the other side of the den. "Is that fresh-kill I can smell?" she mewed eagerly.

Shadepaw padded over to her littermate and placed one mouse beside her. "I've got this one for Creekpaw," she mumbled through the second mouse's tail. "He hasn't eaten already has he?"

Silkpaw shook her head. "I'm trying to figure out what we can feed Sagekit." The medicine cat apprentice looked anxiously at the kit, who was sleeping calmly in a nest of lichen and moss. "She can't eat mouse and I wouldn't try her with any other meat. I think my only option is juniper berries and a few of these herbs. She'll be very thin though." Silkpaw sighed. "And her food won't taste exactly _nice_!"

_Now that's where you're wrong!_ Whitepelt's voice erupted in Shadepaw's head.

Silkpaw stiffened, then looked up, confused. "Shadepaw," she asked. "Did you say something?"

Shadepaw gasped. "You can hear him too?"

Silkpaw looked even more confused. "What are you on about Shadepaw?" She glanced at the black and white apprentice uneasily. "Hear who?"

"Whitepelt," Shadepaw insisted. "He came to me while Sagekit was sick and told me that she had allergies."

Silkpaw's eyes widened. "So that's how you knew what was wrong! I was worried; I thought that you'd make a better medicine cat than me."

Shadepaw snorted. "Me, a medicine cat? No way!" She flicked her ginger tipped tail across her littermate's ear. "Silkpaw, you're a great medicine cat. I had no idea what to do with the yarrow and everything."

Silkpaw glanced at Shadepaw gratefully.

Shadepaw gazed questioningly at the medicine cat apprentice. "So how can Whitepelt speak to us if he's dead?"

Silkpaw shook her head. "I don't know."

Suddenly Whitepelt's voice came to them. _I have chosen a path that not many take. I have chosen to remain with my kits and protect them and Lilyface from danger as best I can. You must know that my spirit will always linger here, until Sagekit and Emberkit join StarClan._

Silkpaw gasped but Shadepaw, who had gotten used to Whitepelt's interruptions whispered, "So, Whitepelt, since your spirit lingers here and everything, can't you talk to us all the time?"

_No, _mewed Whitepelt,_ I am bound by rules. I am only able to converse with the living when it is in aid of my kits or mate. I must go now, to StarClan, but Silkpaw you might want to add honey due to the herbs you feed Sagekit. That'll make them taste nicer. And I know that she is not allergic to insects._

Silkpaw nodded. "I had not thought of that. Thanks Whitepelt. But if she is allergic to meat then how will she be able to bite other cats in combat?"

_She will be able to because she isn't allergic to cats,_ he said and then he was gone.

Shadepaw sighed and pressed herself to Silkpaw. "Are you alright?"

Silkpaw nodded. "It's just weird talking to a cat from StarClan."

"I know," mewed Shadepaw. She waved her tail at the mouse. "You eat up and I'll take this mouse to Creekpaw."

She made sure that Silkpaw had started to eat before picking up the mouse. She took a deep breath. Now she had to talk to Creekpaw for Finchpaw's place in WoodClan.

She padded over to the grey flecked tom. "Hey Creekpaw," she mewed, settling herself on the edge of his nest.

"Oh, hi Shadepaw." Creekpaw glanced at the mouse. "Is that for me?"

"Sure," meowed Shadepaw. "If you want it; I'll have it if you don't."

"No, I do want it!" Creekpaw picked up the mouse eagerly and started to tuck in savagely. "Thanks Shadepaw," he said between gulps. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten since dawn yesterday."

Shadepaw was not listening. "How do you feel about Finchpaw?" she asked, her voice taught.

Creekpaw stiffened and stopped in mid-bite. "I think that's rather private, don't you?"

Shadepaw bristled, impatient. "Please Creekpaw," she begged. "You can trust me. I have to know!"

Creekpaw glanced at her warily. "I like her a lot."

Shadepaw felt her heart beat faster. "Do you love her?"

"Shadepaw," he wailed. Shadepaw glared at him. "Ok," he sighed. "I love her more than any cat I've ever met."

Shadepaw's mind whirled. It was good that Creekpaw loved Finchpaw back but her last hope to keep her friend in the clan had been that the flecked tom would not have felt that way. She growled quietly.

Creekpaw's eyes were filled with despair. "It'll never work though," he sighed. "Soon we will each belong to different clans and our love will be forbidden."

Shadepaw felt respect rise in her chest for Creekpaw. At least he understood that cats from other clans could not be together. Unlike Fembrook, she added as an afterthought.

She took a deep breath. "Don't be so sure," she mumbled quietly.

Creekpaw looked at her, confused. "Don't be so sure about what?"

Shadepaw could not keep her thoughts for Finchpaw a secret any longer. "She wants to go with you to CaveClan," she burst out.

Creekpaw looked amazed. "Why?"

"She loves you too," Shadepaw revealed.

Creekpaw's eyes sparkled with happiness. "She does?"  
"Yes," wailed the black and white apprentice. "She loves you lots. But Creekpaw, you can't let her go to CaveClan. She's only just been accepted into WoodClan and CaveClan are hardly going to accept a cat that has been a rogue and then a cat from another clan. They aren't the most accepting clan."

"I know," said Creekpaw. "I grew up with them." He looked thoughtful. "Do you know a cat called Talonclaw?"

Shadepaw nodded. "I met her at the last gathering."

His eyes sparkled. "How is she?"  
"She's great," answered Shadepaw. "She is with kit!"

Creekpaw's tail curled up in delight. "She was my mentor. The kits are Talltail's, aren't they?" When Shadepaw nodded, he continued, "Talltail was one of my best friends but Blackpaw was the best of all."

Shadepaw tried to think of a cat she had met called Blackpaw. "I don't think I've met Blackpaw."

"He's probably a warrior now, he was older than me."

Shadepaw thought again. The realization hit her in a horrific wave. Creekpaw was talking about Blackwing. "Is he a black and white tom?" she asked, just to be sure.

Creekpaw nodded, his eyes alight with memories. "He was quite good looking, always after the she-cats."

You can say that again, thought Shadepaw. "He's called Blackwing now," she told Creekpaw.

Creekpaw sighed. "Blackwing, oh I do miss him."

Shadepaw was impatient, wanting to get back to Finchpaw. "So what are you going to do?"

Creekpaw jumped, as if surfacing from deep water. "Do about what?"

"About Finchpaw?"

His eyes darkened. "She can't come with me. I've spent a long time bringing her here. That would all be wasted if she went to CaveClan; she could have just stayed there in the first place."

"She's very adamant," said Shadepaw. "She's staying with you."

Creekpaw rested his tail on her shoulder. "Don't worry Shadepaw," he reassured her. "I've got three days. I'll think of something."

"I hope you can..."

Her mew was interrupted by a loud yowl from the entrance to the den. "Shadepaw!"

Shadepaw turned and saw Shrewfur standing there. "Oh hi Shrewfur," she greeted her mentor.

The stocky brown tabby padded over to her and flicked her ear with his tail. "Shadowpaw said I'd find you here. What are you doing?"

Shadepaw glanced frustrated at Creekpaw. "Just bringing Creekpaw some fresh-kill."

"Okay," Shrewfur said. "We're on patrol now. Come on!"

He led the way out of the den, Shadepaw following. Her heart beat anxiously. Creekpaw had better figure out a way to save his and Finchpaw's relationship; Shadepaw didn't think she could handle another forbidden romance like Fembrook's and Blackwing's.


	26. Chapter 24

A paw was poking Shadepaw in the side. "No," she grumbled. "Let me sleep." She was exhausted, after a long patrol with Shrewfur the previous day and saving Sagekit's life.

The paw poked her again. "Wake up Rougepaw!" The yowl was long and loud.

Shadepaw leapt to her paws, bristling. "What?" she growled, blinking to clear her vision. "Is something wrong?"

Lilacpaw's face waved into view. "The only thing wrong is that you over-slept Rougepaw. How is that helping the clan?"  
Shadepaw started to wash her ears. "Why are you taking it out on me?" she asked Lilacpaw. "Shadowpaw and Venompaw are still sleeping too." She waved her tail at the two other apprentices.

"I was just going to wake them." Lilacpaw padded over to her brother and Shadowpaw and started to prod them in the side.

Shadepaw finished washing herself and slid out of the den. The leaf-fall sunshine cast rays of light onto the floor of the clearing. Shadepaw stretched, relishing the warmth that soaked her fur.

Rustpaw rushed over to her. "Shadepaw," he yowled, nosing his sister's shoulder. "You'll never guess what!" His eyes were sparkling.

"What? Tell me!" She itched to know.

"We're having an assessment!" Rustpaw's eyes shone with triumph.

"Really," exclaimed Shadepaw, her heart beginning to beat faster. "When?"

"Now," cried Rustpaw. "We're to meet Shrewfur and Flamefur just outside of camp."

"Just us two?"

"Us two and Shadowpaw; the oldest apprentices." Rustpaw's eyes searched for the black she-cat. "Ah," he stated. "She's over there!"

Shadepaw watched her brother rush off towards Shadowpaw. They twined tails and started to talk.

Shadepaw felt a burning gaze on her shoulder and turned to see Foxwhisker staring at her. She glanced around, and then bounded over to the ginger warrior. "Foxwhisker, guess what!"

He padded to her and let his head rest on hers. "What?"

"I've got an assessment," Shadepaw burst out.

Foxwhisker lowered his head to look at her. "You'll be a warrior in no time," he said, his eyes gleaming happily.

Shadepaw felt doubt prickle in her belly. "If I do well."

He gave her a piercing stare. "You'll do fine." He pressed himself to her. "I love you Shadepaw," he breathed.

"I love you too," Shadepaw murmured. "And when I'm a warrior, we'll be able to go hunting together and sleep in the warriors den, so I'll never be cold at night..."

A yowl interrupted her thoughts. It was Rustpaw. "Shadepaw, aren't you coming?"

Shadepaw turned to Foxwhisker. "I'll see you later," she mewed and pressed her nose to his. Then she bounded away to join her brother.

He gave her a lick in between the ears and fixed her with a teasing stare. "You_ so_ like Foxwhisker," he teased.

"Well...," Shadepaw sighed. There was no point keeping her love for Foxwhisker a secret. Rustpaw _was _her brother. "He's great, isn't he?"

Rustpaw flicked his tail over her ear. "I'm glad you're happy," he meowed, before bounding in front of her to slide through the hollowed-out tree trunk. Before following, Shadepaw shot a glance back at Foxwhisker. She met his handsome blue eyes and they blinked warmly. _Good luck,_ they seemed to say. Shadepaw sighed and slid out through the tree trunk.


	27. Chapter 25

Shadepaw slipped through the undergrowth and stopped to sniff the air. Mouse scent drifted to her nose and she pricked her ears to locate the creature. She could hear the heart beating rapidly and its breath came in quick gasps. Sliding instinctively in to a crouch, Shadepaw stalked effectively towards the mouse, aware of the sun beating weakly down on her back.

It was well past sunhigh and Shadepaw, Rustpaw and Shadowpaw had been hunting for the whole day. It had been a good hunt and, although Shadepaw had no idea how much prey her brother and friend had caught, she felt satisfied with her catch. She had buried it back near the ash tree that she had nearly fallen from and had headed back for one final stalk. Hopefully, with the mouse added to the catch, she would have done enough to pass the assessment.

She could see the mouse now. It was nibbling on a fallen nut, its ears pricked for danger. But it did not sense Shadepaw as the apprentice crept up on it. Shadepaw bunched her muscles and sprang, cursing as she landed a few claw-lengths away from the mouse. It squeaked and, dropping the nut, scuttled off into the trees. Shadepaw pelted after it, surprised by the speed of the creature. She had never hunted a mouse that was this fast before.

Hunter and prey burst from under a fallen log and raced across a clearing. Shadepaw could see the Stonewall before her. She quickened her pace; she couldn't let it get into WaterClan territory. With one final burst, she raced forwards and tackled the mouse to the ground. She killed it with a bite to the neck.

She lifted her catch and sat on the wall for a moment, taking time to catch her breath. A soft breeze ruffled her fur and the sky seemed darker than before. I must get back to camp, she thought, or I'll be too late to eat or pass the test.

She pushed herself to her paws and was about to jump off the wall, when a terrified yowl split the air. "Hey WoodClanner! Watch out!"

Shadepaw turned, confused, to see two WaterClan cats rushing towards her. They were lithe, with glossy coats from all the swimming that they did. Both were apprentice age, one larger than the other. "Look up!" the larger one, a dappled brown she-cat cried.

Shadepaw gazed at the sky and let out a silent wail when she saw what was there. A huge eagle circled above her head. Horrified, Shadepaw watched as it folded its wings and fell into a heart-stopping dive. Shadepaw felt the mouse slip from her jaws and thump to the ground. She had to get to the trees. Leaping off the wall, she dashed full pelt towards the undergrowth, her claws unsheathed to give her extra grip on the slippery grass. She felt a breeze ruffle her fur and heard the squawk of the eagle; it sounded claw-lengths behind her. But she did not look back, keeping her gaze fixed on the safety of the bushes. They were fox-lengths away. Then she felt a feather touch her shoulder and her paws turned to stone.

The eagle had her.

Shadepaw let out a wild yowl of agony as the talons connected with her skin and sunk deep into the flesh, ripping open her wound from the fight with Rootheart. Her paws left the ground and Shadepaw writhed and squirmed, trying vainly to release herself from the grip of the bird. She let out another yowl as her weight made the talons rip further along her shoulders, spilling blood.

The eagle flexed its powerful wings and flew higher and Shadepaw stopped struggling and prayed to StarClan that the eagle would not drop her. Blood seeped from her wounds and dropped down many tail-lengths to the ground. She had never been so high in her life. Shadepaw closed her eyes against her fear and pain and let out an ear-splitting wail.

Suddenly the eagle swerved violently to one side and Shadepaw felt the talons slip slightly, letting out a fresh wave of blood that soaked her shoulders red. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw a stone hurtling towards her. It flew past her whiskers and struck the eagle on the leg. The bird let out a pained squawk. Wailing in terror, Shadepaw felt the talons slide out of her wounds completely and she was sent flying to the ground. Her legs flailed in nothingness and she shut her eyes again, braced for the impact.

She hit the water hard, so it knocked the breath from her lungs. Opening her eyes, she stared, trying to see through the blackness that swirled in her mind. Her lungs screamed for air and Shadepaw lashed vainly with her forepaws, tasting her own blood mixed with the mud that filled the water. She felt herself becoming weaker, her struggles to reach the surface half-hearted. Her head was filled with blackness and Shadepaw let herself go limp, waiting for death, closing her eyes.

Strong paws lifted her. StarClan, thought Shadepaw, you have come for me. She felt her head break the water and she was pulled from it. Initially, she was placed on her paws, but her legs crumbled and she fell heavily to the ground. She opened her eyes, breathing hard. Images swam in front of her; two cats gazing down at her drenched body. She blinked. They came into focus, the two apprentices that had warned her about the eagle.

"Is she dead, Sunpaw?" the smaller grey one asked.

"Nah," Sunpaw mewed kindly. "Look her chest is moving. That means she's breathing."

"I was thinking that she was crowfood, like Clawkit. I still miss him, you know. It should have been me that was carried off by the eagle."

"You mousebrain Featherpaw! It isn't your fault he's with StarClan!" Sunpaw sounded shocked.

"Did you know?" said Featherpaw, changing the subject. "An eagle's talon can rip through a dogs pelt!"

"As if," scoffed Sunpaw.

"I tell you!" Featherpaw insisted. "It can!"

"Yeah, whatever you say Featherpaw." Sunpaw bent down and sniffed Shadepaw. "It sure did rip _her_ pelt though."

Featherpaw joined her clanmate beside Shadepaw. "Those cuts are looking nasty. They are still bleeding! Are we gonna take her to Lizardtail, Sunpaw?"

"Nah!" Sunpaw shook her head. "We need to get her back to her own clan."

Shadepaw let out a groan. The two WaterClan cat leapt back, their fur bristling. Featherpaw slid behind Sunpaw as if using the dappled cat's body as a shield. Shadepaw tried to push herself to her paws, only to collapse again with a yelp of pain. Her shoulders were bleeding heavily and she felt dizzy from blood loss.

"Easy there WoodClanner," Sunpaw cautioned. "You are in a bad way."

Shadepaw felt suddenly irritated by the WaterClan cats but wasn't sure why. "As if I haven't noticed," she snapped. "My shoulders feel like they're on fire." She felt a twinge of pain from her wounds. She tried to lick them but the effort was too much.

Shadepaw had expected Sunpaw to be offended but the dappled she-cat was the opposite. "Hey," she mewed to Featherpaw. "I like her. I haven't met such a feisty cat since Snowpaw got carried off. What's your name WoodClanner?"

Shadepaw felt herself warming to Sunpaw. "Shadepaw," she mewed, a thought striking her. "Was it you who threw the stone?"

"Yeah," meowed Sunpaw. "Amazing shot wasn't it? Right on the leg!"

"Hey," Featherpaw cried. "That was me what threw that stone. _You _threw the foxdungy one that hit the wing!"

"Nah," Sunpaw argued. "I'm sure you threw that first one and _I_ hurled the amazing one."

"So," said Shadepaw, breaking up the argument. "Are eagles always a problem?"

Sunpaw shot a glance at Featherpaw. "They used to be, just a few weeks ago. They carried off Featherpaw's brother, Clawkit, and then they got Snowpaw."

Shadepaw felt shocked, remembering the beautiful white she-cat she had seen at the gathering.

"Yeah," said Featherpaw. "Then Softear came up with an idea. He said we should try throwing stones at them. We just press the stones in between two pads, you know on our paws, and then we throw them at the eagles. But when we tried to get Snowpaw out of the talons it held onto her longer than we expected. When it dropped her, she hit solid ground and, well she was, kind of dead."

Shadepaw licked her shoulder, wondering how the cats from WaterClan could seem so relaxed about the deaths. She gave her wounds a vigorous lap and suddenly a huge pulse of blood came from a deep puncture mark. It was too much. Shadepaw sank to the ground, unconscious.


	28. Chapter 26

**Ok, i've updated a bit more.**

Shadepaw's ears woke before her eyes. Voices drifted to them.

One was Fallenstar. "But, Swallowfeather, you haven't answered my question. Will she be able to come?"

Swallowfeather sighed. "I've told you Fallenstar, I don't know! If she wakes up maybe; if she doesn't, I'm not going to put her life in danger by prodding her while she's recovering."

"I see you're right, Swallowfeather," Fallenstar said. "But this is going to be an important gathering tonight. Shadepaw has done well this moon and I think she deserves to come."

"We'll see," Swallowfeather mewed, respect in her voice. "It is only dawn. There's the whole day to go before the gathering."

"I know. Goodbye Swallowfeather." Footsteps sounded as Fallenstar padded away.

Shadepaw flicked her ears. All she wanted to do was sleep away the pain that was beginning to throb in her shoulders. Half-awake, she tucked her front paws under her and settled down to sleep...

Wait! Had Fallenstar said _gathering_?

Suddenly memories flooded the injured apprentice. Fembrook's forbidden romance; the longing to go to the gathering; the assessment; the eagle's talons ripping her flesh; the WaterClan cats explaining the decline of their clan and then nothing.

Shadepaw's eyes snapped open and she leapt to her paws, before crumbling with a yelp of pain. Her eyes watered as fire ripped through her wounds and she turned to see her shoulders swathed in cobwebs. She whimpered.

A tail was stroking her side and a strong voice was whispering, "Hush, it's ok."

"Foxwhisker?" she mumbled, recognising the smell of his fur.

"Yes," he murmured. "I'm here, it's alright." His voice rose to a yowl. "Swallowfeather!"

The medicine cat rushed into the den, closely followed by Silkpaw. There was a shine in the medicine cat apprentice's eyes. "Shadepaw," she mewled in delight. "You're awake!"

Swallowfeather sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Now Silkpaw," she warned. "It's not good to excite Shadepaw when she's only just woken up."

Silkpaw scuffed her paws. "Sorry Swallowfeather." She turned to Shadepaw. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my shoulders are on fire," Shadepaw purred. "That was a nasty eagle." She fixed her gaze on Swallowfeather. "I will be able to go to the gathering won't I?"

The medicine cat looked at her paws. "We'll have to see. But first we have to replace your cobwebs."

The black she-cat disappeared into the rocky overhang and came out with a fresh wad of cobwebs. She padded over to Shadepaw and began to peel the old cobwebs off the black and white cat's wounds. Shadepaw leant against Foxwhisker, taking comfort from his warm fur. "So," she asked Silkpaw, tilting her head to look at her littermate. "What happened?"

Silkpaw waved her tail. "The two WaterClan apprentices brought you back to camp, unconscious and drenched. Rootheart leapt on them and accused them of killing off WoodClan cats."

"But Sunpaw and Featherpaw saved me!" Shadepaw protested, wincing as Swallowfeather removed a cobweb from a particularly deep puncture wound.

"Yes," meowed Foxwhisker. "We know that now. They told Fallenstar all about the eagle and he told the clan."

"Don't worry," Silkpaw added. "They went back home unscathed and with the thanks of the clan."

"Or most of them," Foxwhisker growled and Shadepaw knew he was thinking about his father, Swiftclaw and maybe even Lilacpaw. Yes, definitely Lilacpaw. The brown tabby was one of Rootheart's group now.

"You've been asleep for two days," Swallowfeather mewed, slapping cobwebs onto Shadepaw's shoulders. "Rustpaw, Shadowpaw and Finchpaw have been to see you every day and Foxwhisker stayed whenever he could."

Shadepaw purred and rubbed her head against the ginger tom's.

The moss was shifted in the nest next to Shadepaw's and Creekpaw's voice, asked, "Hey, why is all the attention on that nest today?"

"Shadepaw's awake!" called Swallowfeather. She turned to the black and white apprentice. "That's done. Rest until they stick and then we'll see how well you can walk. Then we'll decide if you can go to the gathering."

Shadepaw's heart fluttered and she watched Swallowfeather go over to Creekpaw, nosing a sleeping Sagekit on the way. She had to go to the gathering.

"It's good to see you're awake," Creekpaw meowed. "I thought you'd sleep forever."

"Thanks Creekpaw." Shadepaw suddenly remembered that it was his last day in camp. Her heart gave a lurch as she thought about Finchpaw. "Have you thought about what to do?" she asked Creekpaw.

Creekpaw sighed. "Don't worry. I've got it covered."

Shadepaw was about to push him further but the bushes rustled at the other side of the den. Shrewfur entered. "Foxwhisker," he yowled. "You're needed for dawn patrol..." His voice trailed off as he saw Shadepaw. "Shadepaw, you're awake! This is great news. I'll go and tell every cat."

He beckoned to Foxwhisker and padded out of the den. Foxwhisker got to his paws and nosed her ear. "I'll come and see you later."

"Ok." Shadepaw touched noses with the ginger tom and watched as he walked after Shrewfur. She put her head on her paws and sighed. She was safe.


	29. Chapter 27

Not even five minutes had passed before there was a rustle at the entrance of the den and Rustpaw, Shadowpaw and Finchpaw pushed their way in. Shadowpaw reached her first. "Shadepaw," she mewled, scrabbling into the black and white apprentice's nest. "What was the eagle like? It looks as if it ravaged you." Shadowpaw flicked her black tail over Shadepaw's shoulders.

Shadepaw winced at the touch. "It was terrifying. I thought I was going to die."

"Well I'm glad you didn't." Rustpaw climbed into the nest and curled around his sister. "Where would I be without my brave sister?"

Shadepaw let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "Nowhere!" she declared, flicking her Rustpaw with her tail.

Finchpaw perched neatly on the brim of the nest and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Shrewfur said you'd passed the assessment," the silver tabby informed her. "A patrol found all the prey you caught while it was still fresh."

Shadepaw purred, comforted by the presence of her closest friends and brother around her. But it wasn't complete without Foxwhisker and Silkpaw.

As if reading her mind, the medicine cat apprentice charged into the den. "That's it!" she yowled. "Out, all of you! Shadepaw needs rest." Shadepaw was quite surprised how Silkpaw, who was half a moon younger that her, could sound so commanding. Finchpaw and Shadowpaw leapt out of the nest almost immediately, but Rustpaw took his time.

Stretching out each leg in turn, her stepped leisurely out of the moss and flattened himself against the ground. "Oh almighty Silkstar," he caterwauled, his ears flicking mischievously. "I am in your awe. Let me lick thine paw!"

Finchpaw and Shadowpaw giggled, their eyes alight with laughter. Shadepaw joined in, feeling greatly cheered by her brother's joke. "Hey," Silkpaw warned Rustpaw. "If you go anywhere near my paws, you'll have your ears clawed off!"

"You'll have to get to them first!" Rustpaw leaped onto Silkpaw and the two rolled about on the floor in a mass of ginger and white fur. As Shadepaw watched her littermates struggle in the play fight, she suddenly did not want to be a warrior. She wanted them all to be apprentices forever, laughing and playing in the leaf-fall sunlight.

Rustpaw pinned Silkpaw down. "May I lick thine paw now?"

The white she-cat pushed him off her. "No you may not!" she growled, shaking dust from her pelt. "I do miss play fights. It's good to have one once in a while." Her fun-filled eyes suddenly turned stern. "I do need you to go now. I have to sort some berries out for Sagekit."

"Alright," sighed Rustpaw. "Come on." He beckoned Shadowpaw and Finchpaw with his tail. "Goodbye Shadepaw, Silkpaw."

He and Shadowpaw left the den, Shadowpaw waving her tail in farewell. Finchpaw went over to Creekpaw and shared a few words with him, before touching noses with the flecked tom and following the other two out of the den.

Silkpaw turned to her supplies. "Hmm," she murmured. "I need to go out and collect some herbs for Sagekit to try."

Shadepaw jumped at the opportunity. "Oooh," she cried. "Can I come? I'm feeling a bit stiff."

Silkpaw looked doubtful. "Well..."

"Oh come on!" Shadepaw pleaded. "How am I supposed to get to the gathering if I can't even get out this den?"

"You should be okay, if we only go a short way," Silkpaw said, half to herself.

"So I can come?" yelped Shadepaw, excited. She wasn't sure why. Collecting herbs wasn't half as fun as hunting or even patrol.

"Yes, Shadepaw, you can come." Silkpaw glanced at Creekpaw. "We'll take Creekpaw too. After all, how is _he _going to get to the gathering if he can't even get out of camp?"


	30. Chapter 28

Shadepaw fell back onto her haunches, her shoulders burning. It had taken her a long time to get to her paws in camp and now that they had been out collecting herbs for an hour or two, she felt as if each step was an agonizing scramble. But she wouldn't give up. She had to go to the gathering.

Creekpaw limped up to her side, his injured paw hardly touching the ground. "Are you okay?"

Shadepaw blinked at him. "Yes," she meowed, pushing herself back up with a pained groan. "I'm just finding it a bit harder than usual, that's all."

Creekpaw turned to lick his shoulder. "Tell me about it!" He swivelled the cobweb swathed paw. "I remember bounding over walls and up hills on my journey with Finchpaw." He sighed and looked at the ground.

Shadepaw glanced around. Silkpaw was a few fox-lengths ahead, sniffing at a clump of bright green leaves. The medicine cat apprentice wouldn't hear what she was going to say. "What are you going to do tonight?" she asked.

Creekpaw looked up at her, fire burning in his eyes. "Why is it so unfair?" he growled. "Why can't I have Finchpaw and my clan?"

"You can," Shadepaw told him.

"Only if she leaves WoodClan." The flecked grey tom unsheathed his claws. "And that can't happen. Finchpaw has found somewhere where she is happy." He cast his brilliant blue eyes at the sky. "And as long as she is happy, I'll be happy too. I can't be happy without her."

"So what are you going to do?" Shadepaw felt her heart beat faster.

"I'll stay with her and with you in WoodClan."

Shadepaw felt her heart leap with joy and, if her shoulders were not so badly injured, her body would have joined it. "Creekpaw," she almost sang. "That's so kind of you."

Creekpaw blinked happily. "It'll be hard to see all of my clan at the gathering, just to be pulled away again. But hopefully it'll be worth it. Maybe, in time, I'll be a full warrior of WoodClan."

"You'll have no problems." Shadepaw gave his shoulder a friendly nuzzle.

Suddenly, Creekpaw's eyes darkened. "Shadepaw, what if I'm not accepted into the clan?"

Shadepaw lowered her head. _What if _Creekpaw wasn't accepted? What if CaveClan wanted him back? She felt her mood drop. The perfect plan may still fail. But she couldn't let Creekpaw see those dark thoughts. "No," she mewed firmly. "WoodClan will want a strong young tom like you."

"Do you think so?" Creekpaw's eyes shone.

"Absolutely," Shadepaw lied, her claws digging into the ground.

Pawsteps rustled and Silkpaw stepped out of some bracken. For a few moments Shadepaw was terrified that the white cat had heard the conversation, until she mewed, "Right Shadepaw, Creekpaw. You've walked far enough. I think you'll be okay to go to the gathering. But I'll check with Swallowfeather first." She nuzzled some herbs on the ground. "These things taste okay so they'll be good for Sagekit _and_ I found some honeysuckle." The medicine cat apprentice's eyes glinted at her littermate, as if she was remembering their conversation with Whitepelt.  
Shadepaw felt her heat tremble with excitement. She was able to go to the gathering. But as she followed Creekpaw and Silkpaw out of the hollow, her shoulders were weighed down with worries for Creekpaw. What was going to happen to him at the gathering?


	31. Chapter 29

As the sun began to sink into the trees, Fallenstar announced the cats that would be going to the gathering. Shadepaw, who was sitting outside the medicine cat den, tossing moss balls for Sagekit to catch, perked her ears.

Later in the afternoon, Swallowfeather had given her and Creekpaw the all clear to go to the gathering, but Shadepaw still had doubts. What if Fallenstar didn't take her to the gathering at all? Sagekit bounded up at sat beside her. "You're tense," the kit commented.

Shadepaw was surprised. "How did you tell?"

"Your shoulders are stiff and your ears are flicking like crazy!" Sagekit stared up at her with beautiful amber eyes. "It's because you want to go to the gathering, isn't it?"

Shadepaw nodded and wrapped her tail around the kit.

"I will take these cats to the gathering," Fallenstar yowled. "Hollyfrost, Shrewfur, Flamefur, Daisypelt, Icestorm, Ratclaw, Silkpaw, Creekpaw, Finchpaw and Shadepaw."

Shadepaw let out a sigh of relief. She was going to the gathering. Sagekit pressed up close to her. "You've relaxed a lot," she squeaked.

Shadepaw ran the list of cats through her head. Fembrook was not coming; good, that would keep her away from Blackwing. Suddenly she realised with dismay that Foxwhisker wasn't among the list either.

"Weird, isn't it?"Shadepaw lifted her head to see Rootheart crouching a fox-length away from her. "How Fallenstar chooses to take three out of four rouges with him and hardly any respectable cats."

Sagekit leapt to her paws. "That's not nice," she spat. "Just because you're not going."

"Ooh," Rootheart sneered. "Look, Shadepaw, you've got a cat standing up for you." He glared at Sagekit. "Pity it's a pathetic kit that'll be no use to the clan. Imagine a cat who can't hunt!"

Sagekit unsheathed tiny claws and Shadepaw was about to spit a retort at Rootheart. But Sagekit leapt at him and slashed open the brown warrior's nose. Hissing, Rootheart detached the kit easily and flung her to the ground. With a violent snarl, he placed his paw over her chest and unsheathed his claws, ready for the strike.

For Shadepaw, the moment seemed to last forever. The vicious snarl on Rootheart's face and the terror on Sagekit's; the sharpness of those lethal claws that were about to rip the kit to shreds. And Shadepaw was frozen. She could not move a claw-length to stop the warrior.

Rootheart hissed and brought his paw down.

"No!" A yowl erupted from nearby and Shadepaw saw Foxwhisker launch himself at his father. The two of them crashed to the floor and engaged combat, claws unsheathed. Shadepaw dashed over to Sagekit. The white kit was trembling, her small body flattened to the ground.

"Sagekit," Shadepaw cried, dashing over and wrapping her tail around the shaking cat. "Are you okay?"

Sagekit nodded. "I think so."

"Don't worry," Shadepaw reassured the kit. "Rootheart's a horrid mousebrained fool."

"But he's right though." Sagekit stared up at the apprentice with wide eyes. "I'm no use to the clan."

Shadepaw was shocked. "Nonsense," she gasped. "Just because you won't be able to hunt, doesn't mean you won't become a great fighter."

Sagekit blinked. "You're right," she mewled. "I'm going to work twice as hard as any other apprentice."

Shadepaw was about to comment but was interrupted by Foxwhisker and Rootheart. The pair crashed by and Foxwhisker threw his father from him, snarling, "Touch that kit again..."

"...then you'll kill me," Rootheart finished. "Seriously Foxwhisker, I never thought I'd see the day that my own son would fight to kill me over a nose-slashing kit!"

"Well then," said Foxwhisker. "You'll have to try me."

"It'll be my pleasure." Rootheart whipped around and stalked off towards the warriors den, his tail waving menacingly.

Foxwhisker stood there rigid, more from anger than shock. Shadepaw turned to Sagekit. "Go to the nursery and see your mother. But don't tell her what happened; Rootheart will get the benefit of the doubt, he always does."

Sagekit nodded and scampered towards the nursery, her tail rippling with excitement.

Shadepaw went to Foxwhisker. The ginger warrior barely glanced at her when she pressed herself to his pelt. "Foxwhisker?" she whispered.

Foxwhisker turned on her. "I hate him!" he growled, through gritted teeth. "I want him dead!"

Shadepaw could almost feel the emotion coming off him. "You did the right thing. We couldn't see Sagekit hurt."

"Yes," meowed Foxwhisker. "But at what price?"

Shadepaw pressed her head against his shoulder. "You'll be careful, won't you?"

"Don't worry." Foxwhisker gave her head a lick. "I'll watch my back." He looked at her fondly. "I love you."

Shadepaw purred and pressed her head against his, so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I wish you were coming to the gathering," she murmured. "It's not fair that you've missed two."

Foxwhisker blinked. "Yeah well, that's tough." His eyes narrowed with concern. "You'll be okay on the way, won't you? Your shoulders don't hurt too much?" He glanced at the cobwebs.

Shadepaw flicked her ears in dismissal. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Silkpaw will be there if I come to any trouble."

A mew sounded behind them. "When you two have finished your headlock, then maybe Shadepaw can come to the gathering." Shadepaw broke away from Foxwhisker to see Icestorm, looking at them with amusement in her eyes. "Well, are you coming? Fallenstar's sent me to be your guide."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Shadepaw touched noses with Foxwhisker before following Icestorm to the entrance of the camp. The white warrior pressed against her side, allowing Shadepaw to lean against her for support.

At the entrance, there was a small commotion. Breezewing and Fallenstar stood nose to nose. "Please let me come Fallenstar," Breezewing pleaded. "I need to get out of camp."

Fallenstar nosed her belly. "But can you cope?" His eyes flickered nervously, scared for his mate and kits.

"I'll be _fine_." Breezewing gave him a lick on the head. "I know you're worried, but the kits aren't due for another quarter-moon."  
Fallenstar sighed and laid his head on top of his mate's. "Alright, but stay close to me and take it easy." He turned to look at Shadepaw and also Creekpaw, who was standing a few tail-lengths away, leaning against Finchpaw. "You take it easy too. I don't want you injuring yourselves further."

Shadepaw nodded and Creekpaw mewed, "Got you Fallenstar."

"Okay." Fallenstar turned and led the way out of camp. Breezewing followed, her pelt brushing his. Creekpaw and Finchpaw trudged out behind them.

"Are you okay?" Icestorm asked Shadepaw.

"Fine," Shadepaw answered. "Let's go."


	32. Chapter 30

Shadepaw sat down with a gasp. It had hurt unimaginably to get to the Four Oaks and her shoulders were burning painfully. How am I going to jump over the log? she thought to herself. The piece of wood loomed impossibly before her, blocking to way into the clearing.

As if reading her thoughts Icestorm came and sat beside her, mewing, "Don't worry, me and Ratclaw will help you over the log." She nodded at the dark grey warrior who had settled beside her. He gave the white warrior's ear an affectionate lick. Shadepaw blinked gratefully at both of them.

Creekpaw and Finchpaw came up behind them. Creekpaw's eyes sparkled nervously and, though he hid it from Finchpaw, Shadepaw could see the tension that stiffened his whole body. The hope that Creekpaw would be accepted into the clan was still fresh in her mind. Shadepaw prayed that if he wasn't, Finchpaw would stay anyway, but she knew that the silver tabby wouldn't. She would go with Creekpaw, no matter what.

The moon was at its peak, shining down and bathing the cat's pelts in beautiful silver. Fallenstar, standing at the front with Breezewing, flicked his tail. Staying side by side with his mate, the leader leapt over the log and disappeared on the other side. Hollyfrost followed with Shrewfur, Flamefur and Daisypelt. The rest of the patrol went next, leaving Shadepaw, Creekpaw, Finchpaw, Icestorm and Ratclaw still to traverse the blockage.

"Right," said Ratclaw. "If me and Icestorm stand on top of the log and haul you two up." He nodded at Creekpaw and Shadepaw. "Then Finchpaw can help you down on the other side."

Shadepaw nodded, feeling frustrated. She remembered the last gathering, when she had leapt over the log easily. Now she needed cats to pull her up and help her down. Determined not to show cowardice, she meowed, "Alright, I'll go first, then Creekpaw."

Icestorm and Ratclaw sprang onto the log as one and Finchpaw leapt all the way over it. Shadepaw heard her land on the far side with a small thump. Shadepaw looked at Creekpaw, who blinked encouragingly, mewing, "Good luck."

Taking a deep breath, she limped up to the log and bunched her muscles, trying to get all her power into her hind legs. Springing with a gasp of pain, she fell a few claw-lengths away from the top. Almost immediately, she felt strong paws grasp her and haul her onto the log. Standing there, flanked by Icestorm and Ratclaw, she could look down into the clearing. CaveClan was already there but there was no sign of WaterClan. Shadepaw saw Fallenstar and Breezewing walk over to Polarstar and Talonclaw. Shadepaw smiled, seeing the size of Talonclaw's belly. The pale grey she-cat must be close to her kitting.

"Hey!" A yowl sounded from behind her and Shadepaw turned to see Creekpaw looking at her expectantly. "I need to get up now."

Shadepaw jumped and made quickly to get down from the log. In her haste, she leapt down too quickly. Losing her footing, she tumbled down the slope and into the clearing, stopping at the paws of another cat. Shadepaw looked up and saw a cat that resembled Sparklepaw. But it wasn't Sparklepaw; it was Bloodpaw.

"Bloodpaw!" Shadepaw gasped, her shoulders burning. "I'm sorry- I..."

Bloodpaw stuck his muzzle in her face. "You better be more careful, rogue. You don't won't to bump into me again." The CaveClan cat unsheathed long, curved claws.

Shadepaw scrambled to her paws. "I won't," she growled. A CaveClan cat had no right to call her a rogue.

Bloodpaw nodded, and strutted away, calling over his shoulder, "It's not Bloodpaw anyway; it's Bloodspill."

Bloodspill? So if Bloodspill was a warrior, did that mean that Sparklepaw was one too?

"Shadepaw!" A yowl sounded behind her and Shadepaw turned to see Finchpaw and Icestorm rushing towards her. Creekpaw followed more slowly with Ratclaw, as if nervous about facing his old clanmates. "Are you okay?"

Shadepaw nodded and Icestorm padded away with Ratclaw, leaving Creekpaw to be seen clearly all the way across the clearing. Finchpaw was about to make her way over to him, but a loud yowl made her stop in her tracks.

"Creekpaw!" It was Talonclaw. The queen's eyes were filled with emotion and Shadepaw remembered that Talonclaw had been Creekpaw's mentor. "Is it truly you?"

Creekpaw turned to face her. "Yes," he meowed, pulling backwards. "Hello Talonclaw." His eyes were warm but wary, as if he was scared of meeting cats that he hadn't seen for moons.

Talonclaw purred loudly and bounded forward to press her muzzle to his cheek. "I thought you were dead," she mewed, through her purrs. "It's so good to see you."

Creekpaw licked her ear. "It's good to see you too." He nudged her belly. "You're with kit. That's wonderful!"

One by one the CaveClan cats surrounded Creekpaw, greeting him with nuzzles and purrs. Blackwing and Talltail were among the first.

Finchpaw looked on with dismay. Shadepaw could see that she didn't like being separated from Creekpaw. Shadepaw nudged her. "Come on," she mewed. "Come and meet my friend."

Shadepaw scanned the crowd until the familiar pelt of Sparklepaw came into view. The white and grey cat was standing at the edge of the crowd and Shadepaw made her way over to her friend. "Sparklepaw," she yowled.

Sparklepaw smiled and rubbed muzzles with Shadepaw mewing, "You'll never guess what!"

"What?" Shadepaw could feel the excitement coming off the CaveClan cat.

"I'm a warrior!" Sparklepaw burst out. "I'm Sparkle_pelt_ now."

"That's great." Shadepaw gave Sparklepelt a lick on the ear.

A cat came up behind Sparklepelt and at first, Shadepaw didn't recognize him. He was so much bigger than when she had last seen him, more muscular. It was Smokekit. "Hey Shadepaw," he mewed. His tone was casual. He glanced at Finchpaw. "And _who _is this pretty cat?" He looked Finchpaw up and down, nodding approvingly.

Finchpaw clawed the ground underneath her paws. "Finchpaw," she answered. "And you are?"

"Smokepaw."

Shadepaw was about to congratulate Smokepaw on his apprentice name but a loud yowl sounded instead. It came from above the clearing and Shadepaw turned to see a large black warrior standing on top of one of the logs. He smelled of WaterClan. "Ashstar is dead," he yowled, his voice projecting around the clearing. "And WaterClan has a new leader!"

The whole clearing seemed to stand still for a moment. Who was the new leader of WaterClan? Surely it couldn't be the deputy, Ripplestream? The she-cat was mute and a clan could not be led by a cat that was unable to speak. Shadepaw wondered if it was the big black cat standing on the log. He certainly looked powerful and strong enough to be a great leader.

A cat sitting near to Shadepaw yowled, "Who is it then?" He gazed expectantly up at the black cat, waiting for him to say "me". The whole clearing did. Then another cat climbed up beside up beside him. It was Ripplestream. The she-cat's pearly coat shone in the moonlight and she nodded to the big black warrior, who dwarfed her in size. He drew his shoulders forward and yowled, "This is no longer Ripplestream; this is Ripplestar. She is our leader and I, Whiteclaw, am her deputy."

The clearing was silent for a moment, and then mews filled with doubt started to race around the gathered cats. How could a mute cat lead a clan? A white warrior with huge black paws turned to Shadepaw. "This is madness." Shadepaw nodded, astounded with the news.

Whiteclaw let out a caterwaul and sprang down the slope, Ripplestar at his side. The WaterClan patrol followed. Shadepaw recognised the dappled coat of Sunpaw, one of the cats who had saved her from the eagle.

Ripplestar and Whiteclaw went straight up to one of the four oaks and leapt onto it, standing side by side. "This meeting has begun," Whiteclaw declared. "Fallenstar, Polarstar would you like to join us?"

The other two leaders exchanged a glance, before padding away to their respective trees, Hollyfrost and Scorchstorm following them.

Once the leaders were among the branches and the deputies seated on the roots, Whiteclaw yowled, "WaterClan has much to report. We have..."

He broke off as a cat said, "Shouldn't Ripplestar be speaking for your clan?" It was Talltail. The tabby was seated by Talonclaw and Creekpaw and his eyes stared defiantly at the big black cat.

Whiteclaw's fur bristled. "Ripplestar is speaking; through me. I am her voice." He stared at the cats assembled below his, daring them to criticize the leadership again. But the clearing stayed quiet. The WaterClan deputy cleared his throat loudly. "As I said, before I was interrupted, WaterClan has much to report. We have a new warrior, Poolheart, who is on his vigil as I speak. Also, we have a new litter of kits."

He looked at Ripplestar. The glossy silver cat started to signal with flicks of her tail, taps of her paws and shakes of her head. Shadepaw looked at Sparklepelt. The white and grey cat mewed, "Wow, that's really clever."

"That is how we WaterClanners communicate with Ripplestar." A voice sounded behind Shadepaw and she turned to see Sunpaw. The dappled cat meowed, "Right now she is saying that Whiteclaw has forgotten the kits names."

Shadepaw smiled at Sunpaw. "How are you? Are the eagles still bothering you?"  
"Nah," Sunpaw mewed. "They seem to of learnt their lesson. They are not bothering us anymore."

"That's good." Shadepaw smiled at Sunpaw again.

They stopped speaking when Whiteclaw spoke. "Ah," he sighed. "The names!" He turned to face the other cats. "The kits are called Poppykit, Basilkit and Whiskerkit." The deputy blinked happily upwards. Every cat knew that WaterClan had a small amount of cats and the more kits the better. "WaterClan weakened as Ashstar weakened," Whiteclaw went on. "Now that we have a new leader, a strong leader, WaterClan will be strong again."

Satisfied mews broke out from WaterClan cats but Shadepaw still felt doubt prickle in her paws. How could a mute cat make WaterClan a thing of power? She tried to imagine herself in Ripplestar's paws; young, strong and ambitious, wanting to do whatever it takes to make her clan as strong as herself. Shadepaw had thought that her responsibilities on keeping Fembrook's secret were big; but now she knew that they were minute compared with the pressures of being a mute clan leader. Ripplestar must have to be some cat to be able to face that prospect.

Whiteclaw looked questioningly at his leader. Ripplestar nodded and the big black cat mewed, "Fallenstar, would you like to speak?"

Fallenstar jumped. "I thought you said you had lots to report, Whiteclaw."

Whiteclaw bristled and Ripplestar laid her tail on his shoulder. "When I said lots to report, I meant big things," the deputy growled.

Fallenstar nodded. "I'm sorry that I angered you, Whiteclaw. I _shall_ speak now." He turned to the crowd. "WoodClan has both good and bad things to tell you. First with the bad; rogues entered our terriotory a few weeks ago. They killed an apprentice, Jadepaw and our deputy, Whitepelt." He lowered his head, his eyes sparkling with sorrow. "Our new deputy in Hollyfrost."

Happy mews erupted around the clearing. Hollyfrost was a popular cat among all of the clans. Fallenstar let out a yowl and carried on speaking, "We have three new apprentices. Lilacpaw and Venompaw, who are not here, and Finchpaw who is."

Shadepaw felt Finchpaw stiffen beside her. The silver tabby shuffled her paws as the shining light of many cats eyes turned on her. Shadepaw pressed herself to Finchpaw's side, trying to shield her from the questioning stares.

Fallenstar yowled again. "We also have a greater matter to discuss with CaveClan." All of the eyes were fixed on the WoodClan leader and Finchpaw relaxed tremendously. Fallenstar surveyed the clearing, looking for Creekpaw. Seeing the flecked grey tom, he said, "Almost a moon ago, Creekpaw came to the WoodClan camp, injured. We gave him sanctuary but now it is time for him to return to his own clan."

Shadepaw felt Finchpaw stiffen beside her. The silver and black tabby took a deep breath ready to yowl and Shadepaw knew exactly what she would say. She slapped her tail over Finchpaw's mouth. Her friend looked at her, astounded.

Polarstar nodded. "Yes," he meowed. "We lost a valuable warrior in Creekpaw. We would be glad to receive him back into CaveClan."

Shadepaw felt nerves prickle her belly as she struggled to keep her tail over Finchpaw's mouth. Creekpaw would have to make his bid to join WoodClan and fast. Shadepaw did not know how long Finchpaw would stay restrained.

The flecked grey tom limped calmly forward, so that he was sitting at the front of the crowd. "Thank you Polarstar, but no. I want to join WoodClan."

A shocked silence met his words. Every cat had their eyes on Creekpaw. Shadepaw could feel Finchpaw, stiff with shock beside her. A few tail-lengths away Blackwing was staring at his former clanmate with despair in his eyes. The silence was broken by Talonclaw. She padded forward and stood beside Creekpaw, looking at him disbelievingly. "Creekpaw, no," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Talonclaw, but I _must_ go." He tried to place his tail on his old mentor's shoulder but she pulled away, shaking her head. Creekpaw looked after her despairingly, sinking his claws into the leaves that littered the clearing. "I'm being torn in two, Talonclaw. A part of me wants to come back to my birth-clan." He paused and lowered his head. "But, I must do what my heart knows is right."

Talonclaw did not look back at him. She stalked away to stand beside Talltail, who pressed his muzzle against her cheek.

"So you want to join WoodClan?" Polarstar's voice ripped into the air.

Creekpaw tore his eyes away from Talonclaw to face the CaveClan leader. "Yes. Can I?"

Polarstar cocked his head. "Isn't that for Fallenstar to decide?"

All eyes turned to the WoodClan leader. He gave Creekpaw a thorough stare. "Why?" he asked. "Why do you want to join us?"

Creekpaw's eyes smiled. He looked behind him to see Finchpaw. Her eyes looked back at him, beautifully. He padded to stand beside the silver tabby. "Well," he mewed. "Because I love her."

The whole clearing full of cats looked at him, confused. Shadepaw prodded him in the back. "Elaborate," she hissed.

"Elaborate? Oh, um... okay." Creekpaw looked at his paws for a moment and then turned his eyes on Finchpaw. They sparkled with love and affection. "Because I love her, I need her, like earth needs a sky; like warriors need StarClan. I need the one I love and I won't be able to live in CaveClan without her." He twined his tail with Finchpaw's. "I _need _Finchpaw."

Shadepaw thought her heart would burst with emotion. Creekpaw really did love Finchpaw. Almost every cat in the clearing was gazing at them, their eyes soft.

Only a group of four looked at Creekpaw with hard eyes and hatred. Bloodspill, Blackwing, Talltail and Talonclaw. "This is against the warrior code," Bloodspill yowled. "It can't happen."  
He can talk about the warrior code; Shadepaw thought bitterly, I bet he doesn't even follow it.

Fallenstar stared down at Creekpaw. His eyes revealed the intensity of his inner-thought. "What you ask _is _against the warrior code, Creekpaw. A clan has never accepted another clan's warrior. I believe in following the warrior code in everything I do." He shook his head. "But I also believe in love and passion of the heart. So in this instance, I must choose what I believe in strongest."

The clearing seemed to crackle with tension. Shadepaw felt her heart beat loudly and fast and she took a deep breath to calm herself. She glanced at Sparklepelt and Smokepaw beside her. Both CaveClan cats had their claws hammered into the ground and their powerful shoulders rippled with anticipation.

Fallenstar drew himself up to his full height. "Creekpaw," he announced. "You may join WoodClan."

Creekpaw stiffened and then relaxed, curling his tail around Finchpaw. The silver tabby pressed against him, purring loud enough for all to hear. Cats from all three clans circled around them, purring congratulations. Shadepaw saw Sparklepelt give Finchpaw a lick of friendliness. Finchpaw's eyes sparkled with happiness and she returned the gesture, rasping her tongue over the CaveClan warrior's ear.

Fallenstar leapt down from the tree and padded over to Creekpaw, resting his sleek chin on the tom's head. "Creekpaw," he mewed. "Now that you are in WoodClan, I expect the upmost loyalty. I do not want any of my clan's secrets to be given away because some cat has betrayed them to his former clan." He gave Creekpaw a hard stare. "Do you promise to uphold this?"  
Creekpaw stared Fallenstar straight in the eye. "I promise Fallenstar." He leaned forward to lick the leader's shoulder.

Shadepaw smiled and sighed happy that the arrangement had worked out. Smokepaw came up beside her, his strong muscles rippling. "Are you happy for your friend?" he asked, waving his tail at Finchpaw.

"Yes," meowed Shadepaw. "Are you okay with Creekpaw leaving?"

Smokepaw shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't kitted when he was in the clan, so I don't know him and won't miss him. But, I won't disagree with Polarstar; we have lost a valuable warrior."

Shadepaw was quite impressed with Smokepaw's tactical thinking. He was barely past his sixth moon.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Creekpaw padding over to Talonclaw and Blackwing. The two cats were watching the congratulations with stony eyes. Leaving Smokepaw to congratulate Finchpaw, she followed him and stopped a little way off.

Creekpaw approached Talonclaw cautiously, as if afraid that his former clanmate would pounce on him. "Talonclaw," he whispered. "I still want to be friends, despite of this."

Talonclaw studied her paws, and then looked up at Creekpaw. "It will never be the same Creekpaw."

"But we could still be..."

Talonclaw interrupted him, fire dancing in her eyes. "When I saw you today, I felt my heart fly, but for you break the warrior code and join WoodClan... I thought I had taught you better than that. When you fell off the bridge, I felt that it was all my fault. I told you to come with me and Talltail to take the kits to Flamefur." Her gaze travelled over her former apprentice and rested on Shadepaw. "But now I don't care."

Shadepaw hardly noticed the CaveClan queen's eyes penetrating her fur. Creekpaw had told her that he had been taking Finchpaw to be with Flamefur when he had fallen off the log bridge. But now Talonclaw was saying that there had been other kits that had been taken to WoodClan. Who had they been?

She let her mind travel back to the last gathering, when she had met Talonclaw and Talltail for the first time. Talltail had remarked on how big Rustpaw had become. Shadepaw had thought that had meant that Talltail had visited WoodClan to see them but now she realized the truth. She and Rustpaw had been the other kits carried along the log. It had to be them; they were the only cats in WoodClan, apart from Finchpaw, who were not clanborn. Shadepaw realised that she had to talk to Flamefur about this. She had to know the truth.

A yowl distracted Shadepaw from her thoughts. All eyes turned to look at the shouter. The cry was filled with a mixture of shock and pain. "Help! My kits are coming!" At first Shadepaw thought it was Talonclaw, but then she saw the CaveClan queen looking astounded across the clearing. Shadepaw followed her gaze and saw a grey-silver cat, its jaws parted with shock and its eyes flooded with fear. It was Breezewing.


	33. Chapter 31

**So here's chapter 31. Finally.**

Shadepaw watched in horror as her clanmate crumpled to the floor, her legs twitching in pain. Fallenstar, who had been talking to Flamefur, rushed over to his mate, the ginger warrior hard on his paws. The WoodClan leader flung himself down beside Breezewing, curling his lithe body around the gasping queen. "You're going to be okay, Breezewing," he murmured. "I'm here." He lifted his head and yowled, "Silkpaw!"

The white medicine cat apprentice rushed over, followed by the majority of the WoodClan patrol. "Fallenstar," she meowed urgently. "It will take a while for Breezewing to begin her kitting. The weather gets colder by the minute. We must move her; not necessarily back to camp, but somewhere warm and safe."

Fallenstar licked Breezewing's trembling flank. "This is all my fault. I should have stopped her from coming. If she dies, I'll never forgive myself."

"She's not going to die!" Silkpaw spat. "But her kitting will be a lot easier if we get her to where it is warm and safe."

Fallenstar took a deep breath and nodded. "I have to be a leader now," he sighed, looking around the circle of WoodClan faces. "You do your job and I'll do mine."

Shadepaw looked around the clearing. A thin drizzle had begun to fall and she looked through it to see the WaterClan and CaveClan cats climbing up the side of the hollow. Ignoring the pain in her shoulders, she raced after them yowling, "Hey! Aren't you going to stay and help?"

"Why should we?" A voice yowled from the front of the CaveClan patrol. It was Bloodspill. The black and white warrior had a toothy grin on his face and he looked absolutely ecstatic that such misfortune had befallen Breezewing. Shadepaw felt her hackles beginning to rise but calmed herself. Now was not a time for fights.

Whiteclaw, padding at the back off the WaterClan cats, turned to face the WoodClan apprentice, while the rest of his clan padded into the darkness. "This matter is not of WaterClan's concern," the deputy mewed. "It is the foolishness of your leader to bring such a heavily pregnant cat to the gathering. I'm sorry but WaterClan will not assist you." With that the black cat bounded after his patrol until he too disappeared into the night.

Shadepaw turned pleadingly to the CaveClan cats. She could hardly see their patrol through the rain, which had turned quickly from a light shower to a heavy downpour. "Please," she yowled. "Breezewing needs help."

They kept walking. Shadepaw could just make out Sparklepelt gazing regretfully back at her. The apprentice stared pleadingly into her friends eyes. "Please," she whispered.

Sparklepelt took a step towards her and Shadepaw felt her spirits soar. But, then the new warrior was stopped by Bloodspill and after a quick word, Sparklepelt ran after her brother into the darkness and falling rain.

Shadepaw hissed in frustration and dug her claws deep into the sodden earth, despite painful twinges from the wounds on her shoulders. Then she turned and ambled back to her own clan, drops of water flying out from her soaked fur.

Back in the clearing, the rain seemed even heavier. There was hardly any cover to stop the droplets and Shadepaw almost cursed StarClan for sending such bad weather at such a bad time. Instead she pleaded to her warrior ancestors to help her clan to find a safe, dry place for Breezewing to have her kits.

The WoodClan patrol had managed to move the queen back under one of the great oaks, which provided little shelter against the torrents of rain. They definitely needed to get Breezewing to another shelter.

Fallenstar had separated the rest of the patrol from Breezewing and Silkpaw. As Shadepaw came to stand beside Creekpaw, she heard the leader say, "I need fast able cats to go back to the camp with Hollyfrost." He looked at his deputy.

Hollyfrost straightened up and meowed, "I'll take Shrewfur, Icestorm, Ratclaw, Daisypelt..." She paused as her gaze fluttered over the three apprentices. "And Finchpaw." The deputy looked at Fallenstar. "I'll leave Flamefur with you; you need a strong warrior for protection." As her leader nodded, Hollyfrost added, "Do not worry. I shall lead the clan until your return."

Fallenstar placed his tail on the grey tabby's shoulder. "Thank you Hollyfrost," he mewed. "You are a good deputy."  
Hollyfrost cocked her head at him in acknowledgement, then spun around leading her team of warriors and Finchpaw into the forest.

A groan sounded from behind them. Leaving Shadepaw, Creekpaw and Flamefur to watch from a small distance, Fallenstar rushed over to Breezewing. The silver she-cat dug her claws into the ground as Silkpaw placed an ear on her heaving belly, listening. She looked up as her mate came over. "Fallenstar," she whimpered. "It hurts so much. I'm scared."

"Don't be." Fallenstar curled around Breezewing, letting his wet fur soak into hers. "Silkpaw will look after you. They are going to be the best kits in the forest."

Breezewing nodded, her face contorted in pain as a ripple passed through her chest. She shuddered.

Suddenly, Shadepaw found it terrifying that Breezewing, who was such a brave warrior, could be so scared. She rushed over to Silkpaw. "Will she be ok?" she whispered to her littermate.

Silkpaw moved her ear further down Breezewing's shuddering belly. "The movements inside her are vicious and close together. The kits are coming quicker than I thought. We must find her somewhere to kit."

Shadepaw felt determination spring in her heart. "We're on it," she mewed to Silkpaw, bounding away to join Creekpaw and Flamefur.

"Fallenstar is relying on us three to find somewhere for Breezewing to kit," she told them, trying to ignore the look of pride in Flamefur's eyes as she spoke so confidently. "It has to be nearby, dry and warm. Creekpaw," she ordered. "I want you to search the west of our territory and Flamefur you take the east. I'll do the middle stretch." She paused as the toms nodded. "If you find anything, stay where you are and yowl. Then the two who didn't find a place can go back to the clearing and grab Silkpaw, Breezewing and Fallenstar."

Creekpaw flexed his claws. "Alright," he said. "Let's go."

The three of them hurried as fast as they could to the log and Flamefur helped Shadepaw and Creekpaw up and over the obstacle. Nodding to them both, the red warrior ran off into the damp night. Shadepaw looked at Creekpaw and briefly touched noses with her friend, before heading down into the middle stretch of WoodClan's territory.

Her shoulders slowed her considerably. Annoyed, Shadepaw gritted her teeth against the pain and stared to go and a quick trot. She was surprised to find that she could she quite well in the dark, even though her eyes were filled with water and the sky was too. She slowed down to ponder this but it didn't take her long to realise why. Her mind drifted back to the gathering where she had found that she was at least half CaveClan. CaveClanners were said to have excellent night vision. Shadepaw had just discovered that it was true. She shook herself and carried on. She had to find somewhere for Breezewing.

The air tingled with different smells, all over ruled by a damp aroma. Shadepaw had an idea. She sniffed for somewhere that smelt dry. Her nose snuffled and her mouth tasted and about a minute later she had picked out four or five spots. Then she headed for the nearest one, cursing as droplets soaked through the cobwebs and into her half-healed wounds.

It wasn't much but it would do.

Moons ago the tree had fallen to the forest floor, where its soft innards had been devoured by the many bugs and crawlers that roamed in the undergrowth, leaving it hollow. Wisps of fog whirled around the trunk, making it slightly spooky. As Shadepaw entered, she noticed that earth and moss had covered the floor of the hollow trunk making it bouncy, soft; and damp. She didn't care.

Hobbling into the rain, she filled her lungs and let out an ear-splitting yowl. She prayed that Flamefur and Creekpaw had heard it. Shadepaw limped into the tree and scrabbled about in the earth, digging up the dry ground and placing it on top of the damp spots. Then she bit moss of the sides of the trunk and arranged it into a cosy nest. It didn't taste good but it had to be done.

She waited... and waited.

After what seemed like a moon, a disturbance sounded in the undergrowth. Shadepaw rose, her hackles raised but relaxed when it was Creekpaw who emerged, herbs in his mouth. He ran up to the entrance of the trunk and placed the herbs inside. He turned to Shadepaw. "I'm sorry we took a while. It just every time Breezewing got a pain we had to stop." He inspected the hollow. "Good place by the way."

"Thanks," she mewed. "Where are they now?"

"They're coming."

True to his word, a few seconds later Silkpaw appeared leading Breezewing, with Fallenstar and Flamefur behind. As she watched, the queen collapsed with a whimper of pain. Shadepaw rushed over with Creekpaw on her heels. A bubble had appeared out of Breezewing's backend.

Shadepaw gasped and turned to Silkpaw. "What's that?"

"That," replied the medicine cat apprentice. "Is the kit. She is moving quickly. Quicker that Lilyface did. Where is your place?"

Shadepaw led Silkpaw to the log while Fallenstar helped Breezewing to her paws, licking her ear over and over. Slowly the queen reached the log and then collapsed at the entrance. Again Fallenstar nudged her to her feet, and then led her to the nest that Shadepaw had made. Silkpaw bent over the silver tabby.

Fallenstar turned to Creekpaw, Flamefur and Shadepaw. "I'm sorry to send you into the rain, but I need you to guard the entrances. Flamefur you take that one and you two can take the other."

Shadepaw nodded and headed out into the rain with Creekpaw, infuriated that she had been separated from Flamefur when they had so much to discuss.

For many hours, they sat there staring into the darkness, occasionally uttering a word to one another. One question circled in Shadepaw's head. Who was her mother? Inside the log, Breezewing's cries became more and more pain-filled.

As dawn filtered through the canopy, a yowl sounded from inside the log and Silkpaw came rushing out. "They're here!" she exclaimed, excited. "Two toms and a she-kit." As Creekpaw and Shadepaw headed towards the log, she added. "Ah, ah, ah, only one at a time."

Shadepaw motioned to Creekpaw and the flecked tom rushed inside, the tip of his tail flicking excitedly. She turned to Silkpaw. "Wow that took ages. Why?"

"One of the kits was breach," added her littermate. "It was very hard for Breezewing to push it out."

"Was it a tom by any chance," joked Shadepaw. "They're always giving us she-cats a hard time."

Silkpaw chuckled. "No it was actually the she-kit. I can see that she's going to be a trouble maker."

Shadepaw flicked her tail over the medicine cat apprentice's ear. "You did really well."

"Thanks. I was really scared that I might lose one of the kits. I don't know why Swallowfeather didn't come down to help me."

Shadepaw smiled. "I think it was because she trusts you enough to do this kind of thing. You're better at this medicine stuff than you think you are."

Silkpaw purred and rubbed her head against Shadepaw's.

Creekpaw hobbled out of the tree. "They are so cute. You did a good job Silkpaw." He looked at Shadepaw. "Go and see them."

Shadepaw hurried past her friends into the hollow. Inside was warm and cosy, if a tiny bit damp. Breezewing was huddled in the nest with her three kits nestled in her belly. One was a dark grey tabby and its siblings were pale grey, one with white flecks and the other with white paws. Fallenstar was curled around his mate, his eyes shining with pride as he looked at his offspring. Spotting Shadepaw, he said, "Come in."

Shadepaw shuffled closer to Breezewing, careful not to let droplets from her rain-soaked coat fall on the kits. "They're beautiful," she breathed.

"Yes," murmured Breezewing, tenderly licking each of their tiny heads. "And they might not be here if not for you. I am very grateful."

"Don't be," mumbled Shadepaw. "I'm sure any cat would have done the same."

"Maybe," said Fallenstar. "But I will mention you in the next clan meeting."

Shadepaw bowed her head.

Eager to change the subject, she added, "What are their names?"

Breezewing pointed to the flecked kit with her tail. "He is Rainkit." She moved to the one with white paws. "And she is Dewkit." Then looking at the tabby, she added, "We want you to name this one."

Shadepaw gasped. "No seriously, I couldn't."  
"We want you to," pleaded Breezewing. "You found a place so he could come to life."

"But..."

Fallenstar looked hard at the apprentice. "Shadepaw, as your leader, I order you to name my kit."

Shadepaw couldn't disobey. "Um, okay." She pondered for a while; she wanted to get the name just right. Suddenly, she remembered the wisps of fog that had surrounded the log. She turned to the tabby kit. "Okay then, this is Wispkit." Gently, she touched Wispkit's head with her nose.

Breezewing sighed. "That's lovely."

Shadepaw smiled. "Really?"

The queen purred and licked Shadepaw's ear. "Really."

"Yes," added Fallenstar. "Dewkit, Rainkit and Wispkit; the most beautiful kits in the forest."


	34. Chapter 32

**Ok so here's the thing. It has been a month since I last got a reveiw. I don't know if this is any good if no one reviews it. If you do not know how to review then there is a button at the bottom of this page and it says _review this story/chapter _in green letters. Please find it in you heart to review this otherwise I might discontinue it:( Anyway, here's chapter 32!**

A cold rush of wind swept in from outside, ruffling Shadepaw's fur and rousing her from her sleep. Shivering, shook leaves from her pelt and started to wash herself. It was still dark outside the den but the murmurings of other cats around the camp reminded her that it was later than she thought. The days started in the black now that leaf-bare had finally gripped the forest.

It was a week after the gathering and Shadepaw had moved back into the apprentice den, her wounds healed but not completely. Her shoulders would be littered with scars until she joined StarClan. Still it was great to be able to go hunting and to run around again without the fear of pain. Creekpaw, however still slumbered in the medicine cat den, one of the gashes on his paw open and inflamed. The news of the tom joining WoodClan had not been as highly welcomed as Breezewing's kits, especially by Thistlesoul, Rootheart and Swiftclaw. Lilacpaw, however, had been strangely quiet about the matter which puzzled Shadepaw.

On the other side of the den, Lilacpaw stirred. She shot a loathing glance at Shadepaw, before stepping carefully over her sleeping brother and heading out of the den. Lilacpaw had been the only apprentice not to welcome Shadepaw into their den and although her hate for Creekpaw had subsided, her loathing for the black and white apprentice was still strong.

Setting matters aside, Shadepaw let her mind drift, as it often did, to thoughts of Fembrook. Many a time she had talked to the pregnant queen only to get absolute arrogance back in her face. Fembrook would not listen and Shadepaw had not had the time to discuss matters with Blackwing at the gathering. She hated herself for missing the chance.

As if not to make matters worse, every time she approached Flamefur, the ginger tom slipped away. It was if he knew that she knew that he was her and Rustpaw's father. Maybe he did.

Shadepaw suddenly realised that Silkpaw was not in the den. Wondering where her littermate had gone, she lifted herself from where she slept by Finchpaw and weaved around the other apprentices to the entrance. To her irritation, Venompaw was sprawled out across it in a heap of thick tabby fur. Carefully, she hopped over the tom, delighted when her shoulders offered no protest. Unfortunately, her back paw clipped Venompaw's ear and he jumped awake, mumbling, "Shadepaw? Is it time for training already?"

Shadepaw flicked her tail across his ear. "No not quite. You can sleep for a little longer but be quite. You'll wake everyone else."

Venompaw nodded and closed his eyes as she padded out into the camp.

The cold was always a shock after the warm of the den and even her thickened leaf-bare fur could not stop her from shivering. To her surprise, when she looked up she found herself face to face with Foxwhisker.

"Boo," he said, licking her ear tenderly. "How are you?"

"Fine," replied Shadepaw, touching noses with the warrior. "And you? I hope that Rootheart isn't causing any trouble."

"Not really," he meowed. "And when he does pipe up with a crude comment then Icestorm and Ratclaw are always there to back me up."

She purred, treasuring their time together. "It's good that you have someone to talk to."

"Hmm." Foxwhisker gestured with his tail to the fresh-kill pile. "I'm going to get some breakfast. Do you want to join me?"

It was a tempting offer but the pile was small enough already and Shadepaw wanted to find Silkpaw. "Maybe some other time," she answered. "I'm looking for Silkpaw right now."

"Okay," he mewed, twining his tail with hers. "I'll see you later then."

Shadepaw watched him head off to the pile, where Swiftclaw and Lilacpaw eyed him viciously. The ginger tom ignored them, chose a pigeon and went to eat it beside Ratclaw. Sighing, she turned towards the medicine cat den. She entered quietly, not wanting to wake Creekpaw or Swallowfeather if they were still sleeping. They weren't. Creekpaw was sitting upright, devouring a rabbit, while Swallowfeather was crouched over the moaning form of Thistlesoul, gently pressing on his belly.

As Shadepaw entered, the old tom hissed, "I've never had belly ache like this before..." He broke off as the medicine cat pressed down on his stomach. "Ach, that hurts. Don't do that," he growled viciously.

Swallowfeather remained unfazed. "Looks like you've eaten some unfresh-kill Thistlesoul. I get this a lot in leaf-bare; cats always eating all kinds of stuff to keep their bellies full."

"Well make it stop then." The elderly tom clawed at the moss around him with blunt claws.

"Silkpaw," yowled Swallowfeather. "Get me some yarrow."

Silkpaw hurried out of the store carrying a yellow leaf, placed it by her mentor and then headed back in. So there she is, thought Shadepaw settling herself by the entrance, What is she doing in the store?

The medicine cat picked up the leaf and gave it to Thistlesoul to chew, warning him to be sick in a bundle of moss she provided. "Not in the bedding, in the moss," she exclaimed as the elder retched. "Not in the.."

Thistlesoul threw up in his bedding. "Aar," he purred. "I feel better already."

"Well get up then," hissed Swallowfeather. "Go to the elder's den and take your bedding with you and dump it outside the camp. You'll have apprentice work for what you just did."

Thistlesoul looked outraged but did not argue. Picking up the bedding, he hobbled out of the den, grumbling something that Shadepaw could not make out.

She walked further into the den and went up to Creekpaw, flicking her tail when Swallowfeather greeted her.

"Shadepaw," smiled Creekpaw. "Nice of you to visit."  
"How are you?" she purred, perching herself on the edge of his nest.

"My paw feels great." The flecked tom flexed the cobweb-swathed pad. "Swallowfeather is going to look at it this afternoon and if it's okay, I'll be made a warrior of WoodClan."

They talked for a while, discussing what Creekpaw's warrior name could possibly be. He seemed distracted though and when Shadepaw asked him what was wrong, he just said, "Talonclaw."

She nodded. The way that the CaveClan queen had looked at her former apprentice at the gathering had been enough to make tremors run down her back. Creekpaw must be feeling awful, she thought.

A few minutes later, Silkpaw stepped out from the store, a bundle in her jaws. Seeing Shadepaw, she dropped it and said, "Hey, I'm going to take these to Sagekit. It's time for her to try her new diet. Want to come?"

Shadepaw jumped off the edge of Creekpaw's nest. "Yep sure. I can't wait to see Breezewing's kits again anyway."

The two of them headed out of the medicine cat den and into the clearing. The greyness before dawn had taken over from the blackness of the night, revealing patches of frost on the ground. "We'd better be quick," mentioned Shadepaw. "I don't want to miss the start of training."

With renewed vigour they hurried across the clearing. As they approached the nursery, they were bombarded by a speeding ball of golden fur. It was Lynxkit. "It's today," he squealed.

"What's today?"

"My apprentice ceremony." Lynxkit's fur was puffed up making him look twice his size. "I'm going to become an apprentice at sundown!"

"That's great!" Shadepaw nudged him with her paw. "Who's your mentor going to be?"

"I don't know. Mother won't tell me."

"So you're excited then?" Silkpaw joked.

"Yeah," Lynxkit said, letting his tail drop. "It'll be scary. I'm the only kit going up."

Shadepaw knew what he meant. At least she had had Rustpaw when they became apprentices. "You'll be fine though," she mewed. "You know Venompaw well. He'll look after you."

"Hmm I suppose." He glanced towards the nursery. "I just hope that Emberkit will be alright."

"Emberkit's only three moons from her apprenticeship," commented Silkpaw. "You'll be together again in no time"

Lynxkit nodded and shivered. Shadepaw decided to warm him up. "Race you to the nursery!"

Normally, she would have easily been able to beat the kit but she let him run ahead, before following him and Silkpaw into the nursery. Once inside, Lynxkit scurried over to where Emberkit was nibbling at a mouse beside Minkclaw. He settled beside her and wrapped his tail around her haunches. Sagekit watched them eat with longing eyes, while her mother gave her tender licks on the head. The white kit was already much smaller that her sister as a result of not eating meat. In fact, she was barely bigger than Breezewing's kits, who were sleeping beside their mother. Fembrook was stretched out on the far side of the den, apparently asleep. Her swollen belly rose and fell rhythmically.

As Silkpaw headed over to Lilyface, Shadepaw went to Breezewing. Her movement woke Dewkit who yawned and stared at the apprentice with wide blue eyes. Breezewing blinked lazily at Shadepaw, "Hey, you woke up Dewkit," she said, not unkindly.

"I'm sorry." Shadepaw gave the pale grey queen a lick on the ear. "She's got beautiful eyes."

Breezewing purred. "Yes. They opened yesterday. They're the same colour as Rainkit's. Wispkit's are darker though." As she spoke, Dewkit clambered onto Shadepaw's front paw. Carefully, she lifted her up to eye height. The pale grey kit squeaked in delight and padded at Shadepaw's nose with her tiny white paws. Purring, Shadepaw placed Dewkit with her siblings, where she proceeded to bat at her mother's tail. "I knew she'd be trouble," said Breezewing. Shadepaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter before biding the queen goodbye and heading over to where Silkpaw was laying out a array of different leaves and herbs.

Sagekit watched her with inquisitive amber eyes. "So," she meowed. "I have to eat them?"

"Yes," answered Silkpaw. "Unless you want to live off your mother's milk all of your life."

"No," murmured the white kit. "I need to grow up." Lilyface purred with pride at that remark.

Shadepaw nudged Sagekit with her paw. "I know that it's no substitute for meat but we've tried to make it taste a little better by adding honeycomb."

Sagekit smiled. "Thank you," she purred. "So what is everything?"

"Well these are raspberries and this is a mint leaf that I've jazzed up with thyme. And this is a worm. Now, I know that sounds gross but I've tried one and their not so bad. Here we have juniper berries with honey dew..." Silkpaw went on to list several different combinations of herbs.

Once she'd finished, Sagekit took a deep breath and gobbled up the raspberries. Her eyes widened. "These are okay."

"Yeh," said Silkpaw. "But they're not going to be available all year round. Those were the last of my stock. These juniper berries however are and the mint leaves survive in leaf-bare and you can always find a worm or two."

Sagekit went on to slurp up the worm and devour the juniper berries, which she liked tremendously. However the mint leaves were not such a big hit and Shadepaw had to take out the moss which she spat them out on. Sagekit tried all the herbs, leaves, berries and insects, some of which she found edible and other absolutely disgusting.

"So," mewed Silkpaw when they had finished. "I need you to come to the medicine cat den every morning and evening and either me or Swallowfeather will give you your food. Is that okay?" When Sagekit nodded she added, "You did really well."

The kit pawed the ground. "It wasn't that bad really." She paused and said, "Silkpaw, I've been wondering. If I'm allergic to meat then I won't be able to fight, will I? You can't bite into an enemy warrior if you can't bite into a mouse."

Silkpaw sighed. "I think you can. I know that you aren't allergic to cat meat."

Lilyface looked at the medicine cat apprentice in awe. "How do you know that and how did you come up with so many ideas for food?"

Silkpaw eyed Shadepaw helplessly. They couldn't give away Whitepelt. "Um StarClan told her because she's a really good medicine cat," Shadepaw blurted out. "So good in fact, I'm sure that Swallowfeather really needs her back. So um, goodbye!" With that Shadepaw ushered her littermate out of the den, flicking her tail when the queens bade them goodbye.

Once outside, Silkpaw let out a long shuddering breath. "That was close. If anyone found out that we could speak to Whitepelt..." She was cut off as Finchpaw approached.

"There you are Shadepaw," the silver tabby meowed. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Shrewfur wants us for hunting patrol." She glanced at their mentor. "You better come quickly. He's giving me the annoyed look."

Shadepaw shot a glance at Silkpaw before following Finchpaw to where the place where the patrol was assembling.


	35. Chapter 33

Shadepaw followed Finchpaw's bobbing tail through the undergrowth. Finchpaw's tail did that a lot recently. She had been so happy since Creekpaw had joined the clan and her happiness set a spark of light in Shadepaw's troubled mind.

From where she was at the back of the patrol, Shadepaw could just about see the gorge that separated their territory from CaveClan's. Shadepaw had been coming here as often as she could to keep Blackwing and Fembrook apart. Her job was easier now that Fembrook was in the later stages of her pregnancy and confined more and more to the camp. Silkpaw had also been monitoring the border and the white medicine cat apprentice had twice sent Blackwing back into his territory.

Shadepaw forced her thoughts back to the hunt as Sootwhisker, who led the patrol, held up his tail in the signal to stop. "I smell rabbits," he breathed to Shrewfur and Icestorm, who completed the hunting party. "Two I think. You smell them too?" When the other warriors nodded he added, "There's no wind today. Finchpaw, what does this mean?"

The tabby apprentice looked absolutely confounded. "I don't know."

"Shadepaw?"

"That we can encircle the rabbits instead of having to stalk them downwind," Shadepaw answered confidently.

Shrewfur nodded and then looked at Finchpaw. "Make sure you remember this."

Finchpaw flicked her tail in acknowledgement. "Okay."

Sootwhisker let a shiver run down his back, whether of fear or of cold Shadepaw could not tell, and whispered, "Encircle them."

Shadepaw headed off, breathing in the smell of the rabbits. When she drew near, she let herself drop smoothly into a hunting crouch. A few metres from her left and right, Finchpaw and Icestorm did the same. Silently, she stalked forward, hissing as the rabbits came into sight. The creatures were tense their ears erect and their noses twitching. Over the heads of the prey, she could see Sootwhisker. Patiently, she waited for the signal. The rabbits soon settled, unaware that they were being stalked, and started to nibble at the grass.

Sootwhisker flicked his tail.

Shadepaw burst from her crouch, racing toward the larger rabbit. The creature jumped and bolted away from her, only to meet the jaws of Shrewfur. It was over in a few seconds. Shrewfur surveyed the prey. "Plump for this time of year," he commented. Icestorm had brought down the second rabbit. It was scrawnier that the first but would certainly still feed at least one warrior.

Appearing satisfied with the catch, Sootwhisker led his patrol deeper into the forest. It was not as dark as usual as some of the trees had shed their leaves and the harsh leaf-bare sunlight shone through the gaps. Walking beside Finchpaw, Shadepaw felt suddenly close to her friend, as if something had pulled them together. She just couldn't her paw on it.

Sootwhisker's voice barrelled into her mind. "Shadepaw. Do you remember how to hunt a squirrel properly?"

She nodded uneasily. The last time she had tried to hunt one properly she had almost killed herself. She lifted her muzzle into the air. "I can smell a squirrel," she mewed. "It's over there."

"Good," said Sootwhisker. "Will you show Finchpaw how to hunt one? Properly?" When she did not answer he meowed, "I know you're scared but if you're to be a great hunter you must be able to do this. You must face your fears."

Shadepaw looked at him. He was always scared, even a rabbit frightened him. Yet he was a perfectly decent warrior and an amazing hunter because he faced his fears. And so must she. She nodded.

Going around some bushes, she walked straight up to where the squirrel was, ignoring Finchpaw's gasp of astonishment. The squirrel raced away from her and up a tree, where it perched watching her warily. Shadepaw settled herself at the bottom of the trunk and started to lick her paws. She could hear the squirrel's hammering heartbeat through the wood. It slowed a bit. Shadepaw knew that it was time. Giving the prey no warning, she sprang from where she sat and raced up the trunk. Squealing, the creature raced away from her but it was weak from lack of food and could not evade her reaching claws. She killed it with a swift bite, breaking its neck. Then, perfectly balanced, she made her way down the tree.

No sooner had she touched the ground, than Finchpaw barrelled into her knocking her from her feet. Licking her ear, the tabby squealed, "That was absolutely amazing. I was so scared for you; I thought you were going to fall."

Pushing her friend from her, Shadepaw scrambled to her feet. Shrewfur and Sootwhisker nodded at her proudly while Icestorm inspected the kill. "I little scrawny," she criticized. "Not worth that amazing effort."

Pawing the ground, Shadepaw murmured, "It was nothing."

"Nothing," exclaimed Finchpaw. "It was amazing, totally mouse-brained but still amazing. All the squirrels better watch out, for Shadepaw the squirrel terminator is here with one mission; to kill the race of squirrels. She will hunt you down..."

Listening to Finchpaw's joke, Shadepaw felt the feeling of closeness enter her heart again. Why was she feeling this? What had happened to cause the bond between her and her friend strengthen?


	36. Chapter 34

**Here's chapter 34. **

After Shadepaw had dropped her squirrel on the fresh-kill pile, she and Finchpaw went to visit Creekpaw. Entering the medicine cat den, they were surprised to find him standing on all four paws, his cobwebs having been removed, and trying different exercises.

"Right Creekpaw," meowed Swallowfeather. "If you do this one then I'll tell Fallenstar to make you a warrior when he makes Lynxkit an apprentice."

She instructed the tom to let his hind legs collapse and then push himself up using his forepaws. As Creekpaw did this, Shadepaw caught a glimpse of his maimed paw. The pad was disfigured with a huge blotchy scar and the claws that remained were torn and ragged. One deep gash had left a scar that raged across the first one and markings from several other wounds were visible. Despite this, Creekpaw managed to do several push ups without pain and Swallowfeather gave him the all clear.

"Great," he said, as the medicine cat walked out of the den on her way to see Fallenstar. Seeing Shadepaw and Finchpaw, the flecked tom rushed over to them, exclaiming, "I'm going to be on warrior vigil tonight."

"That _is_ great!" purred Shadepaw, as Finchpaw wound her way around him. Creekpaw's eyes twinkled at the silver tabby and he pressed his pelt to hers. Not wanting to intrude Shadepaw excused herself and headed out into the clearing.

It surprised her to see that the sun was quite low in the sky. They had been hunting longer than she had thought. A low grumble in her stomach reminded Shadepaw that she had not eaten since last night. Grabbing a mouse off the pile, she headed over to where Ratclaw, Shadowpaw and Icestorm were sharing a rabbit. As she approached, Icestorm yowled excitedly, "Shadepaw, guess what?"

Shadepaw settled herself beside Shadowpaw and looked at the white and grey tabby. "What?"

"No," Icestorm objected, slicing the tail off the rabbit with her sharp claw. "Guess!"

"Um okay." Shadepaw thought for a second. "You caught a bat today?"

"No."

"You beat up Ratclaw in a fight."

The grey tom looked up, startled. "She could never," Ratclaw spluttered, spraying Shadowpaw with half-chewed rabbit. "And she didn't."

"Calm down Ratclaw," Shadowpaw joked, washing the meat from her pelt. "We all know that any she-cat could beat you up."

The dark grey warrior chuckled and batted the black apprentice with sheathed claws. "Only if they wanted to lose an ear."

"No, unfortunately I didn't beat him up," said Icestorm. "But I'm sure I could. Guess one more time."

Suddenly a random thought struck Shadepaw. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No," laughed Icestorm. "I'm too new a warrior to have kits. I don't want to get knocked up that quick like Fembrook." She knocked Shadepaw's ear with her tail. "I'm going to mentor Lynxkit."

"Oh," said Shadepaw. "That's great. Congratulations."

Icestorm purred but suddenly looked solemn. "I have no idea what to do with him though."

Ratclaw wound his tail with hers. "Don't worry you'll get used to it," he mewed. "How about tomorrow, you come with me and Venompaw and I'll get him to show Lynxkit the territory."

Icestorm touched noses with him. "That'd be great. Thanks." She turned to Shadepaw. "You better eat that fast. The ceremony will start soon."

Shadepaw nodded and started to devour the mouse in famished gulps. As the warm meat rolled into her stomach, she noticed Rootheart approaching. "Foxdung," she cursed.

"I've heard that your friend Creekpaw is to be made a warrior at sundown, Rougepaw," the brown warrior hissed. "I hope he has strong wits because me and CaveClan warriors don't tend to get along."

_You seem to get on fine with Bloodspill though,_ Shadepaw thought. It satisfied her to spot that Rootheart's muzzle was tinged with grey. He would soon be an elder. "You won't have to worry about CaveClan warriors," she retorted. "Creekpaw will be a WoodClan warrior."

"He doesn't deserve to be one." Rootheart unsheathed his claws.

There was a gasp behind them. It was Shadowpaw. "He deserves it more than you."

Rootheart went up to the black she-cat. "You better watch your back too, little apprentice, if you plan to oppose me." He drew a claw around her ear. Shadowpaw flinched.

"Get your paws of her Rootheart." Rustpaw strode into the argument. "Or you'll have me to deal with."

Rootheart turned to face him. "Ooh if it isn't the second Rougepaw," he growled with glee. "I'm so scared."

Rustpaw planted himself in front of Shadowpaw. "You better be." He unsheathed his own claws. "I sharpened these this morning on rabbit bones. Next time they might just be yours if you don't back off."

"Ooh, Rougepaw, challenging me."

"Back off."

Shadepaw was convinced that her brother would have jumped at the older cat if Ratclaw had not stepped between the two of them. "Calm down," he meowed. "The both of you." He turned to Rootheart. "Have you no honour? Stop harassing apprentices and go and be useful; somewhere else."

"Oh dear Ratclaw," sighed Rootheart. "I always have thought highly of you, but now..." With that the huge brown warrior stalked away to where Swiftclaw was watching him with admiring eyes.

Ratclaw hissed and sunk his claws into the ground. "I've always thought Rootheart was a better cat than that."

Shadepaw turned to the grey warrior. "Thanks a lot for standing up for us."

"Don't mention it," Ratclaw mewed, purring as Icestorm pressed her pelt against his.

"And you two were great too." She flicked Shadowpaw and Rustpaw with her tail.

"He was being horrible," Shadowpaw shrugged. "To you and Creekpaw."

"And I wasn't going to let him harm Shadowpaw." Rustpaw licked the black cat's ear. "You're okay, yeah?"

Shadowpaw nodded and returned his gesture.

Shadepaw suddenly realised that she hadn't yet told Rustpaw that Flamefur was their father. Turning to her brother, she said, "Rustpaw, can I speak to you?"

"Yes," he replied. "Sure. You can speak to me anytime. You know that."

Smiling, Shadepaw was about to lead him away when a yowl reverberated across the camp.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the oak tree for a clan meeting!" proclaimed Fallenstar and Shadepaw cursed her bad luck. She would have to wait until after the meeting to tell her brother. Padding over to where the other cats were gathering, they sat next to Finchpaw and Sootwhisker.

The black tom, waved his tail in greeting. His fur was puffed up even more than usual. "Have you heard Icestorm's good news."

Shadepaw nodded but Rustpaw said, "What news?"

"She's going to mentor Lynxkit."

Rustpaw smiled. "That's great."

"Mmm," Sootwhisker purred. "I'm so proud of her."

At that moment, Icestorm padded up to sit beside her brother. Her fur was sleek and shiny making her look radiant. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful," said Sootwhisker. "You shouldn't worry so much. You'll be a great mentor."

"You think?"

"Defiantly." Sootwhisker flicked his tail over her ear.

Shadepaw turned to Finchpaw. "How's Creekpaw?"

"A little scared," replied the silver tabby. "And just a bit excited."

She laughed. "Are you happy for him?"  
"I couldn't be happier about anything." Finchpaw nosed Shadepaw. "And you?"

Shadepaw forced a smile. "Top of the world." She did not voice her concerns about Fembrook and Flamefur. Finchpaw purred and licked her ear and Shadepaw the same closeness as before return.

Fallenstar coughed and yowled, "Tonight is a glorious night, for we shall have a new apprentice and a new warrior." The starlight rippled off the leader's coat turning it silver. "Firstly, I will ask Lynxkit to come forward."

There was a little squeak and the golden kit rushed from his mother to stand at the bottom of the oak tree. Minkclaw watched him go with pride and a touch of sorrow. Lynxkit was the only of her litter to have survived an outbreak of greencough and her other kit, Winterkit, had died on the same night as his father Snoweye. Lilyface came up and led her away, to where Emberkit and Sagekit were watching the proceeds with round eyes.

Fallenstar looked down at Lynxkit. "On this night, I call upon StarClan to look upon this kit. He is willing to learn and cherish your ways and ready to become an apprentice."

Fallenstar raised his head and looked at Icestorm. Shadepaw felt her heart jump for the white warrior. He beckoned her forward and turned his head to again look at Lynxkit. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this kit shall be known as Lynxpaw." The leader looked at Icestorm. "Icestorm, you are a warrior of courage and great strength. You will train Lynxpaw to be a warrior. Guide him well."

Icestorm padded to the new apprentice, her eyes sparkling with excitement. They touched noses and retreated to the back of the gathered cats, both looking as thrilled as each other.

Fallenstar now gazed at Creekpaw. The flecked tom was standing at the back of the clearing and if he was feeling scared, he didn't show it. "Tonight I also have the great pleasure of making a new warrior," Fallenstar yowled.

At his words the assembled cats formed the two straight lines that Creekpaw was to walk up. To Shadepaw's surprise she found herself between Fembrook and Finchpaw, near the top of the lines. Fembrook looked at the black and white apprentice. "Shadepaw," she said, dipping her head.

"Fembrook."

The silver queen let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh I can't stand this Shadepaw. We used to be such good friends; we used to train together, go hunting. Despite this," she pleaded, pointing to her swollen belly. "Can't we still be what we used to be?"

Shadepaw looked at Fembrook sadly. "I don't know Fembrook. Friends are supposed to listen to each other and I can't make you listen anymore." Each word hurt like claws being wrenched down her heart. She softened her tone. "We'll always be friends Fembrook; just not in the same way that we used to be."

She turned away from her, trying not to notice the pain in the queen's eyes.

Fallenstar continued. "Creekpaw has waited longer than most to be given this title and I think that his efforts to bring Finchpaw here are well worth it." He gestured at the flecked tom. "Come forward."

Slowly Creekpaw advanced through the lines, his head held high. From most of the cats he got nods and some even gave him words of advice. Rootheart, Thistlesoul and Swiftclaw ignored him so Creekpaw ignored them. Shadepaw was surprised to see Lilacpaw give him a flick on the nose. When upcoming warrior reached her, Shadepaw touched her nose to his and murmured, "You really do deserve this Creekpaw, even if you think you don't."

Creekpaw's eyes sparkled and he thanked her before moving on to receive a passionate lick from Finchpaw and flicks over the ear from Rustpaw, Shadowpaw and Silkpaw.

Then he reached the Oak tree.

Fallenstar glanced at him. "Creekpaw you have no mentor to deliver you as a warrior and so I shall ask Swallowfeather." He looked at the medicine cat, who was seated at the back of one of the lines. "Swallowfeather, you have treated Creekpaw for a moon now. Do you think that he has recovered enough to be given his warrior name?"

"Yes I do," mewed Swallowfeather, nodding a Creekpaw. "He has shown much courage and pain-tolerance when I had to cut off most of his pad and I am sure that he will become a loyal warrior."

Fallenstar nodded and then fixed his green eyes on Silverpelt's swath of stars. "I, Fallenstar, leader of WoodClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has been through much to try and understand your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

The leader leapt down from the oak tree padded over to Creekpaw. "Creekpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life."

Creekpaw's eyes sparkled and Shadepaw thought her heart would burst with pride for her friend. "I do," he mewed boldly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Creekpaw from this moment you will be known as Creekfall, in honour of when you fell from the log bridge and survived. StarClan honours you courage and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of WoodClan." Fallenstar rested his tail on Creekfall's shoulder and the new warrior licked the leader's ear respectfully, before backing away to sit at the front of the lines.

Next to Shadepaw, Finchpaw yowled, "Creekfall." Her eyes were filled with love and pride and happiness that Creekfall finally had a place where he could belong.

Shadepaw joined the rest of the clan in welcoming the new warrior. "Creekfall! Creekfall!"

Fallenstar gazed down on Creekfall. "In the tradition of our warrior ancestors, Creekfall must guard the camp in silent ritual while we sleep."

Creekfall bowed his head in acceptance and Fallenstar leapt down from the oak tree yowling, "This meeting is over." Shadepaw noticed that he rushed off to the nursery. The leader was just as devoted to his kits as he was to his clan.

The cats started to break up into small groups. Shadepaw sensed Fembrook about to speak to her so she made a speedy exit, heading towards Icestorm and Lynxpaw. The pair was in the middle of a heated discussion.

"So Icestorm," mewled Lynxpaw, his golden eyes shining like stars. "What are we going to do?"

"Well tomorrow," answered his mentor. "I'm going to show you the territory."

"But we'll do some hunting yeah?" asked the golden apprentice. "And fighting and running and claw-sharpening and all the cool stuff."

"Yes, of course. But not all in one day. It is very important that you first know our boundaries, Lynxpaw, so you don't stray from them and anger the other clans."

"Yes Icestorm."

"But you know what I really want you to do? I want you to get a good sleep so you're sharp in the morning." Spotting Shadepaw, Icestorm beckoned to her with her tail. "Shadepaw, will you please show your fellow apprentice where to sleep?"

Nodding, Shadepaw beckoned to Lynxpaw and the two of them headed in the direction of the apprentices den. When passing the nursery, Lynxpaw stopped as Emberkit bounded out. "Don't go!"she wailed.

Lynxpaw's pain was raw his eyes as he turned to the kit and wrapped her in his tail. "I've got to. I'm an apprentice now. I want you to look after Sagekit and the others for me."

"I'll miss you." Emberkit's eyes watered.

"And I will miss you."Lynxpaw licked the top of her head. "We'll be together again soon. I promise."

Emberkit nodded and scampered back to the nursery, never taking her eyes of Lynxpaw until she disappeared down the dark entrance.

Lynxpaw sighed sadly. Shadepaw placed her tail on his shoulder. He was already almost as tall as she was and she knew that he would make a strong warrior. "She'll be okay," she whispered.

Lynxpaw smiled. "I know she will."

As Shadepaw led the golden apprentice into the den, Venompaw leaped up from his nest and tackled him. The two toms rolled about in a heap of gold and grey fur for some time before the older apprentice pinned the younger one down, saying, "And so the master had defeated the apprentice."

"Get off me," laughed Lynxpaw, pushing Venompaw from him. "It's good to fight with you again Venompaw."

"Yeah," sighed Venompaw. "I'm a bit better than the last time we fought though. Ratclaw has trained me well."

Lynxpaw gave his friend a lick and then went to talk to Lilacpaw and Shadowpaw, who were also in the den.

Shadepaw pulled Venompaw aside. "I want you to make him feel welcome and comfortable. It must be hard to have no other apprentice to come up with."

Venompaw placed his tail on her shoulder. "You worry too much," he meowed. "Me and Lynxpaw are great friends. He'll be fine, trust me."

"I do." Shadepaw touched noses with the dark grey tabby before exiting the den.

The sky was now completely dark and few cats were left in the clearing. Shivering, Shadepaw surveyed the scene. She noticed that Finchpaw was asleep in the centre, her pelt pressed against Creekfall's. The tom licked her head and stroked her side with his tail. However, no words escaped his mouth.

Shadepaw was about to make her way over to rouse Finchpaw but Flamefur got there first. Speaking a few words to Creekfall, the flame-pelted warrior woke the silver and black apprentice. Drowsily, she lifted her head and Flamefur pulled her to her feet with the tenderness of a father. Shadepaw remembered that Flamefur was Finchpaw's father. In the same moment she realised that Flamefur was her and Rustpaw's father too. As he and Finchpaw approached, Shadepaw felt her paws go numb with shock. It could not possibly be true.

Finchpaw was her sister!

**Ooohh! Don't forget to review!**


	37. Chapter 35

So that was it. So that was why she had been feeling close to Finchpaw. Shadepaw knew that she had to confront them now but her paws wouldn't work. Her eyes were fixed straight in front of her, on Creekfall's ear. The tom had been with Talonclaw when she had brought her, Rustpaw and Finchpaw to the clan. He must have known about this and he had not told either her or Finchpaw. And Flamefur, who had kept the secret his whole life, her father. The information crashed down on her like a tidal wave and questions formed in her mind. Was there any other of her siblings still in CaveClan? Who was her mother?

Flamefur would know everything.

A voice carried by the icy wind forged into her thoughts. "Shadepaw? You look like you've seen a cat from StarClan."

Shadepaw blinked to see Finchpaw and Flamefur staring at her, curiously concerned. "S-sis-sister-fath-father," she stumbled.

Finchpaw looked at her utterly confused but Flamefur looked mortified. "I've got to go," he mumbled, before starting to pad away.

"No," she whispered. "Wait." She raced after him, catching him while he passed Creekfall. Ignoring the presence of the newly named warrior, Shadepaw looked the flame-pelted cat in deep in the eyes. "Father," she said, firmly.

Creekfall's eyes widened but, under his ritual, he did not speak. Flamefur sighed. "You always were bright Shadepaw. I knew you'd figure it out eventually."

A patter of paws signalled the arrival of Finchpaw. "What," the silver tabby gasped. "Is going on?"

Shadepaw turned to her. "Sister."

"What?"

"You're my sister."

"Shadepaw don't be ridiculous," Finchpaw mewled. "I can't be your sister. Flamefur is my father. He's not yours."

"He is."

Finchpaw opened her mouth to retaliate but Flamefur stepped between them. "It seems I have a bit of explaining to do," he mewed. "To you two and to Rustpaw. Shadepaw fetch him please."

Shadepaw nodded and raced off to the apprentices den. Once inside, she weaved her way over Lynxpaw and Lilacpaw to where her brother was sleeping. She prodded him roughly awake. Drowsily he lifted his head. "Shadepaw, what are you doing?" he snapped. "Some cats are trying to get some sleep."

"Come, no questions." Shadepaw was mystified at how powerful her voice sounded.

"But..."

"Come." She exited the den with her brother on her heels.

Stopping at the centre of the clearing, Shadepaw turned to her father. "We need to go somewhere outside the camp or some cat might overhear us."

"What in StarClan is going on," hissed Rustpaw.

Shadepaw spun around to look at her brother. "Flamefur has something to tell us."

"What?"

Flamefur looked into his apprentice's eyes. "I will tell you Rustpaw, just not here. As Shadepaw said we may be overheard." He looked around the camp. "We need to get out without Hollyfrost seeing us." He swung his tail to indicate the deputy sitting beside the main entrance. "We can't go out that way. Follow me."

He led them across the clearing, towards the warriors den. Shadepaw followed close behind. Behind her, she could hear Rustpaw and Finchpaw murmuring.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"You don't have to be so snappy! I just thought you might know."

"Do I look as if I know, Finchpaw. I was all snuggled down in a warm nest when my _caring_ sister decided to wake me up and take me into the freezing cold."

"It is cold."

"Mmm, I have a good mind to fix my teeth around Shadepaw's neck for dragging me out into this."

"Don't feel sorry for yourself, wimp. Think of Creekfall. He has to stay out all night in it."

"I know. I hope my warrior ceremony is in newleaf."

"No I can't wait that long, Rustpaw. I don't care if it's snowing, as long as I become a warrior."

"That's a good point. I need to be a warrior soon or I think I'll go mad. You know, I think maybe Lynxpaw will become one before me..."

Sighing, Shadepaw blocked out their voices, concentrating instead on where Flamefur war taking them. The ginger tom led them around the back of the warrior's den and through an opening in the tough lining of gorse that surrounded the camp. Shadepaw wandered how he had known about it. Once out in the forest, they crept through the undergrowth, their breath steaming in the night air. They walked for a long time, longer than Shadepaw would have liked and by the time that they stopped in a thicket of brambles sheltered from the wind, her paws were numb with cold.

Flamefur motioned for the apprentices to sit down and they did so, waiting patiently for him to explain why he had pulled them out into the trees at this hour. The ginger warrior took a deep breath. "Alright," he mewed. "I'm going to tell you everything.

"You may wish to know, before I start, that everything that I did was entirely my fault and it is in no way possible yours in anyway. I am truly sorry if this story causes you any discomfort and I have only one thing to ask of you and that is that what is said in this bramble patch stays in this bramble patch. Ok?" When the three of them nodded he continued, "I'll start now then.

"It was quite late in my apprenticeship when I first attended a gathering. As with most apprentices, I was ecstatic. I felt that it was one huge step towards gaining my warrior name. I went with Shrewfur, then known as Shrewpaw. The two of us stood on the top of the hill that leads into the Four Oakes and I didn't have a care in the world. So amazed was I by the size of the clearing and the amount of cats, that I got separated from Shrewpaw and banged into the leader of CaveClan, who was then Rushingstar. I did not show fear when he addressed me and this must of impressed him, for he went on the introduce me to his daughter, Scorchpaw, who is now Scorchstorm, deputy of CaveClan.

"Scorchpaw was really nice to me." Flamefur coughed and carried on. "Well, she was for a CaveClan cat. When the gathering ended we knew each other quite well. In the time between that gathering and the next, I frequently thought about her. When I was made a warrior alongside Shrewfur, I envisioned her during my vigil; the way her eyes sparkled and how the face that they lay upon glowed with radiance." For a moment, he stopped, as if drowning in his memories. "On my way to the next gathering, I prayed that she would be there.

"When we arrived, I could not pick her out. I became desperate and parted from Shrewfur in my haste to find her. We actually ended up bumping into each other at the edge of the clearing. She told me that she had been a warrior as well as me. To congratulate her, I was going to touch her ear with my nose but she shifted so I touched her nose instead. I don't know if it was on purpose or an accident but at the moment of contact we knew." The ginger warrior nodded. "We knew.

"From then on our life was a hurricane. Every two sundowns I snuck out of camp to see Scorchstorm and she was always there. She made the pressure of hiding our relationship worth it. I didn't even tell Shrewfur about us and I tell Shrewfur everything. I just couldn't make myself reveal my secret. I really didn't want to risk my friendship with him. One glorious leaf-green night she told me that she loved me and I was so happy. I remember the scent of her fur and the shivers that ran down my spine every time I saw her. We were two young warriors in love. We were in complete bliss... until the kits.

"One sundown, I went to meet Scorchstorm, who was now the deputy of CaveClan. This had added extra responsibilities upon her shoulders so I was not surprised when she did not come and see me. But then she never came. Leaf-fall turned into leaf-bare and she still did not come. So about half way through leaf-bare I went looking for her; in CaveClan territory. There, I became helplessly lost. I was lucky that she was the first one who found me. I could not believe my eyes when she waddled towards me, her belly swollen with unborn kits. She told me that Polarstar knew that they were my kits and so did a few of the CaveClan warriors and apprentices. She said that they and Polarstar had promised to keep it a secret as long as she didn't see me again. I tried to protest but she hissed at me and told me she would attack me if she ever saw me outside a gathering again. Then she directed me toward my territory and slipped away into the snow. It broke my heart.

"I did not see her again until the end of leaf-fall. It was after you, Shadepaw and Rustpaw, had been taken into WoodClan. I went to a gathering when you were about a moon old. There, Scorchstorm told me that she had had three kits and that two of them were with me now and that the other was dead, having fallen from the log-bridge with a CaveClan apprentice. I had already guessed that you were my kits, Rustpaw looks so much like me and Shadepaw has a striking resemblance to Scorchstorm, but I was saddened to hear that my other kit was dead. Then, she asked me how our kits were doing and I haven't spoken to her since.

"I watched you grow up and when it was time for your apprenticeship I asked Fallenstar to let me take one of you and for Shrewfur to take the other. I felt that Shrewfur was the only cat I could trust to look after my kit. Fallenstar was surprised at the request, for he does not know that I am your father, but he agreed. The only other thing that happened was Finchpaw's arrival in the clan and you already know about that so I guess I'm done. I want you to know that I am ashamed at my actions and I don't want them to ruin your lives in the clan. Also, as I said before, it is vital that this is kept a secret. Do you understand?" He looked nervously at his kits.

For a long time none of them said anything. Shadepaw was numb with shock. _Scorchstorm_ was her mother; Scorchstorm the CaveClan deputy! She should have known. As Flamefur had said, she did look a lot like her mother. Why hadn't she noticed the resemblance before?

Beside her, Rustpaw took a deep breath. "Understand," he whispered. Then his voice grew. "Understand? It's not as if we're going to shout out that we are half clan." He was shouting now. "It'll just give Swiftclaw and Rootheart another reason to torment us." He sprung to his paws and strutted from side to side in an impression of the sly warriors. "Ooo I'm Rootheart. What are you doing here Rustpaw? You should be in CaveClan. And now I'm Swiftclaw. Hey Halfclanpaw what' ya doing here. Go back to CaveClan." Hissing, Rustpaw sat, staring at Flamefur with the intensity of a feral dog. His voice sank to a whisper again. "You have wrecked us."

Shadepaw laid her tail on her brother's trembling shoulder. "I know that it is Flamefur's fault that this has happened but think Rustpaw, if he and Scorchstorm hadn't got together then we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be alive."

Rustpaw's eyes narrowed. "I wish that I wasn't alive. I wish I was dead."

Finchpaw gasped. "Don't say that Rustpaw. Would you have me or Shadepaw be dead?"

"No," he growled, still glaring at Flamefur. Then he straightened. "It's going to take a long time to forgive you Flamefur. But you are my mentor and a brave warrior so I am proud to call you my father."

Flamefur's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
"Really." Rustpaw licked the ginger warrior's nose.

Shadepaw sighed, confused by her brother's sudden change of heart. A moment ago he had been willing to claw Flamefur's nose off. Turning to her father, Shadepaw asked, "So we have no other siblings still in CaveClan?"

"No."

Shadepaw nodded. "And Scorchstorm loved us very much?"

"Yes," mewed Flamefur. "It was hard for her to give you up."

"Then why did she?" Finchpaw spat. "If she had just kept us in CaveClan then Creekfall wouldn't have fallen off the bridge and things would have been a lot easier." She lashed her striped tail.

"I'm sure that Scorchstorm would have kept you if it weren't for CaveClan's customs," Flamefur sighed. "In the law of StarClan, it states that a CaveClan cat must never have any ginger on them. And Rustpaw... well." He gestured at his son's ginger pelt, before looking at Shadepaw. "Even you Shadepaw, with a bit of ginger on your tail, would not be accepted."

"Why couldn't she have kept me then?" said Finchpaw. "I have no ginger what so ever."

"I think that Scorchstorm wanted you to be together."

"Well we weren't together for the first eight moons of our lives."

"You are now."

Finchpaw nodded. "We are together." She draped her tail around Rustpaw and pressed her fur to Shadepaw's. Flamefur purred.

"So," meowed Rustpaw, pulling Finchpaw closer. "What now?"

"Well I hope that we can slowly adjust to the fact that we are family and maybe tell a few cats sometime," answered Flamefur. "But for now I think we should just carry on as normal."

Shadepaw nodded. "I think we can do that." Suddenly a thought struck her. "Do any WoodClan cats know about this?"

Flamefur shook his head. "No," he answered. "Only CaveClan cats."

"Who?"

"Well Scorchstorm, obviously, and Polarstar. There's also Talonclaw and Talltail. And Creekfall, though I suppose he's WoodClan now."

Shadepaw felt Finchpaw stiffen beside her. She turned to her sister. "What?"

The tabby apprentice was staring at Flamefur, horror spreading across her beautiful face. "Did you say Creekfall?"

"Well yes." Flamefur looked at her, confused. "He must have known. He did carry you across the log-bridge."

"But we promised never to keep stuff like that from each other," she wailed. Drawing away from her siblings, Finchpaw turned and bolted off in the direction of the camp.

Gasping, Shadepaw rushed after her with Flamefur and Rustpaw hard on her tail, hissing as the brambles pulled on her coat, leaving long scratches. Bursting from the thicket, she glimpsed her sister's tail disappearing behind a tree. She was impressed by the speed and stamina that Finchpaw possessed. It was more than she had now. Shadepaw felt her paws start to weigh her down. Her weeks out of training, with her shoulders injured, had taken a toll on her physical health. Her sister's tail bobbed in front of Shadepaw's nose and the long fur on it waved up and down as her ragged breaths hit it.

Finchpaw did not enter the camp as expected, choosing to go for the main entrance instead of the way that the four of them had exited the camp. Shadepaw gasped in horror as her sister bounded straight up to Hollyfrost, who squared herself in front of the hollowed-out tree trunk, yowling, "Finchpaw? What are you...?" She was cut off as Finchpaw crashed into her, both she-cats collapsing in a heap. For a moment the two of them scrabbled, before the apprentice freed herself, leaving the deputy sprawled on the floor. Shadepaw skidded to a halt and helped Hollyfrost to her feet. Not one moment had they been standing, before Rustpaw and Flamefur came pelting around the corner. Flamefur's eyes widened and, unable to stop in time, he collided with Shadepaw and Hollyfrost, sending them flying through the hollowed-out tree trunk and into the main clearing.

Shadepaw lay winded for a few seconds before Rustpaw helped her up. A couple of tail-lengths away Hollyfrost pushed herself to her feet, shaking dust from her pelt. "Flamefur," she growled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Flamefur's eyes widened. "Um, I..."

He never finished his sentence as a commotion broke out in the middle of the clearing. Finchpaw had sprung on Creekfall, pinning him in the dust by his muscular shoulders. "Creekfall," she yowled. "How could you not tell me?"

Creekfall, bound by his warrior vigil, stared at her, confused.

Cats started to file out from their dens, woken by the disturbance. Fembrook poked her head out of the nursery, accompanied by what looked like Dewkit. Swiftclaw and Daisypelt emerged from the warriors den and Fallenstar jumped onto the Oak tree. Shadowpaw rushed up to Shadepaw, mewing, "What's going on?" Shadepaw shook her head, unwilling to reveal her secret.

Finchpaw stared at Creekfall, hurt welling up in her eyes. "I thought we were going to tell everything to each other and I have never kept anything from you and now I find that you have kept this from me." Shadepaw tensed, sensing where the conversation was going. "How could you have not told me this?" Finchpaw went on. Shadepaw started to run. "How could you have not told me that Shadepaw was my sis...? Ooof." With a yowl, Shadepaw launched herself on her sister, ripping her from Creekfall. The new warrior's eyes were wide and his mouth hung limply open. Shadepaw could tell that he had heard what Finchpaw had said.

She pinned Finchpaw down. "You mousebrain," she hissed. "You almost told the whole clan that we're related."

"So what? Not as if I care." She kicked her hind legs up on Shadepaw's belly. Finchpaw's response was so vicious that Shadepaw found herself being flung a few foxlengths before she hit the ground. The silver tabby shot a sad glance at Creekfall, before bounding across the clearing and into the apprentices den. A single tear fell from her eye.

**Plz review:)**


	38. Chapter 36

**Sorry I've taken ages to update. I've had an exam to study for (think I've failed:(). And sorry that this is so short. I just haven't had much time recently. I'll be back on track with this soon. Anyway here's chapter 36!**

Shadepaw shifted in her sleep. Visions flicked through her mind. First of huge claws and sharp teeth; a cat screaming in agony. Then a ginger cat, face hidden, with a huge cut ripped through its fur. Lastly the rogue that had killed Jadepaw, Cloud, standing over the lifeless ginger cat, his head thrown back in savage laughter. A shadow crept up behind him.

Shadepaw jolted awake, her heart beating even louder than her rasping breaths. A pair of lilac eyes stared at her through the gloom. "Shadepaw?" Lilacpaw hissed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Shadepaw looked at her fellow apprentice in surprise. This was the first time in a while that she had been nice to her. "Thank you."

"What?" Lilacpaw frowned and then blinked in understanding. "Oh, it was nothing." She closed her beautiful eyes and growled, "Just don't wake me up again."

Shadepaw smiled. _That_ was more like Lilacpaw. Still grinning, she drifted back into her dreams.

* * *

"Shadepaw." A cat poked her in the ribs. "Shadepaw, it's time for training."

Tired, Shadepaw opened her eyes. Light streamed through the gaps in the apprentices den. Gasping, she leapt to her paws. "Oh StarClan," she hissed. "If it's this light it must be almost sunhigh." She turned to the cat who had woken her.

It was Finchpaw. "Don't worry," the silver tabby mewed. "The warriors let us have a lie in after last night. Venompaw and Lynxpaw were up at normal time to do patrol. Lynxpaw was so excited, he stood on my tail." She purred fondly.

Shadepaw looked at her sister, warmth filling her heart. It was slightly overshadowed by her outburst at Creekfall the night before. Shadepaw did not get what had enraged Finchpaw so, but she sympathised with the silver and black tabby. When she had run off, Fallenstar had calmed the clan down and most of them had returned to their dens. However, Swiftclaw and Rootheart had openly mocked Finchpaw before doing so and Shadepaw had barely resisted the urge to run her claws down their faces.

"We need to go now," Finchpaw meowed, licking her fur. "All the apprentices and mentors are going to the training hollow for the rest of the day. We're going to show Lynxpaw some of our moves!"

Shadepaw shook the moss from her pelt. "I don't think I will be."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't fought for a long time and I'm sure to be a bit rusty."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Finchpaw gestured with her tail toward the entrance of the den. "Everyone else is waiting for us. We'd better go."

Shadepaw nodded and followed her sister into the clearing. There, they joined Shrewfur, Lilacpaw and Sootwhisker. "The others have gone ahead," mewed their mentor. "We shall have to run fast to join them before training starts." His eyes travelled over Shadepaw and rested on Finchpaw, who shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze. Shadepaw knew that Shrewfur was curious about what had happened the night before but to Finchpaw's obvious relief did not press on the matter.

Bounding behind Lilacpaw, Shadepaw exited the camp with Finchpaw beside her. "So," she mewed, once the pace had settled.

"So what?" Finchpaw swivelled her ear towards her sister.

"So what about you and Creekfall?"

"I don't want to speak to him."

"Why?" Shadepaw asked. "What has he done that is so bad?"

"You wouldn't understand." Finchpaw bowed her head.

"Bet you my fresh-kill tonight that I would." They jumped a log.

Landing in a patch of frosty leaves, Finchpaw said, "I don't wish to discuss this. Even with you."

Shadepaw laid her tail on her sister's shoulder to stop her from bounding ahead. "You can tell me anything." She lowered her voice to a whisper, so that the others would not hear. "We are kin now."

Finchpaw blinked. "Thank you but this is just between me and him." With a wrinkle of her shoulders, she sped ahead to run beside Shrewfur.

Shadepaw sighed. She just didn't understand what Creekfall had done to upset Finchpaw so badly. She would have to ask him. With a gasp, she realised that she had fallen a couple of tail-lengths behind the rest of the patrol. Bracing her muscles, she dashed forward.

**Leave a review plz:)**


	39. Chapter 37

**Hey, this chapter is longer. Yay!!**

Shadepaw grunted as she was thrown into the dust for the third time running. Shadowpaw stepped off her, grinning. "If I got a mouse for the number of times I've floored you today," she mewed. "My stomach would be full to the brim."  
Shadepaw scowled. It had not been a good day. So far, she had not beaten one cat in combat. It would be an utter disaster if she lost to Lynxpaw, who she was due to fight soon.

She pushed herself to her paws, hissing as the long gash that Rootheart had inflicted pained her. She padded over to Shrewfur on heavy paws. "I lost," she sighed, adding Shadowpaw to Rustpaw and Finchpaw, who were already on her list of defeats.

Shrewfur shook his head. "These wounds have had more of an effect on you than I thought. You pinned Shadowpaw down with minimum effort last time that you were set against her."

"I'm sorry Shrewfur." Shadepaw hung her head.

"It's okay." Shrewfur flicked her ear with his tail. "Well let's not give up. You're fighting Venompaw next. I know that you are weakened physically but I hope that you are not mentally. Remember, Venompaw is bigger and stronger than you so it will do no good trying to overpower him with force."

Shadepaw nodded, an idea forming in her mind.

Venompaw approached her. "Ratclaw says I am to fight you now." He batted her ear with his paw. "Ready to be pinned in the dust again, Shadepaw?"

"You wish!" she hissed.

The two of them descended into the training hollow, where they circled each other, each waiting on the other to make the first move. Shadepaw took the time to analyse Venompaw. The tom was tall and muscular, the same build as his father, Shrewfur. As Shrewfur himself had said, it would be useless trying to overpower him. She needed to use her speed and agility to win.

Venompaw let a hiss escape from between his bared teeth and a moment later he leapt at Shadepaw. She dodged the attack easily, using a classic sidestep but Venompaw was obviously prepared for this, for the moment he landed he pivoted on the spot and sprung at her again. Shadepaw only just jumped aside before the gray tom landed on top of what would have been her.

She needed a new tactic.

She barely had time to think before Venompaw ran at her again. This time they met with a thump and scrabbled on the ground for what seemed like a moon, before Shadepaw managed to throw the other apprentice off. Her energy depleted by the fight, she knew that Venompaw would easily win if she didn't do something now. She thought back to her first training session with Shrewfur and a move that he had taught her sprung into her head. It would be risky, as Venompaw had already proved himself quite an agile cat, but Shadepaw was out of options.

Planting her feet, she waited for the tom to attack. He didn't keep her waiting long. With a snarl, Venompaw raced towards her, paws outstretched. Shadepaw waited until he was a mouse-length away from her and then bunched her muscles and leapt high above his head. Venompaw skidded to a halt with a gasp as Shadepaw twisted in the air before plummeting down upon her fellow apprentice. The tabby tom was flattened underneath her and Shadepaw pressed his head into the ground, hissing, "Who's pinned down in the dirt now?"

"Grroff' me Shadepaw," Venompaw mumbled.

Once she had let him go, Shadepaw allowed herself a small smile. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Shadepaw entered the camp with Lynxpaw. Since her victory over Venompaw, the training session had gone well. Shadepaw had beaten Lynxpaw and Lilacpaw with her tactics but she was still disappointed at her performance.

Her stomach growled, distracting her. Beside her, Lynxpaw heard the sound. "Are you hungry Shadepaw?"

Shadepaw nodded. "Do you want to get some fresh kill?"

Lynxpaw shook his head. "I will a bit later. I want to see Emberkit first."

"Just Emberkit?"

The golden tom coughed and frowned. "No, of course I want to see the _others_," he stumbled, obviously embarrassed. "It's not as if I only go to the nursery to see Emberkit." His eyes shifted from side to side.

"You like her, don't you?" Shadepaw poked him with a claw.

"_No_," he exclaimed, his voice hoarse. "Don't be silly Shadepaw."

"But you do!"

"Do not!"

"So do."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"I swear on my fresh-kill tonight that I don't."

"Well, you're going to go hungry tonight then."

Lynxpaw blinked, as if realising what he had said. "You can think whatever you want Shadepaw but me and Emberkit are just friends." He shoved her with his paw. "Anyway you like Foxwhisker."

"So what if I do." She shoved him back. "At least I've got the courage to say it."

"Ok ok." Lynxpaw claws some moss underneath his claws. "I think she's pretty and she had nice eyes." He ran towards the nursery, shouting over his shoulder, "But that's _all_!"

Shadepaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter at Lynxpaw's futile attempts to deny his love for Emberkit. He's so sweet, she thought, when she's older Emberkit will be lucky to have him.

Her stomach rumbled again and she headed towards the fresh-kill pile.

Creekfall was already there, twirling the tail of his mouse around one of his curved claws. A shaft of sunlight shone on his flecked fur making it shine brilliantly. He was a truly magnificent cat but he was obviously sad and Shadepaw thought she could kill Finchpaw for making him give up his clan and then making his feel this way. However, she decided to keep her claws sheathed for the time being, at least until she found out what had made Finchpaw so angry with Creekfall.

Picking up a sparrow, she made her way over to the tom, nodding at Daisypelt and Minkclaw when she passed them. Settling beside him, she mewed, "Hey Creekfall. How is life as a warrior?"

"It's good." Creekfall sliced the tail off the mouse. "I get more freedom and I think a few more cats respect me now."

For a while, Shadepaw watched him cut various parts of his mouse and then asked, "Are you going to eat that? It's the only piece you'll get before next sundown."

"I'll get round to it."

Concerned, Shadepaw meowed, "Have you spoken to Finchpaw yet?"

Creekfall nodded. "Yeah, I spoke with her at dawn, when Fallenstar had released me from my vigil but she told me that she was tired and did not wish to talk." He nibbled and ear off the mouse.

"I don't understand." Shadepaw crunched on the sparrow's wing.

"Understand what?"

"I don't see why she is so upset with you. What have you done that is so bad?"  
Creekfall did not answer for a while, just munched on the mouse's innards. Then he said, "The day before the gathering, Finchpaw came to the medicine cat den to see me. It was there that we realized that that may be the last time we spent together. We promised certain things, such as if we ended up in different clans, we would not see each other and I told her how much I loved her. Then we cuddled up in my nest and just before we drifted off to sleep, Finchpaw whispered in my ear, "Creekpaw, promise me that you will never keep stuff from me," and I said, "I promise.""

Shadepaw frowned, unsure why that made Finchpaw so upset. "So?"

Creekfall sighed and rose to his feet. "I don't expect you to understand Shadepaw. It's between me and Finchpaw." Then, he padded off towards the warrior's den, his tail drooping.

Shadepaw watched his tail disappear into the den, before finishing her sparrow and heading towards her own den. On the way, she was intercepted by Ratclaw. "Shadepaw!" he cried, his fur bristling and his eyes worried. "You've got to help me."  
Shadepaw looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Fembrook," he wailed. "I can't find her anywhere."

**Oooo! I just realised I haven't thanked all the awesome people that have reviewed this story. So thanks loads and plz keep reveiwing:)**


	40. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Shadepaw gaped at him. "What? Where could she have gone?" she hissed, although she had a pretty good idea where the queen was.

"I don't know," said Ratclaw, terrified. "But she should not have left the camp. She is due to kit any day now."

Taking a deep breath, Shadepaw laid her tail on the gray warrior's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll help you find her. Just wait for a second while I fetch Swallowfeather." When Ratclaw looked even worse, she added, "Just in case Fembrook's hurt herself," and sped across the clearing.

Breaking into the medicine cat den, she yowled. "Swallowfeather!"

Silkpaw came rushing out of the store. "Shadepaw! What in StarClan's name are you...?"

Shadepaw rushed to her littermate. "Where's Swallowfeather?"

"Out collecting herbs. Why?"

Shadepaw groaned. "You'll have to come then. Bring any herb that you want, just come."

Silkpaw looked startled. "Why?"

"Fembrook's gone."

Silkpaw's eyes widened and she rushed back into the store, emerging with two bundles of herbs. "Okay, these ones are for wounds and the others are for kitting. You know, just in case."

Shadepaw nodded and rushed out of the medicine cat den, with Silkpaw hard on her heels. In the clearing, Ratclaw was waiting for them, his face stretched with anxiety. As they approached him, Shadepaw realised that Fembrook's secret was going to be revealed to the whole clan. Skidding to a halt beside the warrior, she mewed, "Alright Ratclaw, we are going to find Fembrook and I swear by tomorrow morning she will be safely back in her den."

Ratclaw gulped, and then nodded. "Let's go."

They rushed through the trees, and icy wind buffeting their faces. As the sun began to sink from the sky, Shadepaw broke from the undergrowth and onto the clearing before the gorge. There, she stopped and turned to Ratclaw. "Ratclaw there is something that you must know about you sister. For the past four or so moons, she has been seeing a cat. A cat from..."

A yowl split the air, stopping Shadepaw in her tracks. "Help, please help."

Silkpaw's ears twitched. "That sounded like Blackwing."

Ratclaw hissed. "Who's Blackwing?"

"You'll see." Shadepaw turned to Silkpaw. "The yowl came from the river, down by the over-flown ditch."

Silkpaw shook her head. "This is truly bad."

Shadepaw looked at the medicine cat apprentice, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Shadepaw," sighed Silkpaw. "Use your head. Where is the over-flown ditch?"  
"Down by the river."

"And how do you propose we get there?"

Shadepaw gasped as she grasped what her littermate was saying. The cat who had yowled was obviously in need of immediate help and there were two ways to get to the over-flown ditch; the long way and the short way. The long way was to head around the west of WoodClan's territory until the steep sides of the gorge became easy to traverse but that took time and they didn't have time. The other way was to climb down the Waterstones, the pile of rocks that lead to the bottom of the gorge. They were slippery and treacherous in leaf-bare but they would get them to the wailing cat in time.

Another yowl rose over the gorge. "Please help."

Shadepaw gritted her teeth. "We're going down the Waterstones."

Ratclaw gaped at her. "Are you mad?"

"Yes," Shadepaw mewed. "But a cat is in need of help down there Ratclaw and I have a nasty feeling..."

"You don't think it's Fembrook," the gray warrior interrupted.

"I don't know."

Shadepaw padded over to the top of the gorge with Ratclaw and Silkpaw on either side of her. For a few moments they paused, dreading what they would see if they looked over the top. Then they did. At the bottom of the gorge, on the bank of the river, a silver cat lay on her side, a black and white one leaning over her. It was Fembrook and Blackwing.

Ratclaw let out a wail of anguish. "That's a CaveClan cat," he hissed. "And he's killed my sister." With an outraged cry, he leapt off the top of the gorge, before landing nimbly on a rock several tail-lengths below. Horrified, Shadepaw hurried after him. Her paws met with stone a second later and for a terrifying moment she thought that she would slip and plummet to the floor below but regained her balance just in time.

She reached the bottom a moment after Ratclaw but was not in time to stop the tom leaping onto Blackwing and pinning him to the ground. "Why have you done this?" he hissed. "Why have you killed her?"

Blackwing squirmed under Ratclaw's grip. "What are you doing? She's not dead."

Ratclaw snarled and released his grip from Blackwing, before rushing over to where Silkpaw was leaning over Fembrook. The silver queen was lying completely still, her hind leg poking out at and odd angle. If not for the faint rise and fall of her belly, Shadepaw would have believed that Fembrook was dead. "Her leg is broken in many places," murmured Silkpaw. "And from what I can tell, she has a few broken ribs." She turned on Blackwing. "How did this happen?"

Blackwing shook his head. Ratclaw tenderly licked his sister's ear before turning on the CaveClan warrior. "Tell us," he snarled.

Blackwing sheathed and unsheathed his claws. "She was coming here to meet me and..."

Ratclaw gaped at him. "She was meeting you?"

"Yes."

"So you're the father?"

Blackwing hissed and left his claws unsheathed. "Do you want me to tell you or not?"

Shadepaw padded over to him. "Tell us."

"She was coming here to meet me," mewed the CaveClan cat. "And I had forgotten to tell her to come to the bottom of the gorge instead of the top. I called up to her and said that I would come up but before I could stop her she began to climb down the Waterstones. I screamed for her to stop, telling her that she should not be doing this so close to her kitting but she ignored me. She was quite close to the bottom and I was beginning to think she'd make it when she had a pain in her stomach and, distracted by it, she fell. There was nothing I could do." Blackwing shook his head.

Silkpaw hissed. "That pain was a sign that she has begun to kit."  
At that moment, Fembrook awoke, letting out a cry of pain as she moved her fractured leg. Ratclaw was about to make his way over to her but Blackwing hissed at him and curled around his mate. "Blackwing?" Fembrook croaked.

"Yes, I'm here," he whispered.

"Blackwing, it hurts."

"I know it does but you have to be brave. You're going to have our kits and raise them in a warm nursery and they'll grow up to be the most amazing warriors in the forest." He fixed his eyes on her face.

Fembrook let out a small whimper as a spasm travelled length of her body. Shadepaw recognised the movement from when Breezewing had kitted. "Silkpaw," she cried. "The kits are coming."

Silkpaw rushed over, a few small leaves in her mouth. Dropping them, she hissed, "Yes, I can see that Shadepaw. This is truly awful. We cannot move Fembrook as we did Breezewing because of her leg and soon sundown will come and it'll be cold." The medicine cat apprentice padded to Fembrook's tail-end and began to give out orders. "Shadepaw and Ratclaw I want you to basically get out of the way. You're not to approach unless I tell you to. I might need you later."

With a sigh, Shadepaw turned and walked over to the base of the Waterstones with Ratclaw. "Fembrook'll be alright, won't she?" the grey tom asked, concerned.

"I hope so," she answered, remembering her last conversation with Fembrook. It hadn't been a good one.

Silkpaw looked at Blackwing. "Blackwing, I want you to stay and comfort Fembrook. This isn't going to be easy for her."

Blackwing nodded and nuzzled Fembrook. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Fembrook," Silkpaw said, nudging the queen. "Fembrook, if we don't get these kits out soon they will die. I've got some poppy seeds here to help ease your pain but I'm not going to lie to you. Your injuries will make this hurt a lot."

Fembrook hissed as another spasm rippled across her stomach, then said, "So be it. I will do anything for my kits."

Silkpaw placed the seeds in Fembrook's mouth and then stroked her throat to help her swallow. The silver queen's face cringed at the vile taste.

"Ok." Silkpaw placed her paw on Fembrook's stomach. "I'll see how many kits we have." At the medicine cat's touch, Fembrook's stomach convulsed and her legs jerked. As her broken bones moved, she let out a pained yowl that grated against Shadepaw's ears and made her want to cover them with her paws. Beside her, Ratclaw flinched and Shadepaw shuffled closer to him, longing to get away from the awful scene.

Silkpaw ran her paw along Fembrook's stomach, pressing in down in some places. "I think there are three kits," she mewed.

Blackwing purred. "So many?"

Silkpaw nodded. "Ok Fembrook," she meowed. "I need you to push."

Another ripple travelled down Fembrook and with it, she pushed, letting out a wail as her leg moved upwards. Blackwing curled tightly around her and licked her ears, comfortingly. Fembrook pushed another three times and then lay limp. "I can't," she whispered. "It hurts too much."

"You can," Blackwing stroked her tail with his. "I can already see the kit."

"You can?"

"Yeah."

With renewed vigour, Fembrook pushed. Her teeth were clenched and once or twice a whimper passed through the barrier. The sight was so distressing that Shadepaw had to bury her face in Ratclaw's thick fur so that she did not have to watch. As the light faded from the sky, Fembrook let out a final cry and a kit was born. Dead. Silkpaw came and laid its limp body beside Ratclaw and Shadepaw, while Blackwing and Fembrook looked on with dismay.

It was obvious that the kit had been killed by the fall that its mother had endured. The left side of its body was crushed and blood covered what would have been a silver pelt. Ratclaw bent down and tenderly cleansed it, murmuring, "Goodbye, my sister's kit. It is bad fortune that you have had to join StarClan so early in your life."

Shadepaw touched her nose to its silver fur, fear welling up in her heart. What if all of Fembrook's kits were born dead?

Her fears subsided slightly a few minutes later, when Fembrook delivered another kit, this one a black and white tom just like his father. Silkpaw gave the kit to Ratclaw. "Lick," she said, before hurrying back to where Fembrook lay, panting. Ratclaw purred as he warmed the kit with long laps of his tongue. A chilly wind swept across the river and droplets of icy water sprayed Shadepaw's pelt. To protect the kit, Ratclaw tucked him into his chest fur. The kit squirmed as the warrior licked his fluffy head.

Shadepaw purred. "He's gorgeous."

Ratclaw nodded, his eyes filled with emotion.

Long into the night, Fembrook pushed. It was a terrible sight as she struggled with her kitting and the added pain of her fractured leg. Her last kitten appeared to be stuck and Silkpaw could do nothing to ease Fembrook's pain. Then, at moonhigh, the silver queen convulsed one last time and her swollen belly heaved as her final kitten was born. Fembrook let out a wail of happiness and exhaustion and her head flopped back into the muddy ground.

Silkpaw brought the kit over to Shadepaw. It was a small dusky grey she-kit but at that moment her fur looked black, plastered to her body by a layer of thick goo. Shadepaw copied what Ratclaw had done what seemed like a moon ago. As she licked the kit, she tasted blood. The first time she felt its metallic twang against her tongue, she dismissed it. There was always going to be a little blood when a queen kitted. But after another few rasps of her tongue the taste got stronger and she looked up alarmed.

The first thing she saw was the little black and white tom, abandoned by Ratclaw. Scooping him and her own charge into her mouth, Shadepaw looked around for the grey warrior. She spotted him by Fembrook and pranced over to join him. As she drew near, she could hear Blackwing's voice, high and panicky. "She is going to be alright, Silkpaw?" When the medicine cat did not answer, his voice rose to a desperate yowl, "Silkpaw? Tell me she's okay."

Silkpaw turned to face him. Her eyes were wide and grief stricken. "I can't," she whispered. "She's gone."

Blackwing's eyes filled with panic. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"She's dead. One of her ribs punctured her lung. She's dead."

Blackwing let out a howl, filled with pain and buried his face in Fembrook's unmoving pelt. "Please no," he whispered. "Please Fembrook, come back." When she did not respond, he lifted his head and growled, "This is all my fault. I should have stopped her from climbing down. I promised her she'd be okay and now..." He trailed off and laid his chin on his mate's shoulder. "I love you Fembrook and someday, in StarClan, we will see each other again."

Shadepaw lowered the kits to the floor next to Ratclaw. The gray tom was staring at his sister in shock. "I never thought I'd see the day that she would die," he murmured, pulling the kits into his chest fur. "I always thought that I would be the one who died protecting her. But here she is lying cold in front of my eyes." He ripped his yellow eyes from his sister so that they rested on Shadepaw. "She never wanted to die. She loved everything in life but I know that now, as she is being accepted into StarClan, she feels no regret. It is a noble way to die, to give your life so that two more can be brought into the world, even though what she did was against the warrior code. I can see why she loved Blackwing so much. He is a brave and modest cat, everything you need in a good warrior. I hope that their kits will inherit some of his qualities and also some of hers. She was loving and kind. I could not have wished for a better sister." He laid his grieving eyes on the kits. "I just hope that I can protect these kits better than I protected her. I know that is what she wants me to do and I also know that this time I will not be alone. She will be watching over us from StarClan, ensuring that no harm will come to her kits and I will be honoured to help her." He picked the kits up in his mouth and padded across to where Blackwing had his face submerged in Fembrook's silver fur. Once there, he placed the kits into the curve of her belly, before curling around them and staring intently into his sister's face.

Shadepaw felt water well up in her eyes. She had never heard such a loving and gentle speech. She let a tear trickle down her cheek. Her heart was full of regret as she remembered her last conversation with Fembrook. She had said some things that she definitely had not meant and now she had no chance to make amends. Fembrook was dead. Greif wrenched at her soul.

Shadepaw noticed Silkpaw sitting a few tail-lengths away. The white apprentice had her eyes fixed on the floor. Shadepaw padded over to her. "Silkpaw?" Silkpaw did not look up. "Silkpaw, are you okay?"

Silkpaw shook her head. "I should have seen what had happened to her. Not that I could have stopped her from dying but I could have kept a better watch over her."

"I was supposed to be watching her too." When Silkpaw did not reply, Shadepaw said, "This doesn't make you any less a good medicine cat. I doubt Swallowfeather could have done anything to save Fembrook."

"Maybe." Silkpaw rose to her paws. "She died just after she delivered that little she-kit. I really did try to save her. I tried so hard."

"I know." Shadepaw flicked her littermate across the ear. "There was nothing else you could do. You have brought two healthy kits into the world."

Silkpaw's eyes widened. "The kits! I need to check that they're okay."

Shadepaw followed the medicine cat apprentice to where Fembrook lay, cold and unmoving. Her kits squirmed at her belly, trying to gain some milk from the lifeless body. Little wails erupted from their tiny mouths as they cried out in distress; cried out for a mother that StarClan could not give. Blackwing had not moved to look at his kits. He was in the same position as before, breathing in what was left of Fembrook's scent.

Silkpaw tenderly lifted the kits away from their mother. Ratclaw looked up from Fembrook's face as she did so. "We should name them," he mused.

Silkpaw finished checking the kits. "The she-kit is slightly undersized but she should be fine as long as we can get her to a foster mother in time."

"We still need to name them though," Ratclaw pointed out. "And since their mother is dead then I think that Blackwing should do the honour."

Blackwing looked up as his name was mentioned. "What do you want from me?" His voice was hoarse with grief.

Ratclaw beckoned for him to join them. A first, the CaveClan warrior seemed reluctant to leave Fembrook's side but after a while he padded over to where they sat. Ratclaw gestured at the kits. "Would you like to name your kits?"

Blackwing blinked. "I thought that you hated me for what I had done. I thought that I was not allowed to approach my kits."

"Why would you think that?"

Blackwing shook his head. "Fembrook mentioned some names that she liked last time we met. I know exactly what to call these kits." He touched his nose to the dusky grey she-kit. "This is Mintkit." He turned to the black and white kit. "And this is Webkit." He turned his head to the stars. "Fembrook, I hope you approve of my names. I think that I have chosen well and I pray that you do to."

Ratclaw touched his nose to Blackwing's shoulder. "Those are beautiful names and I know that Fembrook would like them."

Blackwing blinked gratefully at him, and then gestured to the stars with his tail. "Somewhere up there tonight, there is a star for Fembrook. May it shine brighter than all the others."

Shadepaw both kits up in her mouth, saying, "Blackwing, we must take the kits to where they will be warm and safe in our camp. We will also take Fembrook's body back so she can be mourned."

Blackwing stared at her, aghast. "When will I be able to see Webkit and Mintkit again?"  
Silkpaw walked over to stand beside Shadepaw. "Maybe in Newleaf, when it is warmer, me and Shadepaw will bring them to the boundary to see you."

Blackwing nodded. "I'd like that." He padded over to where Fembrook's body lay and pushed his nose into her fur for the last time. He stayed like that for a few moments, before coming and licking both his kits on their noses. Mintkit snuffled her noses and Webkit pawed at his father's face. Blackwing purred and then turned to Shadepaw. "I will tell my clan about me and Fembrook. There is no reason for me to be ashamed of her or what we did." He paused one more time to gaze fondly at his kits, before running away around the west of WoodClan territory towards the log-bridge. Shadepaw watched him until she could no longer see the tip of his tail and then turned to face Ratclaw and Silkpaw.

"You two can carry Fembrook's body between you," she mewed, her voice muffled by the kits scruffs. "And I'll carry these two."

"Wait," said Ratclaw. He padded over to where the dead silver kit still lay and picked him up after saying, "It should be buried with its mother.

Shadepaw nodded. "Can you carry Fembrook as well?"  
Ratclaw nodded. It took a while for the three of them to balance Fembrook between Silkpaw and Ratclaw but they found an arrangement where Silkpaw took the queen by her back legs and Ratclaw balanced her head on his broad shoulders. Then they padded away into the night, leaving behind a scene of death and pain that changed many cats' lives forever.

**A bit depressing, I know but... **

**Leave a review!**


	41. Chapter 39

**Ok Chapter 39 up:) This is quite depressing yet again but I swear that it gets better!**

The trek back to camp was long and hard. It was pitch black as the moon was but a slither of light. However, Shadepaw could see quite well and now she knew why. It was because she was half CaveClan and CaveClan cats were known among the clans as the cats who could see in the dark.

Ratclaw and Silkpaw were not so fortunate. Shadepaw could hear them stumbling around behind her, tripping over the roots that littered the ground. Twice they dropped Fembrook's body on the frosty ground and the journey was halted as they hoisted her back onto Ratclaw's shoulders.

The kits whined incessantly in Shadepaw's mouth. It got to a point where all they she could hear were their cries. She felt as if she was going insane.

They neared camp a few hours after moonhigh. Swiftclaw was on guard duty and Shadepaw cursed her bad luck. They would have to walk past him to get into the clearing.

Swiftclaw stood up as they approached. "Who's there," he hissed, his hackles raised. "I will claw you to bits if you come any further."

As if he could do that, thought Shadepaw.

Silkpaw, the only cat whose mouth was not occupied by kits, answered. "It is me, Silkpaw."

"I smell more than just you."

"Shadepaw and Ratclaw are with me. Something terrible has happened. Go and get Fallenstar."

For a moment, Swiftclaw looked as if he would refuse, but then he turned and trotted into camp. Shadepaw followed, being careful to leave a considerable gap between her and the black and white tom. She thanked StarClan that she would not have to face him.

When they entered the clearing, Shadepaw turned to Silkpaw. The white apprentice's fur was stained with grime and blood. She looked exhausted and her legs shook under the weight of Fembrook's corpse. They proceeded to the centre of the clearing where they laid the dead queen on the hard ground, with her kit next to her. Silkpaw looked at Shadepaw and Ratclaw. "Shadepaw, I need you to take the kits to the nursery before they freeze. Give them to Breezewing. Her kits are around the same age as those two. Also inform the queens about what has happened." Shadepaw sighed. She hated bringing bad news to happy cats. Silkpaw flicked Ratclaw on the ear. The grey tom's head was hung and his eyes were sad. "Ratclaw, you are to inform the warriors and the elders." As he nodded, she added, "Swiftclaw's gone to tell Fallenstar so I'll tell the apprentices and Swallowfeather."

The three of them parted, Silkpaw headed for her mentor's den, Ratclaw for the warrior's and Shadepaw padded of to the nursery. The kits had fallen silent, probably because of exhaustion and the terrible cold. Shadepaw quickened her step, determined not to let the poor scraps of fur suffer any longer.

Inside the nursery, it was warm and dry. Lilyface was asleep in the far corner and Emberkit was as well. However Shadepaw could see Sagacity's amber eyes staring at her from behind her mother's flank. "Shadepaw?" she whispered. "Is that you?"

"Yes." Shadepaw spotted Breezewing lying in the darkest part of the nursery and started to make her way over to the queen.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've got you some new littermates, Sagekit."

The white kit's eyes lit up. "Can I see them?"

"Maybe later," Shadepaw murmured, stepping carefully over Lilyface's tail.

"Where did you get them from?" Sagekit stood up and attempted to follow the apprentice but tripped over her mother's tail.

Lilyface jumped awake. "Sagekit," she growled, hooking the small white kit with her paw and placing her next to Emberkit. "Why can't you just sleep like your sister?"

"Shadepaw woke me," Sagekit answered defiantly, breaking free of her mother's grasp and going to where Shadepaw crouched next to Breezewing.

"Shadepaw?" Lilyface looked up at the apprentice, here green eyes irritated. "Shadepaw, do you not understand that looking after kits is a tiring business and that us queens need sleep?"

"I do understand that Lilyface," Shadepaw said through the kits' scruffs. "But this is urgent."

"What's going on Shadepaw?" The irritation the ginger queen's eyes turned to concern.

Shadepaw ignored that question and gently poked Breezewing awake. The beautiful she-cat opened her eyes slowly, blinking the sleep from them afterward. "Shadepaw?" she yawned.

"Breezewing." Shadepaw hesitated as she thought about what to say and decided to just do it quickly. "Fembrook's dead."

Breezewing's mouth fell open and Shadepaw heard Lilyface jump to her paws. "Dead?" she said.

Breezewing continued to gape at Shadepaw. "Dead?" she whispered. Then her voice grew stronger. "How?"

"She fell off the Waterstones near the gorge and one of her ribs punctured her lung." Every word hurt as it passed through the kits' scruffs. "She was seeing a CaveClan cat. These are their kits."

Breezewing shook her head. "She told me that Sootwhisker was the father but I knew something was wrong because he never came in here."

"These kits need a mother," Shadepaw said, her voice pleading. "Please, whatever their parents have done, the kits are innocent."

Breezewing nodded. "I will take them." Shadepaw placed the kits in the curve of her belly along with Wispkit, Dewkit and Rainkit. They squirmed and found a place to suckle. Breezewing purred. "Do they have names?"

"Yes, the small grey one is Mintkit and the black and white one is Webkit."

Breezewing licked them both on the head. Shadepaw noticed Wispkit staring his two new siblings with curiosity in his dark eyes. "These kits may have had a hard start," Breezewing murmured. "But I can promise Fembrook that I will try to raise them with the upmost care and attention, as my own, so that they can become worthy warriors of WoodClan."

Shadepaw turned to the pale grey queen, her eyes full of gratitude. "Thank you," she purred, touching her nose to Breezewing's.

As she turned to leave, she almost flattened Sagekit, who was standing right behind her. "They're so cute," the little kit squeaked.

Shadepaw nodded and gave Sagekit a lick on the head before nodding to Lilyface. The ginger queen still looked shocked and did not respond to the gesture so Shadepaw exited the den.

There was a sense of fear in the dark camp. As Shadepaw pushed herself out of the nursery, she saw that almost every cat in the clan was gathered in the clearing. Most were staring at Fembrook's unmoving form in shock, cuddled together for warmth and comfort. Shadepaw saw Lilacpaw and Swiftclaw, their heads hung in despair and for once felt a tiny bit of respect towards the black and white warrior. Rootheart was sitting a few mouselengths away from them, his expression unreadable.

"Shadepaw!" A yowl from behind her forced her to rip her eyes off Rootheart. It was Rustpaw. He was followed by Shadowpaw, Lynxpaw and Venompaw. "Shadepaw, what's going on?"  
Her brother came to a halt beside her. "Fembrook's dead," Shadepaw said, feeling sadness claw at her heart when she said the name.

Shadowpaw gasped. "Silkpaw told us something terrible had happened but we didn't think it was this bad." She looked across to where Fembrook lay and let out a low wail.

Rustpaw touched his pelt to hers and looked at Shadepaw. "How did it happen?"

Shadepaw did not want to repeat the story again. "Fallenstar will tell you."

As if triggered by her words, Fallenstar leapt onto the Oak tree. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the oak tree for a clan meeting." After a few stragglers trickled out of their dens, Fallenstar took a deep breath. "Tonight, we have witnessed a tragedy that I hoped would never happen in my time as leader. From what Silkpaw has told me, I can conclusively say that one of our cats has disobeyed the warrior code and paid dearly for it."

A few murmurs went up from the gathered cats. Flamefur raised his voice above the others. "Who has done this?"

Fallenstar shook his head sadly. "The cat who is lying dead before us now; Fembrook."

Shouts went up from almost every cat in the clan and Shadepaw could not decipher who was saying what.

"What?"  
"How has she paid?"

"What has happened to her?"

"We should not honour her if she has broken the code."

"What has she done?"

"Silence." The shout from Fallenstar raked every cats' ears. When the final whispers had died away, Fallenstar said, "For the past few months Fembrook has been secretly meeting a CaveClan cat called Blackwing. Tonight..." He broke off as uproar issued again.

"What?"

"A CaveClan cat!"

"She does not deserve her place with StarClan."

"We should go right to CaveClan now and tear that tom's eyes out."

"Yeah, he killed her, obviously."

"Why would her kill her if they were seeing each other?"

"Maybe they weren't mates, maybe they were planning together to take over WoodClan. Maybe he wanted to rule by himself so he killed her off." A horrified gasp went up at that.

"They might be coming here right now!"

Fallenstar's call for quiet sounded again. "Please," he meowed. "You are becoming mousebrained. That is not what happened."

"What did then?" shouted Thistlesoul. Rosefoot slapped him across the mouth with her tail.

"As I was saying," continued the leader. "Tonight, Fembrook went to meet this Blackwing again. She was going to meet him at the log bridge but he came to the over-flowed ditch instead and so she climbed down the Waterstones." A gasp went up. Fallenstar ignored it. "She fell as she had a kitting pain. She then kitted but died soon afterwards from injuries."

There was a shocked silence after this was said but it lasted for only a moment as Daisypelt asked, "So where are these kits then?"

"Yes, where are they?"  
"Are they here?

A quiet cough went up from the back of the gathered cats. It was Rootheart. The brown tom strode calmly to the front so he was sitting on the roots of the oak tree, where all the assembled cats could see him. He smiled wickedly. "I have heard that those kits are in the nursery, being cared for by Breezewing. However I have an objection. Why should we let more filthy blooded cats into the clan?" he said and his eyes darted to Shadepaw. "Soon our clan will be no more than half-bloods and rogues. Those kits have bad blood in them, they will be betrayers, just like their parents."

An outraged yowl sounded. "Those kits belong here," cried Ratclaw, walking over to face Rootheart. "My sister was a good cat, even though she did do one bad thing. Her kits would have been accepted into the clan if none of this had ever happened. I am sure that they will become great warriors. It is not their fault that their parents are betrayers."

"Yeah." Creekfall stood up. "I know that cat, Blackwing. He is a strong and brave warrior and if those kits grow up to become anything like him, they will be warriors that this clan will be proud of."

A hiss escaped Rootheart and his unsheathed claws dug into the ground. "Stay out of this," he spat at Creekfall. "You would support that CaveClan cat. Are you even loyal to WoodClan?"

Creekfall growled and bared his teeth. "You want to bet on it. I would give my life for this clan."

Rootheart bunched his muscles as he prepared to spring at the flecked warrior. Shadepaw watched horrified.

"Stop," yowled Fallenstar, furiously. His eyes smouldered into Rootheart's and then into Creekfall's. "We cannot be fighting among ourselves at this time."

Creekfall stepped away from Rootheart. "Sorry Fallenstar."

Rootheart hissed and sheathed his claws, before stalking away in the direction of the warrior's den and calling over his shoulder, "I won't grieve for Fembrook and I will never, ever respect her kits. They are marked for life."

Fallenstar watched him go before turning to his clan. "I do not approve of Fembrook's actions but I believe that her kits are innocent. I will grieve for her tonight. This meeting is over," he said, while jumping down from the oak tree. He padded over to where Fembrook's body lay, her fur sparkling in the weak moonlight. Shadepaw followed and pressed her nose into the dead queen's fur. She was faintly aware of Rustpaw's fur on the one side of her and Ratclaw's on the other. In the end, most of the clan came and shared tongues with Fembrook for the last time. However, only a few stayed for more than a minute and Rootheart and Thistlesoul did not grieve at all.

Shadepaw pushed her nose further into Fembrook's cooling pelt, drinking in her friend's scent for the last time. "Goodbye Fembrook," she whispered, sorrow clouding her voice. "I hope that you can forgive me for all the things I said to you. I'm so sorry." With that, she closed her eyes and succumbed to the grief in her body, letting it flood her like a devastating tidal wave.

**So what did you think? Not as depressing as the previous chapter hopefully.**

**I'd like to thank Pebbleclaw, Clear Blue Rain, Darkness-muffin, Silverheart of ThunderClan and Tanglestar for reviewing recently.**

**Plz keep reviewing every1:)**


	42. Chapter 40

**Hey, I've had nothing to do this weekend (for once) so I've written another chapter. Hopefully this one is less depressing. For any Foxwhisker fans, he's back in this chapter! Yay!**

Shadepaw slept badly. She dreamt of Cloud, the big white rogue, snarling at a faceless ginger cat and then flicking his tail to summon something. The earth shook as it lumbered towards them, a massive shadowed shape. Her visions flickered to show the ginger cat, lying on the floor, blood oozing from a deep gash in its side. Cloud stood over the unmoving shape, his head thrown back in laughter, unaware that a cat crept up from behind. The huge shadowed creature lumbered away into darkness, a trail of blood following in its wake.

Shadepaw's eyes snapped open and her legs thrashed in panic before she realised that she had been dreaming. It was the same dream that she had had every night since just before Fembrook died, a week ago. The dream clearly had a meaning. Never before had she dreamt the same thing repeatedly. She must be receiving it for a reason. But who was sending it? It couldn't have been StarClan. Only medicine cats got dreams from StarClan and she certainly wasn't one of them.

She let out a sigh and pushed herself to her paws, faintly surprised to find that she had rolled into the far wall of the apprentices den. I must have been thrashing about a lot, she thought. It was still dark but the other apprentices had already left the den. It wasn't like them to be up early, especially Venompaw. He never usually got up until the sun shone through the gaps in the den.

Curious, Shadepaw headed for the entrance of the den and crashed headfirst into Foxwhisker. The ginger tom shook his head in surprise before saying, "I was just coming to get you." He flicked his tail over her nose.

Shadepaw noticed that his leg and chest fur was strangely wet. "Have you been for a swim?" she asked.

He followed her eye line. "Oh," he laughed. "It snowed."

"It what?"

"Snowed."

"What's snowed?"

He looked at her questioningly and then his eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh, of course. You were born at the end of last leafbare." He draped his tail over her shoulders. "I'll show you."

He led her to the entrance of the den, smiling. They peered out together. Shadepaw gasped. The entire clearing was covered in white, the oak tree, the dens, and the ground. Venompaw, Lilacpaw and Lynxpaw frolicked about in the white, pushing pawfuls of it up in the air. Flamefur was ordering a small patrol of warriors to clear the white away from nursery entrance and replace it with bundles of moss. The moonlight reflected off the white making everything glitter in a white glare.

"Is that snowed?" Shadepaw whispered, her breaths steaming up in front of her face.

"No it's snow," Foxwhisker corrected. "It's like rain. We call it rain but we say it rained."

Shadepaw nodded and thought of Snowpaw, the WaterClan apprentice that was dropped by the eagle. Now she understood why she had been called that. Snowpaw's pelt had been white, just like the snow.

She stepped out into the snow and gasped when her entire leg sunk into its depths. "It's cold," she mewed, her teeth chattering.

Foxwhisker roared with laughter. "Yes it is mousebrain. That's why it only comes in leafbare."

Shadepaw glared at him and walked awkwardly into the snow. In some parts it was thin and she could pad easily along the surface but in other parts it was thick and her paws sunk deep into its cold embrace, sending shivers through her entire body. More than once she stumbled and twice she fell flat on her face. Foxwhisker padded easily across the surface of the snow, not stumbling once. This irritated Shadepaw. "How do you do that?" she hissed.

Foxwhisker looked at her, surprised by her sudden outburst. "Do what?"

"Walk without tripping in the snow."

"Oh," he said, grinning. "It snowed once in my lifetime, when I was a young kit. My mother..." He hesitated there, wincing as he mentioned Mapleheart. Her death had caused him much grief. Shaking his head, he continued, "My mother allowed me in the snow for a short while. Like you, I kept stumbling and I got very cold. Mapleheart told me that I needed to spread my weight out more, you know, like when you're stalking a mouse. You've got to put equal amount of weight in each paw instead of putting all your weight on one. Try it."

Shadepaw nodded and walked forward. This time instead of placing her weight on one paw, she leaned back and let her hind legs take some of the burden. She was delighted to find that her paws did not sink into the snow. "Thank you," she purred at Foxwhisker.

"You're welcome." He smiled kindly.

They made their way across the clearing much quicker after that. Foxwhisker gestured towards the fresh-kill pile. "There is hardly any fresh-kill," he commented.

Shadepaw nodded. The pile was hardly a pile at all. It consisted of two sparrows, a mouse and a rabbit. "There's barely enough for five cats."

Foxwhisker turned to her, his eyes sparkling with hope. "Do you want to hunt with me?"

"What, now?"

"Yeh, that's what I was thinking."

"_I'd_ like to but I don't know if Shrewfur would."

"He's over there. Go and ask him," Foxwhisker said, pointing with his tail to where the brown warrior was sharing tongues with Hollyfrost.

"Okay."

Shadepaw padded confidently over the snow to where her mentor was sitting. "Hey Shrewfur," she mewed as she approached.

Shrewfur looked up from Hollyfrost. "Oh hello Shadepaw," he purred, touching noses with is apprentice. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could go hunting."

Shrewfur looked concerned. "What, unsupervised?"

Um, no, with a warrior."

"Which one?"  
"Foxwhisker."

"Oh I see." Shrewfur's eyes glinted with amusement. "Well I don't know. I was going to take you on patrol..."

Hollyfrost came to Shadepaw's rescue. "Oh come on Shrewfur," she mewed. "Lighten up. Hunting isn't such a bad idea. Have you seen the size of the fresh-kill pile?" She looked up at her mate with wide green eyes.

Shrewfur laid his tail on her shoulders. "You know I can't resist that look," he purred, touching his nose to hers. Turning back to Shadepaw, he meowed, "Fine, go ahead. I'll take Finchpaw on patrol instead."

Shadepaw almost squealed in delight. "Thank you Shrewfur, Hollyfrost."

Shrewfur laughed. "That's the happiest I've seen you since Fembrook died."

Shadepaw nodded, suddenly sober. She had just about got over the death of her friend but still felt her heart wrench in grief every time a cat mentioned her name. Most of the cats in the clan had forgiven Fembrook, a few still grieving over her death, and Webkit and Mintkit had been accepted as clan cats. However bad vibes, originating from Rootheart and Thistlesoul, made their way around the camp, thus not allowing any cat to fully forget what the silver queen had done. Shadepaw shook her head to clear it from these thoughts and smiled at her mentor and the deputy. "I mustn't keep him waiting," she mewed. "Thanks again Shrewfur, I swear that I'll do an extra patrol to make up for this." She bounded away.

"You can come on the next sunrise patrol," Shrewfur called after her. She waved her tail in acknowledgement.

Shadepaw hurried to where Foxwhisker was pacing to keep himself warm. "So," he asked as she approached. "What did he say?"

Shadepaw flicked his ears with her tail, slightly awkwardly because he was taller than her. "He said that we could go and hunt. Hollyfrost expects a good amount of prey when we get back so we better get going."

Foxwhisker purred happily and led the way out of camp. Shadepaw sighed and followed, her paws tingling in the strange way that they always did when she was around the ginger tom.

The forest did not look the same when it was covered in a layer of white cold stuff. Shadepaw and Foxwhisker found it harder to smell the prey that their clan so desperately needed. In a couple of hours they had caught nothing but a mouse, which Foxwhisker had snagged as it tried to escape to its burrow. The ginger warrior poked the side of the unfortunate creature now, his mouth turned down in disgust. "Its barley got a scrap of meat on it," he complained. "We hunt for ages and all we catch is a too-thin mouse. This'll not be enough even for one cat."

Shadepaw pressed herself against Foxwhisker's side. "Don't worry," she said. "We'll catch more. Let's try hunting somewhere else."

He sighed and licked her ear, before nodding and picking up the mouse. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about near the Four Oakes? There's always something there."

"Okay," Foxwhisker agreed, leading the way towards the place where the clans gathered.

As they ran through the forest, little flakes of snow started to fall from the sky. One landed on Shadepaw's nose, making here sneeze and shudder to a halt. Foxwhisker stopped and looked back at her, confused. "Shadepaw?"

"It's okay Foxwhisker," she assured him. "I just sneezed."

"Oh." Foxwhisker looked up at the sky. "The snow is beautiful, isn't it?"

Shadepaw nodded. "It's cold though."

Foxwhisker chuckled and then gazed at her with fond eyes. "It's almost as beautiful as you."

"Oh come on Foxwhisker," she mewed. "Be serious."

"I am being serious!"

"_Sure_." Shadepaw scooped up a pawful of snow and chucked it at him. Foxwhisker grunted as the frozen water hit him in the side and then leapt at Shadepaw, pressing her into the snow. Shadepaw struggled to push the tom off her but didn't have the strength. Foxwhisker stepped off her grinning. "It seems that I have surpassed you Shadepaw."

Shadepaw growled playfully. "You wish!" She shook the snow from her pelt and sprang at the warrior. They rolled about in the snow, both trying to get the upper hand. Eventually Shadepaw was pinned down again by the stronger warrior but she did not let these defeats affect her as much as the ones in the training hollow had. She was just so happy to get some time alone with Foxwhisker.

Shadepaw lay in the snow with him on top of her for a while. She found herself gazing into his kind blue eyes as if in a trance. "Sometimes I forget how much I love you," she murmured.

Foxwhisker purred and helped her to her paws. Pressing his nose to hers, he breathed, "I never forget."

"Huh." Shadepaw suddenly leaned towards him, unsure of her paws. Foxwhisker steadied her and she rested her head on his muscled shoulder, closing her eyes in contentment. He rhythmically licked her ears, purring with each rasp of his tongue.

The snow began to fall heavier...

and heavier...

...and even heavier.

Shadepaw opened her eyes when a gust of wind sent a torrent of snow slamming into her side. "Foxwhisker," she gasped, as the cold penetrated her thick leafbare fur.

He looked up at the same time as her. "Oh StarClan," he breathed. The snowfall had increased in its thickness while they had been standing there and now was falling in a thick white stream that prevented vision. Even Shadepaw, who had inherited keen eyesight from her CaveClan mother, could not see more than a foxlength in any direction. Foxwhisker blinked snow out of his eyes. "Oh Shadepaw," he murmured. "I don't like this." An icy wind buffeted their pelts, covering them in the white cold. Shadepaw moved even closer to Foxwhisker, longing for some warmth. He twined his tail with hers and said, "We've got to try and get back to camp. Don't untwine your tail from mine."

They started forward into the snowstorm. At times Shadepaw thought that they were going to die out in the cold but it comforted her that she would be with Foxwhisker when she made her entrance into StarClan. After wandering through the whiteness for what seemed like hours, Shadepaw's fur was entirely white with snow and her pads were numb with cold. Foxwhisker was in no better condition. Snow stuck to his nose and no matter how many times he sneezed he could not dislodge the white flakes. The wind battered them, making it even harder to see and walk.

Shadepaw suddenly found herself very weak. She stumbled and fell and did not have the strength to raise herself to her paws. She just lay in the snow, unbearably cold and tired. Her eyelids drifted shut. Foxwhisker nuzzled her side. "Come on Shadepaw," he pleaded. "We're almost back. We must be almost back. Don't give up now."

Shadepaw opened her eyes a crack to see the desperation in the ginger cat's eyes. She had to try for him. Grimacing, she pushed herself to her paws. She took a few shaky steps before her legs crumpled from underneath her. Collapsing in a thick patch of snow, she shook her head at Foxwhisker. "I-I can't," she whispered through her chattering teeth. "T-too w-weak."

Foxwhisker grimaced. "I've got to find help," he murmured. "I've got to go."

Shadepaw shook her head, suddenly terrified. "D-don't go. Don't l-leave me!"

"I've got to. You're too big for me to carry by myself." He gave her ears a couple of tender licks. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon." He pressed his nose into her fur and then bounded away through the swirling whiteness.

Shadepaw felt hopelessness climb up inside her. Foxwhisker had left her. There was no point in ignoring the heaviness that struggled to shut her eyelids. She let them close and drifted into darkness.

**Ok thanks to Clear Blue Rain and LeafXCrow 4eva for reveiwing the last chapter:) I really do appreciate reviews!**

**If you are confused about where everything is in this fic I have posted A MAP OF CLAN TERRITORIES on my profile. It's the link at the bottom of the page. I hope it helps but... let's just say by art skills aren't that accomplished:) **

**The review box is right there, go on and leave a review. I know you want to!**


	43. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41. This is so long now!**

The darkness did not last. Soon, Shadepaw found herself reliving the horrors of her dream. This time it had changed slightly. She was cowering against a large boulder. She recognised the boulder. It was in the north of WoodClan territory. Her pelt was rubbing against another cat's. She quickly recognised this cat as Shadowpaw, her fur on end and her eyes wide with terror. She was looking at something directly ahead of them. Shadepaw angled her eyes to see Cloud, the rogue, pacing towards them, claws unsheathed and bloody and his teeth set in a gleeful sneer. Suddenly a ginger cat jumped from the top of the boulder to face Cloud. Shadepaw could not see its face. Cloud hissed at the new arrival and flicked his tail to summon the huge shadow that Shadepaw remembered from her last dream.

Her eyes blacked out and all she could her was a yowl of agony and the sharp smell of blood filled her nose. Her vision cleared and she saw the ginger cat lying on the floor with a huge gash ripped down its side. Cloud stood over it, his head thrown back in laughter, unaware that a shadow crept up behind him. Shadepaw suddenly realised that Shadowpaw was no longer beside her. Scared and disoriented, she ran forward to see who the ginger cat was but before she got there her vision flickered and changed.

She was standing in a starry clearing, surrounded by trees. Her paws tingled as she padded forward further into the open space. Her head was filled with questions about her previous visions. What was the huge shadow that came from the trees? Why was Cloud there? Where had Shadowpaw gone? And, most importantly, who was the ginger cat? Her heart beat faster as she considered all the ginger pelted cats that were close to her heart. Lilyface, the gentle queen, Flamefur, her newly found father, Rustpaw, her beloved brother and, her heart shuddered with horror at the thought, Foxwhisker, the kind tom that she loved so much. How would she bear it if she lost any of them?

Suddenly, she realised that she was no longer alone. A white tom, his coat sparkling magnificently in the starlight, stood at the other end of the clearing. It was Whitepelt. Recognising the former deputy, Shadepaw yelped and leapt forward, her paws light with happiness. She quickly closed the gap between herself and him and pressed her nose deep into his shining fur. Whitepelt purred and touched his nose to the top of her head. "Hello Shadepaw."

Shadepaw pulled away from him. "Whitepelt!" she cried, gazing in awe at the beloved deputy. Then suddenly she realised something. If Whitepelt was in StarClan then she must be too. "Am I dead?" she whispered.

Whitepelt shook his head. "No, you were merely sent here to receive a message from StarClan. You shall be returned your body once it has been said."

Shadepaw felt relief and then confusion run through her veins. "Why me?" she asked. "Why not Silkpaw or Swallowfeather?"

Whitepelt looked at her warily, his eyes portraying concern. "Because it is you that will lose the most," he meowed, his voice hoarse.

She felt a thrill of fear run through her at his words. "What do you mean? What will I lose?"

Whitepelt shook his head. "I cannot tell you."

Shadepaw growled. "This has something to do with those accursed dreams I've been having, doesn't it?"

Whitepelt cocked his head to one side. "Our time runs short Shadepaw."

Shadepaw had so many questions to ask but instead just mewed, "Tell me the message Whitepelt."

Whitepelt's eyes glimmered with some kind of mysterious power. "Think of your dreams, Shadepaw," he whispered in a deep velvety voice. "Think fast. They are coming."

Shadepaw shook her head in confusion. "What does that mean? Who's coming?" Whitepelt's outline was becoming dimmer. "What should I do?" she cried desperately as the deputy's shape disappeared, leaving her in the clearing alone. The clearing faded soon after thrusting her once again into darkness. Whitepelt's voice echoed in her head. _They are coming._

* * *

"They are coming," Shadepaw murmured her voice heavy. "Whitepelt. What? They are coming."

A voice sounded nearby. "Swallowfeather, she's saying stuff again."

Pawsteps. "What is she saying Silkpaw?"

"She said Whitepelt's name again," Silkpaw said, her voice confused. "And then she said something new. She said 'They are coming.'"

"What does she mean? Who's coming?" That was Swallowfeather.

"I don't know!" Silkpaw's voice was shrill. "I wish I could read minds then maybe I could tell what she means!"

"Ok, ok calm down. I was just wondering. Have you checked her pads for fever this morning?"

"Yes, there wasn't any. She's back to normal. You can check again if you want?"

"No I trust you," Swallowfeather purred.

"If she's better then why won't she wake up?" Silkpaw said, her voice troubled.

"I don't know Silkpaw. I can't understand it either."

There was a rustle in the bushes. "Who's that Swallowfeather?"

"Oh it's just Foxwhisker. He probably wants to know if Shadepaw's awake yet. He worries about her so much. He must really love her."

The deeper voice of Foxwhisker broke into the conversation. "Hello Swallowfeather, Silkpaw."

"Hi Foxwhisker," Silkpaw mewed.

"How is she?"

"She's getting better," said Swallowfeather. "She doesn't have a fever anymore."

"Does that mean she'll wake up soon?"

"We hope so."

Shadepaw felt a word come to her lips. "Foxwhisker," she mumbled.

She heard footsteps rushing to her side. "She said my name," Foxwhisker meowed, his voice excited. He gently poked Shadepaw's side. "Shadepaw? Shadepaw, can you hear me?"

Shadepaw opened her eyes a crack to see his ginger fur. Her head spun and she closed them again. "Foxwhisker?"

"I'm here." Foxwhisker climbed into the nest beside her, pressing his pelt against hers.

"You came back!" She opened her eyes again. Her head ached this time but did not spin like it had. She snuggled into his side, breathing in the scent of his fur.

"Of course I did mousebrain," he teased lightly. "What was I going to do, leave you there to freeze?" He gave her ears a couple of licks.

Shadepaw's stomach growled. Silkpaw and Swallowfeather approached. Silkpaw grinned at Shadepaw and dropped a mouse at her paws. "I thought you were never going to wake up," she mewed, prodding Shadepaw in the side.

Shadepaw peered at her through narrowed eyes. "Hey, you're not supposed to poke your patients," she accused, taking a feeble strike at her littermate.

Silkpaw dodged it easily. "Nah, you're an exception."

"Why?"

"I just decided," Silkpaw said, sounding quite pleased with that remark.

Shadepaw growled playfully at the white cat and, as her stomach complained again, dug into the mouse. Swallowfeather picked up Shadepaw's paw and began nosing the pad. "It seems like you spend half your time in here nowadays," the medicine cat joked, moving onto another pad.

Shadepaw smiled weakly. "What happened?" she asked, between bites.

Swallowfeather looked up. "Well when the snowstorm started, Fallenstar ordered every cat to get into their dens and seal the entrances with holly and stuff like that. But before this could happen Shrewfur noticed that you and Foxwhisker were still gone. Fallenstar asked him to lead a patrol to find you. I went with this patrol, you know just in case one of you was hurt. We found Foxwhisker wandering around in the snow, barely able to stay on his paws. He managed to find the strength to lead us back to where you were and we brought you back to camp. You've had a raging fever Shadepaw. You were asleep for ages."

Shadepaw finished her mouse. Silkpaw picked up the carcass and exited the den. Shadepaw turned to Swallowfeather. "How long was I asleep?"

"Four sundowns."

Shadepaw gasped and shook her head. _Four sundowns!_

Silkpaw re-entered the den, leading three cats behind her. "Look who's come to see you!" she mewed, smiling.

Shadowpaw, Finchpaw and Rustpaw padded forwards. Shadepaw purred, happy to see her siblings and her friend. Rustpaw grinned and leapt forward, crashing into Shadepaw and covering her with licks. "Eww!" Shadepaw pushed her brother from her. "Rustpaw, don't do that!"

Rustpaw bounced backwards, still grinning and apologised to Foxwhisker, who he had thrown across the nest, before turning to his sister. "I'm sorry Shadepaw. It's just good to see you awake again."

Shadepaw smiled. "Thanks Rustpaw."

Finchpaw approached next. She beamed at Shadepaw. "Nice to see you conscious again," she meowed. Leaning close to Shadepaw, she added in a whisper, "Flamefur wanted to come and see you but he was afraid that it might seem weird. After all, to the clan, Flamefur is no more than Rustpaw's mentor."

Shadepaw nodded, understanding why her father could not approach. "I realise that," she muttered to Finchpaw.

Shadowpaw, perched on the edge of the nest, touched her nose to Shadepaw's. Seeing Shadowpaw again suddenly triggered something in Shadepaw's mind. The dream! It all came flooding back to her now. Cowered against Shadowpaw, Cloud, the huge shadow, the ginger cat, Whitepelt, they are coming. Shadepaw jumped to her paws. "They are coming," she breathed, horrified.

Silkpaw was at her side in an instant. "You said that before Shadepaw. They are coming, what does it mean?"

Shadepaw shook her head. "I don't know."

At that moment, Lilacpaw burst through the entrance of the medicine cat's den. "Swallowfeather," she gasped. "There are WaterClan cats in the camp. Loads of them! They came to speak with Fallenstar. You must come now!"

Every cat was still for a moment, watching Lilacpaw in shock. Then Silkpaw yowled, "That's what it means. They are coming. WaterClan cats have come!" She hurtled out of the den with Swallowfeather and the other four apprentices in quick pursuit.

Shadepaw shook her head, her paws still frozen in fear. It was all wrong. There had been no WaterClan cats in her dream. Foxwhisker nudged her side gently with his nose. "Are you coming?" he asked.

Shadepaw remembered her fears about him being the ginger cat in the dream. "Don't die," she whispered though she wanted to scream.

"What? Shadepaw, I'm not going to die. I'm not going anywhere." Foxwhisker frowned at her concerned, before draping his tail over her shoulders and leading her out of the den.

**Well, what do you think. Plz tell me in a review:) - Thanks to Clear Blue Rain, Pebbleclaw, Firestorm75 and Alycat112358 for your reviews, I apprectiate them - **

**Next chapter should be up soon!**


	44. Chapter 42

**Sorry for the slight delay in updating. I fell over on my computer (slightly clumsy) and I had to get it fixed. I've got it back now and I'm off school now so updates should be swift:) So here's chapter 42:!**

The clearing tingled with tension when Shadepaw and Foxwhisker entered. The majority of the WoodClan cats were clustered around the Oak tree, their hackles raised and their fur bristling. Near the entrance to the camp, what looked like the whole of WaterClan, was huddled together. They did not seem aggressive but desperation and fear emanated from their pelts. Shadepaw could see queens with their kits carried in their jaws and elders thin and frail next to the stronger warriors. Ripplestar and Whiteclaw stood at the front of their clan, their chins held high in a faint attempt at pride. The rest of the clan did not copy this posture; they sat with their heads low and their eyes watched the WoodClan cats warily.

Ripplestar, flanked by Whiteclaw, paced forward over the frosty ground, circling around patches of snow that still resided there after the recent snowstorm. Fallenstar walked forward to meet them. They faced off in the centre of the clearing for a while before Fallenstar asked, "What does WaterClan want with WoodClan?"

Whiteclaw looked at Ripplestar. The leader started to signal to him, her tail and paws moving quickly and efficiently. Whiteclaw nodded and then turned to Fallenstar. "We beg your pardon, Fallenstar, for entering your clan uninvited..."

He was cut off as Rootheart yelled, "So you should!"

Whiteclaw bristled and Fallenstar silenced his unruly warrior with a fierce glance before turning back to the WaterClan deputy. "Carry on Whiteclaw. What is your business here?"

Whiteclaw glanced at him gratefully. "We ask your forgiveness," he continued, receiving commands from Ripplestar through his speech. "But we have been forced out of our camp by a band of rogues, with greater numbers than our own. We come asking for your help."

An uproar went up from the WoodClan cats but Shadepaw was oblivious to the noise. Her body was numb with shock and terror. It was all fitting into place. Cloud and his rogues were in the forest now. They were coming. Her thoughts flashed to her dream. Would the huge shadow come with them? What was she about to lose?

She was pulled from her thoughts by Swiftclaw, who was sitting a foxlength away from her. "And why should we help you?" the black and white warrior snarled.

This was supported by several other protests from the WoodClan cats. Fallenstar silenced them will a yowl. "Quiet WoodClan!" Turning to Whiteclaw, he asked, "Is your entire clan here?"

The deputy nodded. "From the tiniest kit to the oldest elder."

"And what do you want us to do about this?"

Whiteclaw turned to Ripplestar. The silver tabby signalled again. "The rogues are planning to follow us here. They'll probably be here in a few minutes."

Outrage and panic raced through the ranks of the WoodClan cats. "This is awful," yowled Daisypelt.

"We'll be slaughtered!" Lynxpaw cried, his eyes drifting to the nursery, where he knew Emberkit resided.

"How dare they do this!" said Rootheart.

Yet again, Swiftclaw shouted the loudest. "So you've led them here?" he accused Whiteclaw.

"No, no, no." Whiteclaw's yell filled the camp, piercing the ears of every cat. It went deathly silent. "We hope to be a help, not a hindrance," he continued in a slightly quieter tone. "The rogues said that they would invade every clan in this forest. They want to take the forest for their own. They are not content with what they have. Eventually they will invade you too."

Fallenstar interrupted him. "How many of these rogues are there?"

"They are about the size of your clan. All are fully trained fighters. They do not have a weak link."

For the first time Fallenstar looked worried. "How can you help us?" he asked.

Whiteclaw looked at Ripplestar and when she nodded, he continued, "We did not fight the rogues for long. We have strong, fresh warriors and a few apprentices that you can put to good use. We can help you level out the numbers a bit."

Fallenstar nodded. "A few extra cats is good. That could be the decider between winning or losing. We would be glad of your help. We will shelter your kits and elders in our nursery. Every other cat can fight."

Whiteclaw and Ripplestar smiled at each other, relief spreading over their features. "We cannot thank you enough Fallenstar," Whiteclaw said. "We are in WoodClan's debt."

Fallenstar nodded and then leapt onto the Oak Tree to address the temporarily combined clans. "Cats of WoodClan and WaterClan. You know the danger that faces us. Our main priority is to protect the queens, kits and elders. Now we must help them into our nursery and prepare to fight!" Fallenstar jumped down from the Oak Tree and headed for the elders den where Rosefoot and Thistlesoul crouched.

Shadepaw was suddenly bustled into the centre of the clearing as every cat moved at once. Some headed to the WaterClan cats, some to the nursery and others joined Fallenstar at the elders den. Shadepaw ignored the pushing bodies all around her. She was deep in thought. Cloud was coming. She knew that was certain. But she was only vaguely thinking about that part. Her mind fixated on one point in her conversation with Whitepelt; the part where he had told her that she would lose the most. Fear bubbled up inside her as she thought of all the cats that she could lose in this battle. Foxwhisker, Shadowpaw, Rustpaw, Finchpaw and Flamefur were only a few of them. The terror almost overwhelmed her but she pushed it back down, thinking instead of her first conversation with Whitepelt after he'd died. He had said that he would only speak to living cats if his kits were in danger. Emberkit and Sagekit needed extra protection and Shadepaw knew exactly the cat for the job.

She bounced up and down, making her way through the WoodClan cats looking for him. Eventually she spotted him talking to Minkclaw. "Now Lynxpaw," Minkclaw was saying to her son as Shadepaw approached. "I know this is your first battle and that you're excited but would you just try to be careful. For me." She gave him a couple of licks on his head.

Lynxpaw scowled. "Ugh, stop it." He wriggled out of her grasp.

The pain was evident in Minkclaw's eyes. "Please Lynxpaw," she begged, her voice desperate. "Please be careful. I need some peace in mind."

Lynxpaw's eyes softened. "Don't worry," he assured her. "I'll be careful. But I'm growing up, mother. You've got to let me go sometimes."

Minkclaw's eyes were sad as she whispered, "I know."

Lynxpaw rested his head on her shoulder. "I'll be worrying about you too," he said, before he drew back from his mother.

Minkclaw sighed and touched her nose to his before walking away to help a WaterClan queen with her kits.

Lynxpaw watched her go, his head hung in despair. Shadepaw padded up to him and pressed her pelt to his in comfort. "I don't know if I'll ever see her again," he mewed sadly.

Shadepaw drew back to look him in the eyes. "She'll be fine," she assured him. "She's a formidable warrior."

Lynxpaw nodded. "I've only ever seen her in a motherly way not in a formidable warrior way."

"I swear on my fresh-kill tonight that she's a formidable warrior."

Lynxpaw managed a small smile. "Don't _you_ dare die Shadepaw," he said, his eyes searching hers. "I'd miss you loads."

Shadepaw smiled back. "I'll try my best." She remembered what she had come to talk to him about. "Lynxpaw?"

"Yeah."

"Would you do me a favour?"  
"Anything you want," he promised.

"Will you watch over the nursery, like guard it I mean?" She stopped while he nodded. "And take extra care to watch Emberkit and Sagekit?"

Lynxpaw perked up when he heard Emberkit's name. "I'll guard them with my life," he vowed, his eyes fierce.

Shadepaw grinned. "I knew I could trust you Lynxpaw."

Lynxpaw nodded. "I won't let a fly touch either of them." He looked at her and the fire in his eyes turned back to sadness. "Well, I guess I ought to be going to the nursery."

Shadepaw nodded. "I'll see you after the battle. Good luck! Remember everything Icestorm's taught you." She flicked his ears with her tail.

"I will and good luck to you too." Lynxpaw touched his nose to hers. "Goodbye Shadepaw." He turned and ran towards the nursery. Shadepaw watched him go, fear for the golden apprentice rising inside her chest. He would be alright, he _had _to be alright.

A yowl sounded from outside the camp and Shrewfur crashed through the entrance, followed by the WaterClan warrior Poolheart. The two of them had been sent on guard duty just after Fallenstar's announcement.

"They're coming," cried Poolheart, his chest rising and falling quickly and his eyes alive with excitement and a touch of fear. "They're coming now!"

**OMG, I've almost got 50 reviews, which was my target when I first started this story. Yay! Thanks to Clear Blue Rain, Blossomgleam, Pebbleclaw, Jellybean=), NessieXJacob and Fawntail for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are the best:)**

**This story is nearing its end. There will be a few more chapters though and I will do a sequel:)**

**Plz leave a review on your way out!!!**


	45. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

_"They're coming," cried Poolheart, his chest rising and falling quickly and his eyes alive with excitement and a touch of fear. "They're coming now!"_

Shadepaw felt her heart miss a beat and her legs stiffened. Fear for her friends and loved ones brought the strength that had been lost sleeping flowing back into her muscles. She found herself part of a two long lines that blocked the nursery from the attackers. Flanked by Daisypelt and Sootwhisker, she gazed at the entrance of the camp, waiting for the first cat to race through the hollowed out tree trunk.

It was not who she had been expecting.

A wiry grey tom ran through the entrance obviously some distance ahead of his comrades. He gasped as the eyes of two clans worth of cats glared back at him. He looked petrified. There was a crack in the bushes behind them and the grey tom's terrified look turned into one of glee. "Look behind you," he sneered, his voice annoyingly nasal.

It was a trap! The wiry grey tom was a decoy. Several more cracks sounded and every cat looked around. Suddenly the bushes exploded as many well muscled cats leapt out of them and onto the ranks of the clan cats. Among them was the cat that Shadepaw _had _been expecting. She just caught a glimpse of his large white body before a ginger she-cat landed on her back. Shadepaw hissed as claws locked into her scruff. Her attacker was larger than she was and surprisingly heavy. Growling she shook her shoulders in a vain attempt to detach the cat. She held on with surprising strength and Shadepaw yowled as she felt her attackers teeth dig into her shoulder. She tried again to shake her opponent off. Failed. Her heart wrenched in despair. Her first fight and she was going to die. Suddenly the cat was wrenched off her and she turned to see the dark grey WaterClan warrior, Poolheart, with his teeth attached onto the ginger cat's ear. He took a massive tug and the ear was ripped off. The she-cat screamed in pain and retreated into the bushes. Poolheart dropped the ear on the floor and grinned at Shadepaw.

"Thank you," Shadepaw said, still astounded that he had been able to wrench the ear off like that. She smiled tentatively at him.

Poolheart's beam got even bigger. "You're welcome," he mewed.

They looked around the clearing together. It had burst into a scene of war. Cats writhed everywhere they looked, some already bearing marks of the conflict. Shadepaw spotted a rogue, dead on the floor, his throat torn out. She scanned the camp for any sign of the shadowed creature from her dream but nothing remotely that big was there.

Suddenly, Poolheart hissed beside her. A large black tom had grabbed onto his tail, wrenching down on it with incredible power. Shadepaw let out a loud caterwaul and leapt onto the rogue's back. Balancing with her hind legs, she reached down to his face and scratched viciously at his eyes. The tom hissed and shook her off his back, before racing out of the camp. She landed with a jolt and was helped to her feet by Poolheart. The grey warrior studied his torn tail. "Thanks," he gasped.

Shadepaw smiled more freely now that she was at ease with the grey tom. "I thought I'd return the favour."

"It works well, you know," he said, regaining his breath. "Working in a pair."

Shadepaw nodded.

They leapt into the fray side by side. Poolheart landed on top of a grey cat, while Shadepaw slipped under its paws and clawed it from beneath. The cat ran wailing from the fight. It was good, Shadepaw thought, working with Poolheart. The WaterClan tom provided the strength while she was the fast part of the duo. They made their way through multiple rogues together, slashing and clawing at them until they ran squealing from the camp. Although she looked hard, Shadepaw could not see Cloud among his rogues and hoped desperately, and most probably vainly, that he had fled from the fight.

A yowl of pain sounded behind her and Poolheart and both of them swivelled at the same time to see its origin. It was Featherpaw, one of the apprentices that had saved Shadepaw from the eagle. She was being clawed by the wiry grey tom that had entered the camp first. The tom leaned down to sink his fangs into Featherpaw's throat. Poolheart howled and leapt onto the rogue, tackling him to the floor. Shadepaw ran across to help Featherpaw to her feet. Featherpaw looked gratefully at her. "Thank you Shadepaw," she mewed. "It's good to see you again."

"Don't thank me, thank Poolheart." Shadepaw looked around for the grey warrior. He was standing over the wiry tom, his teeth sunk deep into his neck. He dropped the rogue, spitting out blood. "You won't ever touch Featherpaw again," he hissed to the dead body.

"Poolheart!" Featherpaw ran over to her clanmate and pressed her head to his shoulder fur. Shadepaw followed.

"Featherpaw, you're alright." Poolheart licked the top of her head. The two of them were obviously very close.

Shadepaw felt a stab of jealousy run through her but had no idea why. She concentrated instead on a deep wound on Poolheart's shoulder that was bleeding heavily. "Poolheart, you're bleeding," she said, alarmed. "You should go and see a medicine cat."

"Don't be silly. I'm perfectly fine." He tried to walk forward but stumbled when his injured shoulder received pressure from his leg.

"Don't be silly yourself," Shadepaw insisted. "Featherpaw take him to a medicine cat."

Featherpaw nodded. "You need to come and see Lizardtail."

"Oh foxdung, okay then." He turned to Shadepaw. "You'll be alright, won't you?"

Shadepaw smiled. "I'll be fine." She hoped it would be true.

Poolheart nodded and allowed Featherpaw to drag him towards the edge of the clearing. Before they reached it though, he turned and said, "Wait, I don't even know your name."

"It's Shadepaw," Shadepaw answered.

Poolheart grinned. "Shadepaw. See you soon Shadepaw!" He disappeared behind two fighting cats.

Shadepaw sighed and then threw herself back into the fray.

It was more frightening now that Poolheart was gone. Suddenly, there seemed to be more cats in the clearing than before. Shadepaw leapt at a tabby she-cat that could not be much older than she was. Shadepaw raked her claws down the rogue's side and then spun and got a grip on her back. Hissing, she put a move that Shrewfur had taught her into action. Perched on the tabby's back, she reached down and wrapped her forelegs around the rogue's chest. Bracing herself into position, she yanked backward. The tabby hissed as she was flung onto her back. Shadepaw leapt on top of her, clawing at her chest with her hind paws until the tabby squealed and bolted into the forest.

She didn't have time to recover before a silvery tomcat, claw marks evident on his side, slammed into her. The impact was so strong that the both of them rolled half way across the clearing before stopping. Shadepaw spat at the tom as his claws sunk into her hind leg. Hissing, she rolled onto her other side and kicked the tom in the face. He was thrown from her for only a second but even this gave Shadepaw time to scrabble to her paws. The rogue flew at her but she was ready. Stepping quickly forwards, she dodged his attack before spinning on the spot and launching her own. She sprung at the tom from behind but instead of latching onto his back, she slid under his belly and clawed at it with her forepaws. The tom growled and leapt backwards out of clawing range. He was tougher than all of the cats that Shadepaw had fought so far for he came rushing back at her, armed with another assault. Shadepaw dodged this one too and slammed her paw into his face as he flew past. There was a loud crunching noise. Shadepaw turned to see the tom on the floor his paws clawing in agony at his newly crushed face. Shadepaw was somewhat disgusted at what she had done but she left the tom to writhe and went in pursuit of another fight.

As she looked, she heard a wail of despair from the edge of the clearing. Following the sound, she found herself looking at one of her worst nightmares. Creekfall was lying motionless against the thorn barrier that surrounded the camp with Finchpaw leaning over him. Another wail of grief escaped the silver tabby's lips. "No," Shadepaw whispered as she approached. "No, no, no!" She was shouting now and sprinting towards the scene. She shuddered to a halt just before she crashed into her sister. "Finchpaw?" she asked. "What happened?"

Finchpaw shook her head and buried her head in Creekfall's fur. "That big white rogue, you know the one who killed Jadepaw, attacked me. He was about to swipe me away but Creekfall..." Her voice broke but she regained it. "Creekfall threw himself in front of me and he got hit instead. He flew into the thorn barrier and he hasn't moved since. He's dead." She whispered the last two words as if wishing for them not be true.

So Cloud _was_ in the clearing. Despair climbed up in Shadepaw's heart for both her lost friend and the knowledge that the menace from her dream was now stalking the camp. "Oh no," Shadepaw breathed, grief welling up inside her. She padded forward and pressed her pelt against Finchpaw's. The two siblings were unawares to the battle raging around them for several seconds. Shadepaw could not imagine how her sister was feeling. What would it be like if she lost Foxwhisker? She shuddered at the thought and prayed that the ginger tom was safe and fighting strongly.

Finchpaw took a deep breath. "And I keep thinking of the last thing I said to him," she said despairingly. "It wasn't what he deserved."

Shadepaw looked at Creekfall's unmoving shape and her grief crashed over the brim. She buried her head in his chest fur, pushing it in deep for the extent of her sadness.

Creekfall coughed and his body shuddered.

Shadepaw looked up shocked. Creekfall coughed again and took a deep, rasping breath.

Finchpaw ears perked. "Creekfall?" she mewled, her voice full of hope.

"Finchpaw?" Creekfall's voice was hoarse but it was his. He was alive! Shadepaw felt happiness threaten overwhelm her but she contained it to allow Finchpaw her time with him.

"Oh Creekfall," Finchpaw yelled, the joy in her voice resounding. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were dead," She buried her face in his neck fur.

Creekfall draped his forepaw over her shoulders. "Well, I'm evidently not."

Finchpaw purred and let out _mrrow_ of laughter.

Shadepaw smiled at Creekfall. "Thank you for not being dead," she said.

He laughed. "Well, I try my best."

Shadepaw nodded. It was good that Creekfall and Finchpaw were back together again. She sighed and said, "Well, unless you two haven't noticed there is still a battle going on and _I'm_ going to join it." She waved her tail in farewell and ran back into the chaos.

The chaos was not so chaotic anymore. The clan cats far outnumbered the rogues but unlike the last time WoodClan had fought them, they did not retreat. In places the fighting was still fierce. She surveyed the clearing and saw Lynxpaw, due to his word, fighting an older cat at the entrance to the nursery. As she watched, the golden apprentice split open the rogue's nose and chased it from the nursery.

Shadepaw tore her eyes from the scene when a cat called her name. It was Shadowpaw. "Shadepaw," she cried, her eyes terrified. "Look out!"

Shadepaw twisted around see what Shadowpaw was so scared of. She gulped. Cloud was approaching her, fast. As she stood there, her paws frozen in fear, she watched him bat aside Daisypelt, who had been clinging onto his shoulder. Daisypelt flew across the clearing and landing in the centre with a sickening thud. She did not get up. Shadepaw had little time to worry about her adoptive mother before Cloud was upon her. For a few seconds he looked down at her, a sneer on his face. He probably thought she was puny. He seemed to have gotten even bigger than the last time he attacked the camp. He was several times the size of her, twice the size of a warrior such as Shrewfur. The huge white tom lifted his paw and then snarled and brought it down. Shadepaw barely dodged the blow. How was it possible for a cat so big to be so fast? She dodged several more swipes until Cloud decided to change his tactics. He ran at her in what seemed like a simple charge. Shadepaw was about to move to the side to avoid it but at the last moment the rogue jumped in the air. Shadepaw watched in horror as he twisted in the air. There was no was that she was going to dodge this one. He had her. The impact of his landing on her took the breath from Shadepaw's lungs. Cloud pinned her to the floor and pressed his face close to hers. "Time to go the same way as your friend," he whispered and Shadepaw knew he was referring to Jadepaw. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain as his claws tore her throat.

But it never came. Cloud's weight was suddenly ripped from her body and Shadepaw was able to breathe. She lay still, petrified from the attack, until Shadowpaw helped her to her feet. The black apprentice looked as shocked as Shadepaw was. "Are you okay Shadepaw?" she asked. Shadepaw nodded still unable to talk. Shadowpaw went on. "I thought you were crowfood there."

Shadepaw nodded. "What happened?" she gasped, finding her words.

"Flamefur pulled him off you," Shadowpaw explained. "He said something really weird. He said 'Keep your paws off my daughter.' Do you know what that means?"

Shadepaw shook her head, not to say no to the question, she couldn't care less about that, but out of worry. Flamefur was fighting Cloud now. She scanned the clearing for her father and the big white rogue but she could not see them. "Where are they?" she half-shouted at Shadowpaw.

"Flamefur ran out of camp and the big white rogue followed him. Why?"

Shadepaw gasped and ran towards the entrance of the camp. She heard Shadowpaw yell after her but ignored her. As she pelted through the hollowed out tree trunk, Shadepaw realised that the black apprentice was running beside her. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm following Flamefur," she told Shadowpaw.

"Um Shadepaw if you want to do that, his scent trail goes east not north."

Shadepaw shook her head. "No," she said, her voice certain. "This way is quicker."

Shadowpaw looked confused. "Okay," she mewed doubtfully.

Shadepaw did not share Shadowpaw's doubt. She knew exactly where she was going.

**Ok sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger but I will update really soon!**

**Thanks to Jellybean is me, Fawntail, NessieXJacob, Clear Blue Rain and Pebbleclaw for reviewing again! And thanks to a new reveiwer, CRAZEDREADER96. I really appreciate your reviews and I'm so happy that I got over 50:)**

**Could you please tell me if you like Poolheart or not? I'm just wandering if I should include him in the sequel, which I will start writing soon:) Thanks!**

**Remember to review!**


	46. Chapter 44

**Hey, I said that I'd update quickly so I have:) This is my longest chapter yet, almost 4000 words!**

As they ran through the trees, Shadepaw tried to stop her thoughts from wandering. It didn't work. She knew where Cloud and Flamefur were going. She also knew who the ginger cat was. It was Flamefur and if the events in her dream were true then her father was going to die. She couldn't let that happen. She pelted through the undergrowth, slowing only enough to let Shadowpaw keep pace with her. Suddenly Shadepaw remembered something else. Shadowpaw was in her dream too. Everything was playing out how it should. All the components were there; the ginger cat, Shadowpaw and Cloud. And then she realised that they were not all were there; the huge shadow had not shown itself yet.

As they approached the boulder, Shadepaw signalled for Shadowpaw to slow down. "We need to be quiet," she murmured to the black she-cat. Shadepaw had no intention of getting trapped against the boulder like she was in her dream. There was no way that her dream was going to come true.

Shadepaw crept up to the boulder, her paws making no sound on the icy ground. She could feel Shadowpaw's breath on her tail, warm against the frigid air. Together they peered around the side of the stone. They were there, just like Shadepaw knew they would be. Flamefur was closest to the boulder, his fur bristling as he stood face to face with Cloud. Cloud on the other hand was perfectly calm, his stature composed and unmoving. Then he spoke. "I was quite surprised when you ran from the battle," the white tom said, his voice emotionless. "I thought you were better than that, a little less of a coward."

Flamefur's hackles rose. "Well I had to, didn't I? You were causing havoc. I had to lead you away and you fell for it."

"Hmm, I suppose that I did," Cloud purred. "Though this should be fun. I quite enjoy being on my own." He studied Flamefur's face. "You know, I don't have enough cats like you in my little group. They're all brawl and no brain. You, however, are a bit of both. I'll give you a choice. You leave your weak, pathetic clan and join me or you can be killed. You're free to pick."

Flamefur lashed his tail. "I think I'll stay with my clan. Even if they are weak and pathetic in any way, they're a hundred times better than _you_." He spat the last word viciously.

Cloud seemed unaffected by the outburst. He shook his head. "That's a shame. A real shame."

Shadepaw could see what Cloud was doing. He was winding up Flamefur to provoke an attack. She silently pleaded that her father would not take the bait.

Cloud spoke again. "It seems like I will have to dispose of you." He sighed with mock sadness.

Flamefur glared at him. "At least, when I'm gone, it will have delayed you enough for my clanmates to drive your rogues from the camp. They won't dare show your faces around here again."

Cloud laughed. It was a horrible, squawking sound. "Oh but in won't be that hard for _me_ stick around. Maybe I could pick off your little daughter while she's hunting and drag my claws slowly across her throat until she dies a very painful death." He looked Flamefur in the eye. "I can make a promise; let's say a last favour for you. I swear that your daughter's death will not be quick. It will be very slow and pain..."

He was cut off by Flamefur, doing exactly what he had hoped. Shadepaw watched in horror as her father leapt into the air, both his teeth and his claws aimed at Cloud's throat. Cloud raised one large paw and as Flamefur neared him drew it back and smacked the ginger tom backwards. The crunch when Flamefur hit the boulder was sickening. He seemed to stay crushed against the boulder for an eternity, before falling and landing crumpled on the ground.

Shadepaw stared at the lifeless body aghast. "NO," she yowled. "Flamefur!" There was no point hiding anymore. Cloud had heard her. Shadepaw ran out from behind the boulder to crouch over her father. She poked him in the side, willing him to wake up. "Wake up!" she pleaded. "You don't deserve this." She pressed her nose to his chest as she had done with Creekfall earlier. He did not move. There were no second chances for Flamefur.

Shadowpaw crept up beside her. "I'm sorry," she muttered, her eyes glancing sideways at where Cloud must still be sitting. "I didn't know you were so close."

Shadepaw closed her eyes and let the grief wash over her body again and again. Her heart ached for all the missed times with Flamefur, that should have been, that could have been. If she hadn't hidden then he might not be dead now. She and Shadowpaw could have helped him kill Cloud and then they could have gone back to the clan, happy. Regret was added to the grief and she rocked back and forth on the spot, faintly wandering why Cloud hadn't killed her yet.

A low chuckle sounded from the white tom's mouth. "How heart-wrenching this is," he laughed cruelly. "You see, he brought it on himself. It's his fault he's dead." He smiled showing teeth as white as his fur. "I was merely using... self-defence."

Shadepaw pulled away from her father and faced Cloud. "It _is_ your fault. _You_ provoked him. He's dead because of you," she growled.

Cloud continued to cackle. "Oooh feisty aren't you? The ginger one will be so proud." He waved his tail at Flamefur and Shadepaw hissed, lashing her tail. "You see," Cloud went on. "There are worse ways to die but that was pretty bad. It must have _extremely_ painful when he hit the rock, excruciating, like all the pains in his life gathered up and released upon him in one single second. Just to think that the last thing he ever felt in life was pain." Cloud shook his head. "Terrible, just terrible."

Shadepaw knew she was falling the same way as Flamefur had but Cloud had gone too far this time. She bunched her muscles and prepared to spring. Shadowpaw's tail slapped in front of her face. Shadepaw turned to the black apprentice. Shadowpaw's eyes were wide with terror, for herself but mostly for Shadepaw. Shadepaw tried to imagine what it would be like if Cloud killed her. Shadowpaw would be left alone with the rogue, surely to be slaughtered too. Finchpaw would have to cope with the death of her father and her sister and so would Rustpaw. What would that do to them? And Foxwhisker, who she so fervently prayed was alive, the one she loved most in the world. Would he slide into depression? Shadepaw swivelled her eyes to look at Shadowpaw and relaxed her legs. Shadowpaw thanked her with her eyes.

Cloud started to pace towards them. "Well you are lucky that you have this friend," he addressed Shadepaw. "The black one is wise. She could be useful to me."

Shadepaw leapt forward so she was face to face with Cloud. "Don't you touch her." Too late, she realised that she was in range of the rogue's powerful swipe. She braced herself for the impact but Cloud just laughed.

"Oh you are funny," he said, unsheathing his claws. Lifting his paw, he traced the outline of her face with one of his claws. She stayed completely still, rigid, trying desperately not to convey her terror. Cloud's claw stopped at the top of her right ear. "You'll have to be careful not to confront me again," he murmured, moving his claw to the top of her other ear. His eyes snapped down to hers. "Or I might just slip."

With a quick flick of his wrist, he tore a jagged line through her ear. Shadepaw was not prepared for the pain and there was pain. It was sharp and fiery, unlike any pain she had experienced before. She let out a yowl as blood began to rush down her face. "Shadepaw!" Shadowpaw was at her side in an instant, dragging her back away from Cloud into the shelter of the boulder. Shadepaw was faintly aware of her friend licking the wound on her ear and of the pain but her attention was more focused on Cloud. She looked at him through a wall of red. The white tom paced backwards to settle where he had been sitting before. He looked at back at her, his eyes gleeful. The flow of blood slowed slightly under Shadowpaw's careful licking and Shadepaw blinked it out of her eyes. She could see Cloud more clearly now. He wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead he was looking back into the trees, his tail waving from side to side. Shadepaw knew what resided there; the huge shadowed creature. Cloud nodded once, a faint, brief gesture and the turned back to look at Shadepaw and Shadowpaw.

He got to his paws and started to pace towards them, a sneer on his face. Shadepaw and Shadowpaw scuffled backwards until their backs touched the cold stone of the boulder. "Well," Cloud mewed, his voice emotionless again. "Although it had been _really _nice knowing you, I think it's time that we cut this meeting short."

Shadepaw wasn't really listening to him. She was watching his face as he walked up to them. It was the same sneer as in her dream. Horror struck her as she realised that Flamefur could not have been the ginger cat as she had thought. He was dead. Soon, some other cat was about to face Cloud and the huge shadowed creature was going to walk out of the trees. So soon. As Cloud got nearer and nearer, Shadepaw caught some of his speech. "I would make your deaths as short as your clanmate's but unfortunately I want to try something new with you two. I would like you to meet..." He was cut short.

A ginger cat flew over Shadepaw's head.

Her heart skipped a beat as it landed in front of Cloud. Then she realised who it was and her heart skipped several more. She stared at the new arrival, horror already overflowing in her chest. It was Rustpaw. Shadepaw tried to move, to tell her brother to get away, but both her mouth and her legs were frozen. No, she thought, this can't be happening, unfreeze, _unfreeze! _She couldn't let her brother die. Not her father and her brother. She wouldn't lose him too.

Beside her Shadowpaw looked almost as terrified as Shadepaw felt. "No," the black cat whispered. "No, Rustpaw, that way won't work."

Cloud smiled unpleasantly at Rustpaw, towering over the ginger apprentice. "Well who have we here?" he jeered. "The two she-cats are lucky to have you to come and rescue them."

Rustpaw glared at him, hackles raised. "Don't you dare touch them!"

Cloud shook his head. "So defiant... and prejudices. _I _wasn't planning on touching them at all." He padded up to Rustpaw to speculate his face. "Oh, you do look an awful lot like the other ginger one, Are you related?" he mewed, slyly.

Rustpaw snarled. "What ginger one?"

"The one over there. I believe he's called Flamefur." Cloud pointed with his to where Flamefur lay, dead.

Rustpaw whipped around. His face crumpled in pain when he saw Flamefur's body. His expression seemed to bring Shadepaw back to life. She looked desperately at her brother. "Rustpaw," she pleaded. "Don't do this. Run away!" She tried to step forward.

Rustpaw stopped her with a fierce glare. "Don't you dare!" he hissed. "Stay there!" Shadepaw looked at him longingly but something in his eyes made her obey. She sat down and suddenly realised that Shadowpaw was no longer beside her. She searched from side to side for her friend but she was gone. Just like in the dream.

Cloud grinned. "I am ever so sorry. He attacked me, you see. All I did was use self-defence."

Rustpaw dug his claws into the ground in grief. "You killed him. He's dead because of you."

Cloud frowned. "Oh come on. It doesn't have to be that way. You could come with me and we could be _friends. _You see, I didn't really come here in search of new land. I just told my rogues that. They're utterly devoted to me. I don't think any of them could function without me. They'd probably split up, you know, go their own way. I _really_ came here looking for more cats. The last time that I fought your clan, I realised that you were all strong and witty. I need cats like that with me, and _you_," he said, eyeing Rustpaw. "Are a perfect specimen."

"I'd rather die than join you," Rustpaw hissed.

Cloud sighed, again in mock sadness. "Ah well, if that is your wish. If you want to die then I've brought a little surprise with me, something I picked up on my travels. He was a bit big for me to bring to your camp. I was waiting to get alone with one or two cats and you two hit the mark." He was looking at both Rustpaw and Shadepaw now. "I'd like you to meet Lark, my older brother." He looked behind him and flicked his tail.

Something stirred the trees. Terror caused through Shadepaw. She had to get Rustpaw out of the way or he would die. She ran forward, heading for his side but of course Cloud wasn't allowing that. The big white rogue leapt over Rustpaw's head and grabbed Shadepaw's scruff, dragging her back so that she could not reach her brother. Shadepaw squirmed desperately but she was no match for Cloud. He placed a paw over her chest and released her scruff so he could whisper in her ear. "I'm going to let Lark have your brother but I promised your father than _I _would give you a slow, painful death," he breathed. "I don't plan on breaking that promise."

Shadepaw tried to split open his nose but he tilted his head so she couldn't reach. The rogue seemed oblivious to her clawing his leg and she was forced to consider the fact that he couldn't feel pain. She soon gave up and watched helplessly, terrified for her brother.

What came out of the trees was beyond Shadepaw's imagination. It was cat, white pelted like Cloud but with black paws. The paws were impossibly large, every part of Lark was impossibly large. He was at least twice the size of Cloud and four times the size of Rustpaw. However, as he padded over to face the ginger apprentice, his oversized pads made no noise on the ground. He was majestic in the way he moved, displaying a level of agility that challenged Shadepaw's. But none of this caught Shadepaw's attention. His face did. Lark was beautiful, his muzzle was long and elegant and his pale blue eyes dazzled Shadepaw. He was impossible; impossibly big, impossibly swift and impossibly beautiful.

Lark reached Rustpaw and looked down on him with hostile eyes. Rustpaw's back was arched and he spat back at the monster. Shadepaw knew there was no way that her brother could win this fight. He was going to die. She squirmed against Cloud's foreleg again, terrified. She needed to get to her brother. She sunk her teeth into the rogue's leg. Cloud winced but his grip did not slacken.

Lark looked at Cloud. Cloud nodded and Lark lifted his paw. And then it was all over. Shadepaw closed her eyes as Lark's paw came crashing down. She heard Rustpaw's screech of agony and the stench of blood filled her nose. "No," she whispered. Her lungs felt deflated and she could not manage the shout that wanted to burst from her body.

Suddenly Cloud's grip disappeared from her chest. Opening her eyes, Shadepaw beheld the scene from her dream. Rustpaw was on the ground, his face facing away from her. A huge gash ripped his pelt from shoulder to tail and blood flowed out of it, staining the ground red. Cloud had one paw placed on his chest, his head was thrown back and he was laughing savagely. Shadepaw looked around for Lark, planning to run after him and beg for her life to be taken too but the impossible rogue was nowhere to be seen.

Shadepaw felt no grief or anger or pain. She knew that would come later. She felt empty, devoid of all emotion. She had never felt this empty before, not even when Fembrook died. She had told herself that she would not lose her brother and she had. She had failed him. Numbness crept over her paws, keeping them latched in place.

She didn't see where Shadowpaw came from. She didn't care where she had gone. The black apprentice leapt out of the undergrowth and latched herself onto Cloud's back, clawing and spitting. Shadepaw didn't know what made Shadowpaw howl in pain but it was that cry that resurfaced her. Cloud was hissing and snarling, trying to get a grip on the cat that held onto his back. His paw came down a whisker away from Shadowpaw's head. Shadepaw felt fear leek through her wall of numbness, fear for Shadowpaw. She wasn't going to let another cat die at Cloud's paws. Shadowpaw was_ not _going to die too.

Shadepaw ran towards Cloud and as she did so, the pain and grief and anger joined the fear in her body. Concentrating hard, she pulled them all together into one fatal missile aimed at the rogue's throat. For Flamefur, she thought, for Rustpaw. She hit Cloud with a resounding thump and felt pain race through her head but ignored it and attacked her opponent with all her feelings. Fear, she clawed his belly. Anger, she split his nose. Pain, she shredded his ear. Grief, she sunk her teeth deep into his throat.

A horrible gurgling noise erupted from Cloud's mouth and he convulsed so strongly that both Shadepaw and Shadowpaw were flung from him. Several more shudders ran through his body, starting at his head and ending with a twitch of his tail and then he lay still. Cloud was dead.

Shadepaw did not feel any triumph. Her tussle with Cloud had left a nasty cut above her eye and he torn ear was bleeding steadily. Shadepaw found herself eye to eye with Shadowpaw, who was in no better condition. Long claw marks stripped across her side and a jagged cut laced the left side of her face. But it was not their physical wounds that made the two apprentices grimace in pain. Their heads slowly turned to the real source of the agony.

Shadowpaw let out a low wail that gradually grew in volume as she neared where Rustpaw lay. She hurried over to the ginger apprentice and nosed his side. Rustpaw moaned. Shadepaw's ears perked; he was alive. Was there a second chance for her brother? She ran over and her hopes faded.

The amount of blood that surrounded Rustpaw was so tremendous that Shadepaw hardly believed that his body could hold so much of it. It still gushed out of his wound now and Shadepaw knew that if there was any chance that her brother could be saved, she would have to stop the bleeding. Desperately, she searched around the boulder, looking for anything that would stench the torrent of blood. She scraped some moss from the surface of the rock and brought it back to where her brother lay.

Rustpaw was staring at Shadowpaw, as if trying to understand something. Then his eyes lit up. "Shadowpaw?" he mumbled, his voice weak.

Shadowpaw smiled, though her eyes did not show it. "Yes, it's me."

Rustpaw frowned. "You're sad. Don't be sad."

Shadowpaw nodded, her eyes watering.

Shadepaw pressed the moss to Rustpaw's side and in seconds it was drenched in his blood. Rustpaw lifted his head to look at her. "Shadepaw!" he said, his eyes suddenly worried. "Where's Cloud?

Shadepaw pressed the moss harder against his side. "He's dead," she told him. "Everything's okay now. I've got some moss here and I'm going to stop you bleeding and then we can go back to camp and Swallowfeather will fix you..."

Rustpaw sighed and looked at her fondly. "Stop it Shadepaw. I'm dying; I'll be with StarClan soon."

Shadepaw shook her head, frantically pressing the moss to his wound. "N-no. Going... StarClan... no!"

Her brother lifted a paw, trembling with effort, and lightly pushed her away from him. "Please Shadepaw, just let me go."

Shadepaw let her paws fall the floor in defeat. She shuffled back to her brother's side. Blood from her ear streamed down her face and joined his blood on the icy ground. Shadepaw placed a paw gently on his face. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

"I won't," he pledged. "I'll be watching down on you all from StarClan with Flamefur. I promise." He smiled. "You have to promise to," he mewed. "You have to take care of Finchpaw and Silkpaw for me." He frowned at her seriously. "Do you promise?"

She nodded and licked her brother's ear. He purred and pressed his cheek against hers.

Then he turned to Shadowpaw. "Don't be sad," he meowed. "Promise me you'll be happy."

Shadowpaw shook her head. "How can I be happy without you?"

Rustpaw winced as his wound sucked the life out of him. Turning back to Shadowpaw, he said, "It'll make me happy if you're happy."

Shadowpaw pressed her nose into his fur. "Oh Rustpaw," she wailed.

Rustpaw stroked her side with his tail. "Hey," he mewed. "I love you."

Shadowpaw lifted her head to touch her nose to his. "I love you too."

"Be happy."

Sighing, Rustpaw let his head crash down to the floor. "Ahh," he murmured. "Flamefur, I'm coming." And then he was gone.

Shadepaw felt the world crumble around her. He loving, funny, over-protective brother was gone. She leaned closer to Shadowpaw. The black she-cat was shaking in grief, pain visible in her eyes. "He died bravely," Shadepaw told her. "Against an impossible opponent."

Shadowpaw nodded. "I saw everything. The huge cat and when he struck Rustpaw. I was surprised when the big cat ran away. I thought he was going to kill you too."

"Did you see where he went?" Shadepaw asked.

Shadowpaw nodded. "He went further north towards the mountains." She looked at Shadepaw, her eyes accusing. "You thought I'd run away, didn't you?"

"No," Shadepaw lied. "I had complete faith in you."

Shadowpaw laughed and then her eyes clouded with grief. "Oh Shadepaw," she moaned, leaning against the other apprentice.

"I know," Shadepaw murmured. She rested her head on top of Shadowpaw's and looked down at Rustpaw's body. He looked calmer now that all the pain was gone. Shadepaw allowed herself a small smile, imagining her brother running across starry meadows with Flamefur.

**:(**

**Yay, Cloud's dead. No, so are Flamefur and Rustpaw. Sorry about that. I hate writing death scenes but I had to:( **

**So there was a bit of RustXShadow in there but sorry it was so sad. For those looking for FoxXShade there will be a bit of that in the next chapter but I won't tell you if it's sad or not.**

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers: Fawntail, NessieXJacob, Jellybean is me and Clear Blue Rain. I almost have 60 reviews which is more than I ever hoped for. Thanks so much!**

**The next chapter will be the last! I will get that up ASAP:)**

**For now, please direct your mouse touwards the review button. Bye!**


	47. Chapter 45

**Okay, last chapter up! It's another long one so enjoy:)**

The trudge back to camp did not seem as long and hard as it had been when Fembrook had died, even though Shadepaw was half-carrying half-dragging Flamefur's lifeless body through the forest. She welcomed the fire that danced in her muscles while she pulled her father over the cold ground. It distracted her from the worse pains that tugged at her heart and soul.

Shadowpaw was just ahead of Shadepaw, Rustpaw's body draped over her shoulders. The cut in his side had stopped bleeding soon after his death and when Shadepaw had seen the depth of it she realised that even if she'd had been able to stop the bleeding, her brother still would have died.

Shadepaw still didn't get one thing about her conversation with Whitepelt. The part when he had said that she would lose the most. True, she had lost a father and a brother but so had Finchpaw. Shadepaw suddenly shied away from what was waiting for her back at the camp. She imagined Foxwhisker's body, covered in gashes or Finchpaw, lying completely still with her throat torn out.

Suddenly, Shadowpaw collapsed in front of her, distracting her from the terrible thoughts. Shadepaw dropped Flamefur and hurried over to her friend. "Shadowpaw," she hissed. "Are you okay?"

Shadowpaw shook her head, her eyes still full of pain and grief. "I stepped on this foxdungy thorn," she meowed, wincing. "I'm sorry. I don't think I have the energy to carry Rustpaw anymore."

"That's okay," Shadepaw assured her. "I'll go back to camp and get help. Stay here!"

Shadowpaw nodded and scuffled over to where she had dropped Rustpaw and pressed her nose into his pelt.

Shadepaw raced towards the camp. As she neared, she slowed slightly, listening for any signs of fighting. When she was sure everything was back to normal, she sped up again, darting through the camp entrance.

There were no rogues or WaterClan cats in the camp anymore. It was purely WoodClan who were crowded around something in the centre clearing. As Shadepaw entered the camp, she was knocked off her paws by a ginger blur. It pinned her to the floor and gave her face a few joyful licks, before climbing off her and looking down on her shocked expression with amused blue eyes. It was Foxwhisker. Shadepaw felt relief rush through her body, soothing the pains that had ravaged it. "Foxwhisker," she yelped, pushing herself to her paws. "Oh I was so worried about you." She pressed her nose to his.

Foxwhisker purred and wound himself around her. "I was so scared," he mewed. "Especially when you weren't there when the battle ended. I thought you were dead."

Shadepaw stepped back to look in his eyes. "Oh thank StarClan," she murmured. She looked around to where the other clan cats were. "What happened?"

Foxwhisker followed her gaze and the joy in his eyes faded. "Daisypelt's dead," he meowed solemnly.

Shadepaw felt a new pain pierce her heart. Now she knew. She knew why Whitepelt had told her that she would lose the most. Daisypelt had cared for her and Rustpaw when they were kits along with Silkpaw. The grief would have overwhelmed Shadepaw if Foxwhisker had not been leaning against her, his pelt warm against hers.

"Shadepaw?" he meowed, his voice concerned.

Shadepaw shook her head and managed to smile at him. "I'm fine," she lied.

Foxwhisker did not look convinced. "Are you sure?"

Shadepaw nodded and remembered Shadowpaw, alone in the cold forest. "Will you come with me?" she asked him. "Shadowpaw's still in the forest with..." She trailed off, afraid that it might hurt more if she said their names.

Foxwhisker frowned. "Okay, sure. Is Shadowpaw hurt?"

"Sort of," said Shadepaw, thinking of the emotional pain that caused through her body now.

She led him quietly out of camp, so as not to disturb the mourning cats that were gathered around Daisypelt's body. She ran quickly to Shadowpaw, wanting to get the black apprentice back to camp before the immanent dusk. Her grief was dulling now that she was with Foxwhisker. It was not sharp anymore, just a painful throb.

Shadowpaw was in the same position as Shadepaw had left her in. Her nose was pressed into Rustpaw's cold fur and she was shaking, from cold or from grief Shadepaw could not tell. The black she-cat looked up as they approached, her eyes hollow with pain. Foxwhisker skidded to a halt when he saw the unmoving shapes of Flamefur and Rustpaw. "What happened?" he breathed.

Shadepaw shook her head. "I'll tell you when we get back to the camp." She pointed at Rustpaw's body. "Shadowpaw has a thorn in her pad. I need you to carry Rust..." Her voice cracked and Foxwhisker pressed himself to her side and gave her good ear a couple of licks.

"Okay," he murmured. He padded over to Rustpaw and hoisted the ginger apprentice onto his strong shoulders.

Shadowpaw gave him a grateful glance. "Thank you Foxwhisker."

Shadepaw went back to where she had left Flamefur. Grabbing her father's scruff, she signalled for them to go. Foxwhisker went first, walking almost normally despite of Rustpaw's added weight. Shadepaw took up the rear, dragging Flamefur and Shadowpaw limped in the middle, her injured paw lifted in the air.

When they entered the camp, Shadowpaw collapsed again with a loud thud. Shadepaw cursed. She had been hoping to have a quiet entrance. Now, every eye was turned on them, questioning. Shadowpaw pulled herself back to her paws, shuddering with effort. The three of them stumbled towards the centre of the clearing, Foxwhisker and Shadepaw dragging their burdens.

Shadepaw had no idea how it happened. One minute she was fine, pulling her dead father and then she was lying face first in the dirt. "Shadepaw!" cried a voice above her head.

More voices added to the first one and Shadepaw could only make out some of the words. "Is she okay?"  
"Rustpaw."

"Dead? No!"

"Flamefur!"

"This... awful...mousebrained rogues."

Suddenly Shadepaw found herself being shoved towards the medicine cat den by multiple cats. She tripped and stumbled many times on the way. The world was hazed and blurred. She blinked, desperately trying to see what was going on.

And then someone slapped her.

She jolted out of her trance to hear a cat shout, "Swallowfeather!"

"It's okay Foxwhisker," the medicine cat assured him. "I needed to get her out of that seizure as quick as possible and slapping her was the first thing that came into my head."

"Is she okay Swallowfeather?"  
"She's fine. It was just a combination of blood loss and exhaustion that caused her body to seize up. Shadowpaw was the same."

Shadepaw felt sharp stabs of pain from her ear as Swallowfeather covered it in cobwebs. Foxwhisker was looking at her anxiously. "Shadepaw, can you see me?" he asked.

Shadepaw blinked. "Yeah. What just happened?"

"You collapsed and had a – what was it called again Swallowfeather?"

"Seizure," said Swallowfeather, still busy with Shadepaw's ear.

"Oh yeah that's it," Foxwhisker mewed. "You had a seizure and you dropped Flamefur's body. I was so shocked that I dropped Rustpaw. Anyway the clan sort of saw them and panicked. Some of them thought that the rogues were still around the camp. I think Fallenstar's calmed them down now."

Shadepaw winced as Swallowfeather pressed a cobweb to the cut above her eye and looked around the medicine cat den. Shadowpaw was sitting in the middle, her eyes staring at nothing in particular. Blood leaked slowly from her pad where the thorn had been pulled out. Venompaw was lying in a nest at the far end of the den. His left eye was swathed in cobwebs. "What's wrong with Venompaw?" Shadepaw asked Swallowfeather.

"A rouge clawed his eye. Luckily it isn't blinded but he'll have a nasty scar there."

Shadepaw looked at Venompaw, unconscious in the nest and let anger climb up in her chest. The rogues had no right to do this.

Swallowfeather stepped back from Shadepaw. "Alright, you're all done," she said.

Shadepaw jumped out of her nest. "Thanks Swallowfeather." She padded over to Shadowpaw. "Shadowpaw?" When Shadowpaw did not respond, she leaned closer to the black apprentice. "Shadowpaw, I know this is hard for you but remember what you promised my brother." She flicked her tail over Shadowpaw's ear. "Don't be sad, eh?

Shadowpaw looked despairingly at her. "How can I keep such a promise?" she whispered, her voice heart-breaking. "How can he expect me to be happy without him?"

"It'll take time," Shadepaw said, pressing her fur against Shadowpaw's. "I'm still hurting too."

Shadowpaw nodded. "I suppose it will."

Shadepaw mentioned to the exit of the den. "Rustpaw," she mewed, stopping and the name sent grief flowing through her body. "Rustpaw will want us to grieve for him tonight but not every night for the rest of our lives. Remember he hasn't really left us. He'll be watching us now, in StarClan."

Shadowpaw seemed comforted by that thought. "Thank you Shadepaw," she said, turning to the black and white apprentice. "I will grieve for him now." She gave Shadepaw a lick on the head and then turned and walked out of the medicine cat den.

Shadepaw heard Foxwhisker pad up behind her. "Shadepaw?" he asked, his voice concerned. "Are you hurting badly?"

Shadepaw turned to look at him. "No, I'm fine," she lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked, undecided.

Shadepaw breathed steadily. What was the point in acting bravely when he was there to comfort her? She let a whimper escape her lips and slowly shook her head. He was there in an instant, his head resting on top of hers. She snuggled into his chest fur, relishing in the warmth. They stayed like that for a few minutes, content in each other's company and then Foxwhisker drew back to look in her eyes. "Are you ready to grieve now?"

Shadepaw nodded slowly and let him lead her into the clearing.

There were four groups formed in the open space. The first was gathered around Daisypelt. Shadepaw spotted Silkpaw there, her face submerged in her mother's fur. Lilyface was whispering comfortingly into the white apprentice's ear. Shadepaw remembered that the ginger queen had been a good friend of Daisypelt's. She was momentarily surprised when she saw Shadowpaw in that group too, before she realised that Shadowpaw had been Daisypelt's apprentice. As she watched, Shadowpaw stood up and moved onto the second of the groups.

This group was the largest and was centred around Rustpaw. All of the apprentices, bar Venompaw and Silkpaw, where there and they had been joined by Creekfall and a few other warriors. Creekfall's side was pressed against Finchpaw's as the silver tabby grieved for her lost brother.

The third group consisted of mostly warriors, surrounding Flamefur's unmoving shape. Shrewfur, Hollyfrost and even Fallenstar were there, their heads bowed in sadness.

Shadepaw did not look at the fourth group for long. Rootheart, Swiftclaw and Thistlesoul crouched, eyes emotionless, surveying the scene. Shadepaw wrinkled her nose in disgust. What kind of cat could not be bothered to grieve for their lost clanmates?

Turning away from them, Shadepaw headed for Flamefur. Seeing her approach, Fallenstar came up to meet her. "Fallenstar," Shadepaw mewed respectfully, dipping her head. From her side, Foxwhisker repeated the action.

"I'm sorry about Rustpaw, Shadepaw," Fallenstar said. "He would have made a fine warrior."  
"That's okay Fallenstar," Shadepaw meowed, managing a small smile.

Fallenstar shook his head. "It is terrible that we should lose two good warriors and a fine apprentice. Shadowpaw told me what happened with Cloud. I'm about to announce it to the clan, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine Fallenstar." Shadepaw dipped her head again.

Fallenstar nodded and ran over to the Oak tree, leaping into its branches. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, under the Oak tree, for a clan meeting."

Slowly, the WoodClan cats began to filter away from their groups to form one large gathering under the Oak tree. Shadepaw found herself at the back of the group, sitting with Shadowpaw and Foxwhisker. Foxwhisker would his tail around her paws.

Fallenstar raised his head to look at his battle worn clan. "Today," he yowled. "I believe that we have driven a major threat from the forest for good. You have all fought well and, if they had not so quickly departed, I would thank WaterClan for their help in our battle against the rogues." A few grumbles, coming from the direction of Rootheart and Swiftclaw, interrupted him. Fallenstar silenced them with a glare. "But this victory," he continued. "Has come with a terrible price. We have lost Daisypelt, a kind, caring she-cat, Flamefur, a brave and honest warrior and Rustpaw, an apprentice more than worthy of his warrior name."

Shadepaw felt grief pass over her as Fallenstar spoke each of the dead cat's names. It was like an official announcement; Daisypelt was dead, Flamefur was dead and worst of all, Rustpaw was dead.

"It appears that you know how Daisypelt came to pass but not Flamefur or Rustpaw," Fallenstar went on. "I think that this is a story worth telling, as both cats displayed much bravery."

A quiet mew went up from Rootheart. "Rustpaw? Brave? There must be a mistake."

Swiftclaw shook his head. "I just can't put my paw on it Rootheart."

Shadepaw bristled and from beside her Foxwhisker hissed at the two toms. They laughed.

Meanwhile, Fallenstar was telling the story of what happened at the boulder, oblivious to the small confrontation that had just occurred. Shadepaw watched Foxwhisker's face as the leader spoke. The ginger tom's eyes widened in horror as Fallenstar informed the clan of Cloud's brutal attacks and of the sheer size of Lark. He tightened his grip around her with his tail, pulling her into his chest.

"Cloud is now dead." Fallenstar finished. "But Lark's whereabouts are still unknown. I would ask you to take extra care when you are outside of the camp and never hunt alone."

Fallenstar's word caused whispers to travel through the clan cats. The air tingled with fear.

The leader began to speak again. "Now," he mewed. "I wish to move one to lighter matters. I believe that three apprentices fought exceptionally well in the battle. If he were not dead, Rustpaw would be one of them. I feel that it is time for them to become warriors. I would ask you to form lines and for Shadowpaw, Finchpaw and Shadepaw to go to the back of them."

Shadepaw stiffened in surprise. _She _was to be a warrior! She felt excitement dash briefly through her veins before she remembered something. Rustpaw would not be with her. She felt grief wrench her heart. She and Rustpaw had always done everything together; they had grown up together, become apprentices together, gone on their first patrol together, learnt to hunt together and charged into battle together. This would not feel right. Not without Rustpaw.

She felt Foxwhisker nudge her side. "Did you hear him Shadepaw? You're going to be a warrior!"

Shadepaw shook her head. "No, I can't," she whispered. "Not without Rustpaw."

Foxwhisker looked back at her, pleadingly. "Shadepaw, if you take that attitude then you'll never be a warrior. Rustpaw will be with you. He'll be watching you from StarClan." Shadepaw met Foxwhisker's clear blue eyes and recalled why she wanted to be a warrior so much. She wanted to hunt with him and go on patrols with him whenever she wanted. Most of all she wanted to fall asleep, feeling his warm fur touching hers in the warriors den.

She nodded. "Okay." Foxwhisker smiled and went to stand by Ratclaw at the top of one of the lines.

Shadepaw padded to the end of the lines, where Finchpaw and Shadowpaw were already standing. "Can you believe this?" Finchpaw squealed to Shadepaw, the grief in her eyes replaced by excitement. "We're going to be warriors!"

Shadepaw nodded. "I know, it's big." She smiled properly for the first time since Rustpaw's death, happy that her sister was happy.

Finchpaw turned to Shadowpaw. The black apprentice was standing quite still, her head hung low and her eyes still hollow. "Shadowpaw?"

Shadowpaw looked up at them both. "Sorry, it'll just be hard to do this without Daisypelt." Then she eyed Shadepaw alone. "It'll take time."

Shadepaw nodded and smiled briefly at Shadowpaw. The black apprentice's mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smile but then she caught sight of Rustpaw and her pained expression returned.

Finchpaw was practically bouncing up and down in impatience when Shrewfur arrived, leading Hollyfrost. The brown tabby looked at Shadowpaw. "Hollyfrost will take you to the Oak tree, Shadowpaw," he mewed.

Shadowpaw looked up at him and eyed Hollyfrost shyly before her eyes dropped down to the floor. Hollyfrost paced up to the black cat and flicked her tail under her chin. "Shadowpaw," she said. "I know you've lost the most important cat in your life and StarClan knows how you feel, but this is your warrior ceremony. Look happy!"

Hollyfrost smiled at the apprentice and Shadowpaw smiled back. "I'll try Hollyfrost."

Shrewfur eyed his apprentices. "Okay," he said, sounding cheerful enough despite the fact that he'd lost his best friend. "Finchpaw you look respectable but Shadepaw. Smooth down your fur a bit." Shadepaw obeyed and looked up to see her mentor nod.

Every cat in the clearing went silent as Fallenstar yowled, "Come forward."

Shadepaw felt her heart speed up as she ascended up the lines, receiving congratulations from all the cats in her clan. She approached Lynxpaw, who touched his nose to hers saying, "Congratulations Shadepaw! You fought well."

Shadepaw purred. "So did you. I saw you split that rogue's nose open."

Lynxpaw grinned. "Yeah, that was a good claw. He shouldn't have gone so close to Emberkit." He stopped speaking and then he remembered. He hurriedly added, "Or Sagekit."

Shadepaw shook with laughter as she padded away from the golden apprentice. It was just like Lynxpaw to cheer her up.

When she neared Rootheart, Swiftclaw and Lilacpaw, Shadepaw hurried her pace not looking at the toms who had tormented her all of her life. She had just about passed them when Lilacpaw mewled, "Shadepaw wait!"

Slowly, Shadepaw turned to face the other apprentice. She could not be bothered listening to any of Lilacpaw's jeers. The brown tabby hurried up to her, ignoring hisses from Rootheart and Swiftclaw. "I just wanted to say," Lilacpaw mewed. "I know what it's like to lose a sibling. It's not nice." Shadepaw knew she was thinking of Jadepaw. "What I guess I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry." The younger apprentice looked up hopefully at her.

Shadepaw didn't quite know what to say. Lilacpaw must be joking; Lilacpaw hated her. But when she looked into the brown tabby's lilac eyes, she only saw honesty there. "Um thanks Lilacpaw," she finally meowed, confused.

Lilacpaw shot her a small smile and then ran back to the piercing stares of Swiftclaw and Rootheart.

She moved on to receive congratulations from Sootwhisker and Icestorm before moving onto Creekfall. The flecked warrior looked at her, sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry about Rustpaw," he said, giving her ear a quick lick. "And Flamefur." Shadepaw felt alarmed for a second and then realised that Creekfall was the only cat in the clan who knew that Flamefur was her father.

She nodded. "Thanks Creekfall." She smiled at him but he wasn't looking at her any more. He was looking at something over her shoulder. Shadepaw turned to see Finchpaw standing there waiting for her time with Creekfall. "Oops," she murmured. "Sorry." She moved out of the way and in the corner of her eye saw Finchpaw wind herself around Creekfall, her eyes shining.

Shadepaw neared the top of the lines, receiving a nudge from Ratclaw and a lick from Lilyface but her eyes were on another cat. Foxwhisker rubbed his cheek against hers, whispering, "You won't regret this, I swear. I'll make being a warrior worthwhile for you."

Shadepaw tried to sum up her gratitude in a quick glance. "Thank you," she murmured.

Foxwhisker pressed his nose to hers. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible." Foxwhisker's eyes glinted as she strolled to the bottom of the Oak tree.

Fallenstar surveyed the cats below him and the said, "Shrewfur, you have trained Shadepaw and Finchpaw into cats worthy of being warriors. Do you agree that they are ready?"

Shrewfur looked proudly at his two apprentices before answering. "I do," he mewed, his voice loud and clear in the hushed clearing.

Fallenstar nodded and turned to his deputy. "Hollyfrost, you were not Shadowpaw's mentor but do you believe that she is worthy of her warrior name?"

Hollyfrost smiled at Shadowpaw. "I believe that she is and I am sure that Daisypelt agrees with me."

"_I_ agree," the leader meowed, fixing his eyes on Silverpelt. "I, Fallenstar, leader of WoodClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Shadepaw felt a shiver of excitement travel down her spine as Fallenstar said the words that she had heard so many times before. It was almost her time to shine, to be a warrior. She fixed her eyes on Silverpelt, wandering which of the stars up there was her brother. "I hope you're watching me Rustpaw," she breathed quietly. "This is your warrior ceremony as well as mine."

Fallenstar leapt down from the Oak tree to stand in front of her and the other two apprentices. "Shadowpaw, Finchpaw, Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Shadowpaw looked up, a small smile on her lips. "I do," she said, her voice tinged with sadness but also with contentment.

"I do," Finchpaw squeaked eagerly, causing laughter to ripple through the assembled cats.

When it had died away, Shadepaw took a deep breath. "I do," she echoed. Her voice did not sound like she thought it would. She thought it would have sounded like her sister's excited mew but instead it was deep and velvety, ear-tingling. Shadepaw blinked in astonishment.

Fallenstar surveyed the apprentices for a moment and subsequently mewed, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names." Fallenstar moved to stand in front of Shadowpaw. "Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowheart. StarClan honours your loyalty and your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of WoodClan." Fallenstar rested his tail on Shadowheart's shoulder and she licked his ear, before padding to sit next to Hollyfrost, her eyes glowing. Shadepaw purred, happy for her friend.

Fallenstar turned to Finchpaw. "Finchpaw, from this moment you will be known as Finchwing. StarClan honours your courage and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of WoodClan." Finchwing grinned and Shadepaw heard her whisper her new name with delight. The leader frowned at her, and then touched his tail to her shoulder and Finchwing copied what Shadowheart had done a few moments earlier.

All of a sudden Fallenstar was standing in front of Shadepaw, his eyes shining down on her. Shadepaw felt her paws tingle in anticipation as her leader smiled and said, "Shadepaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadefrost. StarClan honours your strength and agility and we welcome you as a full warrior of WoodClan." He leaned and pressed his tail against her shoulder. As Shadefrost reached up to lick his ear, she heard him whisper to her. "Well done Shadefrost."

"Thank you," she murmured, before moving to sit by Finchwing.

The best part of whole thing, for Shadefrost, was when the clan cats shouted their names in tribute. "Shadowheart! Finchwing! Shadefrost!" Looking round at so many friendly faces made Shadefrost's heart warm with gratitude. She spotted Foxwhisker, looking at her with so much love and pride that it made her want to run over to the ginger tom and bury her face in his fur. However, she kept her paws latched in place as Fallenstar completed the ceremony. "In the tradition of our warrior ancestors, Shadowheart, Finchwing and Shadefrost must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp while we sleep." Shadefrost nodded her acceptance with her sister and her friend. The vigil would be long and cold but Shadefrost welcomed the challenge. She would be happy for a while in silence to collect her thoughts and try to get over the recent deaths.

"Tonight, we will keep ritual for our fallen clanmates until moonhigh." Fallenstar leapt down from the Oak tree, making his way over to where Flamefur's body still lay. Several other cats followed him and others formed huddles around Daisypelt and Rustpaw.

Shadefrost followed Shadowheart and Finchwing to sit a few foxlengths behind the grieving cats. She looked over to the group surrounding Rustpaw and saw Foxwhisker there. The ginger warrior looked up when she stared at him, as if he could feel her gaze burning into his pelt. He smiled kindly at her. Shadefrost returned the smile, silently thanking StarClan that they hadn't taken Foxwhisker too.

Her eyes slid over the warrior to rest on Rustpaw's unmoving body. She felt sadness creep up inside her, adding to her grief. Suddenly, a strong breeze ruffled her fur, carrying with it her brother's scent. Shadefrost breathed in deeply, relishing in the smell that had been with her the whole of her life. She allowed herself a small smile. Rustpaw wasn't really gone. She could face anything knowing that he would be with her. Always.

**Okay, so that's it. It's over, finished, complete, done. But there will be a sequel, yay! So I guess it isn't over but... yeah, I'll shut up now:)**

**I hope you get why I chose their warrior names: Finchwing- because it sounded cool, Shadowheart - Because she's sad over Rustpaw's death so her heart is shadowed (that was Fawntail's idea, thank you Fawntail!), and Shadefrost - because she's black and white (shade for the black, frost for the white.)**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. Special thanks to all who reviewed regularly: Clear Blue Rain, Pebbleclaw, Jellybean is me, Fawntail, NessieXJacob, Blossomgleam, CRAZEDREADER96 and earlier on kittykat. Also thank you to anyone who reviews in the future, plz feel free to do so even though this is complete.**

**So the sequel should be up soon, so keep an eye out for it:) It'll be entitled, _The Flying Star._**

**Bye and plz review!**


End file.
